Sequel to Destiny Fate Eternity: Dark Desire
by bloodnoir
Summary: Sequel to Destiny Fate Eternity. Bella's life takes an unexpected turn of events and finds family and love in an unlikely place. Takes place after Eclipse. Explicit content.
1. Chapter 1 2 Right Wrong Goodbye Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these intriguing characters; they are the mastermind of the wonderfully creative and talented Steph Meyer!**

**Prologue**

As I began walking to the edge I saw a trail of flame enclose Edward in a wide circle. With him was a vampire wielding a whip of fire. The ground began to tremble and split open at odd points, and it was now our vampires that were screaming and pulsing with fear. Benjamin…The Egyptian coven had aligned with them, and my husband, who had no defensive power, was fighting him.

A feral snarl fell from my mouth and was answered by Blain and Justin as we flung ourselves from the cliff gracefully. While we were soaring to the ground, I watched that whip lick across Edward's chest, his shirt singed off of him, his pale flesh marred in a black line from one shoulder across his hip. Every vampire that stood between us began exploding in a shower of heavy bits of flesh.

A giant wolf blocked my path and let out a rumbling growl that reverberated through my whole body. I did not stop my frantic pace, I simply braced for the forceful impact, my teeth barred. We twisted and turned as we rolled along the ground. I tore at it with my steel like fingers causing it to yelp in pain, which was then silenced by my teeth tearing open its throat. I did not pause to drink; I just wiped some of it away as its body fell heavily to the blood coated ground. To my left, Carlisle was fighting Amun and sweet Esme had her teeth sunk deep into Kebi's throat as her hand wrenched her arm out of its socket and cast it away like yesterday's trash. They were not my problem, and didn't look like they needed help anyway.

**Ch 1 Right and Wrong (ch 1 and 2 have been added as one post cuz I accidentally deleted chapter one)**

"So we're staying for a few more weeks? I asked, barely able to keep the excitement out of my voice.

Esme nodded excitedly. She seemed exceptionally fond of Forks and this house. "Now that Charlie is aware of our dirty little secret there is no reason to rush off." She went from table to table dusting each until they gleamed, trying to erase all the evidence of the other vampires' visit here. "Though, we will all have to keep a low profile. I know that you were hoping to spend some time with Angela, but Carlisle and I think it is best not to risk it." She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder before tackling the non-existent dust on the piano. "I know that we technically have an accord with the Volturi, but risking Charlie is quite different from risking Angela."

"I know," I sighed. "But I still can't help wanting to see her all aglow with her pregnancy." I chuckled at the thought of my best friend and her perfect 4.0 grade average having to put off college. Angela! Who knew that she end up being _that_ girl that got pregnant right out of high school? And to think I was worried about what the good people of Forks would think of me marrying so young. At least I didn't have to shop in the maternity section for my gown or run off to Vegas so I'd be married before my child was born.

"You know she's actually contemplating running to Vegas before telling her parents? Although," I chewed on my nail as I thought this all over, "Vegas was exactly what Edward and I had planned until that crazed vampire wedding planner interfered," I yelled loudly, knowing full well that she could hear our entire conversation.

"You rang?" Alice's musical voice trilled as she floated down the stairs. She leaned close to me and whispered, "Demetri's future is getting clearer."

I wasn't as good at searching for people's futures yet, so Alice and I had decided that she would keep an eye out for him. I had no problem when something big and bad was going to happen, kind of like a sledgehammer hitting me over the head, but little stuff escaped me. I'm sure after years with this stolen power that I'd be just as good as Alice, but until that happy time...

"Has he found another way of killing himself yet?" I asked miserably. I'd talked to Carlisle about Demetri's request, but he'd been his usual vague and neutral self saying, "This is between you and Demetri. Your family will support whatever decision you make." Helpful, huh? I guess I'd been hoping that he would decree that under no circumstances was I to fulfill this request that way I'd have a nice, and foolproof, way to get out of it, but no-oo. Things like that never work out in my favor.

Edward was being difficult in a completely different manner. He seemed to have issues with the amount of time I spent with Demetri trying to draw him out of his own personal hell.

"No," Alice replied. "But, I see him trying to incite Edward by hitting on you," she giggled. "I know that Edward can be a little high strung where you're concerned, but I seriously doubt that Edward would kill him over it."

"Ha! Just send him down to La Push. I'm sure there's at least one wolf that would happily dismember him," Emmett suggested as he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Hey, you're back early," I looked around quickly. "Where's Edward?" He shrugged and turned on the TV, blatantly ignoring me.

Hmmm, they were definitely up to something, but what? I shook my head at their silliness. Let them have their childish fun; I had other things to deal with. "I better go deal with Demetri before he takes an ax or chainsaw to his unnaturally sturdy neck."

Demetri was sitting against the far wall staring absently out the bright window, his skin casting rainbows throughout the room. I kneeled in front of his still form searching his haggard, yet beautiful, face. "Want to go hunting with me?" I'd put it off longer than was comfortable. It was Carlisle's new idea. He wanted to see how long I could go without eating and how I handled being around humans during my fast. Charlie and Jacob had actually been quite helpful in this little experiment. So far I'd been able to comfortably go eighteen days, but anything beyond that seemed to turn me into a psychotic fiend. It had taken Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob to keep me from trying to take a nip at Charlie. I was thoroughly embarrassed about it, but he seemed to think it was hilarious. Needless to say, I was all out of patience with this experiment.

Demetri turned his coal black eyes to me, his lips pressed into a thin smile. That was an improvement. Any reaction was good, but I hadn't come anywhere close to a smile in the last couple of weeks. "Is this your revenge?" he asked thickly

"Revenge for what?" I had no idea what he was going on about. Admittedly, I rarely did.

"For the part I played with the Volturi when Edward sought our assistance."

"Of course not. Am I being exceptionally cruel to you, Demetri?" I asked softly moving beside him and taking his limp hand.

"Why prolong this?" he whispered as he motioned vaguely at himself.

"Because I don't want to lose you. You're part of this family, Demetri. If you would just let us, we'd help you…make things easier, more bearable..." I trailed off.

He smiled, slowly shaking his head back and forth, his soulless eyes never leaving mine. "Do you think that given enough time that I will meet someone else to fill the void?"

I thought his words over. I believed with all my heart and soul that Edward was it for me. That if he were to die there would only be two options for me: that I would live out the rest of my miserable existence without love and all alone or to die. I sighed. "No, of course not."

"Then why must I linger here?" he pleaded.

"Because I don't want to kill you," I snapped getting frustrated with our daily arguments. "I thought we agreed that you would make a real effort to deal with…her death. I'm fairly certain that was part of our agreement."

He scoffed. "Our agreement is based on the pretext that you will actually destroy me. I fear that has never been your intention. Why should I have to stick to our sham of a bargain if you do not have to oblige?"

Stupid logical vampires. "Fine! I swear that I will kill you if you swear that you will make an honest attempt at living again. Which means that you must hunt." I stood pulling on his hand with all my newborn strength. "So get up lazy butt. We'll have to make due with docile animals. No time to go somewhere full of ferocious bears or lions," I said in mock disappointment.

A real smile flitted across his face. "There's always wolves."

I pushed him hard in the chest causing him to slam into the wall leaving a crack from ceiling to floor.

"Oh damn! Esme is gonna kill me," I groaned. Then I heard one of the most wondrous sounds - Demetri's laughter filling the room. It was brief, but far more than I ever expected. Perhaps I wouldn't have to make good on my bargain after all.

"Thank you, Bella. You make this all a little more endurable." He hugged me tightly. I heard the sound of Demetri's door opening and Edward's scent drifted through the room. Of course he'd come in now. Not ten seconds earlier or five seconds later, but now.

He pulled away staring intently at me. "Your Edward is a very lucky man," and released me gently. He gave Edward a slight nod as he headed for the door. "I'll await you out back," he called from the hallway.

I chanced a glance at my extremely pissed off husband and pointed frantically at the wall. "This is from me pushing him against the wall," I cried defiantly. I hadn't done anything wrong and I was getting sick of constantly having to justify my actions where Demetri was concerned.

His eyes traveled slowly past me to the wall before settling back on my face.

"Well say something," I begged as he continued shooting daggers at me. It seemed all we did anymore was argue over Demetri and it didn't look like that was about to change.

"Sounds like you have plans with Demetri," he spat at me as he nodded his head in the direction of the back window. "You better not keep him waiting," He turned on his heels thinking that he'd have the last word, but I was at the door before he could make his sulky exit.

"Oh, no you don't." I shoved a finger in his chest. "Demetri is suffering. I'm sorry that I seem to be the only one who gets through to him, but maybe - just maybe - that's because no one else actually tries."

"Oh, please, Bella! Don't be ridiculous. We've all tried…"

I cut him off. "Talking to him one time in two weeks does not constitute an effort, Edward. I had to spend hours and hours before I got through to him - to get him to where he is today."

"I'm very aware of the many hours you have devoted to Demetri," he hissed.

My head fell forward in defeat. This was getting us nowhere. Not bothering to look into his angry gaze I said, "Would you prefer I go out there right now and end this?" The silence that stretched out was painful. He was actually warring with himself. Knowing full well what was right and what was wrong and actually considering the path that would be easiest for him.

He lifted my chin with one finger. "Of course not," he said as he brought his full lips to mine. He tangled his fingers into the hair at the base of my neck as I wound mine around his waist pulling him firmly against me. "I'm sorry I'm being so difficult," he murmured into my mouth beginning to break the embrace, but I pulled him back to me forcefully and licked my tongue across the seam of his lips putting all my love and everything I truly felt for him in that kiss. Letting him know that he had no reason to be jealous of Demetri for there was only one man for me. He moaned and started pulling at my shirt. "Wait!" I panted. "Not yet." His fingers froze and he backed away from me trying to regain his composure, his face utterly blank. Of course, the more blank his face the angrier he was.

"First, we're in Demetri's room and that's just tacky. Secondly, I need to hunt and I said that I would take Demetri with me. Do you want to come?"

Life seemed to rush back into him and he nodded. "Do you think he will mind my presence there?"

"I don't think I care one way or the other." I held out my hand and he took it bringing it up to his lips before leading me down the stairs. I'm not sure that I was being completely honest. I was worried that Edward joining us might undo all the progress I'd made with Demetri, but it was something I was willing to risk.

I was pondering all of this as we made our way to the back yard when I had an epiphany. I had the answer within me all along. I now had power over relationships and love. Wouldn't that be the lesser of two evils? Surely murdering him was far worse than manipulating a love affair between him and some other vamp. Right?

**RATED M! So, there's mature content in this post. Just thought I'd give you fair warning.**

**Chapter Two Goodbye Girl**

Edward watched Demetri make his way back to the house. The hunting trip had actually been fun and for the first time since Heidi's death, Demetri's eyes didn't look dead. He'd nearly starved himself to death these last few weeks. He was accustomed to eating more regularly and a much more potent variety than we were, that it was amazing he was able to go this long without being crazed like I was around Charlie. I guess a few hundred years under your belt really made all the difference. I'd lost track of the numerous amount of deer that died to sate his thirst. Not like I could talk - I had two just for little ol me.

Incredibly, on our walk back, he even joined in mine and Edward's conversation, much to both of our surprise.

"You really have made a difference," he motioned toward Demetri's retreating back. "As much as it pains me to admit it, he is better after spending time with you." He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Does this mean that you're going to stop giving me such a hard time about him?" I tilted my head up and laid a gentle kiss on his chin, working my way to his lips.

"It means I'm going to try really hard not to let it bother me," he conceded as he pressed his lips harder against mine. "Let's go for a walk," he murmured.

I knew where this particular path led. We'd been to our meadow enough times that I could have walked it with my eyes closed, yet it always seemed new and exciting as long as I was holding Edward's hand. The moonlight glittered down through the thick canopy of tress, glistening on him from time to time revealing him as the god-like being that he was. It embarrassed me that something as simple as just staring at him was enough to bring my body to life and turn me into that sappy, naive seventeen year old girl that I used to be.

I opened my mind to him letting him fully experience what I was feeling first hand. I tried to be fair in that regard because I had a terrible time controlling Aro's acquired power when I was physically touching Edward. He didn't seem to think it was fair that I could know his every thought, when he needed to rely on me to let him into mine. I was getting better at restraining the new power, but sometimes, especially when we were intimate and I was distracted, I'd lose control and would have access to all his thoughts. You think you really want to know every single notion that plays through someone's head? Trust me, you don't. No matter how much you love one another, there are times when less than stellar thoughts circulate through your mind.

"Really?" He grinned at me. "I still make you feel the way I did the first time we met?"

"Yes. Not like you're not entirely aware of the effect you have on me." If I could have blushed, believe me I'd be scarlet right then.

He chuckled. "Never doubt how very much you affect me, love." He brushed his soft lips against my temple and continued walking. "Thank you for letting me into that mysterious mind of yours. You weren't reading mine, I would have felt it, so why?"

"Cause, I plan on doing naughty things with you later and you know that I can't keep this power in check under such circumstances. Plus, I really wanted you to know what you do to me and how much I love you, and only you."

He stared intently at me for a few seconds. "Stay here for a minute," he said running toward our meadow. I let my senses flare out, searching for trouble, but finding nothing. If he'd left me here because there was something dangerous ahead I would have been mad, but apparently I was finally going to find out where he'd been after he and Emmett had returned from their camping trip.

He was by my side instantly, taking my hand and leading me forward. My gasp broke the silence of the forest as I took in the candles encircling the entire meadow. At the far end where the moonlight couldn't penetrate the thick foliage, was a huge movie screen. In the center of the field was a black, satin blanket and a mound of pillows.

"What the…?" I mumbled taking in the speakers perched in several trees and the movie projector. A huge smile spread across my face. I turned swiftly back to him. "So, this is what you were up to? What are we watching?"

He shot me his crooked grin. "It's up to you. We have classics like Romeo and Juliet and we have…" he paused thinking the titles over, "The African Queen and Goodbye Girl…"

"Oh! The Goodbye Girl!" I interrupted excitedly almost bouncing up and down. "I love that movie," I gushed.

He shook his head at my exuberance. "You really are very easy to please." He pointed to the blanket. "Now sit while I get this ready."

I laid back on the plush suede pillows watching him string up the movie projector as though he'd done it every day of his life. "You must have had to buy out the hardware store to get enough extension cords out here," I laughed.

The opening credits rushed across the screen and he was suddenly lying naked beside me pulling my body tightly against his. "Since you've already seen this, I figure its okay to distract you for a while," he snickered as his hand slid down my arm to the hem of my t-shirt, his sure fingers working their way underneath the thin material. "Nothing important happens in the first twenty minutes anyway," he continued, his lips fluttering over my jaw with the lightest of movement that sent my body into overdrive.

I sighed softly. "You don't have to convince me, Edward. You'd have to use a crowbar to pry me off of you," I whispered as his mouth found mine and his hand caressed my breast.

"Hmmm, really?" he asked as he nibbled down my neck.

"Oh yes," I breathed out as my hands began examining the perfect contours of his ass.

He was suddenly removing each article of clothing leaving me bare under the night sky. "And what do you want me to do to you, love?" His eyes were black as coal when he raised his face to mine to search for the answer he sought.

Just the look on his face was enough to make my body melt, but there was no way I was going to tell him some of the things I fantasized about. Far too embarrassing. I'd totally be flushed red right now under his scrutinizing stare. I felt my lips twitch as I tried to keep the embarrassment off my face.

His hand brushed across my opening as he kept our gaze locked and a fine shudder traveled down my body. "Would you like me…" he slid a finger deep inside me and my back arched at the feel of him pushing against my slick muscles. "…to relieve this burning ache?"

Embarrassment was gone. All I was aware of was how his body, his voice, his sexy stare made me feel. "Yes," I whimpered. He wasn't moving his hand; just waiting for me to spell out my desires, but dirty talk so wasn't my thing. "Please. I need you inside me now."

"I am inside of you," he whispered thickly. For the first time I realized that this was driving him as wild as it was me.

"I need more of you…all of you"

He slowly slipped his finger out and brought it to his lip, his eyes never leaving mine before he slipped it past that sinful mouth of his and a moan fell from me at the sight of him tasting me and suddenly I knew what I wanted from him more than anything.

Fortunately, I did not have to spell out this deep longing for him as he already seemed intent on doing it. His lips began to trail down my body only pausing briefly to flick his tongue over my nipples. I cried out and my breath sped as fire began to spread through my veins.

He knelt between my legs and kissed my hips so slowly before brushing across my most intimates parts with his hesitant lips. "Edward!" I bit out and my hips thrust forward as his tongue licked across me. As wonderful as it felt, I didn't think I could stand much more of it. I was going to spontaneously combust if he kept it up much longer. I writhed under his torturous touch which only served to urge him on. He had promised to return the favor a couple of weeks ago after I went down on him, and he hadn't been exaggerating about the sweet torment he was going to inflict upon me.

He ignored my pleas and kept pleasuring me until my orgasm poured over me, my body out of control, my breath ragged with hands buried deep into that tousled mess of bronze hair. I pulled him up to me and slammed my mouth against his, trying to give my body a break before the next onslaught of pleasure.

No matter how many times we were together it never seemed enough, never seemed to dampen our desire for one another. I wrapped my legs around his waist begging him to finish it and relieve the dull ache that was burning through me.

I opened my mind again because I'd been immersed in his for the better part of ten minutes and it was an easy way to get things moving where I wanted them to go. I filled his mind with every feeling coursing through me and the need filling me. "Edward, fuck me!" I screamed hoarsely and I felt his whole body shudder violently at my crude words, the desperate tone of my voice and watched his control slip away like water through cupped hands.

He finally pushed himself into me in one powerful thrust. My fingers convulsed into his hips as the pleasure roared over me again and again.

"_I love how you react to my touch_." He bit gently at my neck as his hips pounded into me mercilessly. "_Love that you share each thought and desire with me_." He took my throbbing breast into his hot silky mouth. "_Love feeling just how much you love me."_

Flames licked over us, our bodies shuddering with the pleasure that erupted over both of us leaving us shaky and winded.

He rolled clumsily over. Yeah, even Edward had a few clumsy moments! I laid my head on his heaving chest still trying to catch my breath, basking in the afterglow while watching Richard Dreyfuss and Marsha Masen bickering on the huge screen.


	2. Chapter 3 All's Fair in Love and War

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Thanks guys! I love all the reviews and adds to alerts and such. So apparently we're going to start the dating game. I've thrown some candidates out there. Let me know what you think. Or if you have a totally different person in mind. Sorry this is so short, but I haven't figured out where to go from here…**

**Chapter Three All's Fair in love and War**

Rose, Alice, and I were sprawled on Alice's bed, having kicked the guys out of the house for the afternoon. Edward's job was to get Demetri out and about for the day. To say that he was resistant was putting it lightly. Demetri absolutely didn't want to go anywhere, but especially with Edward and company.

We'd spent the last hour breaking down the wonderful evening I'd had with Edward last night, but that was not why I'd wanted them here and the guys gone.

"You two have nothing on me and Emmett," Rosalie giggled as Alice elbowed her in the ribs playfully, her eyes full of laughter.

"No one could be that addicted to sex. I swear you two spent more time…"

Rosalie clamped her hand over Alice's mouth. "No more, please," she begged as laughter kept trickling from her lips. "We're supposed to be giving young Bella here a hard time," she reminded.

"Edward already gave her a _hard_ time," she snickered.

"You guys," I whined, mortified by their dirty minds.

"What?" They both asked innocently. "There's no shame in enjoying the many pleasures that your husband has to offer," Alice grinned widely her voice tinkling across the room musically. Thank God all the boys were out of the house. I so did not want them to hear Alice's and Rosalie's breakdown on our night of passion.

"As fun as this has been," I said sternly, trying to rein their embarrassing comments in, "I have other things I need to discuss with you both." They both waited silently, small smiles still on their faces and eyes full of naughty mirth.

"So…" I said hesitantly sending them a sideways look as I tried to broach the topic of Demetri. "I have an idea about…how to make Demetri…uh…happier." They were both staring quizzically at me waiting for me to go on. "I was kind of hoping you two would help me with it."

They both stared at me puzzled. I guess it was odd to ask them for help with Demetri. Neither one spent much time with him. Alice had tried, but he really did seem to prefer me.

When I didn't explain, Rose prompted, "Well, it would be easier to help you if we had some idea what you expected from us." Very snippy. Very Rose-like. I hadn't been subjected to this side of her in a while. It definitely took some getting used to again.

"Don't mind her, Bella. Rose is jealous that both Edward and Demetri seem to only see you," she giggled and poked Rose on the arm.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why should I care what those men think?" She slapped Alice's hand away and moved over to the far window watching the rain stream down it.

"Back on topic, ladies. I think what Demetri needs is someone to distract him until he's done grieving."

"You make that sound so easy, Bella," Alice replied a little condescendingly.

"But it is! I have Marcus' power. I could help him along a bit. Not much," I answered as both pairs of eyebrows rose in surprise. "I don't want him to be as besotted as I was with Marcus. Surely there's a happy medium somewhere. Just a little bit of power to get him interested. I just need your help to find some female vamps," I admitted.

Alice's eyes were alight with the prospects of such an endeavor. Even Rose seemed to be seriously considering it. She bit her bottom lip before turning those big caramel eyes toward me. "It doesn't necessarily have to be a vampire, you know? That will make things a little easier. We don't really want to deal with a bunch of uncouth vampires and there just aren't many vegetarians out there."

Alice nodded. "We can't go and invite all those regular vamps into our territory. We owe the humans better than that."

"Okay. So this is where you two come in. Matchmaking is so not my forte. I'll give them a zap of my power when the time comes, but I need you two to help me get him out and about where there are plenty of single hot women."

We kept at it for another hour discussing the pros and cons of using vampires compared to humans when Rosalie had a dreadfully sinister idea. "Oh! You'll love this. You don't even like her." She smirked widely. "Leah," she said barely containing her glee.

"Leah?" I asked shocked. "I'm not sure that would work. And," I continued indignant. "I like Demetri, why on earth would I subject him to _that_?" I asked my voice full of horror.

"Okay, okay. It was just a thought. That wretched mutt wasn't even thankful for what you did for her. It would serve her right if she was irrevocably in love with a vampire."

I had to admit, the notion of revenge where Leah was concerned was tempting. I'd healed her in a matter of minutes. Something that would likely have taken her weeks to accomplish otherwise, but it had been pain beyond imagining for both of us. Still, you'd think she'd be a little grateful, but no such luck. She seemed to hate me more now than ever. I think it had less to do with the agony that I accidentally inflicted on her than the fact that I was a vampire that irritated her so much. Never mind that she was going to be my step-sister in a few months time. That news certainly hadn't made her any happier than it had made me. Don't get me wrong, I love that my dad and Sue were getting married and that Seth was going to be my brother, but can you imagine Christmas dinners with the humans, werewolves, and vampires. It would definitely be something to see.

"I'd rather hook him up with Jessica or Lauren. It would be a lot less cruel," I snickered.

"Ugh! Do you really want to spend the rest of your existence with Lauren as a vamp. The few years in high school were bad enough, now just imagine four hundred years listening to Lauren's scathing remarks," Alice spoke in mock horror. "Now, are you going to clue him in on your evil scheme or just zap the poor man?"

I laughed. "I dunno. What do you think? I don't think he'll be all that cooperative otherwise," I added

**A/N: If I use a human I would feel obligated to make it someone he would truly love and would love him back because most likely they would have to be transformed. So I'm not sure. I do kind of like the idea of Leah though. I find it highly amusing if nothing else. Please let me know what you think works best or any other suggestions. I think the next post will be from Demetri's pov while hanging out with the boys for the afternoon. **

**Sabrina**


	3. Chapter 4 Vamps, wolves, & Bball oh my!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they belong wholly to Steph Meyers!**

**A/N: Thanks for those who did review, those new readers who added me to their alert list, and my silent readers as well! This is the same day as the last chapter just from Edward and Demetri's POV. Enjoy. Let me know if it's too wordy. Sometimes I get carried away…like now. LOL!**

**Chapter Four Vampires, Werewolves, and Baseball-Oh my!**

**(Demetri POV)**

The door rattling off its hinges startled me out of my reverie. On the bed was _her_ picture that I had sketched and an old photograph that showed her in all her glory-her mahogany hair gleaming as the sunlight struck it turning each strand different shades of red and her violet eyes-beguiling. She always wore her contacts when she went out in public, never mind that violet was no more normal than the vivid red that they truly were.

"What?" I yelled gruffly, my voice thick with grief-with unshed tears that could never form, but inside I was weeping. The pain as raw today as it two weeks ago when I clutched her decapitated head in my hands, and looked in horror as her body was consumed by the fire.

Edward poked his head in the room taking in the pictures scattered on the bed and my gruff appearance. "Bella has commanded us to vacate the premises for the day," he answered monotonously.

I just stared at him willing him to go away and to leave me to my grief. It was absurd to think that I was going anywhere with _him_. Bella maybe, but never him. I had grown closer to Bella than anyone aside from Heidi. She was not only kind but highly amusing; when I was willing to crawl my way out of despair I could truly appreciate that about her. She was exactly what I needed right now, the only distraction left to me. The only thing keeping me in this god forsaken world. The one bright spot; the sun when I was surrounded by darkness and haunting memories.

Edward couldn't stand the friendship that was being forged between us, and who could blame him really? For I would hate the man who monopolized my new bride's time, as well. They had been arguing nearly every night about that very thing. She always defended me to him and never once complained or acted as though it were a hardship when she was with me, though I knew it was. That only drew me to her more. Like a moth to a flame. But it was more than that. A moth can thrive without that flame; I, however, could not survive in this world without her right now, which considering that I was waiting for her to destroy me was quite amusing. The smile crept up my face at that thought.

Edward strode the rest of the way into the room giving me cool eyes. Damn, why did I always forget that he was privy to all the thoughts floating through my head? "Look, this is not exactly my idea of fun either, but I don't particularly want to face Bella's wrath. And I will if I don't get you out of here. As you so astutely pointed out in your thoughts," he sneered, "I have already spent enough time fighting with her over you." He picked up the sketch that I had completed just hours ago before continuing. "I know you do not want to come, especially with me, but do it for Bella. She has sacrificed a lot for you and asks for so little in return," he finished as he gingerly replaced the drawing on my bed.

I glanced out the window at the rain pouring outside and sighed. "Where are we going?" Dammit! If he had phrased his plea in any other way I could have disregarded it, but he was right-I did owe Bella. And it truly was a small thing to ask.

Edward's face brightened. "We're going to meet with some of the wolves and play baseball."

I couldn't have been more surprised if he had just confessed that we were going to eat them. "Play baseball…in the rain…with werewolves?" I asked incredulously. _We are vampires. Vampires do not play baseball and most certainly not with dogs._

He nodded, an irritating smirk fixed on his face. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett are downstairs waiting for us, so let's go!"

"But I've never played baseball before," I muttered as I began searching for some sensible clothes and shoes.

Edward's laugh reverberated through the room. "You hit a little ball with a bat and run around the bases," he replied sarcastically. "It should not be too difficult for you," he explained trying to suppress his chuckle as he exited the room.

God, how ever did I get myself into such a situation? I threw on a t-shirt and laced up what had to be the most ridiculous pair of shoes ever and joined the Cullen's. Well, most of the Cullen's. It did not escape my notice that Bella was not down there and my chest tightened at the thought that I had not talked to her once today and that I was unlikely to get the chance at all today. So far, not one day had passed without a visit from my shining light. "Where are Rosalie and Alice?"

Jasper smiled warmly. "They are upstairs plotting something," he shrugged.

"I am not certain…Bella's being exceptionally careful and has not told them anything that would be useful for me to overhear," Edward conceded.

"No good will come of it, that's for sure," Emmett laughed. "Who would have thought that Bella and Rose would ever be partners in crime?" He asked shaking his head while chortling under his breath.

**(Edward's POV)**

Jacob, Meghan, Quil, and Seth were huddled across the clearing under the foliage of the massive trees in an attempt to stay dry. Sam was holding a green patterned umbrella over Emily, oblivious to everyone around him as he was deep in conversation with her. Jared and Paul were being their typical idiotic selves and rolling around in the mud wrestling.

"So long as I'm not stuck on your team, bloodsucker, I think there's a chance that I might have a good time today!" Jacob sniggered as he came forward holding Meghan's hand, her hood up to keep her hair dry.

"No worries then," I smiled. "You're on Demetri's team." Demetri's head snapped in my direction as Jacob stared openmouthed between the two of us before snapping it closed.

"Sure. Sure. Like I said, anything's better than being stuck with you."

I cocked my eyebrow and asked, "Even being on a team with someone who has never seen a baseball game let alone played it?" I laughed as his smile wilted slightly. "Good luck, dog!"

I walked over to Sam and Emily and held out my hand. "Mind being on my team, Sam? You can play second base."

He nodded and turned back to Emily scooping her into his arms and kissing her thoroughly before following me to the center of the field where Carlisle was busy placing the base markers. "Emmett, you can pitch and Esme, you can catch." I headed to outfield as I was the fastest. "Seth! Jared! Take first and third," I called.

I watched Jasper pull Demetri aside explaining all the rules and positions to him.

_This is supposed to be fun? It must be the effects of living on animal blood. Beyond absurd…Childs play…Out in the rain._

Jasper was up to bat first and Demetri studied his every movement and position in an attempt to make up for his lack of experience.

Emmett pitched and Jasper nailed it, the ball sailing towards me like a bullet. I put on a burst of speed and caught it about a mile out.

Demetri picked up the bat uncertainly, much to my pleasure. _Do not let me miss. Do not let me miss. I am over two hundred years old and will not be made a fool of by these childish vampires_.

The ball soared right past him into Esme's waiting hand. _Well damn! I barely even saw that coming. _He looked in my direction and I tried to stifle my smile. _Look at him smirking. He thinks that I am an imbecile and that I will not be able to play this ridiculous game. It is not a ball-it is his head. Not a ball-Edward's head. _He continued reciting to himself while analyzing Emmett's every move.

Emmett wound up again and threw another fastball, but this time Demetri's bat thundered into it, the ball flying deep into the woods. I'd run nearly three miles before I found it and raced back to the clearing where Demetri was sitting with Jasper and Carlisle laughing at how long it had taken me to get back.

We played while the storm lasted- about three hours. All of us were soaked to the bone and coated in mud. We'd won by one measly homerun. Embarrassing. But seeing Demetri actually laughing and talking was promising. Maybe Bella wouldn't be spending so much time coddling him anymore.

"Still glad you weren't on my team, fur-ball?"

Jacob scowled at me, mud dripping off of him. "Bite me!"

"And get your foul blood in my mouth, I think not!" I scoffed. He grabbed Meghan's hand and led her towards me. "Are you coming over?" I asked politely now that she was in earshot.

"Sure. Sure. Seth and Quil are too."

**(Demetri POV)**

Who knew that hitting a minute ball with a stick in the rain could be so invigorating? For a few short hours I had forgotten everything except the acrid smell of wolves, a ball, and a bat. I did not mourn the loss of Heidi or notice that almost one whole day had passed without a visit from Bella.

Perhaps Bella was right after all. Maybe, just maybe, I could get past this. Maybe Heidi wasn't my version of Edward's Bella. If I was already being distracted from Heidi, already looking forward to spending time with another woman-albeit in a non-sexual manner, could I have ever been in love with her? As soon as I thought that, I knew it was rubbish.

Even so, Bella's image floated through my thoughts. Her dark hair sliding down her back like silk, my fingers running through those soft strands, brushing them out of her perfectly lovely face. The image was promptly erased by Heidi's voluptuous body and her ruby lips.

I saw Bella's crimson eyes looking into mine from underneath me-as I made love to her then just as suddenly it was Heidi's marvelous form. What the hell was wrong with me? How could I think about Bella in such a manner? She was my friend and confidant. But the real image of her terrified and half naked with Marcus flashed through my mind. She'd been astounding as a human; she was even more exquisite as a vampire. I groaned trying to rid myself of the images and wretched thoughts.

I knew I wasn't in love with her, but I was so lonely. Everything about her was intoxicating from her scent to her lyrical voice. Most importantly, was that when I was with her I felt whole and the pain receded for a few moments and I could breath again and escape the horrors of my life. I could imagine continuing this existence and being almost happy as long as she was around.

I knew that deep within my soul that if Bella wasn't already immersed in Edward's life that I could be very distracted by her. I firmly pushed those thoughts aside as I continued on the path to the house when I remembered Edward's damn power. I glanced back at him hoping that he had been too involved in his conversation with the wolf and its mate to be concerned with the twisted workings of my mind. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Edward had stopped walking and was glowering at me, rage pouring off of him in waves. The wolf and its woman had continued ahead quite a ways before sensing something amiss and noticed that Edward was no longer following them.

I stiffened, ready for the assault that was certain to happen as the rest of the vampires instantly became aware of the hostility drifting on the light breeze.

A low snarl emanated from Edward, who was holding himself rigidly, trying to keep his predatory instincts at bay. "Leave us!" He growled, never taking those topaz eyes from mine. I didn't dare look away to note anyone's reaction, but I heard them moving off toward s the house and Jasper's low whisper to Carlisle. "Should I stay to diffuse the situation?"

**A/N: Okies…that's all you get today! I'm not good with cliffies as I have a tendency to want to wrap up each post fully, but this was already a massive post and darn it-I'm tired of typing! Writing from the boys' perspective is exhausting for me for some reason. Bella is easy, Demetri not too bad, but man, Edward is tough! Hope you like seeing the workings of Demetri's mind and Edward's too to some extent. Feel free to point out all my faults as a writer or anything that I happen to get right, as well! I like knowing what u guys think and what direction you want to see this story take. Thanks for reading.**

**Sabrina**


	4. Chapter 5 How Could You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Nerdlee, MyChemicalRomance70, Pricel, darkmistres, darkalyria, Emomo13, MickeyandMinnie (love the s/n btw) and therealBellaSwan-Cullen-I loved the feedback. So we have quite a few Leah supporters, but there are two who think this is a less than stellar idea…hmmm, what to do?**

**Moving on, here's the altercation. My Edward is a high strung individual. Most sane peeps would not over react quite this badly, but I like jealous Edward so there you go. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five How Could You?**

**(EPOV)**

"Leave us!" I commanded.

I noted Jasper's reluctance and hastened to mollify him. "We are simply going to talk. Nothing more. Please, I just need a few moments with Demetri," I bit out irritably.

Carlisle led Jasper and the others further along the path, leaving Demetri and I utterly alone.

"Edward," he paused, drawing in a deep breath before continuing. "I meant nothing by it. I do not wish for anything more with Bella. We are friends-nothing more."

I sneered at him, a fine tremble coursing up my body as I restrained myself from the violence welling up in me. "Don't bother lying to me Demetri; I saw each disgusting thought played out like a movie." I realized that I'd taken several steps forward without meaning to and forced myself to be still. "Have you decided then that you can no longer bear to remain in this world? Your agreement with Bella be damned, you thought to incite me so that I could aid you? Is that it, Demetri," I spat at him

He sighed softly. "No. I do not wish to back out of Bella's deal."

"What would Bella think if she knew what you were fantasizing about?"

He finally lowered his gaze and examined the forest floor. "I am not proud of that. It was not intentional. I have not been sitting around pining for your Bella."

"That is not altogether true. I heard you ruminating about not seeing her today, comparing her to Heidi." He jerked slightly at the mention of Heidi's name. "Feeling guilty for betraying your supposed love for Bella, are you?"

"Do not!" He broke off angrily. "You will not speak of _her_!"

I laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, I cannot mention your precious Heidi, but you can picture Bella topless?" I was practically in front of him now the anger nearly palpable between us.

**(BPOV)**

I was wrenched out of our plotting session into the forest where Edward's rage-filled form towered over what remained of Demetri. Body parts littered the dark path and blood-like venom pooled at Edward's feet seeping into his Nikes as the others looked on in horror.

Alice and I came back to ourselves at the same time, Rosalie knelt in front of us, concern etched in her face.

"What happened?" She asked warily.

I flicked a glance at Alice confirming that she'd seen the same scene as me. She nodded slightly. "Edward killed Demetri," I whispered into the heavy silence. Why would he do it? What could Demetri have done to push him so far?

"No. It hasn't happened yet. We can still avert this," Alice declared as she pulled my shocked and lifeless body to my feet.  
We raced through the soggy forest somehow avoiding each hanging branch and root waiting to trip us up. I was aware of nothing aside from the voices echoing up ahead and the horrific vision replaying through my thoughts.

I'd opened my mind to Edward, trying to reach him before he did something I might not be able to forgive him for, but all I felt when I touched his mind was raw hate and fury circulating like poison. No matter how much I called to him, my voice could not penetrate the noxious haze that was his rage.

"Why are they not stopping him?" I yelled at Alice. "Why isn't Jasper calming him? Surely they aren't condoning such a thing?"

"I'm as in the dark as you are, Bella," she muttered as we continued racing towards the fight.

**(EPOV)**

Demetri held his hands out to me, but remained motionless his eyes guarded. His lips were moving but I heard no sound as I kept picturing my Bella with him. The thoughts of my family kept intruding so I locked them out while I tried to get myself under control. Perhaps I'd been a bit hasty in sending Jasper away?

"What can I do to rectify this?" He asked softly, his anger dissipating as his guilt ate at him. He knew he had no business thinking of Bella in any such manner. He understood that I was justified in my anger and that only made it worse. I was tired of him living with us. Of everyone constantly tip-toeing around him afraid to say the wrong thing. Of his brooding thoughts interrupting mine at all hours of the day, of feeling grief over a woman I cared nothing about. If he was affecting me this much how much more terrible had it been for Jasper these last few weeks? We would all be better off with him gone.

Bella's mind touched me briefly, begging me not to harm him. _Not to harm him_? She was coming to save him from me? Again, he was coming between us. How could she possibly defend him after what I'd witnessed in his mind? Worse, even if she knew every sordid thought that he'd had she would still forgive him, still beg me to let this go, still continue to spend hours and hours of each goddamn day with him, because that was just the kind of person she was.

My hand flashed out without me even deciding to act, Demetri's throat giving away like a knife cutting through butter and he stumbled backward clutching his tattered neck. His venom was dripping off of my hand before I realized what I'd done. A growl rumbled out of my chest as he moved across the clearing putting as much distance between us as possible.

_I do not wish to fight you, Edward, do not force me to._

I flew towards him with no other thought, or desire, than to see him dead.

He evaded me again, refusing to fight back, his lips still moving but not penetrating my haze.

I felt hands restraining me as I tried to get to him again and the calm energy of Jasper taking over me. I shook my head forcefully, clearing it of Jasper's control. I allowed myself to go limp in Emmett's arms giving him the illusion that I was under control.

He released me as I knew he would and I attacked Demetri again. None of them were anywhere near as fast as me and had no chance of hindering me this time_**. **_

Demetri's thoughts burned through my mind. _Bella would never forgive me if I were to harm him. There is but one choice_. Demetri drew himself up a look of total resignation on his face. I knew he would not fight me, that he would let me destroy him for fear of what Bella would do to him if he harmed me. I leapt at him, when a searing pain laced through my chest, blood-like venom welling up instantly and pouring out. I crashed to the wet earth as my chest burned with pain. I glanced up to see Bella glaring at me, her hand thrown out toward me.

This time when Jasper's power washed over me I did not fight it. I allowed him to placate me and Emmett and Carlisle to walk me away from Bella and Demetri. I was numb. She'd used her powers against me. Physical violence against me. It was nothing compared to the raw betrayal blazing through my heart. Had she fallen for him in so little time?

**(BPOV)**

_Had she fallen for him in so little time? Was her love for me so weak? I'd always known that I loved her more than she could ever love me._

His thoughts kept berating me. He doubted my love and I had caused it. Again, I was hurting the man I loved more than any other and now he doubted that love.

I felt sick by what I'd been forced to do. I could hear his thoughts clearly as I bent over Demetri and forced my healing power into him, his throat re-knitting flawlessly. "You okay?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Go back to the house. Alice will take you." I looked over Demetri's head to Alice. "Alice? Do you mind taking him back to the house?"

She sidled up to us, a grim look carved into her pixy face. "Of course not, Bella," she said as she reached a hand out to him.

I stood slowly still listening to Edward's self loathing and his admonitions. I knelt hesitantly in front of him. "Give me a minute with him please," I demanded of everyone and waited until I heard them walk away.

I stroked his torn chest uncertainly. "Edward?"

He kept his face averted. "Just go, Bella."

"Let me heal you," I pleaded.

"I think you have done quite enough already, don't you?" He asked as he turned his pained eyes toward me. _She healed him first_. _How oblivious could I be? It had been right in front of me all along. She is not angry with him because she feels the same wa_y. I closed down my power, not wanting to subject myself to his pain or accusations, coward that I was. I knew I deserved to be hurt, that it was a just punishment for my betrayal…betrayals. I'd repeatedly caused this magnificent being grief over and over.

"I am not in love with Demetri, Edward, but did you expect me to do nothing?"

"I…you're my wife…not," he broke off as he tried to move away from me. I grabbed his elbow and pulled him closer to me.

"Look at me," I begged. "I'm sorry I used my power on you. I didn't know what else to do. I tried talking both out loud and in your mind, but you were not listening to anyone. I just wanted to diffuse the situation, Edward. I wasn't choosing sides. I did not pick Demetri over you," I finished softly.

"I'm tired, Bella. Tired of arguing. Of coming second. We've been married for such a short time. I thought once we got through the wedding and the transformation everything would be so simple, but nothing is simple anymore. I'm sick of being angry all the time. Why can't I ever have all of you? You keep placing people between us, why? I know I screwed up when I left you for all those months, but damn Bella, I've spent every moment trying to make up for that." He stared out over my head. "Last night was so perfect." He shook his head sadly. "But it didn't last. Here we are again… fighting over Demetri _again_. I just…" his voiced trailed off.

I placed my hand over his heart, the flesh had healed while we'd been talking, but I still smoothed my hand down the length of him where the wound had been. "I'm sorry." I laid my lips softly against his chest. "I've been incredibly selfish and of course I should never have used my power against you."

He remained stiff in my arms and silent. Since I'd already pulled out of his mind, I was unaware of what he was feeling and thinking. "You do not owe me an apology, love. You are right. I was crazed. Nothing short of what you did would have stopped me from killing him," he conceded as he wrapped his arms around me resting his head on mine.

"What happened between you two?" I asked hesitantly.

"You do not want to know, trust me."

"I might not _want_ to know, but I think I _need_ to know. Please tell me," I encouraged.

He led me over to a fallen tree and pulled me onto his lap, his finger stroking my face gently. "Merge your mind with mine and I'll show you," he replied warily.

I was torn between laughing and crying as I finished re-living the last ten minutes. "Okay. I actually have a plan that will circumvent further thoughts like that."

Edward frowned, clearly not expecting this reaction. "Aren't you upset with him?"

I nodded. "Of course I am. But I also understand that grief makes people do stupid things, Edward. You do remember rushing off to Italy to have the Volturi kill you when you thought I was dead, right? Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's not exactly a sane reaction."

A smile tugged at his lips as I teased him. "And as far as my half naked form being memorable to him…well, I think I might be offended if he hadn't noticed that my chest was exposed. Not very flattering when your cowering on a bed bare chested and the men in the room take no notice," I chided softly. Better to make a joke of it because anything else would make matters escalate. It actually had been a horrifying moment. I vividly remember how embarrassed I was to face Carlisle the next morning. Somehow I'd forgotten that Demetri had been privy to that little peep show.

He chuckled softly in my ear before his lips pressed against my jaw. "Don't worry, love. We all noticed your spectacular form. No man in his right mind could have ignored such perfection."

"Well there you go! How can you blame Demetri for remembering that?"

"You have made your point," he laughed. "I won't try to kill Demetri for his lusty thoughts about you. Of course, there are other ways to make my displeasure noticed." He raised my face up to his bestowing a chaste kiss before continuing. "You said you have a plan?"

"Ah…yes. Well, I don't feel nearly as bad about this as I did earlier," I admitted. "I'm going to use my power over relationships to hook him up with someone," I stated.

He cocked one eyebrow at me then burst into laughter, his chest shaking against me. "And who are you planning of punishing?" He joked, laughter still trickling out of him.

I smiled suddenly feeling better about this decision. "Leah, I think. Maybe Lauren," I chortled. "Both of them deserve it." I held up my hand. "But I'm not going to turn them into lovesick puppies." He burst into another fit of laughter.

"Actually that's exactly what Leah will become," he stated gleefully. "You know, I think I got off easy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I prefer the power that you used against me to the power that you are going to inflict on Demetri. Perhaps, you are more pissed than you let on?"

**A/N: Well, I guess it's well past time to get that vamp a girl so we don't have Edward running around being emo and stuff. One last chance to weigh in on the great Leah debate.**

**Sabrina**


	5. Chapter 6 I Owe You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Sorry this one was so long in coming and so terribly short. But a short something is better than nothing, correct? Nothing important happens here, just a little filler before we go prowling for available women. **

**Chapter Six I Owe You**

**(BPOV)**

Demetri was pacing back and forth through his room when I entered, his head snapping in my direction. I still didn't quite have the knack of moving as silently as the rest of them.

"Bella," Demetri said as he moved toward me. "I am most sorry. I did not mean for such a thing to happen." He'd stopped right in front of me, his eyes pleading with mine for forgiveness and understanding.

"Everything's fine, Demetri." I said patting his arm soothingly. "Edward and I are good and you and Edward will be too once he cools off. In case you hadn't noticed he's a bit melodramatic," I sighed as I stepped around him and planted myself on his bed. "Still," I added coyly. "You did get me in a spot of trouble with him and I think you need to make amends," I smiled wickedly. The look on his face was comical as he tried to puzzle out what my smile and words meant.

"Of course, Bella. Anything to make things better-- you have to but ask and I will see it done."

"Oh I do like agreeable men! Well, good. This makes things so much easier. You and I," I smirked, "Are going out tonight."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he turned my words over in his head. "Bella, I… uh… do not think that is wise. All I did was let my thoughts get a little out of hand and Edward nearly killed me, if I went out with you in any capacity, I do believe you would truly see how melodramatic he could be," he finished weakly as his hand rubbed over his perfectly healed throat.

"He's aware of this little outing and is okay with it. What you need is a distraction…from everything, me included. So, I'm going to give you a little nudge, that's all," I said as I patted the bed in invitation.

He sat down across from me looking completely confused. "I haven't a clue what you are going on about."

"I have Marcus' power you know?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I am aware, yes. What of it?"

"I'm just going to use a little bit of it to make you interested in someone. Not forever, or anything, just a fling." I added hastily as he jumped off of the bed abruptly. "Wait," I said as he opened his mouth to dismiss my suggestion. I plowed on not about to be thwarted by whatever negative response he'd been about to spew. "You said you would do anything to make amends," I reminded him. "This is what I ask. That you find someone to…do whatever with. This will ease Edward's fear about us, plus I will not be spending as much time with you because you'll be wrapped up in someone else. And once you're finally over your grief then I'll undo it and you can decide where to go from there."

He stalked to the other side of the room, his shoulders hunched in defeat. "There is no way that I could just talk you into killing me now, is there?" He asked turning to face me with a wry smile on his lips.

I laughed. "Oh no, Demetri. You owe me. I'm going to have to spend night after night proving my undying love to Edward because of you, so you are definitely going to do this."

"Hardly seems fair," he snickered cocking his head to one side. "So, you get to have hot crazy make up sex for a few nights and I'm being punished for making that happen?" He shook his head, a low chuckle trickling through the room.

"Oh, do shut up!" I stood up knocking him upside the head. "Get all glammed up we're going dancing. I can always send Alice up here to dress you, she does seem to get off on playing with human Barbies- or in your case -Ken" I opened the door before turning back. "Any preference…I mean species wise?"

He stifled a laugh, but couldn't hide his amused smile. "I do not seem to have much control over anything else so why not just take care of that decision for me, as well?"

I felt an answering smile. "If you insist." I pursed my lips considering who would be best for him. I just didn't think I could stomach any extra time with Lauren…or Leah. Random chick it was then.

"What?" He asked a little nervously.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Just trying to figure out your type, that's all."

His eyes fell from mine and searched the floor diligently. "I do not have a type. It has always been Heidi…no one else," he whispered softly.

"It'll get easier, Demetri. I promise." I left the room, practically running, because when he looked like a sad puppy I always found myself comforting him, which often involved physical contact. I had to limit that kind of contact for a while. Edward said he was over it, but somehow I doubt if he was to walk in on me hugging Demetri that he'd be able to remain calm. Nope. So I ran and left Demetri up there sulking.


	6. Chapter 7 Unwanted Desire

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...say it with me! I don't own these characters -snickers-**

**A/N: Two posts in one day! Aren't you blessed? LOL! Well, this is super long and had to be cut off, but I foresee an update first thing in the morning. Enjoy and as always thanks to my loyal reviewers and readers. I appreciate your kind words and feedback!**

**Chapter Seven Unwanted Desire**

Edward kept a supportive hand on my elbow as I tried to make my way to the long line of people waiting to get inside of the Dungeon. Being a vampire had helped considerably with my balance issues and all, but Alice had put me in a pair of five inch heels, and vampire or no, I still had trouble avoiding all the cracks in the side walk.

Edward's hand bit into my elbow, but I didn't complain. I knew he was worried that I wasn't ready for this much human contact. In fact, I was pretty worried, although, I knew that Edward would never let me get out of control.

Jasper was leaning against the dark wall shaking his head back and forth as Alice fiddled with Demetri's hair and smoothed down his shirt as she chided him for not making more of an effort. He glanced at me and gave me a very peeved look. He could be as peeved as he wanted, after all, he had been a naughty vamp…imagining me in less than stellar scenarios. I shook my head as I relived the memories that Edward had shared with me. Nope. I wasn't about to feel guilty about this. He could just deal with Alice's displeasure.

Movement to the left of them brought my attention to Rosalie and Emmett…who, probably should consider getting a hotel room instead of standing in line groping one another.

I nudged Edward in the side. "Do not get any ideas. I don't do PDA. Well, not that much anyway," I said as I tried to adjust the too tight corset that Alice had laced me up in.

"Don't worry, love. I can be very discreet," he whispered as his hot tongue licked my ear sending a chill down my body even as it melted me. One little lick and I was ready to rip his scrumptious clothes off.

He had on charcoal slacks that made all the girls walking by drool with a fitted black shirt and leather jacket. I tried to ignore all the female admirers he seemed to be collecting, but it wasn't easy. I didn't need to hear their thoughts, though I could, to know what they were thinking.

"See? Very discreet," he murmured as his mouth worked its way down my neck and my breath hitched in my throat.

I jumped away. "Discreet, my ass! If you don't behave I'm going to hang out with Demetri all night," I taunted as I wiped me ear and neck off.

He gave me a nonchalant shrug. "If you wish him dead, by all means flirt with grief boy."

"Bella!" Angela's voice pierced the night. Carlisle had decided that if I wore my contacts and remained in the dark club that I could visit with her and a few others for the evening. Since my control had improved so much in such a short amount of time due to those torturous experiments he'd put me through, he felt certain that I'd be able to handle a few hours out among the humans as long as Edward was by my side to rein me in if I got a little hungry.

I felt his hold on me tighten and he pushed me closer to the wall where little light reached. Jasper and Demetri were suddenly situated around me. The better to grab me to keep my sharp teeth out of poor Angela's frail throat.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tighter than that damned corset was even laced. For a full five seconds I stood there in shock inhaling her delicious scent, then I hugged her back much less enthusiastically for I had to be so much more careful of her fragile human body.

"Angela! God, I'm so glad you could come." I took her in from head to toe. She was now three months pregnant, but she hadn't started showing yet. "You look amazing. Look at you all glowing and stuff." Her scent clung to me as I withdrew from her embrace and the sound of her heart, and that of her unborn child's, sang through me. I took a few distancing steps away and sought comfort in Edward's arms, which snaked around my waist pressing his body firmly against the back of mine. My venom flowed a little more freely. I watched her lips move, but really all I heard was that beautiful music of her heart.

Jasper whispered too softly and quickly for Angela to notice anything. "Control yourself, Bella. She's been talking to you for a full thirty seconds. Nod your head and smile," he urged.

"I know. Can you believe it? Ben proposed to me last week." She continued as though I'd been paying attention and held out her dainty hand which had a princess cut diamond on her ring finger.

I did the proper amount of oohhing and ahhing before continuing, "Is Ben here tonight?" See, I could have a coherent conversation all the while enjoying her scent perfuming the night air. My throat wasn't even burning from it…well not too much, it was bearable now that I'd had a few minutes to get acclimated. Thank goodness I'd fed so thoroughly last night. Two deer had seemed like a lot last night, but now I thought maybe I should have had a few more.

"No, he's seeing some dreadful movie that I'm sure to hear all about later tonight," she pouted. "You'd think he'd realize by now that I'm not at all interested in that stuff."

"Were you able to get a hold of anyone else?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep! Jessica is in for the weekend and Mike and Lauren will be here tonight too. Jess mentioned that Tyler might even come. I know that he and Mike were anxious to see you again."

I groaned and cursed inwardly. What had I gotten myself into? I chanced a glance at Edward who seemed torn between amusement and irritation. No one bugged him quite as much as Mike Newton. Well, maybe Jacob or Demetri were higher on that list, but not by much. It still cracked me up that he felt threatened by Mike. Human, ordinary Mike.

The line began to move and Edward ushered Angela and I in front of him. The _Dungeon_ was an old club that was well known for showcasing some spectacular live music. Tonight Alyria was playing. I'd heard great things about her, and judging from the line waiting to get inside, the rumors were true.

The interior was perfect for hiding an otherworldly appearance. The whole room was blanketed in darkness with a few wall sconces providing all the light. There were all kinds of torture devices decorating the walls and the perimeter. All of the furnishing looked like they came right out of some ancient castle's torture chamber.

Jessica, Mike, and Lauren were huddled in a booth near the stage-drinks in hand. Never mind that they were no where near old enough. Lauren's hair had finally grown out to her shoulders and was dyed black. Jessica and Mike looked frozen in time. Not one thing about either of them had changed.  
I tugged on Demetri's arm and wrenched him out of Alice's clutches. "So what do you think of the dark haired one over there?" I asked as I pointed Lauren out.

He sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. I swear he was losing all his old world mannerisms under our tender loving care. "I think she looks extremely young."

I scoffed. "How old were you when you were transformed? Not much older than Lauren and I, so just get over that whole excuse. If we're going by age then every damn woman in the vicinity is out," I complained.

"Fine by me," he smirked.

"Don't make me zap you with my powers, Demetri," I growled. "If you don't cooperate I will, you know."

Alyria's voice danced over us bringing everyone's attention to the stage. I couldn't hide my shock as I took in her stunning form. She had black waist length hair with red streaks throughout and was wearing a black leather pleated mini-skirt with thigh-high boots and a red sequin tank top. Her fingers played over her sparkling guitar as her voice enchanted us all. No one was talking, or moving in anyway. Dance club or not, there was no dancing now. Hell, some had even forgotten to breathe.  
I actually felt bad for her band members because no mortal would be able to see anything beyond her. As it was, I barely noticed them myself as her words of seduction trickled over me.

I glanced at Edward who was staring open mouthed at her, completely oblivious to anything going on around him. In fact, the only four people in the whole room that seemed to be able to function at the moment were three vampires-me, Alice, and Rose- and oddly-Angela.

Jasper looked like he was about to explode as he was bombarded with everyone's sexual desire for this woman plus the enchantment she was weaving with her song. I used my power that I'd inherited from him to calm him slightly. He shook his head violently, trying to focus.

The song finally ended and the spell-or whatever it was-was broken. Jasper whispered frantically in Alice's ear and rushed out the door.

"Sorry, Bella. We can't stay. That was a bit overwhelming for Jasper. But I think your little scheme is going to be even easier than we ever anticipated."

"What the heck is she?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, she's a vampire. I think it's safe to say that seduction is her power. Keep a close eye on Edward, won't you? I'd hate for him to get his ass kicked because he couldn't fight off the big bad succubus' power." She kissed me on my cheek and squeezed my arm before dancing out the door.

Edward had watched our whole exchange with fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered hoarsely.

"What ever for?" I asked taken aback with surprise.

"For my reaction to her," he jabbed his finger back to the stage.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't be silly. You couldn't help it any more than every other human or vampire in this place."

"You didn't seem to be affected?" He asked.

"Oh, I certainly felt it. It was like she was eating the sexual energy coming out of me, but no, I wasn't as entranced as some," I smirked. "I don't think you've ever looked at me like _that_." I wasn't being catty, I swear, just noting the truth.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" He muttered already pulling me through the room towards the door.

"Somewhere else? No. Demetri needs a date and now we have a vampire to fill that spot."

He stopped instantly and I tripped as I lost my balance on the damn heels. Damn. "Do you really want a succubus around the house all the time? Because I certainly don't. She could make almost anyone do whatever she wanted," he added fearfully.

Hmmm, now that he mentioned it, it probably would be a disastrous idea to hook them up. I nodded. "Okay, you win. I'll go talk to Jessica and the gang and we'll go somewhere else. You'll probably have to drag Demetri out of here though because he seemed quite taken with Alyria." I looked around and saw no sign of him anywhere. Rosalie was all but dragging Emmett out the door, practically burning him with her furious eyes. Poor Emmett, he was going to suffer for tonight's little outing.

"Hey guys," I said as Angela and Jessica turned around in their chair looking at me. Mike had a huge grin plastered on his face and Lauren looked dazed. Eww now I knew what everyone's after sex looks were.

"We're going to go across the street to the _Pit_, you wanna come?"

Jessica and Angela were by my side before my words were out of my mouth. "Why are we leaving?" Mike grumbled as he helped Lauren to her feet. "That singer's supposed to be back on in a few minutes."

"Aww, Mike, I'm hurt. I thought you wanted to hang out with us, not ogle some trampy vixen," I teased. I grabbed his hand and pushed him towards the door and across the street. His hand trembled at my cold touch, but he didn't try and pull away.

"Bella!" Edward's voice called out frantically. I whipped around he was still standing in the doorway of the club.

"What?"

"I can't find him."

Oh, for God's sake. "You guys go ahead. I seem to have left a friend behind."

"I'll go with you," Mike offered hopefully.

"No, no you stay with them, keep them safe from lecherous men," I added offhandedly as I made my way back across the street in my overly high heels.

I walked up to the bartender and used all my dazzling abilities as I asked him if he could get me in to meet Alyria. What I forgot, was that any vampire power used near me was enough to let me acquire it. While I was most defiantly not a succubus, I now had quite a bit of power over seduction. The bartender was all but drooling as I finished up my question.

"Su…sure… thing, sweets." He held out his hand which I took despite my disgust. "Do you sing?" He asked as he racked his gaze over my body, an appreciative smile blossoming on his scruffy face.

Eww! "No," I replied tersely. I let him help me up the steps. Those shoes were really getting in the way of everything. And worse, they had me relying on that disgusting man so I wouldn't fall on my ass. Not to mention, that his scent was so much more noticeable in this small stairwell. This time I didn't have Edward to keep me in line. I tried to concentrate on anything…everything but the man escorting me up those steep steps.

I heard her contralto voice through the door and Demetri's reply. Damn. This was not going to be easy. Terrance, the bartender, rapped on the door before pushing it open. "Someone to meet you, Alyria," he said carefully not meeting her dark gaze because he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from me.

He moved aside to let me past. Demetri only had his pants left on and was tied up against the far wall not taking any notice of us as he was fully focused on Alyria. Fur lined cuffs were bound to his ankles and wrists and Alyria's black lipstick highlighted a dark path down his throat leading to his muscular chest.

She turned those black eyes with just a thin rim of burgundy toward me, a small smile on her painted lips. Nothing stood between us except a small bit of crimson lace that left very little to the imagination. "Have a seat," she motioned to her chaise lounge and then turned her attention to Terrance. "Leave us. And lock the door on your way out." She sashayed her way across the room to me, releasing her power with each step.

My body was full of need and desire as I watched her hips swaying side to side with each step of her leather boots. She towered over me, placing each hand on either side of my body bringing her flawless face inches from mine. "What do we have here?" She crooned and glanced back at Demetri. "Is she your mate?" Her voice was like the sweetest honey. It slid down me and begged to be licked. I trembled with desire and knew I was in trouble.

He cleared his throat and finally looked at me, surprise in his eyes. "Uh, well, she is with me, but not my mate."

She seemed to study him for a minute then turned those hungry eyes back to me. She whispered seductively, "He desires you, little one." She inhaled deeply. "And you desire him too."

I scoffed and realized that I could talk. "You couldn't be more wrong." I sent an apologetic look to Demetri. "Nothing against you Demetri, but I only desire one man. And he's around here somewhere," I mumbled under my breath.

"Tsk tsk. I taste your lies on the tip of my tongue. I smell your lust for him and me. Why hide it? Why not embrace it. The three of us could have a delightful evening, couldn't we?" She purred as her lips hovered over mine.

A light wind could have forced her to close the distance. I knew that if she pressed those lips to mine that I wouldn't be able to stop her from doing whatever she wanted. That I would do it and be happy about it, until she released me from her power.

I gathered every bit of Jasper's power and wrapped it around me dousing the feelings that she was eliciting. "I'm not…" My voice faltered as the effort to protect myself became almost too much. "…interested." I finally managed to croak. It did not come out as firmly as I'd hoped. "I just came to get Demetri, but if he wishes to stay I will not make him come."

"Oh, but I will," she threw her head back and laughed, her chest heaving with each shudder. "I do wish you'd stay and play, but I taste the truth in your words." She floated toward Demetri and traced her long, black nail down his cheek. "What about you, love? Do you want to stay and play?"

He glanced between both of us, but remained silent. I opened my mind to him just so I could see what he really wanted. _She'll think I'm a bastard if I tell her the truth._ _Who wouldn't want to make love to this woman?_

I stood up shakily, it took a fair bit of energy to fight off her powers and even still I could feel my body reacting to her voice and scent. I glanced at him quickly and smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile. After all, the whole point of tonight was to hook him up with someone. And this someone just happened to be a vampire. We'd just have to overlook the whole succubus aspect of her personality. "Its okay, Demetri. You stay. We're going across the road for a while. You can join us later." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't hurt him."

She smiled seductively. "Oh, I won't hurt him any more than he wishes, love. Have a lovely time at the _Pit_. Perhaps I will see you there in a few hours?"

"Perhaps," I muttered as I slammed the door closed.

God! I needed Edward like now. My whole body was thrumming and in dire need of his. I barely set foot outside when the most delicious scent washed over me. My whole body stilled as I honed in on my prey. I moved closer to the alley and waited for him to cross my path.

**A/N: yep! That seemed like a good place to end it. Hope you guys like. The darn story keeps taking a life of its own and won't let me write it the quick and easy way. Grrr! So, now I've gone and complicated it more. Hopefully I can sort it all out.**

**Sabrina**


	7. Chapter 8 What Have You Done?

**Disclaimer: Yes once again I get the honor of stating the obvious: I am not Steph Meyer and thus do not own any of these fantabulous creations...with the exception of Alyria!**

**A/N: Here's the post as promised. I hope you forgive me after you read it. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. You guys rock! –hugs- And darkalyria for so kindly letting me use part of her screen name. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight What have You Done?**

The smell was more than intoxicating. I couldn't think, see, or hear anything that wasn't associated with that mouth-watering smell. Every muscle in my body was tightened in anticipation as I listened to his steady footfalls on the pavement nearing me, nearing death. For there was no doubt in my mind that this man would not live to see the morning.

I withdrew a few steps further into the alley keeping to the shadows and unleashed my new power of seduction. It flowed out of me like fire and I focused all those flames on my victim. I felt the precise moment when my desire speared him and took him over.

His steps quickened as he rounded the alley and our eyes met.

The shock was almost enough to bring me to my senses, but the hunger overrode all my good intentions. Tyler stood mesmerized before me in a navy button down shirt and jeans smelling of vanilla and musk and begging to be tasted

I moved slowly forward, my eyes locked on his and a predatory smile decorating my face. "I'd hoped you would come tonight. You missed quite a show earlier, but we'll more than make up for it now."

"Be-Bella?" He stammered as his feet carried him forward of their own volition, bringing him within arms reach and serving him up on a silver platter.

I pouted playfully as I took the last few steps to close the gap between us. "Did you forget me already, Tyler?"

His eyes widened as I ran my nails up and down his torso, inhaling the delectable aroma surrounding him. "No! You…just seem…different…" his voice faltered as I brought my lips near his, simply hovering a breath apart. The venom began to overflow in my mouth as I pressed my lips against his ever so carefully. His arms, which had been hanging uncertainly at his side wrapped around me, tightly welding me to him as he kissed me back. I sensually nibbled my way down his jaw to his neck where the pulse beat against his flesh so enticingly and the scent seemed more potent.

Thinking was not an option anymore. I was in my predator mode, my instincts guiding me. There was no right and wrong, just eat or be eaten. My tongue flicked out once, twice over his plus before I scraped my teeth gently against his throat and he groaned as he pressed our bodies closer. I could feel the hard length of him pressed against my abdomen, but I wasn't interested in sex. I wanted the coveted liquid pumping through his body. The sound of it beckoned to me.

Some part of myself had come roaring back screaming at me to stop. I clutched to him, but clamped my mouth shut and tried to even out my ragged breath as Tyler's lips trailed all over my body.

I wasn't supposed to drink human blood. This was Tyler from school and with one bite, he'd be dead. Dead before he was twenty.

Where was Edward? I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him. Alyria still burned through my mind and to a lesser extent Demetri's tied up form was linked to that memory, but not my Edward. The one who'd promised not to let me do what I was almost certainly going to do.

Tyler's hand groped my ass bringing me back to the moment and without another thought my teeth sliced through his oh-so-fragile neck and his blood pumped frantically into my mouth tasting sweeter than anything I'd ever experienced.

He was still immersed in my mental foreplay, still pulling me tighter against him, rubbing the length of him against me as his life giving essence flowed quickly out of him and into me.

"Bella! What have you done?" Demetri gasped as his strong hand jerked me free of Tyler and flung me to the opposite end of the alley. I hit the wall hard and slumped against it as Demetri stared in horror between the writhing man in his grasp and my limp bloody form across the alley.

With the interruption of my powers Tyler became instantly aware of the fire raging through his neck that was slowly seeping through the rest of his body as he crashed to the cold ground. Demetri's hand slid over his mouth muffling his screams.

I stood there appalled, yet unable to do anything. I was battling the urge to tear Demetri away from my food and finish what I'd begun. "Bella! Please, you must snap out of it. What do you want me to do? Finish him or take him somewhere while the transformation is completed."

I opened the link between me and Edward and shouted as loud as I'd ever screamed before for him to help us. I slid down the hard stones of the wall into a crumpled heap never taking my agonized eyes away from Tyler's pain-filled ones.

"Oh my god!" Edward whispered as he came around the corner. He flung Demetri aside like a rag doll and pulled his silver phone out of his pocket to call Carlisle. I somehow managed to miss that whole conversation because he'd just as quickly flipped it closed and wrenched Tyler's neck. The crack was deafening and the silence that it brought even more so.

Edward turned his furious gaze to Demetri. "You have more control than this!" He seethed. "I went to school with this boy." He turned abruptly away leaning his head against the wall trying to collect his thoughts. "Take the body and destroy the remains then go back to the house. Carlisle is waiting for you."

Demetri met my gaze and shook his head imperceptibly as he scooped up Tyler's limp form. I opened my mind to him. _What are you doing?_

_Edward thinks I bit him. Better for him to believe that, than to know the truth. Wipe the blood off your mouth. The rest can be explained. Just tell him that it got on you as you tried to save him_

_No! Demetri, I will not let you take the blame for this. What if they ask you to leave? They would forgive me. I am but a newborn, after all._

_Please. Let me do this for you. You could not bear to have him look at you the way he is looking at me right now_.

"Demetri, go! We need to get rid of his body now," he bit out between clenched teeth.

Demetri nodded once and ran back towards the woods as I wiped the blood off of my mouth and chin.

Edward remained with his forehead pressed against the opposite wall trying to get his emotions under control. Minutes flew by with neither of us acknowledging each other or saying anything. The night was full of the sounds of humans enjoying their night, cars passing by, but we remained utterly silent.

Finally, Edward crossed the last few feet in a fraction of a second and embraced me. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Bella." He rained kisses all over my face. "This just proves that Demetri does not belong with us."

"Please, Edward. Don't say that," I begged as I turned my face up to his searching his gaze for an ounce of forgiveness and finding none.

"How can you defend him even now, Bella? He just killed one of our classmates." He gave me a gentle shake.

"Things are not always what they seem," I muttered disentangling myself from him and turning back to the street.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," I croaked as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Just take me home, okay. I want to be with Demetri when Carlisle discusses this."

**A/N: Well…let me have it. Did I do the wrong thing? This was certainly not in the original plan, but it seemed to keep coming up, so I figured it wanted to be written. Give me some feedback, please. Demetri was able to intervene because his guilt about disappointing Bella won out and he left Alyria very much unsatisfied.**

**Sabrina**


	8. Chapter 9 Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...say it with me! I don't own any of these characters**

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I thought that this would complicate the story and draw it out, but it seems to have had the opposite effect and shortened it a great many chapters-I think, don't quote me on that! So, I guess I have to decide if Bella should reveal her deep dark secret or not. I wish I was a planner and knew how everything was supposed to play out, but I'm not. I'm as in the dark as all of you. A special thanks to literaturecrazy for your thoughtful reviews and ideas! And, of course, all my other faithful reviewers and readers. You guys never fail to put a smile on my face! **

**Chapter Nine Decisions**

The drive home was silent as I replayed the scene over and over in my head. Edward kept casting me worried looks, but kept his questions to himself. With each mile that we traveled closer to that big white house the more forceful the feeling of foreboding rose in me. How was I going to get out of this mess? I'd as good as lied to Edward by not stepping up immediately and revealing the truth of the night's events. Hell, I couldn't tell which was worse: the loss of control or the lie that Demetri and I had concocted. Once I entered that house I would have to either reveal that lie and deal with the Cullens' disappointment or continue to lie to everyone and I wasn't a good enough actress to keep that up indefinitely.

I got out of the car not at all certain of my next move when Edward placed a gentle hand on my arm. "Say something," he pleaded as he peered intently into my eyes. I believe that he actually thought that if he just concentrated hard enough that he'd be able to read my mind like everyone else's. Oh! I'd forgotten that little hang up. Though I could conceivably pull off a lie with no one the wiser, Demetri could not. It was a miracle that he hadn't already accidentally revealed the truth back in the alley. Edward must have indeed been focused on his own thoughts to miss such an exchange. Or had he in fact heard all of Demetri's thoughts and was allowing our little charade to play out? Was he giving me enough rope to hang myself, so to speak? I ground my teeth as I tried to analyze every scenario. I thought about just reading his thoughts, but he always felt my presence when I did that.

I leaned against the hood of the car carefully avoiding his eyes that were so full of concern and love. "Why didn't Alice see this happening?" Always good to have all the information when trying to create a plausible lie.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "She was a little preoccupied with Jasper. He was hit the hardest at the club-what with everyone's need crashing into him." He sat on the hood beside me. "They came home as soon as they left the _Dungeon_. What I can't believe is that I didn't catch these thoughts in his mind. He seemed to be adapting to our diet exceedingly well. I guess I just got careless."

Typical Edward- always taking the blame for things that had nothing to do with him. How was I ever going to own up to my transgression? If he blamed himself for not seeing the signs with Demetri, how much worse would it be when he discovered that I was the one who attacked Tyler? "Where were you? I didn't see you when I came down from Alyria's dressing room?" As much as I hated to admit it, I did sort of blame him for not keeping me under control and Alice for not paying enough attention to prevent this mess. But, what really maddened me was my own lack of control. I guess I'd just gotten cocky with the experiments that Carlisle had put me through. I'd been around humans and they didn't seem any tastier to me than- say - mountain lions. On top of that, I'd just fed on two deer last night. Though, nothing could have prepared me for that overwhelming scent. Now I knew exactly how impressive it was that Edward had not killed me the first day we met.

"I went to the lower floor…where some less than savory things take place," he replied uncomfortably, his voice pulling me out of my thoughts back to the question I'd asked him.

"Dare I ask?"

He shook his head. "No, I do not think that you would enjoy that particular bit of information."

We both fell silent as I imagined all sorts of nefarious things taking place in the lower level of the _Dungeon_. How much worse could it be than what I'd seen upstairs with Demetri and Alyria? God! Demetri. How was I going to fix this mess? And do it without further hurting Edward? Caring for Demetri upet him so much, but I couldn't let them kick him out of the house for something I'd done.

I laid my hand over his. "I need to talk to Demetri before you guys get into a big discussion, okay?" I went back to avidly studying my shoes as I whispered those words into the night, not trusting my voice to remain steady.

Edward was quiet for a few moments. "You should prepare yourself…" he paused casting a sideways glance at me. "The family will most likely ask him to leave."

I chewed on my bottom lip as I turned his words over in my head. I closed my eyes and exhaled forcefully as I drew myself up. "Fine. You may as well know that I will not be voting to send him away. I just need to talk to him for a few minutes, privately. No reading his thoughts, okay? And then you guys can have your little trial," I added scornfully as I strode off to the house. Hopefully he would respect my demand and stay out of Demetri's thoughts.

He grabbed my arm and wrenched me around, anger covering his beautiful face. "How can you defend him, Bella? He murdered Tyler."

I didn't want to outright lie about anything, so I ignored his question and asked one of my own. "Jasper has had trouble sticking to the diet," I murmured so softly, afraid to bring that up. "You would not kick him out of the family because he slipped up, right?"

He released me as though I'd burned his palm and glowered at me. "That is hardly the same thing and you know it."

I threw my hands into the air in frustration. "How is it different? Jasper and Demetri are both part of this family. How can you sit there and say that Demetri deserves one punishment and Jasper another?"

His eyes narrowed as he really looked at me for the first time tonight. "You are taking Tyler's death very well," he finally stated pointedly.

I shrugged not sure what to say to that.

"Is Demetri your only concern? Can you not afford some regret for Tyler and his family?"

I bit my lip, but just remained quiet. I did feel horrible about Tyler more than he could ever imagine, but he was dead no amount of regret would change that, Demetri, on the other hand, was in a precarious position right now.

He shook his head. "Let's get this over with," he grumbled as he strode off to the house without so much as a glance back at me.

Demetri was on the recliner listening to Carlisle who was pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were seated. Alice and Jasper were seated on the floor closest to Demetri. All eyes turned towards us as we entered. I joined Carlisle and whispered softly, "Can you give me a moment with Demetri?" He nodded and I motioned to Demetri to follow me out back.

I held his hand with my trembling one as I led him deeper into the night. "First, thank you for trying to protect me." He started to reply when I placed my finger softly against his lips. "I can't let you throw yourself on your sword for me. There's no way that Edward won't eventually see the truth in your thoughts- if he hasn't already. The more I think about it, the likelier it is that he already knows who did what and is keeping silent for some reason."

"Stop," he spoke softly. "It's possible that Edward does know, but don't you see? If he's aware and still willing for me to take the fall…you two will continue to have problems as long as I'm around. He may simply be using our lie to his benefit. Besides, I've already discussed this with Carlisle. I am leaving. At least for a little while."

"No! You don't have to do this. I want you here."

"Bella," he sighed. "You need to ask yourself why my staying or leaving is so important to you." He smoothed his hand down my hair and brushed a few strands out of my face.

"I don't understand," I answered weakly, but the sinking feeling in my stomach said differently.

Demetri smiled sardonically. "I think you do. Alyria's words tonight were not false. She did not misinterpret my feelings for you, nor yours for me."

I went motionless, not even breathing as his words rushed over me. "I don't love you, Demetri. Not like that."

"It was not love that she accused us of feeling for one another." He kissed the top of my head before continuing. "I want you to know that you have healed me, Bella. Your friendship has meant so very much to me, but it will be better all around if I leave. You do not need to confess to your Edward or feel guilty about your feelings for me."

"I can't continue to lie to him. Especially if he already knows." That makes continuing this lie all the more unappealing. I leaned my head against his hard chest. "Your leaving solves nothing." If I could cry I'd have already soaked through his shirt with the tears of disappointment that was sure to come once I told Edward and the rest of the family everything. "He's never going to trust me again. He'll probably make us move to some remote area where I can never harm another human again."

He tilted my face up to his. "I fear you are right. Edward will be obsessed with keeping a very close watch over you."

"You don't think I'm a monster?" I whispered.

"Bella, I've done so much worse and I've seen your heart. You could never be a monster in my eyes. You are my personal angel."

I looked over his shoulder at the moon shining brightly over the back yard. "He will always see me as a monster." There was no way he could forgive me for this. I'd felt his anger for Demetri for a death that I'd caused. That anger would not disappear once he learned the truth, despite what he might say to the contrary.

"You are still thinking in human terms, Bella. _Always_ is not a word a vampire uses lightly, because it means something completely different from the mortal word. With time, all will be well with you two."

I didn't want to think too much about the sadness creeping into my heart at the thought of Demetri leaving. "Where will you go?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug, inhaling his sweet scent.

"I am going to meet up with Alyria. She was interested in our way of life. We might travel north to Denali, or just create our own coven," he replied as he held me tighter.

"So our bargain is fulfilled?"

He smiled. "For the time being." His lips brushed against my cheek and with that he disappeared into the night.

**A/N: Feedback please? I just want people to understand that Bella is not weak-she just had the unfortunate luck to run into someone who affects her the way she affected Edward as a human. And she didn't have his experience and 100 years worth of control. Thanks MickyandMinnie for letting me know that though these things are obvious in my head that I don't always convey them adequately. That's why feedback and questions are so invaluable. Writers spend so much time with their story that sometimes they don't realize that certain scenes and ideas aren't as clear to the reader as it is to the writer. If that comes up again please let me know so I can make corrections.**

**Thanks!**

**Sabrina**


	9. Chapter 10 Fall from Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter Ten Fall From grace**

**(BPOV)**

My feet felt like lead as I walked back into the living room full of inquisitive vampires. I'd thought that once I finally married Edward that my heart would never again be splintered, but again I felt a mammoth whole ripping through it with Demetri's departure.

I barely glanced at them as I headed for the stairs. "Demetri left," I said monotonously. "That should make you all so _very_ happy." With that I strode off to Demetri's room. Everything was still in its rightful place. He'd left all his possessions behind. Not that he'd acquired much while he'd been here, but still.

On his bed was a leather-bound portfolio. Was it really an invasion of his privacy if I leafed through it? I sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and picked up the heavy book. I unraveled the string that kept it closed letting it fall open on my legs. The first sketch was of Heidi. He'd captured her perfectly and I could really feel those violet eyes smiling up at me mischievously. The next was a journal entry. I quickly turned that page over, that certainly was an invasion of his privacy and I would not read it. I stopped suddenly, staring intently at my own face as a human. A photograph could not have captured me more accurately.

My finger traced over my brow, my jaw line, my slender neck. When on earth had he'd drawn this? He'd only seen me a handful of times as a human.

The door opened hesitantly. Edward stood framed in the shadow from the hallway, a sliver of moonlight cutting a line across his sad face. "Can I come in?"

I slammed the book closed, my angry gaze slamming into his. My anger towards him was ill placed, I was aware, but I couldn't help but blame him for Demetri's decision. I was certain he knew about our lie now, and that he was playing along to finally have a valid reason to get rid of him. "It's your house you can do whatever you want." I held the portfolio against my chest, Demetri's scent surrounding me, but mixing in with Edward's luscious one. He blanched at my tone and cold words before wiping all emotion from his face and becoming as blank and empty as a statue.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean that." I set the book on the table and motioned him in.

"Where did he decide to go?" He asked tentatively as he seated himself in the only chair in the room. Apparently he didn't feel much like comforting me. Not that I deserved it, mind you. But I was unaccustomed to Edward being truly angry with me.

"He's meeting up with Alyria. Mentioned Denali, but I'm not sure."

He nodded. Time ticked by with neither of us speaking, just staring at each other almost like strangers. How had things come to this? "Carlisle did not ask him to leave, Bella," Edward spoke softly breaking the silence.

"Not yet, he hadn't, but it would have come to that, correct? Demetri simply made the decision before things got that far." I watched the storm gathering in his eyes turning them obsidian. He clutched at the armrest tightly as he tried to restrain himself from saying whatever it was that he really wanted to say. I could feel his frustration and irritation with me, but mostly just plain old anger was roiling off of him. Honestly, I didn't know how Jasper lived this way day in and day out. I could have nipped this whole ordeal in the bud by using my powers to alter his emotions, but frankly I felt that I deserved to be raked over the coals.

He closed his eyes for a few breaths before continuing. "You don't know that and you shouldn't have talked to our family the way you did when you came back in."

That was what he decided to nit pick about? My tone with his family? It made no sense. All the anger that had been brewing since earlier this evening erupted in me at that statement. "So now you think you can control my thoughts and words? I know that you've said things in the heat of a moment that has hurt others…"

He cut across my words with his cold velvety voice. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella…"

I interrupted what I was sure would have been another illuminating tirade. "You are not my father-so don't talk to me like one-you are my husband."

"I'm surprised you remember that fact, because you most certainly don't act like my wife anymore," he said dryly.

I stood stunned by his words.

He watched me as I struggled to find a witty response, his anger evaporating as quickly as it had erupted. He sighed and leaned his head in his head. "I am not trying to dictate your thoughts, but you were out of line earlier."

The argument was almost over; I could see it in his posture. I might as well let him be victorious, as he was right. I had been disrespectful to all of them this evening. "You're right and I will apologize to all of them in the morning." I turned away before realizing that I'd left the portfolio on the table and reached back for it. All I wanted was a few minutes alone to process everything without his emotions beating at me, to let my guilt over Tyler's death and Demetri's absence take me over for a short while.

He watched me with a panicked expression as I picked up the journal. "Are you in love with him?" He whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

"No." I answered stiffly then left the room not feeling up to soothing his bruised ego.

Jasper had just reached the top of the stairs when I closed Demetri's door. He stood motionless keeping a wary eye on me. I could feel his nervous energy beating at me, but no condemnation. He wasn't angry at least. "I'm sorry I snapped at all of you earlier," I offered hesitantly, feeling like a complete ass for being rude to such wonderful people.

Edward slammed the door shut behind me and without so much as a look in our direction crossed the hall to our room before slamming that one with such force that walls shook.

Jasper placed a gentle hand on my shoulder turning my attention back to him a small sad smile on his flawless face. "It's okay, Bella. We all understand." His eyes lifted to the door that Edward had so violently closed. "Well, most of us," he conceded.

"Thanks, Jasper. I really needed to hear that right now," I sighed. "Still, this is no ones fault but mine; I shouldn't take my frustrations out on any of you."

"How do you mean?" He asked perplexed.

I debated for barely a second before I decided that I was going to come clean about everything. Jasper would be the most understanding of the bunch as he struggled with our diet more than any other.

I leaned against the wall and my lips pursed as I tried to word my confession properly. Jasper just stood there patiently waiting, not pushing in any way.

"Demetri didn't bite Tyler," I admitted softly watching confusion play over his features before his eyes widened in shock. I nodded in affirmation to his unasked question. "It was me," I confirmed as I hung my head. The shame of my earlier failure was as raw now as it was when I'd watched Tyler writhing on the ground-my venom burning through him. I held Demetri's book against my chest like some sort of comfort object, and oddly it did seem to help.

The door behind us flew open and Edward stood there looking horrified. Guess we should have moved that part of the conversation elsewhere. But it was good that he finally knew the truth. Course, it would have been better if I'd actually been confessing to him rather than his brother


	10. Chapter 11 Anger is an Ugly Emotion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: It seems that if I have posts written I have to post them instead of spacing them out like a normal person would. A rather short-no super short- chappie and sort of depressing. I most certainly did not enjoy writing this. Anger is not a fun thing to write about and thinking up dialogue said in anger is not easy as I'm a non confrontational person and rarely find myself in such situations. Thanks, again, everyone for reading. Your comments always help so much. –hugs-**

**Chapter Eleven** **Anger is an Ugly Emotion**

I'd been so sure that he knew the truth. That he'd just been playing along to rid himself of Demetri's presence. And it was clear that this was not the case. Most of my anger towards him had been based on that wrong assumption.

"_You_ did it?" He croaked.

Jasper put a comforting arm around me. My chest was tightening with unshed tears. While a vampire cannot cry, the urge to do so doesn't vanish. It was so much more humiliating admitting this to Edward than to Jasper, or anyone else, for that matter. I swallowed hard, trying to finds the words to answer him, but none came so I just nodded, my eyes sliding to the floor.

But after a considerable pause and he didn't speak I glanced at him. He still hadn't moved, just continued staring at me like he'd never seen me before. It hurt to see him looking at me like that. Like I was a monster. This was going exactly the way I'd predicted. I could deal with almost anything, but I could not bear the look in Edward's eyes, the feeling that he was disgusted by the thing I'd become.

"Why did Demetri not mention this?" He asked between clenched teeth once he got over his shock.

"He was trying to protect me," I admitted in a small voice. I hated sounding so pathetic, but I was scared to death that he was going to leave me over this mess. So many things he'd been able to forgive, but apparently even he had a limit and I guess I'd finally reached that limit.

Jasper interrupted. "It doesn't matter, Edward," he said calmly as his power wafted through the hallway. "She's feeling bad enough right now. No reason to make it worse." He took my elbow and began leading me back toward the stairs. "Let's go talk to Alice. You two need some time apart, I think."

Edward had shaken off the effects of Jasper's power and sprinted forward, ripping me from his grasp. "I was not done talking to her," he spat out angrily at Jasper. He pushed me, none to gently, back into our room and- for what seemed the millionth time- slammed the bedroom door closed before turning his livid gaze on me. I'd expected some anger, but mostly I figured he'd be disappointed. This level of fury was alarming, to say the least. I cowered away from him, moving as far across the room as I could get. "So this is what you were in such a hurry to discuss with Demetri. Trying to get your stories straight?" He sneered.

"No…"

"How gentlemanly of him to take the blame for you. You do seem to have quite the effect on men. Even Jasper was trying to protect you out there." He walked around his room and grabbed the shelf nearest and tore it from the wall and threw it across the room causing it and everything on it to splinter into many pieces. "Then of course there's Jacob, Aro, oh, and lets not forget Marcus. I guess we can lump Mike and poor dead Tyler in that group as well. They were always falling all over you to do your bidding. Perhaps," he motioned between us sharply before continuing, "What we have is not what it seems."

"Don't…I love you, Edward. You must know that," I said shakily. He didn't love me anymore. He was going to leave me. My heart was burning with such loss I could barely breathe past the painful sensation.

He was suddenly right in front of me glowering. "I do not know anything anymore," he hissed. I held the journal closer to me which forced his attention to it. He tore the portfolio out of my hands and wrenched it opened pulling the picture of me out as the book dropped carelessly to the carpet. He snarled as he shredded it into many pieces.

My back was pressed against the wall as I watched him tear the page apart, pain searing through me at his words. "Don't say that," I gasped. "You can't mean that." My eyes followed the snippets of my picture as they fell like snow to the carpet.

"Oh, but I do. You know, I don't think you're all that different from Alyria. She's just a hell of a lot more honest than you are about it. I like that in a woman," he mocked.

"Edward!" Rosalie shouted in the doorway. "That's enough."

Emmett and Carlisle moved past her and stepped between us. Carlisle placed a restraining hand against his shoulder while Emmett ushered me out of the room, my body trembling from the argument.

**A/N: I know that was short, but I didn't want to switch pov's during this post. Wanted it to be all about Edward. I know I haven't worked Leah in yet, but I'm planning on it. Thanks guys!**

**Sabrina**


	11. Chapter 12 Bella's Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Kinda short, sorry, but keep in mind that wrote the last 3 posts in one day, so it was quite a bit of writing for me. I've finally mapped out this story and think I have some unexpected twists coming up. Not in this post or the next one, but things start to get interesting by chapter 14.**

**Chapter Twelve Bella's Men**

**Demetri POV**

_I made the right decision_. I repeated this over and over as I ran through the forest away from the one person on this whole planet that cared whether I lived or died. Another small part of me died as I walked away from her distraught form, imagining what she was now going through. They would all judge her harshly if they ever found out what she'd done. I had stolen her only ally when I decided to leave the Cullens. Now she'd have to deal with this _Tyler's_ death on her own, no one to lessen the guilt that was sure to be eating at her. _I made the right decision. _I hoped she found my portfolio and my journal. She needed to understand how I saw her and how much I valued her. _I made the right decision._

The _Dungeon_materialized in front of me before I'd realized I'd even left the forest. It was better that I join Alyria and gave Bella and Edward the time they needed to come to terms with everything. Though, I couldn't imagine an eternity without her. Without a doubt I would go crawling back to the Cullens eventually. Carlisle was a good, honorable man and he would welcome me back. I couldn't say that for the rest of them, however.

I opened the door pushing through all the scantily clad women and sweaty men who were dancing obscenely to the incessant beat of the music that assaulted my ears and walked directly up the dank wooden stairs. I didn't even bother with knocking. Not like she wouldn't be aware of my presence, after all.

She was reclined across her couch naked with two other vampires. "Oh," she purred as her eyes roamed over me. "You came back," She said as a lovely smile blossomed on her lips. She crooked her finger at me and I found myself on her smooth couch. The other two moved to the arm of the couch giving me space. I was already under her spell and happy to be there. I couldn't feel anything except lust for that incredible woman before me. There was no Heidi, no Bella, nothing.

The man shot an inquisitive glance at the other woman who shrugged. He was taller than me with gold hair that fell midway down his back, tattoos on his neck, and unfortunately, very naked.

The woman had the deepest brown hair which was cut to her chin. Her skin was dark, and yet, at the same time, still pale. She also had the same odd tattoos on her throat except hers were vivid violet where his were a deep blue.

"This is Christian," she said as she ran her hand up and down his arm leaving red marks with her nails. He shivered and closed his eyes as she let her power flow over him. And just as quickly she cut it off when she turned her attention to the woman. She inhaled deeply. "Ah, and this fine specimen is Kattra."

Kattra smiled at me and offered her hand which I brought up to my lips, my eyes never leaving her exquisite face because she, too, was very naked and I didn't want to be tempted to stare at what I'm sure was a wonderful chest.

Alyria's sensual laugh echoed through the room and sent chills down my back. "You have far too many clothes on, love." She drew up on her knees before me and began unbuttoning my shirt. "Let me help you with that," she simpered as my shirt fell on the floor.

**EPOV**

Carlisle had been chastising me for nearly an hour now. Long enough for me to calm down and realize that I'd acted rashly. Said things that I did not mean. Behaved in a way that was damn near unforgivable. Yet, there was still a part of me that believed those words I'd spoken earlier.

"Edward," Carlisle called softly. I glanced back at him and tried to focus on our conversation. "We all make mistakes as newborns. You cannot fault her for this, nor yourself. You cannot be everywhere. Tragic though this is, we need to get past it and move forward."

"She concocted a lie with Demetri to cover up her failure," I reminded him yet again. As absurd as it seemed, the lie bothered me more than Tyler's death. No, if I was honest with myself, it wasn't even the lie; it was that she'd conspired with Demetri. That he'd tried to protect her from me.

Carlisle sighed, frustration etched on his face. We'd been going around and around and getting no where. "I do not think they seriously planned it, Edward. Things happened very quickly in the alley and perhaps she did not speak up when she should have, but do you not think that she was a little confused? She'd just fed on a human, one that she knew. And then watched you break his neck. I think it's safe to say that she was a trifle bit overwhelmed."

I ran my hands over my face as I remembered the fear and hurt in her eyes as I shouted such vile things at her. Her frozen form huddled against the wall as she stared horrified at Tyler. "I don't understand why she lost control like that." I shook my head trying to puzzle it out.

"It's not important right now why it happened. Right now, you need to go down there and fix this mess that you have created."

"I have created? How is any of this my fault?"

Something flashed across his face but was quickly hidden again. But he could not hide his thoughts from me. I heard my own words shouted so vehemently at Bella in his mind, heard them the way she would have heard them. "Do you not remember the things you said to her? Because I would be more than happy to refresh your memory." Anger was finally winning out as he tried to make me see reason. "Demetri, Tyler's death, that's all fairly easily dealt with. But you are risking your marriage to the woman you love above all others. And for what? Because you are jealous that Demetri tried to protect her? That Aro wanted her many powers? That Marcus-who wished to control her, but instead fell in love with her-used his powers against her which she was defenseless against." He placed a hand on my arm and paused long enough to collect his thoughts and to calm the anger that had crept into his voice. "And let us not forget Jacob. I mean, what would she have done without him when you ordered us to abandon her? Are you really going to fault her for _that_?" He leaned back against the bed frustrated as I'd ever seen him.

I started to say something and he waved me silent as he continued. "These men are drawn to her-yes. But for many different reasons," he added. "Marcus and Aro mean nothing to her. Demetri just needed a friend and someone to take his mind off of Heidi. Jacob, well, I won't deny that there were feelings on both sides, but she chose you. She loves you."

He was right. He was always right. Aro and Marcus never meant anything her. She severed the power between her and Marcus. How could I blame her for what she felt while under his thrall? But there had been something more than friendship between her and Demetri. I was sure of it. Jacob, as much as I hated to admit it, was all my fault. I left her in such a state and he picked up the pieces. I forced them together and had no one to blame but myself.

I stood up. "Okay. You've made your point. I will go apologize, for what good it will do."

The rest of the family was gathered downstairs glaring at me, but Bella was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Bella?" I asked. But I didn't need their words as their thoughts rushed over me. Like my hour long lecture from Carlisle wasn't enough I now got to hear it in stereo from all of them. "Never mind." I headed for the back door. I could still smell her intoxicating scent, but she'd left a while ago. Fear washed over me. She'd had her first taste of human blood and now she was out there somewhere on her own with no one to restrain her. What were they thinking allowing her to wander off without supervision?


	12. Chapter 13 What's a vamp to do

**Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I am not steph Meyer and thus do not own these characters!**

**A/N: Just a bit of calm before the storm. Plus it was a way to get our furry friends involved. Enjoy! And thanks for reading and reviewing and all the adds to alerts and faves. You guys really know how to brighten a girls day! You've all made my first week back to school bearable!**

**Chapter 13 What's a Vamp to do on a Sunny Day?**

**BPOV**

The sun was finally peeking out of the foggy haze of the early morning, casting soft beams at me through the tress, rainbows sparkling each time I stepped out of the protective shadow of the branches. I'd lost track of how long I'd been stumbling around the vast forest. All I knew was that it was more peaceful here than back at the house. Jasper's words kept repeating in my head "I think you two need some time apart." If you would have told me a week ago that I would crave a separation from Edward I'd have told you, you were a fool, but now it was looking like a good idea.

I knew that I couldn't join Demetri and Alyria, Edward would never forgive that, and I despised what remained of the Denali clan, though Marie and her army had moved up there, so perhaps that was still an option. For now I would have to settle for Charlie. It had been a week since our last visit and I missed him more than I cared to admit.

Still, I couldn't just go there now with the sun illuminating everything. I'd have to spend the rest of the day hiding out here.

I laid down on the soft forest floor and closed my eyes, feeling the sun warming my face, listening to the birds and other animals scurrying about.

Minutes, maybe hours, passed like that as I tried to work out my next move. Clearly, I would have to stop by the Cullen's. I owed them that much, but I was hesitant to see Edward. Surely his anger had subsided; he didn't have it in him to remain mad for long-not at me, anyway. But his cold hard face would be forever burned into my memory.

Marcus' image replaced his as I took stock of all the vampires I knew and what my options were. He was still besotted with me and certainly would love to have me back. Aro would be tickled pink to have finally acquired me and I knew that they wouldn't force their diet on me; they yearned for my power far too much to alienate me. It sounded more appealing than Alaska at this point, but again, Edward might find it as unforgivable as if I'd joined Demetri.

I sat up as what sounded like a stampede rumbled toward me. I scented the air, my nose wrinkling as the acrid smell of wolves bombarded me. I stood quickly a smile spreading over my face as I waited for them to burst forth from the shrubs.

Half of the pack stood majestically in front of me, Jacob's intimidating form cocking its head to one side before rushing off to the forest with two more following after him.

Sam nodded his furry head at me and sprinted off, the rest of the pack fast on his trail.

I sunk back into the springy grass and waited for them to throw on clothes and join me. At least I'd have some company while I was waiting out the sun. I'd actually expected to run into a Cullen by now, but was thankful that that hadn't happened yet.

Seth sat next to me with Jacob across from me and Leah standing near the edge of the clearing looking bored.

"What's up vamp girl?" Seth asked as he ruffled my hair which still had debris strewn in it from lying on the ground.

"Lost track of time and kinda got stranded here," I chuckled softly.

"Yeah, you definitely can't go running around looking like that," Jacob snickered as he leaned forward and pulled some leaves out of my hair. "What would Alice think?"

I gave him the look he deserved before glancing at Leah. We weren't on speaking terms at all. I'd tried once after I'd healed her, but she'd made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with me. "Hey, Leah," I offered hesitantly. She just sighed and turned away from me.

"So, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not some poor defenseless human anymore, Jacob. I think I can venture into the woods without an armed guard," I snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that. I…aren't you a bit new to this whole vamp thing? And shouldn't someone be around in case you get a little thirsty?"

My face went blank as I thought about Tyler; how delicious his blood had tasted, how satisfying it had felt- for a few minutes. If someone had been with me last night all of this could have been avoided.

"Bella?" He asked his voice full of concern.

I couldn't tell him. Not any of them. It had happened on our side of the lines, even though there really weren't boundary lines between us anymore. However, they might reinstate them if they were to discover my mistake.

"Nothing." I ran my hand through my hair removing more twigs. "Is there somewhere we can go where my sparkling isn't an issue?"

Seth laughed. "Well, everyone in La Push knows what you are, so I guess it'd be okay to take you up there."

Jacob stood and offered me a hand up. "There's a storm on its way. Should be here in a few hours so we'll hang out at my dad's place until it clouds over then we're going cliff diving. Can't drown this time around," he chortled.

Leah groaned. "Great. I was so looking forward to spending my day with a vile smelling bloodsucker."

"You don't have to hang around you know." Jacob released my hand and took a step towards her. "Why not gives us a break from your sulky presence and go torture Sam for a while."

She stiffened. Then a menacing smile pulled at her lips. "Or, I could go visit with Meghan for a while. I'm sure she'd be very interested to know that you'd rather jump off cliffs with that dead thing, than take care of her while she's pregnant with your child," she gloated.

"Leah," Seth mumbled looking incredibly embarrassed. "Do you have to be such a bitch to everyone?"

"Of course she does. Misery loves company and it's her goal to drag everyone as far down as she is." He grabbed my hand and led me away. "I don't care where you go, Leah. But stay the hell away from me," he called over his shoulder.

As we were walking I heard Seth plead softly. "Just come with us. It'll be fun." She snarled something that I thought involved a string of profanity and he continued, "She's going to be our step-sister soon. You should try to be civil for mom and Charlie's sake, if nothing else."

We'd hung out at Billy's for two hours before there was enough cloud cover to stop my sparkling and once again I found myself perched on the highest cliff getting ready to plunge into the raging waters below. "I thought you said it was stupid of me to cliff dive when it was getting ready to storm?" I asked a little fearfully. I was a big bad vamp yet suddenly I was terrified of jumping off a cliff. Worse, I didn't have his beautiful angry voice trying to scream sense into me this time. I pushed all thoughts of my husband firmly out of my mind. I simply couldn't deal with our argument from last night.

"For a human," he shook his head and slapped my arm playfully. "I'm pretty sure your new form can handle it, scaredy vamp!" And with that he shoved me hard in the back and I was sailing through the air a high pitch scream escaping from my lips before I decided that this was the most fun I'd had in a while.

The air licked at me, my hair flying behind me. I could still hear them laughing their asses off at my girlie scream. The water was rushing closer and closer. I positioned my body so that I would dive in head first. I cut through the cool water effortlessly, the current barely noticeable as I swam back to the beach. As I climbed up on a boulder a hand shot out wrapping around my wrist like a steel vice and pulled me into their chest.

I heard another splash in the water, but didn't bother to turn my head to see which one it was. All I knew for certain was that they hadn't screamed like a girl and that I was in trouble.

**A/N: I know it didn't really progress the story, but Bella needed time to think and I needed a way to get Leah into the story so she can finally meet Demetri. She never encountered him during the last battle against the Volturi. Feedback? Thanks! The next posts begins answering many questions that have been PM'd to me.**

**Sabrina**


	13. Chapter 14 Broken Treaty

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...except Alyria and her coven, oh, and Virat.**

**A/N: Okies…things seem to be flowing now and I def know how things are going to play out. Here are some answers for you all. Enjoy and thanks for reading and commenting!**

**Chapter 14 Broken Treaty**

(**BPOV)**

The woman that held me captive was beyond exquisite. Her chin length dark hair flattered her upturned scarlet eyes and her purple tattoo winding around her neck. "Shhh," she pulled me into an embrace, her lips against my ear as she whispered softly. "I am a friend of your Demetri. We are being watched-act naturally, as though I am a friend of old," she commanded gently. I nodded my head in agreement. I'm not sure why I trusted her, but I did. The emotions coming off of her were in sync with her guarded words. "Good. I am Kattra. Introduce me to your little friends, they seem concerned."

I pulled away, my soaked clothes leaving water stains against her otherwise immaculate ones, and led her to Jacob and Seth who stood back warily, water dripping from them. "Hey," I beckoned. "This is Kattra." I looked back at Kattra, a pleasant smile plastered on my face and continued with the introductions. "Kattra, that's Jacob," I said as I pointed him out. He moved forward cautiously and took her outstretched hand. "And that's Seth-my soon to be step brother," I added smiling kindly at him. I didn't need to fake that smile, I truly loved the thought of having him as my younger brother.

He looked at me inquisitively, a sly smile pulling at his lips. "You guys just keep multiplying!" He shook his head sending beads of water splattering on all of us.

I wiped the water away dramatically, letting him know what a burden it was. "She's just passing through," I supplied.

"Good, we're practically out of people who'd have the ability to change." He shot me a look. "I thought you guys were going to New Hampshire."

"So ready to be rid of us, Seth. I'm shocked. I'd expect it from Leah, but not you," I joked as I slapped him in the arm. Kattra's grip on my wrist tightened slightly. "Sorry, I have to bail on you guys, but since she's only here for a little while I want to spend some time with her."

Jacob stared at my face intently, his eyes flickering between my wrist and eyes. "When would you two have met?" He asked, disbelief apparent in his gaze.

I glanced quickly at her before whispering so quickly that they'd never be able to decipher my words. "We can trust them. He knows something's up and will just make a royal pain of himself until he figures it all out."

"Not here. Invite them back to the hotel." She motioned with her head to the cliffs opposite from the one we jumped off. "We're not alone."

"Want to come with us?" I offered quickly, trying not to glance up at the still form above us.

"Sure," Seth replied as he sprinted to my side. Jacob nodded and grunted, but half way up the path he stopped.

"Bella?" I turned and faced him. "I need to stop by Meghan's and Seth needs to tell Sue where he'll be."

Kattra answered. "Peninsula Suites. Room 808." With that she spun on her heel and led me away.

* * *

I was perched on a royal blue sofa with Demetri by my side, his hand intertwined with mine as they filled me in briefly on the events that had taken place last night. We were now waiting for the Cullens to arrive and Jacob and Seth, as well.

"When we left the club last night I caught the tenor of someone familiar to me, one of the Volturi guards."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "We have a deal with them," I shrieked, outraged that they would break treaty with us already. It had only been a matter of months since our battle ended with the agreement that freed us of the Volturi's control and laws..

"Apparently they are having some difficulty abiding by it," he smiled looking amused at my indignation.

"So, who's here keeping an eye on us?"

"Virat." He replied as he squeezed my hand comfortingly. I know that it was terrible, but I was actually happy that something had thrown us back together, even if it was the Volturi.

"And, what does he _do_?" Clearly they wouldn't send him here if he didn't have some awesome power.

He sighed softly. "He actually has two talents. Virat was a priest. He spent much of his time meditating and now has the uncanny ability to keep his mind utterly blank, thus one like you or Alice would never be able to know his future and Edward would never be able to know his thoughts. His other power is similar to Jasper's, but much more subtle and it's geared more to negative emotions. I believe that Jasper can only cause one emotion at a time. Say that three people were in the room. Jasper wouldn't be able to make one feel happy, one sad, and the other scared. Virat, on the other hand, can control a great many emotions at one time without anyone realizing that they were being influenced. When Jasper uses his power we are all very much aware of it."

"What are you saying, Demetri?"

"That perhaps your loss of control was part of a plot by the Volturi to create chaos and fracture your family. Perhaps, it has even been going on longer than that. We have all been acting out of character these last few days." He paused considering. "Perhaps Chelsea is with him, as well."

"And _she_ would be?" I prompted.

"One of the guards whose power is over emotional ties between people. The Volturi use her to make prospective candidates feel bonded to the Volturi." He released my hand as he leaned forward on the couch. "What a plan," he breathed excitedly. "Virat causes discontent amongst us, and when they've made you feel utterly alone, she would swoop in, work her magic, and then you'd go willingly to the Volturi."

"Not exactly. Her power might not affect me."

"Is it really a chance you are willing to take?" He chuckled softly as he leaned back against the couch. "After all, Virat's power seemed to work beautifully on you, so much so that you lost control of your thirst."

"You're telling me that the Volturi might be responsible for making me attack a human?" Oh, I was beyond pissed. I had, in good faith, healed Marcus for Aro because he had offered me anything to do so. I'd always thought of Aro and Marcus as honorable, don't ask me why. You'd think being kidnapped and under their power would have clued me into the kind of vampires they were, but Carlisle regarded them so highly and they were so gentlemanly that it was easy to be convinced of such a stupid idea.

He nodded, his eyes guarded.

"But if he's used this power on me, then I should have collected it, right?"

Alyria tilted her head to one side as she appraised me. "Perhaps you have. Have you tried to use it over the last few days?"

It was difficult having a coherent conversation with her. Even though she wasn't actively using her power against me, I was distracted by her beauty-the way her blood red lips moved sensually, the naughty glint in her crimson eyes, the way her hand traced circles over her bare thigh. I blinked once really slowly, trying to collect my thoughts. I'd felt the emotions of those around me, but I couldn't remember actually using my power against someone. I shook my head, as my voice didn't seem to work well around her.

Her lips curved into a wicked smile. Surely she could feel my lust for her. I wasn't exactly comfortable feeling that way about another female, but try as I might, I could not stop it. "Why don't you try to make me feel lethargic and Demetri feel…excited?"

"I don't know," I hedged. "I think he looks pretty excited already." Not in the sexual manner, but the prospect of a fight seemed to breathe a little bit of life into him.

"Depressed, then?" She suggested softly.

I let both emotions flow over me and directed the different threads towards the waiting vampires. Alyria's eyes began to glaze over, her face slackened as she leaned her head against the back of the deep green recliner. Demetri looked haggard. His eyes were dead and he stared desolately back at me. I quickly turned it off and both sat up smiles breaking over their surprised and pleased faces.

"Impressive," Christian commented from the chair across from me. Kattra, who was sprawled across his magnificent form, nodded and winked at me.

I leaned my head against Demetri's chest soaking up the bad news. "If you know where Virat is, why not just destroy him?"

Demetri ran his fingers through my hair as he said, "I doubt that he is alone. I have not detected any others' scent, but I also did not go searching for them either. I immediately went back to the Cullens' house." He smiled at me apologetically. "Edward wanted to come…he thought that perhaps you would prefer it if someone else were to bring you back here, so I sent Kattra." I nodded, my chest tightening at the thought of my Edward sitting back at the house thinking that I'd prefer a stranger to him.

"Do you suppose that…my arguments with Edward…his anger and jealously was brought on my this Virat?" I asked hesitantly, yet, hopefully; anything to erase the vile words that he'd spat at me last night.

"More than likely," Demetri conceded. "He feels terrible about last night, Bella. Please don't hold his harsh words against him. I do not think any of us have been in our right mind lately."

Three humans sauntered out of the opposite bedroom interrupting our conversation. I'd noticed their heartbeats and scents earlier, but had been too distracted by Demetri's tale to think much of it.

All three pair of eyes were focused on me as they sat on the floor in front of Alyria, her hand reaching down to stroke the man's face lovingly.

The man wore only a pair of black slacks that were slung low on his narrow hips. My eyes worked their way up his chiseled chest noting the circular brand near his heart, before working my way up to his handsome face. He had short red hair that seemed to have a mind of its own and odd silver eyes. Though his skin was vampire pale, he was most certainly alive. The sound of his steady heartbeat was like music to my ears, his scent appetizing, but easily resisted. Nothing near as glorious as Tyler's had been.

"These are our blood donors," Alyria stated simply.

My eyes widened in shock. "Blood donors?"

She smiled proudly as her hand now danced over one of the females. She had the most beautiful mocha skin with straight black hair that fell past her back. She was clad in a simple satin chemise that barely covered any thing below the waist as she sat curled on the floor, her lovely face lying on Alyria's leg.

"Yes," she replied matter-of-factly. None of us," she motioned between herself, Kattra, and Christian, "Has killed a human in fifty years." Seeing the puzzlement on my face, she continued. "We simply cut their wrists and drink their blood, but we never bite them, thus they are never contaminated by our foul venom."

"If vampires can all live like this, then why is this the first time I've heard of it?" Not that I was excited by the possibility, just intrigued. I, for the most part, abhorred the thought of drinking human blood -Tyler had definitely been an exception.

"It takes an exceptionally controlled vampire to simply take enough for a feeding and not drain the human dry. I am 4,956 years old and have had many years to gain such control."

"And them?" I motioned toward Christian and Kattra who just kept smiling at me like I was some adorable child.

"Christian is 722 and Kattra is 306."

"So, you are older than Aro and Marcus?"

"You seem surprised, Bella. They were not the first vampires; they were simply strong enough to take control of everything in Europe. We wish for no such thing, we only care about our music and our pets," she bent down and kissed the girl closest to her gently before fixing her gaze on mine. "Our pets mean the world to us. This is our second set of blood donors."

A chill crept over my body at her words. "What happened to the first group?"

She smiled comfortingly. "When they reached the age of thirty five we gave them the option of becoming a vampire or living out the rest of their existence with us. Two chose to become vampires. They had fallen in love and decided to go off on their own. The other," she frowned slightly, her eyes taking on a far away look, "he died ten years ago," she whispered softly. Kattra and Christian had all emotion wiped from their flawless faces and were staring at the floor.

"Anyways," the light returned to her face as she took in the people in front of her, "Viktor, Melody, and Anna have been with us for the last ten years," she said as she pointed each one out in turn. Anna was the epitome of beauty. Though Rosalie was considered one of the most beautiful vampires, Anna would rival her if she was ever transformed. Her wavy blonde hair kissed her bronzed shoulders. She was tall and curvy, but in a skinny way. All that paled in comparison to her deep sapphire eyes that decorated her face.

I didn't need a knock on the door to tell me that Jacob and Seth had finally arrived; their smell seeped under the door causing all the vampires to wrinkle their nose in distaste. It was the third scent that had floored me. Leah had come. Leah-the one who hated vampires with a passion and me beyond measure-had come to a hotel room that had five vamps and three blood donors. Oh, this was just going to go swimmingly.


	14. Chapter 15 Ties that Bind

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and am bored with stating the obvious!**

**A/N: Thanks for the comments everyone and the ideas for Christian and Kattra's powers. Looks like some peeps want to see the Volturi destroyed once and for all-what do the rest of you think?**

**Chapter 15 The Ties That Bind**

**Leah's POV**

Peninsula Suites was obviously an expensive place, but everyone knew the Cullen's were rich, so what had I expected? The walls were golden and ecru with fancy molding along the floor and ceiling. The paintings that hung every few yards were all Botticelli angels. Everywhere I turned those hauntingly beautiful angelic forms of perfection watched my progress.

I could smell the leeches as we walked down the brightly lit corridor. How the humans could stand to breathe that noxious odor mystified me. Their sickly syrupy smell burned my nostrils. One was disgusting, but this was just repulsive.

I had to force each step I took closer to room 808. The feeling of dread grew with step, something ominous loomed ahead, I was certain. Clearly that hapless twit, Bella, had gotten herself into, yet, another mess. I swear that's all she did. The damsel in distress who wanted to see just how many men she could sucker into saving her.

Seeing her reaction as I walked through the door was almost worth subjecting myself to their nasty scent. Almost. She stared at me in bewilderment, and naturally, beside her was another stupid man with his arm around her shoulders possessively. Another man that fawned all over Princess Bella. It just so happened that he was the most beguiling man that I'd ever seen.

My entire body flushed and my breathing became labored. The blood in my veins sizzled through me as my eyes roamed over that retched bloodsucker. The jealousy I felt at the sight of his long fingers squeezing _her_ shoulders comfortingly was frightening. I'd thought I'd known envy before, every time I saw Emily with my Sam, but that did not compare to what was growing within me now.

His eyes widened in shock as he stared back at me. Everything in me was demanding that I move forward, closer to him, to place my hot hands against his frigid body, so I took a step back towards the door, trying-unsuccessfully, I might add- to stop the involuntary actions of my traitorous body.

With each small step backwards, a wrenching sensation radiated from my heart. I could almost see a cord stretching out from me and drifting closer and closer to that dark haired vampire. I knew, without a doubt, that it would be bad, irreversible even, if that cord made contact with him.

Sweat glistened all over my feverish form as I fought against the instinct to imprint. It was involuntary, I knew that, but there was no way in hell that I was going to be bound to a leech-to become his lapdog- not without a fight.

What was so wrong with me-broken inside me- that would make a werewolf imprint on a vampire? The whole basis of imprinting was to keep the were-gene alive-to procreate- that would be impossible with the walking dead-this foul abomination. He could not fill my body with life.

Jacob was talking to me, but I couldn't hear him, the blood roaring in my ears drowned all the worried voices.

It took all my concentration not to close the distance and crush my lips against his delectable mouth. A fine tremor worked its way up my body and I shrieked as I flung myself out the door into the empty corridor. I scrambled to the far side not wanting to see anyone in that room.

It didn't help. I could still feel his presence beckoning me. Still smell his sweet scent. I wasn't repulsed by it, I was drawn to it. It sang to me, whispered enticing words, and demanded that I breathe a lungful in and memorize it, become intoxicated by it.

My body was aching and my abdomen tightened as I felt his liquid voice lick over me- "Who is she?"

I no longer had control over any part of myself. My body was burning for him. I was actually crawling on my hands and knees back to the room just to catch another glimpse of his golden eyes. I grabbed onto that thought. His eyes were gold. He didn't drink human blood. It could be worse; I could have imprinted on some red-eyed freak.

What would the pack say? Would I be banished-forced to skulk in the shadows like other parasites? Shit! Would I have to live with Bella? I hated that bitch. She was a self-centered prima-donna that couldn't stand not having every male in the vicinity fall all over her. My own brother was even bewitched by her.

Jacob's hulking form crowded the door frame eyeing me warily as I fought my inner battle on the paisley carpet of the hallway.

"Leah?" He took a cautious step to me then lowered himself to his knees, his hand moving hesitantly to my face forcing my gaze to his. "Leah?" He asked again, his eyes dark and probing.

I shook my head free of him, words failing to come out, tears streaming down my face as the war raging within me neared its end-my resolve melting.

Jake crawled around me and took me into his arms, his hand running through my hair soothingly as great sobs wracked my body. I clutched at him desperately in an attempt to keep myself from rushing back into the room-into _his_ arms.

Seth was suddenly crouched in front of me, fear etched into his kind face. "What's happening to her?"

"I think she's imprinting on that bloodsucker!" He hissed back angrily.

His words echoed through my distraught thoughts, making me face what I'd already known, but couldn't bear to accept. It was inevitable- I was going to spend the rest of my retched life in thrall to an animated corpse. Worse-a part of me was pleased and excited by that thought.

**A/N: So we're going to be borrowing a bit from Breaking Dawn down the road I think. If Edward can knock Bella up in Steph's world then Demetri can help carry on the were/vamp gene. I'm sure the Volturi will be thrilled of a vamp/wolf hybrid…but that's for another story. So, feedback please. What did you like what didn't you like? What do you want to see happen with the Volturi? Thanks everyone! I might do a small post of this scene from Demetri's pov, but I haven't decided yet.**

**Sabrina**


	15. Chapter 16 Part 2 Ties that Bind

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except for alyria and her gang and Virat and Meghan.**

**A/N: Okies, here's the same scene from Demetri's POV. This was actually a really hard scene to write. I did several drafts, before settling on this one. Let me know what you think or how you envisioned it. Thanks for sticking with me this far and for all the encouraging and helpful comments.**

**Chapter 16 The Ties that Bind Part Two**

**Demetri POV**

Bella's body was tensed as though she was expecting an attack, so I wrapped my arm around her, squeezing her shoulder, reassuring her as the female wolf entered the room behind Jacob and Seth. She was not beautiful in the way vampires were, but I couldn't seem to rip my gaze from her alluring, yet angry, eyes. The look on her face was venomous as her eyes made the circuit around the room finally sliding to Bella. Her whole being changed as she took in my arm comforting Bella.

The menace on the air was such as I had never experienced and as an ex-Volturi guard, that was saying something.

I was torn between either shielding Bella from such raw hate or lessening that strange woman's anger. In the end I did nothing. I seemed physically unable to protect Bella at the dog's expense.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked as I turned back to Bella's bewildered face. The woman had thrown herself back out the door just seconds ago, a look of revulsion and something else carved into her hard features.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows why she does what she does." She turned back to Alyria completely disregarding the noises coming from the hallway. "She despises vampires, though admittedly, she doesn't usually act quite so…insane?" She snickered as she tried to find the perfect word to describe that animal.

Animal though she might be, I did find myself intrigued and concerned about her reaction, almost compelled to rush out there and aid her.

Alyria's sexy contralto voice dragged my attention back to her and Bella who had gone on with their discussion as though nothing out of the ordinary was taking place behind us. "Would you like a taste?" She offered Bella. "Viktor is mine, but I like to share. Or you could try Anna, mm-mm, she is simply scrumptious," she whispered as her tongue darted out to lick her plump lips.

Seth and Jacob were still by the desk whispering almost angrily and motioning between us and the female wolf, who was still out in the hallway. As I turned my attention back to her I heard what sounded like her body striking the floor. Every fiber of my being reacted to that sound and I was quite suddenly up on my feet without deciding to move.

Bella and Alyria were watching me with little smirks on their faces.

I sat back down shaking my head trying to clear out the voice in my head demanding that I go to that dog. "Who is she?" I whispered hoarsely.

Bella raised her eyebrows and glanced back and forth between my tense form and the doorway a slow smile lighting her lovely face. "Oh!" She burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, where's Edward when I really need him," she chortled loudly. "He'd so appreciate the irony of this."

"You do realize that I do not know what you are going on about," I said impatiently. But I was again distracted as Jacob rushed out of the room, shooting Bella an irritated look on the way. A burning sensation scorched through me at the thought of Jacob with her. My hands clenched tightly, nails biting into my flesh, as I restrained myself from attacking him for no apparent reason.

Bella's hand caressed mine, causing me to relax my muscles. I took a deep calming breath. "What is happening? Who is that girl and why am I…." I trailed off not wanting to admit to Bella that I was oddly attracted to that creature out there. I laughed at the stupidity of such a thought. Bella wasn't mine, yet I felt like I was cheating on her for feeling attracted to that thing. Oddly, the things that I'd done with Alyria and Kattra last night hadn't made me feel the least bit guilty.

"That's Leah, Seth's sister," she answered calmly still grinning. "I think that she's found herself in a bit of a predicament." Her lips twitched and she was suddenly shaking with laughter. "I couldn't have planned this better," she said shaking her head.

I grabbed her shoulders. I swear I was going to shake the truth out of her in a minute. Was she purposely being vague? "Would. You. Please. Explain. What. Is. Going. On. Here?" I bit out between clenched teeth as Seth raced out looking disgruntled at the lot of us.

"Well, I'm not expert by any means," Bella drawled out, "But, if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that Leah finally imprinted."

"What is this _imprinting_?" I asked more confused than ever. I looked at the others who all just shrugged. I guess they had never heard of such a phenomenon before either.

"Kind of the werewolf's version of a soul mate," Bella supplied. "How are you feeling, Demetri?" she asked as her gaze took in every inch of me, still smiling broadly.

Again I was on my feet and never realized that I'd moved. In fact, I was actually around the side of the couch. I could hear _her_ desperate sobs echoing in the hallway, like some tragic melody and Jacob whispering soothing words to her. Jealousy cut through me as I felt certain that it should be me easing her pain not that flea ridden beast.

"Demetri," Bella asked as she walked around the couch her hand on my chin forcing eye contact. "How are you feeling?" She repeated again softly, not trace of humor on that flawless face, only concern.

"Confused," I muttered.

"Ah, well that goes without saying. What else?"

I tilted my head to one side as I tried to decipher her cryptic questions. "Unsettled. It's like some piece of me is demanding that I go ease her suffering, telling me that I'm the cause of it, and that I am the only one who can end it," I mumbled very embarrassed for feeling anything towards one of those dogs.

"Demetri, don't you understand, yet?"

"I would understand if you would but tell me," I snipped back in my exasperation.

"You will," she threw her head back and laughed. Taking in my unimpressed expression she sobered up and replied, "Leah imprinted on _you_."

"Oh, that _is_ rich," Alyria chuckled. "What god did you piss off to be tied to an animal for all time?"

I gave a humorless laugh. "Don't be absurd. Vampires do not have dealings with wolves." Bella started to say something, but I cut her off. "_Normal_ vampires do not have dealing with wolves and we most certainly do not date them." I stated plainly. "If one does not date a wolf, then one cannot be a soul mate to one either."

"I hate to break it to ya, but I don't think you have too much say in the matter. I mean, I guess you could turn your back on her, but know this - there will only be one person for her now - you."

"No. No, no, no, no." I repeated, shaking my head violently. "This is not happening. She has not imprinted on me. I am a vampire," I whined. Yes, truly I did. I whined like some bratty child. The only thing missing the stamping of my feet.

"Whatever," she said as she took her seat back on the couch. "Why don't you go out there and check on her then?" She suggested pleasantly, but I could hear the challenge in her words. She then turned away from me completely dismissing me and resumed her conversation with Alyria who seemed to find the whole scene amusing.

I stood immobile as I tried to force myself to meet Bella's challenge and at the same time restrain myself from going to Leah. It was disconcerting. There was no way that I, an ex-Volturi guard, was afraid of some insignificant dog.

To prove to myself that I wasn't scared, and to accept Bella's unspoken challenge, I strode confidently out the door.

Leah was crumbled on the floor in Jacob's arms. I pushed Seth aside roughly, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the side. The urge to touch her was irresistible. Her tears streaming down her battered face, her skin pale and glistening with perspiration, her entire body trembling - all demanded that I caress her gently. I had her hand in mine before I had decided to act upon my decision.

She turned her agonized face up to mine as I drew her up to me and gasped then threw her arms around me, her tears soaking through my thin t-shirt.

Time stopped like everything was resetting itself. I could actually feel some pressure that was pushing us together, fitting us together like a puzzle. Once it all clicked into place, time resumed and my mouth found hers. In that instant I knew that I needed her more than I needed blood, more than anything. The fruity taste of her silken mouth and her spicy cinnamon scent were going to haunt me for the rest of my existence. I knew that I would never get enough of it, of her.

She ground her body into mine, a moan pouring into my mouth from hers. Abruptly she pushed me away, my body slamming against the wall, both of us shaking and breathless.  
With no physical contact I could remember that she was a wolf. My actions over the last few moments flashed quickly through my thoughts leaving me mortified and disgusted. _What if Virat is screwing with us right now?_

By the look on her face, she was suffering from similar emotions. "This does not mean anything, leech!" She spat. "You," she pointed sharply at me, "are to never touch me again. _Ever_!" At these words more tears flowed from her beautiful eyes.

My hand flicked out quickly and captured one of her crystalline tears on my finger. I slowly brought it to my lips, our eyes never leaving one another.

A strangled cry escaped her lips and she closed the distance between us, her lips fluttering over every inch of my face. The feeling of her hot mouth heating my frozen cheeks was one of the most pleasurable sensations I'd ever experienced.

Jacob cleared his throat loudly. "I'm thinking that this isn't the best place for this."

"Though I hate to agree with a dog, I would have to say he's right," Edward's cold voice forced me away from her the way little else could have. "This has got to be one of the most revolting things I've ever had the displeasure of witnessing," he sneered.

Horror spread across her face again as she stumbled away from me. She seemed genuinely surprised to find herself back in my arms. She shot Edward a look of utter loathing before closing her eyes briefly. A haughty expression danced over her lovely face as she squared her shoulders and she tramped past us into the hotel room.

"Laugh it up, dead chick!" She shrieked. "I'm so glad that you find this so fucking amusing," she snarled.

A smile pulled at my lips at the sound of her deep velvety voice. I could picture Bella's body shaking with silent laughter still as amused by the entertainment as she'd been when I was in there.

Hell, now that I could truly appreciate the situation for what it was, I could certainly see the humor in it. That humor, however, evaporated as Edward planted his menacing form in front of mine.


	16. Chapter 17 Amends

**Disclaimer: i don't own these characters.**

**Hmmm, so some liked the humorous side of Bella and others-not so much. I'm just going to say this: First we're seeing things from DPOV and not getting Bella's thoughts and feelings. She's grown quite attached to Demetri, and Leah, one she hates, is going to be his mate. So, she was not really thinking much about Demetri last chapter, but of Leah's discomfort. Ok, moving on. This was supposed to be the meeting to discuss a plan, but it got sidetracked by apologies. So nothing big happens here, just some amends. Thanks for the many comments. Feeback of all kinds is helpful. I can't get better if no one points out my mistakes. So, thanks!**

**Chapter 17 Amends**

**DPOV**

Carlisle walked past us with Seth and Jacob following. Where were the rest of the Cullen's? The entire family was supposed to meet here to discuss our options.

Leah's dark face filled my thoughts replacing the Volturi and the Cullen's entirely. I could still feel her scorching lips against mine, the taste of them, her divine scent.

How was Leah handling being in there with Bella? Being separated from her was difficult, but I knew I had to deal with Edward before going back inside.

Edward's hard eyes glinted and a crooked smile played on his mouth. "Ah, now I understand." He said simply.

"Understand what?"

"What I just walked in on," he replied. "Leah imprinted on you?" he confirmed.

I nodded.

"Well, good luck with that," he smirked. "She's…feisty." He finished with a low chuckle.

"Indeed. I seem to have witnessed some of that first hand this afternoon," I agreed.

Edward walked to the other side of the hall staring intently at the picture before him. "I owe you an apology, Demetri."

"It is not necessary."

He turned back to me, an odd look on his face. "I accused you of attacking a human, I think an apology is the least I can offer."

I nodded. "Fine. Apology accepted, then. Can we go back in now?" I asked hopefully. The few minutes I'd been out here were driving me insane. She was stuck in a room filled with vampires that she could not stand. And then there's Bella. Goodness knows what she was doing to provoke Leah. Getting those two to be friends was going to be difficult to say the least, but something I was hell- bent on achieving.

"Sure." Edward answered as he held the door open for me to enter smirking as he read my thoughts.

"Can you not block my thoughts?" I asked.

He laughed. "I can dim them to background noise, but they are always there. And to be honest, you are broadcasting quite loudly right now," he replied. "My power is slightly different from Bella's," he continued as we went through the door. "She has to actually turn it on, so to speak, in order to catch people's thoughts."

I nodded barely hearing the last part as my eyes found Bella's worried face. I knew that seeing Edward was going to be difficult for her, but they would work it out. I gave a reassuring smile before searching for Leah.

**BPOV**

After grabbing me into a tight embrace and relaying that no one blamed me for Tyler's death, Carlisle took a seat next to me on the couch. All the introductions were done and he was deep in conversation with Alyria about her blood donors.

Leah was sulking in the back of the room as far from everyone as possible. She kept shooting me death stares, but said nothing more than her angry outburst when she'd entered the room ten minutes ago.

Jacob and Seth were back at the desk trying to decide what the fact that Leah had imprinted on a vampire actually meant.

But I wasn't interested in any of that. All I wanted to hear was what was taking place out in the hall. I'd heard Edward's velvety voice as he ridiculed Demetri. I kept telling myself repeatedly that Virat was the cause for the things that had been said, that everything would be fine between us, but a part of me wasn't being rational and was certain that Edward hated me and couldn't trust me.

The door opened and both of them entered warily. Demetri's eyes fell on me briefly before locating Leah leaning against the back wall. Indecision was written all over his face. I could tell that he wanted to go to her, but that he was afraid that she would reject him. Instead he took the chair next to Christian but positioned it so that he could still see Leah.

I couldn't bring myself to look into Edward's eyes. He hadn't come completely into the room yet and his caution was causing my mind to spiral out of control with ridiculous scenarios for why he couldn't bring himself to join us.

Kattra's soft hand touched my shoulder briefly as she lowered her face to my ear. "You can use my room," she offered motioning to the door on the left.

"Thanks," I whispered as I stood and glanced back at Edward who was still standing immobile. "Can we talk?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded once and moved human pace towards the door I went through, closing it softly.

The room was huge and very red. There was absolutely not one thing that wasn't red. Even the electronics were a shiny cherry hue. I walked to the window moving the gauzy curtains aside trying to find the courage to talk to my husband. Suddenly I felt like a small child who had misbehaved and was about to get a big lecture from their parents. "I know you're disappointed in me," my voice broke as I began reliving the argument again. I could hear his breath sighing across the room, but nothing else. I turned around slowly my eyes carefully working their way to his face_. Please don't let him be looking at me the way he was last time._

But, his expression was carefully blank. Unless I was willing to use my powers to hear his thoughts I was going to have to go about this the unpleasant way. I bit my lip as I took a step to him. "Please say something. I know I messed up. I'll go wherever you want me to go. As far away from people as possible for as long as you deem necessary. Please." I begged.

The silence that stretched out was painful. The sound of the clock ticking on the nightstand seemed to echo louder with each passing second and still he made no move to speak, his face still void of all emotion. I dropped my gaze as I tried to gather my thoughts, tried to find the perfect words to undo the mess that had been made.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," his beautiful voice rang out as he closed the distance, yet still refrained from touching me. "Nothing you can do will ever change that. But, if you have changed your mind about me…well, I would accept that."

"What are you going on about?"

"Demetri," he answered simply.

"Is a good friend." I countered. "I love you, Edward. Forever," I whispered.

He nodded like he truly needed the confirmation. "You have been informed of Virat, I presume?" He asked.

"Yes. Demetri told me everything."

"Good. So, you know that I wasn't really myself last night? That I didn't mean anything I said? Right?" His hand took mine and everything just felt right again. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

I pulled him into me, my head resting on his shoulder feeling more at peace than I could ever remember. "There's nothing to forgive, Edward."

"That's not entirely true. I should never have abandoned you that night at the club. If I had been there you would never have attacked him, never tasted human blood, never had a human's death on your hands," he murmured.

"Please don't do that. Don't put this on your shoulders. Only two people are to balme and that's me and Virat. I have to live with Tyler's death for all eternity and I deserve that. An eternity of guilt is getting off easy. You," I shook my head, "do not need to suffer for something that was never in your control."

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, his hand trembling minutely. "Thank you," he said thickly.

He led me to the bed without ever letting go of my hand. "Carlisle has a plan, but I do not think you are going to like it," he paused searching my gaze. "I certainly do not like it," he muttered.

"There'll be plenty of time for plotting. Right now I just need you." I pressed my lips to his gently. We hadn't been this careful since we'd first gotten together. I stroked my hand down his cheek, my lips still moving slowly against his when there was a knock on the door.

Kattra peeked her head in. "Carlisle is ready to begin," she said softly. I nodded but went right back to kissing Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss, his tongue like hot silk against mine. "We'll finish this later," he assured me as he trailed kisses softly down my neck.


	17. Chapter 18 Stupid Plans part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they are the wonderful creation of Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait between posts, but school kinda gets in the way sometimes. I'll try to have another up tomorrow before I get sucked back into the whole school thing. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers- you guys are amazing and always put a smile on my face and thanks to all my silent readers out there. **

**Chapter Eighteen Stupid Plans**

We all sat in silence as we waited for Carlisle to announce his great plan. Edward's words were still floating through my mind, "I do not think you will like it, I certainly don't like it." I squeezed his hand harder trying to milk all the comfort from such a simple touch, but the feeling of unease did not dissipate. I was very nearly choking on it. Was Virat renewing his emotional assault on us or was I finally having a nervous breakdown? I glanced around at all the serious faces, but none of them appeared to be in the grip of terror that was slowly clenching closed around me.

Edwards's lips brushed my temple, but it did not lessen the feeling of foreboding. Carlisle's words broke through my panicked thoughts as he began explaining where the rest of the family was.

"Jasper and Emmett tracked down five Volturi members in addition to Chelsea and Virat. They are staying in a house in Seattle," he said. "As far as we can tell, none of them, with the exception of Virat, has been in Forks. They could only find Virat's trail traveling back and forth between the two cities."

Edward leaned forward so he could make eye contact with everyone and began, "We're only guessing here, but we think it's likely that Virat is the only one aware of the plan at the moment. It's the best explanation we have for why Alice, or Bella for that matter, has not had a vision." He released my hand and squeezed my thigh gently before joining Carlisle near the fireplace. "Alice and Rose are there watching the house, but so far nothing out of the ordinary is happening. They can't get too close, for the others would certainly catch their scents, but it appears that they are just waiting for a command," Edward said.

"We are trying to ascertain the whereabouts of Aro and Marcus now," Carlisle added. "I think it is likely that they never left after the battle, that they are still somewhere nearby."

Alyria patted Viktor's head before standing up in one graceful motion and sidled up to Carlisle, her lips pursed and brows knitted together. "What is it you expect of us? We are not fighters, Carlisle." She glanced back at Kattra and Christian before continuing, "What is your true goal, Carlisle?" She asked in her low sensual voice that left trails of heat down your body. Everyone shivered a little as they shook off the effects of her voice.

Carlisle sighed heavily and sat on the stone hearth looking older than his twenty-three year old form had any right to look. "We must dethrone the Volturi. If Aro and Marcus must die, then so be it." He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes looking defeated.

Such a decision on his part must be eating him up inside. Carlisle had once considered them friends and loathed killing anything let alone two great vampires that he'd spent a couple decades with.

"After all," he continued, "they have threatened us one too many times, lied to us, and broken treaty with us. I see no other way to ensure our safety."

Alyria cocked her eyebrow at him, her mouth in the shape of a surprised O. "And will you set yourself upon the vampire throne, Carlisle?" She asked, her tone mocking.

"Perhaps, for the time being," he conceded.

Whispers from Kattra and Christian and the blood donors broke out, but I paid no attention to them as I let Carlisle's words seep in. Somehow I didn't think that life would be any more peaceful as the rulers of all vampire kind. Call me crazy, but people in power always had to fight to retain that power.

"Quiet," Alyria hissed to her coven. She turned her exquisite face back to Carlisle, a half smile brightening her face. "Will you force all vampires to follow your diet too?"

Carlisle shook his head forcefully. "No, we would only interfere when absolutely necessary to protect our secret society. Keep in mind, I do not wish to rule, it is more a matter of doing so until an appropriate replacement can be found."

Christian's deep voice interrupted. "The Romanian brothers would be the obvious choice, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. There is no need to be focusing on who will replace them, what we need to deal with right now, is how best to breach their defenses and eliminate them," Carlisle chastised.

Carlisle stood and took Edward's seat next to me. My stomach suddenly felt in knots. He looked at me like my puppy had died. "I think the best way to proceed is from within the Volturi itself." He twisted around in his seat so his wise eyes bore into mine. My stomach was not simply in knots, it was like a kitten was in there swiping at all my internal organs with exceptionally sharp claws. "Bella, they have gone to great lengths to procure you. I believe we should allow them to think that their plan is working."

Though my mind was working in overdrive, not a single word managed to come out as I stared in shock between Edward and Carlisle. They wanted me to join the Volturi? Edward wanted me to leave? I just couldn't grasp what the hell was happening. Unfortunately, my lack of coherency did not shut my father-in-law up.

"Alyria, perhaps this is where you and your coven can be of some assistance to us. Virat is already aware that Demetri has joined you and he saw Bella with Kattra earlier this afternoon…"

"No!" I stood abruptly my voice echoing around the room, all eyes now focused on my outraged face. "Have you all lost your mind? You want me to deliver myself to _them_?" I spat. "Has it not occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, Virat is screwing with you right now, making you believe that this is the best course of action?"

**A/N: Sorry, didn't feel like typing any more up right now. You should have another post tomorrow wrapping all of this up. I'm just too depressed for writing. I thought it would help, but it only seems worse. Feedback please? It's always appreciated.**

**Sabrina**


	18. Chapter 19 Part 2 Stupid Plans

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- I don't own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: I'd like to send a special thanks to my newest reader who seems to have devoured both stories in a day-****Forever-Aurelie****. Thank you for you help and your comments. Always love hearing from new readers. And to the rest of my loyal reviewers: ****MickeyandMinnie, pricel, darkmistres darkalyria Twilightfan0195, MyChemicalRomance70, suzy5, literaturecrazy, & aglblsm you guys always make me want to keep writing and offer such helpful and encouraging suggestions.**

**Chapter Nineteen Part 2 Stupid Plans**

"Please just hear me out," Carlisle implored.

"Not to be rude or anything, but there's not a single thing that you could say to me that would persuade me to willingly join the Volturi." If I just walked out the door right now and went on my merry way then they could kiss this wretched plan goodbye, but the thought of walking out on Edward when we'd only just made up was more than I could bear, so I plopped back onto the plush couch with my arms folded across my chest and a very determined expression fixed on my face.

Edward knelt in front of me, his eyes full of pain. "We're not asking you to go in alone, Bella," he whispered. "Demetri will go with you." It looked like it cost him a lot to utter those words. I could only imagine what the idea of me and Demetri alone together in Italy was doing to him.

A low snarl emanated from the back wall making the hairs on my neck stand erect. Leah stood rigid as though she was fighting her instincts as both woman and wolf. The woman in her would never allow Demetri to jet across the globe with me- the vampire she hated beyond all others- but the wolf in her wouldn't allow her to care either way.

Demetri moved cautiously toward her, but she snapped at him, the growl growing louder with each step he took closer.

"Enough of this," Carlisle commanded in a voice I'd never heard from him before. For a split second I could completely envision him as the ruler of vampire kind. Who would ever disobey such a kind authoritative figure? "We have no time for melodramas. Bella, you and Demetri _will_ join with the Volturi and supply us with the information that we need."

Wow. I just didn't know what to say to that. If Charlie had ever spoken to me like that I'd have had some snippy retort out before he could have blinked, but this was Carlisle and the last time I took a negative tone with him Edward had been pretty irate with me, so I bit back my response and took a few calming breaths.

"Like hell he is!" Leah's voice tore across the room. "He is not going anywhere with _her_." She moved fluidly over the couch and landed in a crouch in the center of the room, her whole body shaking with the anger that threatened to bring on the transformation.

"Well, I never thought I'd agree with Leah, but on this I do. On what planet is placing me within Marcus's grasp a smart idea?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Boy, the minute I got Edward alone, he was really going to hear what I thought. I'd just open my mind and let him have it. If thoughts could cause physical harm, then he'd be in for one rough night.

Edward's finger under my chin tore my angry gaze from Carlisle. "Just listen to the rest of the plan before you make your decision."

"I don't know how you can ask me to do this." I shook my head, feeling my heart break all over again. "I don't want Marcus anywhere near me," I pleaded, my voice cracking a little as the fear of what he might be able to make me do filled me. I broke free of his power once. Did that mean he could no longer use it against me? Somehow I didn't think I'd be that lucky.

"If you go to them willingly, Bella, there would be no reason for Marcus to use his powers against you," his velvety voice chided me.

"I can't even pretend to sleep, and you want me to act as though I'm in love with him? Because anything less than that and he will use his powers on me. How far do you want me to take this little charade?" After all I'd been through I couldn't understand how he could make such a request. Hell, he'd even seen most of my memories of my time with Marcus. How he could kneel there and try to persuade me to subject myself to that again was beyond me.

"I don't know." He leaned his forehead against my knee. I did not reach up and stroke his soft hair reassuringly; I didn't feel like touching him at all, so I pulled my leg out from under him and huddled closer to the arm of the couch. I watched as an odd expression passed his face before becoming void of everything. "Surely you can keep him at a distance for a few weeks while you convince them that you need time to come to terms with the break up of your marriage." His words were clipped and barely audible even to my sensitive ears. Yeah, I'd whisper too if I'd been suggesting such a thing.

"And if I can't? If the only way to survive there and not blow our cover is to…be intimate with him-what then? You want me to whore myself out just so you can have a few more details about the workings of the Volturi? This is stupid, you could simply gather some other vampires and the Romanian brothers Christian mentioned and march on them and destroy them. Why the elaborate plan that involves me screwing that nearly translucent vampire?" I snarled.

"We should have brought Jasper with us," Carlisle murmured softly.

Demetri lowered next to Edward, Leah's low snarls wafted through the room. "I will not let Marcus touch you. We can pretend to be together," he spoke softly, his hand clutching at mine. Leah fell to her knees, her head falling forward.

"You can't do this to her," I stated.

"She'll come with us." I cocked my eyebrow in disbelief. "We'll bring her as," he glanced at her uncertainly before continuing, "…our pet. Aro and Marcus will find it highly amusing."

Leah glared at me but spoke directly to Demetri. "I am not some stray dog you picked up and decided to keep and I will not be treated as such. I will never play second to _her_," she spat at me, anger dripping off of each word she bit out between clenched teeth.

I held up my hand. "They can't come with me," I whispered as the realization hit me like a Mac truck. "I am the only one that Aro cannot read. Do you really think that he won't demand that each of us allow him to touch us, to know all our thoughts?" I glanced at Edward's then Carlisle's shocked face. Clearly they hadn't taken this into account. "I told you this was a stupid plan."

Christian and Kattra sighed in unison. "We can go with her. We both have the ability to shield our thoughts," Christian supplied warily.

"No," Alyria gasped. "Not both of you, I will not risk both of you!" She all but shrieked.

See, it wasn't just me. Everyone's okay with sending the sheep amongst the wolves until it's their ass on the line or someone they couldn't bear to part with; which, I think spoke volumes to how the Cullen's and Edward truly felt about me.

After much discussion, it was decided that Christian and I would catch the next flight to Italy and Alyria and the rest of her coven, including Demetri and Leah, would head to Seattle where she'd been scheduled to perform, making it appear that Virat had indeed been successful in splitting us up. The Cullen's and the wolves would once again join forces. After I'd supplied them with enough information and they gathered a strong enough army, they would storm the Volturi for what I hoped would be the last time. I still wasn't sold on the fact that they needed insider information. I would rather have taken the chance of not knowing the complete layout of the castle, the guards, what extra powers each member had. This was one risk I was willing to take, but my opinion didn't seem to count.

* * *

Edward and Carlisle were huddled in the corner of the room and Alyria and her coven had disappeared into her room a few minutes before. The wolves and Demetri were in Kattra's room. I thought about listening in on that conversation, but I couldn't seem to make myself care enough to bother. I felt utterly betrayed by the family I'd given up my human existence for. I understood why I was the only logical candidate for spying. Not only did the Volturi want me, but I was the only one among the Cullen's that could keep secrets from them.

Edward took my hand hesitantly. "Come on," he said as he pulled me off the couch. I didn't ask any questions, just didn't feel like talking to him right at the moment, so I let him lead me out of the room. He guided me to the elevator and hit the button to the top floor. We stood there surrounded by mirrors and bad elevator music without talking. He still had my hand clasped in his, but avoided my eyes as I stared at his reflection in the mirrored door.

This floor was done in rose and gold with Renaissance paintings every few steps. We stopped in front of room 1200 and he used the keycard to let us in. He had either anticipated my reaction to the plan and had wanted somewhere private to talk, or had planned on having our make up talk take place here rather than Kattra's room. I'd like to think it was the latter, but something told me that this was where he planned on saying goodbye.

The room was massive. The living room was bigger than the whole downstairs of Charlie's house. It had what looked like very uncomfortable furniture. All of velvet material, dark woods and straight backs.

Edward spun me to face him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I may not be able to read your mind, Isabella Cullen, but I feel you pulling away from me. Let me in. I need to know what you're thinking," he begged, his eyes full of anguish.

"You first," I muttered.

He nodded. "You don't need my permission, Bella."

Since I was already touching him, I decided to uses Aro's power rather than Edward's limited one. This way I could know every thought he'd had since the night I fed from Tyler.

I pulled away as the last of his thoughts played out before me like a movie. I leaned heavily against the door. He eyed me cautiously, waiting for me to break the silence.

He loved me. There was absolutely no doubt about that. Yes, I'd seen some less than stellar thoughts about me right after he learned that it had been me, rather than Demetri, who had attacked Tyler, but even then his love for me never wavered. Even when he'd spat those vile words at me he had still been wholly in love with me. Pain wasn't a strong enough word to describe what he was going through right now as he thought about me traveling to Italy, as he tried to find a way to say goodbye.

I finally pulled back the veil in my mind that kept him out and used my power over memories to share everything with him. Fair's fair, after all. I watched as different emotions flitted past his face. I knew he would know how very close Demetri and I had become and that out of all my memories that would be the one that hurt him the most, but I was not about to censor anything. If I tried to hide anything, he would never believe all the good ones. And there were many good ones that proved how much I adored and loved him and no matter how fond I was of Jacob or Demetri, it could never compare to what I felt for him.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely as he wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to mine. I let him guide me into another room. He picked me up into his arms and lay me gently against the thick velvet bedspread, his lips never leaving mine, our minds both open allowing the other complete access to each thought and feeling.


	19. Chapter 20 Yet Another Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: A special thanks to Mia. You're reviews are always so fun and thoughtful and to the rest of you who take the time to hit that little button and commet, I really, really appreciate it. Also, to my silent readers -you know who you are- a big thanks.**

**Chapter 20 Yet another Goodbye**

**DPOV**

I hung up the phone with a thud, sighing wearily, Alice's words running through my mind. "Do me a favor, Demetri, send Leah to the meeting place. I won't be able to see any visions with her around."

I was in for a long drawn out argument. Leah had not wanted to come with us to Seattle, but liked the idea of Bella and Alyria anywhere near me even less apparently, because right now she was out on the balcony getting some "fresh air". Imprinting on me hadn't made her like me any better. She seemed unable to get past the whole vampire part despite the obvious attraction to the man in me. Oddly, I was perfectly content with having her by my side. Her being a wolf was incidental now.

A sly smile curled my lips as I remembered our first night here. She'd done nothing but bitch at everyone. Alyria was like a cat with a mouse. She toyed with her incessantly. The more worked up Leah, got the happier Alyria was.

Bella, on the other hand, couldn't wait for her flight to Italy. She'd rather face the strength of the Volturi than hang out with Leah, who admittedly, spent the bulk of the evening insulting her and shooting menacing glares at her. It had been a long, long night. But entertaining.

I tried to smooth things over, but that only seemed to incite her wrath, so I pretty much just stayed out of her way and let her spread her misery to all of us. I was absolutely falling in love with her, but she was…difficult.

Much to everyone's relief she called it a night and decided to sulk in her room, but not before ordering me to "stay the hell out of her room" which, of course, I didn't pay any attention to.

I couldn't. She'd been tossing and turning and muttering for an hour before I worked up the courage to enter her room. I pulled up the navy Queen Anne chair and placed my hand lightly on her head, stroking her hair softly. Her restless movements ceased and a small smile replaced her trademark frown and silenced her mutterings. It had to rank up there as one of the most perfect moments in my whole existence.

I watched the night chased away by the morning sun while holding her overheated body next to mine. Becoming drunk on her scent. Memorizing every line, angle, and plane of her face.

_And now we needed to separate._

"Who was that?" Kattra asked curiously. Goodness knows I'd been standing there long enough motionless while I re-lived the last three days of our cohabitation. Bella and Christian had left two days ago much to Leah's delight and my displeasure. I knew a small part of me would always feel protective of Bella and her delivering herself into Aro's dangerous hands was worrying me to no end.

"Alice," I finally replied. I'd been so deep in thought that I'd forgotten about the bad news that I had to share with everyone. "I will fill you both in momentarily. First I need to discuss some things with Leah."

"Good luck with that, love," Alyria's warm voice trailed after me as I slowly walked to the balcony.  
I took a deep steadying breath before I slid the balcony door open. Would you believe that I was a little intimidated by that small girl brooding in the twilight? "Leah?" I asked softly.

Her shoulders tensed, but she didn't look at me or acknowledge me in any way. The last light of the day sparkled against her raven hair and reflected prisms where is caressed my outstretched hand. "Can we talk for a minute?"

She bowed her head and shrugged.

"Alice had a vision," I began. It was driving me crazy that she wouldn't turn those deep chocolate eyes toward me. She still showed no sign that she'd even heard my words. "She saw Chelsea decide to bind me and the rest of the coven to Virat. They will be here later tomorrow."

Leah finally faced me, several emotions warring for supremacy across her dark face; her lips turned down in her all too familiar frown. "I thought they just wanted Bella?"

"Something's changed. My concern is that she saw us being bound to Virat not Aro." I shook my head. "We'll all know soon enough, I guess."

"You only mentioned yourself and those two," she motioned violently toward the sitting room. "What about me?" She whispered, her shoulders hunching slightly as though the thought of being left behind caused her physical pain.

Who knows? Maybe it did. My own chest felt as though it had been crushed by the most violent of forces as I thought about what I needed to ask of her.

"That is what I need to talk to you about," I said slowly, carefully choosing my words so that I didn't offend her. Talking to Leah was similar to walking through a minefield. "I am not sure if you are aware, but Alice cannot receive visions when the …wolves are …involved."

She brought her chin up defiantly. "I'm aware of that leeches limitations," she scowled not liking where this train of thought was leading, though I'm sure she wouldn't admit that.

I tried to repress the smile that threatened to expose my joy in that small fact. She could fight against her feelings for me as much as she wanted, but at the end of the day she was as drawn to me as a newborn to a human.

"I do not want Virat and his guards any where near you," I whispered as I took two slow steps forward as the last of the suns rays were swallowed by the thick blanket of darkness. "I need you to leave first thing in the morning. You have to meet up with Jacob and the others in the Carpathian Mountains." My words spilled out of my mouth in a rush.

She stared fixedly for a moment with an irritated expression etched into her lovely face. "Well, isn't that the best damn news I've heard all day?" She laughed but there was no humor in her cold, hard eyes. "Frankly, Demetri, I've had about all the vampire shit that I can take. This place reeks and it's damn near suffocating." She pushed past me roughly. "I'm gonna pack and I'll make flight arrangements. Who knows? Maybe I can get a flight out tonight?" She strode across the main room all but shoving Kattra aside and slammed her bedroom door closed violently.

I closed the balcony door gently before addressing Alyria and Kattra. "Chelsea will use her powers against us." I glanced sharply at Kattra's dainty heart-shaped face. "Can you shield all of us?"

She winked at me. "Of course."

I heard something slam against the wall. Alyria and Kattra continued staring at me as though my mate wasn't in the other room throwing a fit.

"Good. They'll be here sometime in the afternoon. Alice couldn't pin point the exact time. I must admit, I'm surprised that they've decided on this course of action. I thought for sure that they would pack up and leave for Italy as soon as they discovered Bella's agenda. This is unexpected and I have no idea what it means."

"Alice does not foresee violence?" Alyria asked as she pinned me with her smoldering gaze. I felt them burn across every inch of my body, felt me react, felt her feed on the little bit of lust she stirred within me, but the muffled sound of Leah's crying broke the spell.

I stood abruptly. "Do not do that again." I bit out between clenched teeth. I took a few hurried steps toward the door and paused. "No, they will offer us no violence."

I didn't bother to knock. She would have just told me to…well, you know. She does have a colorful way with words.

She was sitting on the floor against the far side of the bed hugging her knees tightly against her chest with her head bowed as her shoulders shook with her nearly silent tears.

I glided silently to her side and dropped to my knees, my arm curving around her. "Go away," she pleaded without looking up.

"Why are you crying, little one?"

"Don't call me that. And I'm not crying!" She hissed; face still hidden against her dark jeans.

"Leah," I breathed her name against her face, my lips barely brushing her high cheekbone. "What can I do to make this easier for you?"

She turned to face me, her head still resting against her knees, her eyes bright with glistening tears. "I smell your desire for her," she accused softly.

I felt my whole body become as motionless as a statue. I had not taken her extra sensitive senses into account when Alyria had played her little game with me so she could have a pick me up. We had to leave her blood donors behind. She was terrified that Virat would discover them and destroy them for knowing their secrets, so she told them to remain at the hotel for a week then catch a plane anywhere far away from Italy and Washington.

Surely Leah understood that I could no more control my body's reaction than she could control whether she imprinted on me or not. "She is a succubus, Leah. Do you understand what that means?" She stared blankly at me, but otherwise remained quiet. Quiet was good. Hopefully it would last, but I doubted it. "She can incite lust in anyone at any time and feed on it instead of blood. Poor Bella was so…how do you say? Freaked out by Alyria's special talent," I chortled at the memory of Bella's discomfort at being attracted to Alyria.

The anger that heated her face made it apparent that I should have kept Bella's name out of the whole explanation-hell, out of my vocabulary in general.

She threw my arm off of her and stood quite suddenly by the window glowering at me. "Get out now!"

When I made no move to obey she continued, "I'm not going to meet up with Jacob. I'm going to get on a plane that takes me far away from you and all this supernatural shit."

I stood slowly. _Mustn't frighten her with my supernatural speed. _I brushed the tears that had renewed their slow trickle down her furious face. "Leah," I sighed. "You cannot leave me." I kissed her tears away as I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer against me, her breasts pressed hard against my chest. The heat emanating from her felt divine against my frigid flesh. "No, there is no escape for either of us. You could no more leave me than the day could dawn without the sun. This is our path and we must walk it together." I brought my lips to hers inhaling her spicy scent as my tongue begged for entrance into her hot silky mouth. She didn't resist. Her plump lips moved hungrily against mine as a sob escaped and her hands came up to frame either side of my face, returning my kiss with just as much passion, desire, and need.

Hesitantly, she pulled away, pressing her back against the window as she relearned how to breathe. "I'm not sure I can leave," she mumbled, her face flushing light pink across her dark face as she admitted to both of us the strength of her feelings for me.

I sat on the edge of her bed providing her with the distance that she craved. "I do not wish for you to leave either, Leah, but Virat would take great pleasure in destroying you. You cannot be here when they arrive," I pleaded. My dead heart would have frozen at the thought of the tortures Virat would employ against her.

"What will he do to you?"

I shrugged. "I haven't a clue. Whatever his plan we can deal with it. Kattra will keep our minds and loyalty in tact and we will meet up with you as soon possible."

She stood in front of me with utter fear in her eyes. "I have to make arrangements," she stated pointedly.

"Can you not do so in my presence?" I asked a hint of laughter in my voice.

She shook her head a small smile on her swollen lips. "I have a hard time concentrating when you're in the room," she admitted.

"Sounds like something you should work on as we will be spending quite a long time together. If you are to ever get anything done you will have to overcome this obstacle," I chuckled.

She stepped around the bed, leaving a wide berth between us and reached into her bag for her phone.

I lay back against her bed watching her every move with complete interest. I loved how that little wisp of hair kept falling out of her braid and causing her to repeatedly brush it behind her ear, how she kept glancing at me in her mirror with no trace of a frown on her face, how every time our eyes met I heard her sweet pulse flutter and her breath catch.

"What ever you're thanking, forget about it," she chided as she flipped her phone close.

"I was simply thinking how comfortable this bed is. Not a bad way to spend a few hours," I remarked coyly.

"You're right. It is a wondrously comfy bed, too bad _you_ will not be enjoying it."

I grinned. Leah joking and smiling, surely the world was going to end. "There are other wondrous places I wouldn't mind enjoying," I said as I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

She flung her bag at me. "Maybe I'll have to transform into a wolf to get some sleep tonight," she muttered as she turned around to gather up the rest of her belongings. She glanced back. "My flight leaves at six thirty in the morning. Is that early enough for you?"

I nodded, a frown chasing away the joy from our lite banter. "Too early," I mumbled.


	20. Chapter 21 Devil's Lair

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Okies. Here's a little Bella and Volturi, but mostly just some back ground on Christian as we know so little about him. Feel free to share your thoughts about what should happen. Though, I do have it mapped out, there's always room for some tweaks.**

**Chapter 21 Into the Devils Lair**

First class made what would have been an uncomfortable experience bearable. No matter how many times I had to fly I was never going to enjoy it, but at least it was comfortable. Christian was in the aisle seat playing peek-a-boo with a toddler in front of us. Who knew the big bad vamp was a softy?  
I rested my head against the back of my seat. In another hour we'd be in Italy. In another hour, I'd be with Aro and Marcus again. I closed my eyes and remembered my last evening with Edward. Every touch, every kiss, every loving word uttered from his angelic lips. A month I would be without his captivating presence with no one to keep me company except Christian. I was not looking forward to bonding with him. He seemed nice enough, but his idea of fun involved Alyria and god knew who else in bed- or wherever they were when the urge struck them.

The child let out a particularly loud shriek of joy startling me out of my reverie. Christian turned his black eyes toward me. We decided to use black contacts because they covered the red better than ordinary colors. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," I replied a little irritably. "You're good with kids," I commented after a few moments of silence stretched out under his inscrutable gaze.

"My daughter was about this age when I was transformed," he spoke softly a flash of pain in his face before he turned his attention to the flight attendant making her rounds. She seemed to be taking her job quite seriously. This was the fifth time she offered her assistance to Christian.

I was bored and didn't want to think about what I'd left behind or what lay ahead, so I pestered, when I probably should have let it go. "Edward told me that we lose most of our human memories. I know I don't remember much beyond the last year of my life, and he said it will get blurrier with each passing day, so I'm surprised you remember her so well. It's been over seven hundred years," I said.

He stared at me hard for a few breaths before answering my rude invasion. "So, it has. But I remember my wife and daughter with perfect clarity. After all, they were killed by the vampire that made me." He grabbed a book out of his bag and placed his mp3 player on effectively ending this in depth look into his life.

The day was not looking up. What I wouldn't have given to have Demetri here with me instead of Christian. Heck, I'd even take Leah over him. At least we talked. It might not have been pleasant banter, but it would be entertaining.

* * *

We pulled into the plaza under the cloak of night. He was instantly by my side and offered me his arm with a coy smile on his lips. I shrugged and accepted. After all, I was supposed to be fleeing from Edward with my new lover, might as well get into character. "Remember not to block all of your thoughts from Aro, just the ones pertaining to our plan. We certainty don't want to pique Aro's interest in you. And if he thinks you are a shield he will be very curious."

"Yes, yes. I know what is expected of me, Bella," he sighed exasperatedly. We were almost to the visitors' entrance when he filled the silence. "I will do everything in my power to keep Aro and Marcus from you." He stopped and faced me, his body only inches from mine. "How far are you willing to take this charade, Bella?" He whispered, heat burning in his obsidian eyes.

Better to play it up with Christian than Marcus or Aro, right? Sure. That's what I'd keep telling myself. I squared my shoulders, determined not to be embarrassed or intimidated by him and replied, "We'll do whatever it takes to convince them of our relationship. Especially Marcus, as we have to fool his power to gauge the strength of relationships."

A predatory grin blossomed across his gorgeous face. "I was really hoping that you'd say that." With that he turned and led us to the two figures guarding the door cloaked in grey. "Show time," he muttered under his breath.

We were brought into the main entryway, but allowed to go no further. I sat on a stiff burgundy chaise while Christian walked the perimeter examining every nook and cranny, but trying to look as though he was simply enjoying the art work. Felix rounded the corner and slid to an abrupt halt when he saw me. "Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked, clearly surprised. I figured that Virat would have notified the Volturi the minute I boarded the plane, but I could feel the waves of shock drifting from him.

He wasn't in his normal Volturi guard attire, but in an immaculate tux with a blood red tie and cumber bund. I guess we'd be crashing a party of some sort. Goody. I so love parties.

"I've come to speak to Aro and Marcus." I motioned to Christian who had instantly appeared by my side at the arrival of Felix. "This is Christian. He's wishes an audience, as well."

Felix nodded once sharply and motioned us forward.

He pushed open the great wooden doors that was dulling the music and chatter from the ballroom. "Wait here but a moment and I will inform Aro of your presence."

* * *

"Bella, my sweets, whatever are you doing here?" Aro asked as he clasped my hand into both of his, happiness radiating from his translucent face, his milky eyes beaming. He too, was dressed brilliantly in a black on black tux with a silver tie. His eyes never left my face to take notice of Christian.

I let all the pain and sadness from leaving Edward show on my face as I constructed my lie. "Edward and I have separated and I have left the Cullen's. Christian," he moved forward as I introduced him. "…is my-companion?" I said uncertainly, not entirely sure that stating he was my lover so soon was believable.

Aro's eyes widened as he searched mine then finally flicked toward him assessing him up and down before dismissing him. He brought my hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on my knuckle. "You are here to join us then?" He asked almost void of all emotion, but I could see the glint of triumph in his eyes, could feel all of his emotions beating at me. He could be as blank as a statue, but Jasper's powers would always keep me informed.

"If you will have us, then yes, we'd like to join you."

He released my hand and motioned a female and male guard over. "Marvelous," he spoke loudly as he clapped his hand together like an excited child receiving the toy that he'd been dreaming about. "You must join us this evening. I am certain we can find some attire to your liking." He introduced us to the two guards who were to show us to our room and somehow conjure up formal wear for the two of us. "Go change, my dear. We will talk at greater length once our guests depart, until then enjoy the party."

* * *

The room was amazing. The bed was bigger than any bed I'd ever seen and draped in thick velvet in jewel tones with silk hangings. Everywhere I looked were paintings from what had to be ancient Greece and Roman times. Probably the real deal too. Millions of dollars in paintings and sculptures that should belong in a museum, all for my personal viewing pleasure.

I flung myself carelessly on the bed while Christian and the guards brought up our luggage. I suspected that Christian was committing the layout of the Volturi lair to memory. The guards left in search for clothes providing Christian and I with a few moments of privacy. So here we were in the lion's den for a month until help arrived.

Christian lay down beside me far closer than necessary considering the mammoth size of the bed. "Romantic, huh?" He teased lightly.

I snorted. Not a pretty sound, but said a lot.

"Now, now. We might as well keep up pretenses all the time. We can never be certain if we are being watched," he stated simply as he slid closer to me and snaked his arm around my shoulder, my head fitting perfectly against him.

"I do believe you are taking advantage of this situation, Christian," I said sternly.

"I have before me a woman of immeasurable beauty, laid out on this luscious bed like an offering and I'm not supposed to take advantage? What man could resist?" he whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending chills coursing down my body. "Besides," he murmured, his lips against me ear, "I haven't even started taking advantage of you yet."

"Well, just put those horny thoughts on hold. I don't do that kind of stuff until I get to know someone. So, start talking."

He sighed and moved back a few inches, but kept me tightly against his chest. At least his scrumptious breath wasn't beating against me and his lips were precisely where they belonged-far from my ear.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. Where'd you grow up?"

He was absolutely still, his breath barely noticeable, but I waited him out knowing that eventually he'd fill the silence.

"I grew up in a small village in what is now the Czech Republic right outside of Prague." His fingers began twisting my hair around and around lost in thought. His other hand traced the tattoo enveloping his throat. "I got this when I turned eleven. It was a sign of manhood awarded after my first successful hunt."

I sat up to inspect his markings, my finger sliding over his smooth neck. "It's beautiful." The detail was impressive considering that it had been bestowed upon him sometime in the late twelve hundreds.

"They are worms-what you would call dragons- entwined for all eternity symbolizing man, honor, and eternity."

I chuckled. "Well that sums you up perfectly, I think," I admitted as I lay back against his muscular chest.

"You think I am honorable?" He asked softly.

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know you well, but as far as I can tell. Instead of killing people you have blood donors, that's more than most vampires bother with."

"I am not sure that equals honor, but it does merit something. Anyways, at sixteen I met the girl of my dreams, though I did not realize that she was everything I'd ever wanted, and was married shortly after."

I must have made some sound because he turned to me and chastised. "It was a different world from what you know, Bella. It was very normal to be married by that age. Girls were sometimes as young as thirteen, but my Iduna was seventeen. Considered too old to be unmarried. Her father was frantic to be rid of her and offered my father much to arrange the marriage. We were not in love, but it grew…eventually. I became completely besotted with her. She was everything to me-the very air I breathed. My reason for waking each and every day. And then eight years later she gave me the greatest gift of all-my little Deena."

His expression clouded over and he remained silent for a handful of minutes. I let it go uninterrupted for I was lost in my own thoughts as I tried to envision the world he grew up in so long ago.

"She came to the village one night and slaughtered men, women, and children," he whispered so low that I had to strain to hear him. "My daughter was four years old when she died. I was the only one who woke up from that massacre. I, of course, knew all the legends of vampires, but hearing stories is not enough to prepare one to exist in such a fashion. I was left for dead, so naturally when I came back to my senses after the searing pain of the transformation I was very much alone and crazed. If my family had some how survived I wouldn't have batted an eye before draining the life out of them." He turned his head slowly and peered into my eyes, horror visible in his. "The guards are coming," he stated, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Do you have enough information on me to act the part of my lover?"

An answering smile bloomed across my face. "No. but it's a start."

"Good." And he was quite suddenly on top of me his lips sliding down my throat, his hands roaming down my body as the bedroom door opened and the guards walked in.

I peered around Christian's head, his lips still scorching my skin. The man cleared his throat, a devilish grin lighting up his lovely face. Was there truly no such thing as an ugly vampire? Even Aro and Marcus, though quite different with their weird skin and milky eyes, were still beautiful.

"We have found you several outfits that should fit you," he said in a deep voice that oozed sex. He tossed an armful of garments on the bed. "Don't take too long, Aro is extremely excited to show you off to our guests."

* * *

I was now encased in thick velvet of the deepest blue that barely skimmed my shoulders and plunged all the way down to my lower back and Christian was looking most impressive in a traditional tux. I took his outstretched arm and descended the stairs. It almost felt like I was marching to my death. Christian's tale had distracted me for a few brief moments, but now fear surrounded me, sapping all my warmth and energy making each step increasingly more difficult. "Relax, Bella," he mumbled. "It's just a night of fun frivolity, not a death sentence."

Aro was awaiting us outside the main door. "Bella, love, you look divine." His hand smoothed down the velvet leaving little patterns in the material. "We will of course provide you with a whole new wardrobe. If we had but known, I would have seen to every little detail personally." He nodded curtly at Christian who showed no sign of releasing my hand. "Come and enjoy the delights of the Volturi." I walked in with both men on my arms as Aro paraded me around stopping constantly to make introductions.

I knew that I'd been amazingly lucky in not running into Marcus already, but I could have gone the rest of my existence without ever seeing his hauntingly beautiful face. "Bella," he breathed out my name lovingly. Maybe Marcus still being besotted with me would work out to my advantage. "You look lovely," he added as he took my hand into his trembling one and laid a soft kiss against it, lingering a tad too long. "Is it true? Are you staying with us?"

"Christian and I will be here for a while," I said pointedly. Again, Christian got the once over and then was utterly dismissed. Was he reading our relationship? Had he already learned that we were not in love? Was he using his power against me right now? I certainly didn't feel any more drawn to him. Perhaps his hold was irrevocably broken. Small favor. I'm sure it's the only thing that's going to go right.

A breathtaking vampire joined us and insinuated herself on Christian. Divide and conquer, obviously. I sighed loudly. "It's okay, Christian.Go. Dance. Have fun. Apparently, I need to talk to Marcus."

He nodded once, looking nervous for the first time as he led the woman to the center of the dance floor.

"I cannot tell you how overjoyed I am to have you with us," he admitted. Though, he didn't really need to say anything. Not only could I feel the love and devotion emanating from him, I could see it in his eyes and feel it in the slight tremor of his body. He was absolutely nervous and excited to be around little ol me. I took his arm as he led me to the dance floor.

"Uh, Marcus," I muttered. "I can't dance."

He smiled. "Nonsense." He took me deftly into his arms and whirled me around, my feet moving in a rhythm I had no knowledge of, yet performed each step flawlessly. "See, my love, you dance beautifully."

The music sped up as the orchestra began the next song and Marcus twirled me around the floor at a dizzying speed. I saw a flash of an amused Aro and Felix, but lost sight of them as Marcus guided me across the floor, our bodies welded together, his eyes locked on mine. "Have you not fed?" he asked surprised.

"I have, "I answered confused. Then remembering the contacts I explained. Of course, that gave me something else to worry about. I guess I had thought about it before, but pushed it out of my mind because it was something I didn't want to deal with. I could go a little over two weeks without feeding-three at the most, but at some point over the next month I would have to drink something…

As we finished dancing, I caught a glimpse of Christian being led out of the room with the woman and Aro. Marcus followed my gaze. "Do not be concerned. Aro is simply getting to know our newest addition. And Seline will take very good care of him."

"Marcus," I made my voice as forceful as possible even though fear cut through my stomach like a jagged shard of glass. "He is with _me_. He is _my_ lover and _I_ do not share. Do I make myself clear?"

He appraised me for a moment before nodding his head. "Abundantly." Felix was immediately by our side. "Do go check on our Bella's wayward lover. Tell Seline to rein herself in." Felix nodded and bolted out of the room. "Satisfied?"

I smirked. "I will be satisfied once he's back in my room and his attention focused entirely on me," I replied sarcastically.


	21. Chapter 22 Out With Sam in With Demetri

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Ok-back to Leah. I'm actually enjoying writing her. Her and Demetri are probably my fave POV's to write from now. Many thanks to all my reviewers and readers. **

**Chapter 22 Out with Sam In with Demetri**

I locked myself in the master bathroom to steal a moment of privacy. Every inch of it was white marble with silver snaking through its veins. The wall across from the gigantic jacuzzi tub was entirely mirrored. I sat on the edge of the bath taking a much needed breather from the intense vampire monopolizing my room. Demetri showed no signs of leaving it anytime soon and this was something that I didn't want to do in front of him. I needed to talk to Sam before I left for Romania. Jacob had informed me that he'd told Sam that I imprinted on a vampire, but he wouldn't give me anymore details beyond that; which, most likely meant that he hadn't taken the news well. Tough shit, in my opinion. I've suffered for years while he had his fun. He could damn well dislike Demetri all he wanted. This was out of his control. No longer would I pine away for that selfish, untrustworthy, bastard!

I took off every stitch of clothing letting them puddle on the floor at my feet as I thought about the corpse lying on my bed right now. For a few moments I'd been completely at ease with him. He was infectious with his naughty streak and had me bubbling with laughter like that idiot Bella when she's around her leech. Why was he in there? Surely he didn't think I was going to screw him tonight? Though, the idea had merit. Loath as I was to admit it, I desired nothing more than to feel his body thrusting into mine, but it so was not going to happen. I would make damn certain of that.

I studied my naked reflection taking in every inch of my tanned skin. Every inch that Sam had rejected, had thrown away like some foul piece of garbage. I let the wolf take me over. It was easier in animal form and it was the only way to carry on a private conversation when surrounded by three vampires.

I knew there was no guarantee that Sam was in his wolf form, but it was likely that one of the guys would be and could pass the message along.

My bones popped, muscles lengthened, and my body shifted fluidly. My wolf stared back at me in the mirror. How I hated being this thing. Truthfully, I was embarrassed by what I was, that's why I was now barricaded in this bathroom. I didn't want Demetri to see me in my animal form, though why I cared what the walking dead thought was a mystery. I might be an animal, but at least my heart beat, at least I was alive.

Sam's deep timber penetrated my morose thoughts. "_Leah_?"

"_Yeah, Sam. I'm here."_

"_Jacob told me about the vampire."_ Was there anger in his voice?

"And?" When in doubt, be vague.

"_Is he still alive?"_ There was a visual of his teeth snapping together.

"_Yes."_

His voice lowered into something menacing. _"Do you want me to take care of __**that**__?" _

I felt him sense the confusion fluttering through my mind at his unexpected offer. Why would he care? He had Emily. Was he so selfish that he couldn't even let me have this little bit of happiness?

_I'm not being selfish, Leah. I'm just looking out for you. So, you've decided to stay with him, then?_

"_I don't know_," I admitted softly, trying to stamp out the feeling of happiness that thrilled through me at Sam's words. I didn't want to feel anything for him anymore. I'd wasted too much time on him and he didn't deserve one more thought or feeling from me.

_I hear you words, but they tell a very different story from the impressions I'm getting from you._ _Do you love him?"_

"_No!"_

"_Do you still love me?"_

"_No,"_ and for the first time it was true, because despite what I'd said, my heart now belonged to another. "_I'm leaving in the morning to meet up with Jacob."_ I'd had enough of the emotional heart-felt talk. Time to get down to business.

"_Leah, you can't remain with this parasite. He can't offer you anything. He can't carry on the legacy. You will end up childless. Is that how you envisioned your life? One day you will begin to age again and you will die, but he will continue. This will never work. _His voice held an edge of anger and hysteria in it. Like his opinion counted.

"_I will be tied to a vamp, so why would I stop transforming? His presence should ensure that I never lose the ability to shift, so I will remain as I am now…just like him." _I hoped that was true, because I didn't want to be old and wrinkled while he remained frozen in time.

"_Your decision's already made then?"_

"_I'm changing back now. Goodbye Sam… My Sam. You'll always have a piece of me."_

"_Leah-"_

But I broke the connection by shifting back into my human form. Empty, I was utterly drained of everything. I twisted the faucet as hot as it went and added some vanilla bubble bath. Steam began filling up the room and melted some of the tension away.

The water came up to my chin relaxing me in a way little else could. I closed my eyes and let all the tears that I'd kept locked away in my dead heart flow free. Finally, I could mourn the loss of Sam. For the first time I was able to deal with the agony and loneliness that had been such a big part of my life for so long now. And all of this was made possible by a vampire. Because I knew that curled up on my bed was a bloodsucker waiting to shower me with love and attention. Me and only me. More tears slithered down my face and dripped into the water, and the tightness in my chest eased a fraction with each newly shed tear. My body shook with the intensity of my heartache and I pressed my hand roughly against my mouth to keep the pathetic sounds inside me.

"Leah," Demetri called through the door. "What's wrong?" But the floodgates had been opened and I couldn't close them now until it had run its course. Try as I might to answer him, I couldn't get the words around the painful lump in my throat.

The door crashed open and he stood in the doorway looking fierce. He strode to the edge of the bath and knelt on the hard, cold marble tile. Not once did his gaze stray from my tortured face to my naked body, nor did I try to hide myself from him. His hand brushed my tears away. "What is so very wrong? Why all these crystalline tears?" He murmured gently, his eyes full of concern and something else. Love, maybe?

The tenderness in his voice only made the tears escape faster. He leaned over the side and lightly kissed every inch of my face, licked away every tear. A strangled sob erupted and I sat up exposing my chest to the cool air of the room and to him. I wrapped both arms around him uncaring that I was soaking through his shirt and clung to him as I let go of the man I believed to be the love of my life. But I had to. There was not enough room inside me for both men. Sam was my past. Demetri my future. And it was time that I exercised Sam from my heart for good; to take back the power he had over me.

My hands smoothed over the shirt that now clung to his chest from where my damp form had been pressed against him. He rested his forehead against mine and whispered words of comfort in Italian. I didn't need to understand his words, just feel them. I slowly unbuttoned the top button of his grey shirt. I felt him become motionless as his gentle voice faltered at my uncertain touch.

I waited for the panic to set in, for something to indicate that I was making a grave mistake, but all I felt was his desire for me, even as he tried to restrain it. I worked on undoing the rest of the buttons letting his shirt fall open framing his creamy, sculpted chest. I looked into his eyes to gauge his reaction. He was utterly still now, like a bird caught in a snakes gaze as he waited to see what my intentions were. I raked my gaze back down his hairless body and wanted more than anything to feel the smoothness of it under my hands, lips, tongue.

I reached one tentative hand out and brushed it down him ending at the top of his slacks before moving back up much more slowly so I could memorize each line and indent, how he shuddered a little causing his muscles to ripple, how the pads of my fingers burned as though I'd ran my hand over a flame. The feel of him under my fingers was electrifying. I felt the shock all the way to the core of my body which was now flushed with desire for this perfect man, this undead being kneeling carefully and uncertainly before me.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes trying to find the strength to stop myself from making a dreadful mistake. I dropped my hands away from him and I sank back into the water and waited. Waited for him to leave. Well, if I was honest with myself, I was really waiting for him to join me, but when I opened my eyes I was again alone, the door hanging at an awkward angle, but as closed as it could get after Demetri busted through it.

**A/N:** **I have no idea how many more chapters are left in this story, but I don't see it wrapping up anytime soon. Funny, since it was only meant to be a short piece on Demetri and his love interest. Any ideas or suggestions feel free to pass them along.**


	22. Chapter 23 You're Unforgivable

**Dislcaimer: For the 23rd time...I do not own most of these characters-they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: This is for MickeyAndMinnie who has been fretting about Edward and Bella. I can't explain completely because it gives the rest of the story away, but here's a little peek into Ed's head. Beware; it's not a happy place. I so hope I don't have to write from his POV again as it leaves me grumpy. Thanks for the many reviews and EdwardObsessedForever-glad to have you back!**

**Chapter 23 You're Unforgivable**

Watching her walk out the door nearly destroyed me. Leaving her side for even a short while was excruciating, but this…this was something beyond words. Saying goodbye to Bella had to be the hardest thing I'd ever done. Abandoning her two years ago paled in comparison to this betrayal. Convincing the love of my existence to enter Volterra of her own accord to spy on the Volturi was already a cowardly and despicable act, but made all the worse by demanding that Christian accompany her and pretend to be her lover. Sacrilege! And that's still not the worst of it.

Carlisle already has a spy among the Volturi. More precisely, the Romanian's have a spy among the Volturi. Santiago has been a member for over a hundred years. Originally Aro employed Chelsea's power against him, but as the years wore on he grew confident in Santiago's loyalty, which even without the use of Chelsea's power, had never wavered, or so Aro thought.

So, we not only sent her into the clutches of two of the most powerful vampires who wanted to do god knows what to her, but we lied to her about our agenda, about her true purpose. Carlisle's true goal was to have Bella acquire the many different powers among the Volturi. She needn't be aware of that task, proximity was enough. Or so Carlisle believed. He wanted a weapon. Something that would end the war once and for all. The breach in the treaty seemed to be considered a greater sin than anything else Aro had ever committed against us, and on some level Carlisle blamed Bella for orchestrating the treaty and providing us with a false sense of security.

Sometimes I absolutely abhorred hearing others' thoughts. The longer I was around him, the more disgusted I became with him. Virat's powers had clearly affected him to a much greater extent than some.

Alice had been my greatest ally last night as we discussed the best way to thwart Aro, but all our arguments fell on deaf ears, though with Virat's power influencing us, I'm not certain I put up much of a fight. Carlisle easily convinced our family that using Bella like this was the only way to ensure that everyone in our family came out of this unscathed, and maybe he's right, but what if he wasn't?

Without Bella, he felt certain that we would suffer at least some casualties and, unfortunately, Alice's visions couldn't dispute that as the wolves were too intertwined with out plans and every decision we made.

My only comfort was that she was able to catch glimpses of Bella's future. Nothing too far in advance because she hadn't decided on anything yet, but at least I'd have some idea of the events taking place while she was so far away.

I picked up the remote and flipped through the channels as I waited for Carlisle to join me. Anything to distract me from the self loathing eating away at me, but there wasn't a program on TV that could silence my thoughts. All of Carlisle's arguments for Bella going kept replaying again and again through my mind. He didn't say it out loud, not like he needed to, he couldn't hide it from me, but he felt that Bella was the one they desired above all others, so it was fair that she be the one to risk everything. I also knew he would do almost anything to keep Esme safe, but I never realized until that moment how very callus he could be.

I stabbed the power button forcefully and bent over to pick up Bella's towel that she'd so carelessly tossed aside after we finished our shower together. Her scent clung to it thickly and I inhaled it letting it fill me up. How had I let things come to this? Perhaps, we should have traveled out of the city to conduct our meeting, somewhere beyond the limits of Virat's power, because obviously none of us were thinking clearly.

I flung the towel back to the floor as Carlisle entered. _"Jasper tells me Virat is nearby, so we must be certain that he hears exactly what we need him to and no more. Bella and the rest will leave shortly after us."_

I nodded sharply, anger making it almost impossible to speak. I swallowed my rage before addressing him "Once this is over, Carlisle, and I get Bella back, we're leaving."

The surprise on his face was almost comical. "What do you mean _leaving_?"

"The family-coven- whatever you want to call us. Definitely not a family, as a family would never have betrayed one of their own in such a depraved manner."

"Edward-"

I grabbed my leather jacket from the back of the chair and strode past him practically shaking with the need to physically harm him so he could feel a fraction of the pain that I was in as Bella waited four floors below me with Demetri by her side to travel to Seattle. "Let's go, we have many more lies to spew before this day is done."

It took every bit of resolve in me to leave the hotel without Bella, but the plan was already in motion. Vampires from all over were already making their way to the Carpathian Mountains to meet up with Vladimir and Stefan. A newborn army was being created and awaiting Jasper, Peter, and Maria to fully train them. No, there was no going back now. No matter how much I wanted to whisk Bella away, it was no longer an option.

I caught Virat's scent as I crossed the street slowly making my way to the parking garage. So, he _was_ near at hand influencing each and every damn emotion.

_I cannot wait until Bella leaves so he will follow and no longer be able to control our emotions. _Carlisle's thoughts whispered through my mind.

I chose to ignore this. Somehow, I did not think that he really wanted me to hear that particular thought and we had some lines to deliver anyway. My role was to act like the spurned lover, which, considering how I was feeling was a remarkably simple task.

"She would not listen to reason," I muttered.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly manner and I had to restrain myself from flinging it off of me. How I despised the man before me. "Just give her time, my son. She will come back to us."

"You do not understand. She has asked Alyria if she can join her coven once she returns from Volterra, if she returns, that is." I slammed the door of the Mercedes closed as Carlisle slid into the driver's side and turned the key making the car purr quietly. I caught a glimpse of Virat as we backed out, a look of triumph, or horror on his face.

When I could read ones mind it was often an inconvenience, though useful, but when I was locked out, as with Virat and Bella, it was maddening. Virat's reaction concerned me. Had he been horrified? Did he not want Bella to go to Volterra?

"Well done, Edward. He can collect his followers and head back to Italy now. It will make everyone more reasonable and planning our strategy easier and less volatile." _Maybe he will come to his senses and cease this talk of him and Bella leaving. It would break Esme's heart if they were to leave._

_--_

Alice was perched on the arm of my leather couch looking ill. "I know you're angry with them, Edward, but you can't leave us." He dainty hands darted out quickly and clutched tightly as my shirt. "I love her, Edward. She's my sister and my best friend. Please don't force her to leave-don't take her from me," she begged. If she could have cried, I had no doubt that tears would have been glittering down her delicate little face.

I closed my eyes trying to block out the hurt that was so evident in her eyes and rested my head on the back of the couch as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb steeling myself to cause the one family member I adored pain. Pain just like I experienced the first time I abandoned Bella, but there was no way around it. Bella and I could no longer remain a part of this coven.

What was she doing right now? She should be on her way to Seattle. I couldn't bear to think about anything beyond that. It hurt too much. There was always the chance that she wasn't all that bothered by the arrangement as she had Demetri with her and she seemed at peace when he was near.

I swore softly at the thought of those two becoming so close and her little role she had to play with Christian. How far would they go? I'd told her to do whatever necessary in order to keep herself safe, but I did not truly mean it.

I was going to go crazy if I stayed in our room much longer. I couldn't stop imagining her in bed with Christian, couldn't get her intoxicating scent out of my nose-her presences in this room was palpable. Everywhere I looked there were clothes, cd's, books, but mostly memories.

The first time I'd brought her up here and frightened her with my vampiric speed as I flung us both onto this very couch, how amazing it had felt to hold her hot body close to mine.

A smile erased my scowl at the memory of her trying to seduce me, trying to get that one human memory- the most dangerous request she could have ever made. A low chuckle flowed from me as I replayed that scene again. God! How I had wanted her right then and there, how much control it had taken to keep us both fully clothed.

Alice slumped against me shaking her head back and forth. She spoke in a hoarse whisper. "That future is clearer now. You have made up your mind."

"Yes. I'm more certain now than ever that Bella and I need to go our own way, Alice." I wrapped my arm around my favorite sister. "I will not let Bella be manipulated into such a situation again and I don't think I can ever forgive Carlisle for demanding that I convince her to take such a risk." _Not to mention that I would never forgive myself for being persuaded. Virat's power was no excuse. My love for Bella should have been stronger than his vile power._

"Why don't you give Bella the chance to weigh in on this? I highly doubt that she is going to willingly leave us. Not even if you begged it of her."

"Alice, you already see it happening, so you already know that she agrees to leave with me."

Anger flitted across her face. "You are being selfish, Edward," she snapped. "I don't recall you being this angry last night when all the decisions were made. Why, all of the sudden, have you morphed into some stubborn, controlling fiend?"

I tensed as Alice's words cut through me. "I think," I explained, "that Virat's focusing all of his attention elsewhere now, so his influence isn't as powerful today. I'm finally thinking with a clear head and seeing this plan for the wretched mistake that it is."

Carlisle's thoughts interrupted our conversation and all my anger instantly returned. "_The wolves are here and what's left of the Denali clan along with Maria and her army are on their way. It is time to begin our meeting."_

Come one, Alice. "I said thickly. "We're being summoned downstairs. Not that you didn't already foresee that happening though," I muttered.

She shrugged. "Why should I offer you warnings? You're just going to abandon me, we might as well get used to not depending on one another, don't you think?" She growled as she danced out of the room with much less enthusiasm than normal.

**Two days Later**

We piled the last of our luggage into the cars. Our reinforcement flew out late last night. We were trying to keep as much of our activities as secret as possible, which didn't seem to be that difficult. Oddly, Virat's scent was nowhere to be found. He seemed to have decided that his presence was no longer required in Forks. Carlisle had been right about that at least. It was Bella he was interested in. He was most likely already back in Volterra.

Alice let out a small noise, her face blank, eyes staring off into the distance seeing events taking place in the future. I eavesdropped on her vision, as she wasn't feeling too warm and fuzzy toward me today.

Jasper crowded her, his hands sliding up and down her arms as he patiently waited for her to return to our time. "What is it? What's changed?"

"Virat is going to bind Demetri to him." She looked at Carlisle. "To _him_, Carlisle, not Aro. Why would he do that?"

"Maybe Chelsea's power is more effective if the one she is binding her prey to is nearby?" He guessed. "It is inconsequential. To be bound to Virat is to be bound to the Volturi."

I cut him off tired of his blasé view of everything. Again I disagreed with Carlisle. But, something seemed off. Virat wasn't behaving the way we expected. He had not boarded the plane upon discovering his query was on her way to Volterra, instead he spied on Alyria and her coven and had now decided to acquire them. But it would accomplish nothing to argue this point with them. Carlisle was utterly certain of the methods of the Volturi. "We must call Demetri and warn them so they can decide on a course of action."

I glanced back at the house that I'd called my home for so long, certain that I would never set foot within it again. I would either get Bella out of Volterra alive and unharmed and we would quietly leave or she would die there and I would follow, either way I was never coming back here. _Where are you Bella? What are you doing? What are they doing to you?_


	23. Chapter 24 Mutual Desires

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters they are the sole property of mastermind Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Ah, I so like writing all things from Leah and Demetri's POV's. They just flow and there are no agonizing moments where I have nothing to say. This will be the last Demetri and Leah moment for a while though –cries- Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you'd like to see happen. It could be much better than anything I have planned, in fact, it probably is! Again, Thanks to all my readers both silent and vocal! I appreciate the support -hugs- Oohh! And I have a new reviewer! Welcome VampireCat3! Nice to hear new opinions…they make me smile**

**Chapter 24 Mutual Desires**

**(Demetri POV)**

I joined Kattra and Alyria in the sitting room giving Leah her much needed privacy. Forcing myself to be the gentleman she needed and leaving the room had taken all the self control I had in me. Her heartbroken image swam before my eyes again. I could almost feel her hands running down my chest and could still recall her breathtaking nude form as she rose up out of the water and pressed herself so firmly against me.

I let out a calming breath as I sat down next to Kattra who was curled up on one end of the couch with her nose in some romance novel.

I arched my eyebrows as I took in the suggestive cover of her book. "Interesting reading choice you've got there."

She giggled and set the book face down across her breast. "Alyria likes it when I get all hot and bothered. She feeds off of it."

I shot her a questioning look and she answered with a nod to her raven head and a sultry and satisfied smile on her dark lips. "Mmm, yes. She gets all steamed up over her little books and I get a snack. Win, win don't you think?" She uncrossed her legs forcing her already too short skirt further up her thighs and fixed me with her powerful gaze. "Now tell me, Demetri," she enunciated each syllable of my name drawing it out like a cat purring. "Why haven't you done her yet?" she nodded her head towards the bathroom. "I taste her desire," she murmured as she leaned forward giving me a perfect view of her ample chest. "You desire her; I can feel it right now like little jolts of electricity licking down my body. The air is perfumed with your mutual longing."

Good to know that Leah did feel that way about me. "She is not ready."

Alyria was suddenly kneeling before me her hands working their way up my thighs. "I could get her ready, love," she simpered. "Just a little flex of power and the two of you will provide me with a feast of sexual energy."

"Alyria," Kattra admonished. "Enough of these games. You are not hungry, you're just grumpy because you had him for one night and he was spectacular and you know that you'll never get that chance again." Alyria stood abruptly, towering over Kattra, a low growl trickling out of her beautiful throat. "Growl all you want," she smirked. "But quit tormenting Leah. She's been through enough and now on top of everything she has to leave Demetri. Let them have their night without you causing problems." Kattra stood as though she was a puppet and someone had pulled her stings. "If it's a distraction you need, Alyria, I would be happy to oblige." She held out her hand and waited for Alyria to calm herself.

Alyria finally took her hand, a huge smiling lighting her face. "Fine. I will not play with the dog anymore this night. But you better do a damn good job of distracting me."

I shook my head as I watched them head to Alyria's room and closed the door. I picked up Kattra's book curious to know what it was about.

I'd read the first three chapters entirely engrossed in the love hate relationship of the two main characters when I heard Leah's footsteps softly padding down the hall towards her room. I had no idea what I should do. Clearly, she wasn't ready for anything serious, but I still wanted to spend the night with her and comfort her. I just wasn't sure how receptive she'd be to that idea.

I turned the page down where Kattra had been reading and set it on the table and walked to Leah's room. I knocked gently. It seemed like an eternity before I heard her invite me in.

She was tying a black satin robe close, her hair pulled back in a ponytail emphasizing her exquisite features, her cheeks lightly flushed from her hot bath. She kept her eyes averted as I moved forward. "Is everything ready for your flight tomorrow?" She nodded, but still refused to look at me. I placed my finger under chin and drew her face to mine, our lips hovering a scant few centimeters apart. "Do not regret your actions earlier, Leah." I took a deep breath of her unique scent and my whole body shook with the need to taste her. I lowered my mouth to hers slowly, providing her with plenty of time to pull away. She remained entirely motionless, neither urging me on nor denying me. My right hand pressed into the small of her back bringing her closer to me as my lips claimed hers.

My left hand curled around the nape of her neck as she deepened our kiss, her tongue brushing against mine urgently, her arms clinging to me. She broke away trailing light kisses down my throat as a low moan escaped my lips. The feel oh those scalding lips against my ice cold neck was exhilarating. Our breathing quickened as I guided her to her bed and lowered my body on top of hers, feeling her breasts against my chest through the thin fabric of her robe, my lips following her lead and licked down her neck as her scent urged me on. Her body writhed under me, begging me to do things that I knew mentally she wasn't ready for. I knew that I could not allow myself to lose control- that she would hold it against me later once she was in her right mind again, but her hands were everywhere distracting me from all my good intentions. My nose nudged her robe slightly open and my lips caressed every inch of exposed flesh.

I pictured her crumpled form in the bath, the tears streaming down her face and found the control that I needed to pull us back from the brink. I searched her hooded eyes before speaking. "I want you more than any man has ever wanted a woman, Leah, but not like this. Not right now," I whispered as my finger caressed the line of her face. "Tonight…let me hold you. Let me comfort you…let me love you." I punctuated each statement with soft kisses across her cheek ending back at her silky lips.

She chuckled softly into my mouth. "Too much woman for you, am I?"

"Indeed. Very intimidating."

"Good." She sat up pushing me off of her, her eyes shining brilliantly. "If you're going to be spending the night in here then I need to find something less appealing to wear to bed," she teased as she racked me with her eyes. "And you… you need fewer clothes on. Fair's fair. You already saw me naked. My turn now." For the second time that night, her hands reached out, a little more certainly this time, and undid all the buttons of my shirt then she darted out of the bed, rummaged through her bag, and slipped out the bedroom door.

I removed everything but my navy boxers and pulled the covers back waiting for her to return in what I hoped was something very offensive so I could behave myself.

She strode back in the room in nothing but a Rolling Stones t-shirt and climbed under the covers with me. Not at all offensive sleepwear. In fact, it was sexy as hell. It barely covered her round ass and the logo was just another reminder of what I could not have.I kept trying to remember her crying in the bath to keep myself in check.We both curled on our sides, my arms wrapped around her, our bodies touching as much as possible.

"Thank you, Demetri, for…not taking advantage of the situation," she whispered softly into the darkened room.

I pressed my lips against her hair and murmured, "We have all of eternity to do such things, what are a few more nights, or weeks, of waiting?"

"Still, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

I laughed feeling better than I had since Heidi's death. "Then my self control is a dreadful thing," I grumbled playfully. "Night, Leah."

She burrowed closer against me, her hips fitting perfectly with mine and sighed. "Night, my little leech."


	24. Chapter 25 Life Among the Court

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they are the product of Steph Meyer's wonderous imagination.**

**A/N: wow! This was a hard chapter to write. I've re-written it 3 times now, and I'm still not happy with it. It's probably longer than it needs to be, but I couldn't figure out what to cut. Let me know what you think or would like to see happen in Volterra. Thanks for all the comments and to all my readers.**

**Chapter 25 Life Among the Court**

Marcus led me off the dance floor, his hand resting against my lower back as he guided me through the twirling bodies to a door in the back of the room. As it clanged shut and the noise of the festivities died away, I suddenly became aware of how very alone we were. Not the most observant person, am I? The hallway was all cold stone with torches perched on the wall sporadically casting an eerie glow and deep shadows.

We walked in silence, Marcus never taking his hand off of me. I could feel his nervous energy and, as much as I'd like to deny it, his love for me. Though, I was more certain than ever that it was better that Marcus was still in love with me than if he wasn't. I'd need all the allies I could get while I tried to survive a month in this foul place.

We followed the passage, twisting and turning many times. If I was human I'd have already been lost, but I was able to file everything away creating a mental map. Finally he released me and opened the only door in the vicinity. I gasped as I took in the room. An aquarium made up the walls on all sides. Great fish of all sizes and sea life floated around the tanks which were lit in purples, blues, and greens. The room was furnished in deep brown leather, the floors blue marble with green veins cutting through it. In the middle of the room was a grand piano.

"This is the place where I …escape the madness of court," he said with a flourish as he led me all the way in. He slid his tux jacket off and draped it over the arm of the couch while I walked the perimeter of the room taking in the multitude of sea life floating past me. I heard him shuffling around behind me and when I turned he had removed his tie and unbuttoned several buttons on his shirt and was now seated at the shiny black piano, his fingers reverently caressing the ivory keys, but making no sound.

He glanced at me, a very happy smile on his lips, devotion evident in his eyes. "Shall I play for you?"

I nodded as I moved around the room examining his large book collection. The first few notes drifted through the room in a wave of despair. With each note that he pressed, I was overcome with sadness. Edward sitting at his piano floated through my vision as I sat in the buttery soft leather chair. I relived the memory of him playing my lullaby for me while Marcus's song tore a hole through my heart with his pain.

The last note resonated and my chest was tight with unshed tears, not only for my angel back home, but for the heartache that this man was living with each day of his life. It was his own damn fault, but I still felt guilty about it.

I felt the air around me stir and realized that I'd closed my eyes while watching my Edward pass through my memories. Marcus was kneeling on the floor in front of me a look of longing on his face. "I have envisioned you coming back to me," he whispered, "though, I never dreamed that it would become a reality. Each day that came to an end and you did not arrive was like a small death to me." His hand engulfed mine and he brought it to his lips, eyes never straying from mine.

I did not pull my hand away, though I wanted to. "Marcus, I am with Christian…"

"Ah, my love, I feel what there _isn't_ between you." He rubbed my hand against his smooth face, his eyes closed. "There is lust, but not love between you. You two do not share half of what you and I once had, what we could have again."

"I came here so I could put an ocean between me and Edward. Needed some time to…grieve. Please, please, allow me that." I slid my finger down his cheek. "I'm not saying no, just not yet."

"That is more than I ever hoped for, my love, and I am a very patient man."

He moved to the chair across from me. "Aro has sent Santiago and Seline out to acquire some animal blood for you and Christian. They should be back shortly and then we will share a few drinks together."

I was beyond shocked that they would indulge our foreign diet here. I thought for certain that Aro would demand that I feed off of humans. Small favors. Still, if it had been their plan all along to acquire me, then why were they so unprepared?

"So…you do not already have animal blood here?"

He pursed his lips before saying, "Why would we?"

"You were not expecting me to show up here eventually?"

"As I said, I hoped one day to be reunited with you, but that was highly unlikely. Why would we have reason to believe that you would ever come back here? We have a treaty that states that we are to leave you and yours alone for all eternity, we honor that agreement, Bella." He rested his ankle across one leg as he smoothed his hand down the arm of the couch, his brows knitted together. "We were quite shocked by your sudden appearance here, love. It was a delightful surprise, but a surprise nonetheless."

How could this be? Was Marcus simply not privy to Aro's newest plan? That seemed highly doubtful, but I could feel the waves of truth emanating from him. He believed all the way to his toes the words he spoke. He was certain that the treaty was still in effect.

And where was Virat? I'd certainly expected to see him make his grand entrance tonight. Perhaps I'd finally get to see what that trouble maker looked like tomorrow. Gorgeous, no doubt.

Aro glided through the door with a woman practically plastered to him, her eyes flicking around the room before she eased up and moved off to the side. His bodyguard. "There you two love birds are!" He flopped down gracefully on the couch nearest to me, the woman remained standing behind him. He noticed me staring at her. "This is Renata, my bodyguard. She rarely lets me out of her site."

She moved forward and took my hand as Aro introduced us, before sliding back to her position.

"Felix informs me that Santiago and Seline are back. They will escort Christian here shortly. They are going to be your guards here." He removed his tie and ran his hand through his hair suddenly looking older. "Anything you or Christian desire, you need but ask and they will see to it."

"Guards? Why do we need guards?"

"All of us have guards, little one," Aro stated.

I glanced at Marcus. "He doesn't seem to have someone watching his every move."

"No, Marcus has been most difficult about it. None would willingly subject themselves to that task as they all fear him now. Sadly, he's only gotten worse since we came back from Forks. Perhaps your presence here will soften him up."

So, I was to have guards looking over my shoulder, paying careful attention to me and Christian, noticing how involved we were. Getting out of Volterra without cheating on Edward was looking unlikely.

Despite that, I was really looking forward to seeing Christian again. I knew he had nefarious thoughts about us, and if he could somehow manage it, he was certainly going to try and take advantage of the situation we were in. He was going to be ecstatic about our close supervision, then. Still, I felt oddly at ease and safe with him. Ask me that in a few hours when we were alone in our bedroom sharing that luscious bed and I might feel differently.

Marcus and Aro were deep in conversation leaving me to my own thoughts while I awaited Christian. Renata sat next to me a very pleasant smile on her face. "You have made them very happy, you know? I can't remember the last time this place felt alive and cheerful."

"Truthfully, I'm wondering if I made the right decision coming here."

"I do not doubt that," she chuckled. She moved closer to me and lowered her voice, casting a sideways glance at Aro before saying, "Seline is one of your guards. You should be wary around her. She was quite upset when Felix ordered her to leave Christian alone."

"What did she do to Christian?" For some strange reason that I could not fathom, I was jealous and angered at the thought of her flirting with him.

She gave me a knowing look, a half smile tugging at her painted lips. "Do not fret dear; your Christian is loyal to you. In fact, that's what really frustrated Seline. She is unaccustomed to men refusing her solicitations."

"Great, just what I needed to make my stay here more enjoyable: a jealous narcissist. Is there a specific reason why she was selected to be my guard?"

"I think she requested it actually." She shrugged in one fluid motion. "Aro and Marcus talked about you and Edward a lot. Going on and on about how strong your bond was, however did things come to this?"

I sighed softly and was very aware of how quiet the two men across the room had suddenly become, but I never took my eyes off of Renata as I explained what I'd done to Tyler and how close Demetri and I had become.

"You killed an old classmate?" She asked, her eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Yes. He smelled like nothing I'd ever encountered before and there was just no fighting it." I did not add that I had Virat to thank for that.

She shook her head. "Was that you're first and only taste of human blood?"

I nodded, still ashamed of my lack of control.

"So, do tell me what there was between you and our Demetri? I must admit, that I miss him and Heidi something terribly." She glanced at the two silent vampires. "Aro was beside himself when they betrayed him and joined you," she murmured softly.

I felt like I should apologize, but I hadn't been the one to orchestrate their defection. They had fled because Heidi believed that they would die if they fought us. In the end she had died anyway.

"But, we have you now and Aro is euphoric. He's already ordered the northern wing to be redecorated and made ready for you by tomorrow evening."

I looked at Aro for confirmation and he nodded smiling indulgently. "Nothing but the best for our newest members."

Christian finally joined us and I didn't want to think about what it meant that I was so thrilled to see him and that a slight tremble traveled down my spine at the sight of him. He was standing in between two others, the girl he'd danced with earlier-Seline, and a male guard, who I assumed must be Santiago. His coal black hair was pulled back in a low pony tail tied with a leather band and reached his low back. Seline had rich brown, wavy hair that fell just below her shoulders. She was clad in a leather strapless gown with slits up to her hips, shoes that laced up her thighs, and practically shooting daggers at me. Felix entered last and bent low to whisper into Aro's ear.

I stood as Christian made his way over to me, a rigid smile on his face. He hugged me tightly and laid a gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Have you been having as much fun as I have, love?" He whispered so softly. I could here the unease in his voice and wondered what had been happening to him while I'd been relaxing.

"I think I'll have more fun now that you're here," I smirked, trying to pull him out of his mood. He sat in my chair and pulled me onto his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around me, as though someone might try to steal me away. Actually, with both Marcus and Aro here, that was probably a valid concern.

Santiago held out his hand to me and introduced himself, then motioned Seline forward. She nodded and continued scowling. I could just tell that we were going to be the best of friends.

"Whenever you are ready to retire to your rooms for the night, we will escort you," Santiago's soothing voice whispered in my ear, though he was a foot away.

"Not just yet, Santiago. We are going to have some dinner," Aro explained.

Felix brought me and Christian two wine glasses full of animal blood while Seline ushered six helpless humans into the room, handing them out like dinnerware. I tried to disguise my disgust by turning my face towards Christian, who was scenting his glass with a look of utter revulsion on his face. I opened my mind to him so we could talk discreetly. "_What's wrong_?"

"_This smells rank. Do I truly have to drink this day in and day out?"_

"_Would you rather kill some human just because you don't like the smell of your meal?"_

He sighed but held up his glass and clinked it to mine. "To doing the right thing," he toasted and downed his in great gulp.

The sounds of the humans screaming was unbearable, but what could I do? This was the way they lived and I was sure that Aro was enjoying subjecting us to this feast. There would be all kinds of little games played over the course of the next month.

Christian's palm was against my face smoothing the tension from me. "_I am sorry, love. They are almost finished. Let me distract you from this ungodly sight._" His lips brushed across mine. "_If we act as though we are not bothered by it, perhaps they will decide it is not an effective form of torment. _

I curled my hand around his neck and brought my mouth back to his. He parted his lips and suddenly the sounds of terror and slurping became muted as he kissed me senseless.

"Are you going to fuck him in front of us as well?" Seline's shrill voice lashed through the room.

Aro and Marcus stood abruptly. "Seline, Apologize to Isabella. Now." He bit out angrily, his face actually holding some color since he'd fed.

She fell to her knees in a submissive bow. "Please forgive my rude behavior, Isabella. I meant nothing by it."

Renata leaned toward me. "You must take her hand and help her up as a show that all is forgiven."

I wasn't sure all was forgiven, but I wasn't exactly comfortable having people bow down to me either, so I took her hand and drew her from the floor. "Apology accepted," I replied stiffly.

I glanced at Santiago. "We're ready to go back to our room, if you don't mind."

"Of course." He nodded curtly, casting a warning glance at Seline. Her anger and hate for me burned across my skin. There was no way that we wouldn't have more problems.

Marcus embraced me. "I am most sorry for her outburst. We will make certain that such a thing does not happen again, my love." He kissed me on both cheeks and Christian guided me out the door, his fingers biting into my hand. The level of anger radiating from him surprised me. I'd ask him about it later, right now I just wanted to get as far away from all the Volturi members as possible.

Seline stood a breath from me and hissed," Shall we roll out the red carpet and play trumpets to announce your presence?"

Christian growled at her and Felix flashed her a look of warning. "Do not push things, Seline. You are already in enough trouble for your earlier outburst."

I looked her into her crimson eyes. "Oh, yes please. That would be grand," I replied scathingly to Seline. Santiago stifled a laugh and offered me his arm.

--

I kicked my shoes off the moment we hit the room.

Santiago placed his hand on my forearm. "Tomorrow you will come down to the training room and we will help you with your so impressive list of powers." He winked. I had no idea what he was going on about, but learning how to use my powers seemed like a pretty good idea. They would know more about them than Carlisle and Jasper. "You will get your chance to sharpen your talents against the members of the Volturi."

I couldn't hide my shock. "All of them?"

Seline's high pitched voice interrupted. "Surely Aro would not put himself at the mercy of such an…untrained individual?"

"Do not fret, Seline. Our so dangerous Bella will not practice on your precious Aro." He turned his attention back to me staring intently into my eyes as though he was willing me to understand something. I could always try to open my mind to him. There was no reason that my power would not work, especially as he was touching me, but what did I really know about this man?

"I'm sure that Marcus would enjoy a few minutes of sparring with you, dear." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. What was up with this man? He was unlike every other member here. "He's completely besotted with you. This last month has been most dreadful. Tonight is the first time I have seen him smile since he returned from Forks."

Seline pulled my arm from Santiago's and guided me to another door. "Where are we going?"

"I've been commanded to make sure that all the rooms are to your liking," she replied in a clipped voice, her grip on my arm firm. As we reached the last room, she closed the door and grabbed me by the throat smashing me against the wall.

"If you are going to steal my lover from me, Isabella, then I will make certain that I return the favor," she sneered, her breath chilling my face as we were only inches apart. I wasn't concerned, not really. I had many powers to draw on, but I wasn't here to show off, I was here to spy, so I let her throw her fit and make her point. Let them underestimate me.

"I am not stealing anyone from you. I have Christian-"

"Do you? Do you really?" Her hand convulsed against my throat, but still I refrained from harming her. "I think you want power, Isabella, and the way to power is through Aro and Marcus. Aro is mine, Bella. If you so much as bat those thick dark eyelashes at him I will pluck each and every one of them out of your lovely face," she hissed.

"Terrifying as that sounds-"

"Do not mock me, youngling. Your power makes you brave, but you have not the skill to take me on," she chided me. "Stay away from Aro."

Santiago threw the door opened sending it thundering against the wall, plaster crumbling on the floor. He moved faster than anything I'd ever seen and wrenched Seline's grip from me. "Aro will see you destroyed for harming her," he snarled.

"He might try, but I am not without my own powers, Santiago. Never forget what I can do. One little touch is all it would take." She held her finger out towards me.

"I will rip off your hand if it moves one millimeter closer to her."

Christian finally joined us with Felix at his back and took in the tense scene before him. He lunged at Seline, a snarl reverberating against the dark walls.

Felix escorted me back to the party and explained what happened to Aro.

Aro let out a roar of rage and Marcus gripped his shoulder tightly. "Do not be rash, Aro."

"Felix, you will take Seline's place as Isabella's guard. Come Marcus."

Renata got up and was immediately at Aro's side. "No, dear. You stay here with Bella. Felix will help me deal with this mess."

Renata took her seat next to me, a grim look on her pretty face. "You are very lucky, Bella. Seline's power is ghastly."

"What can she do? What did she almost do to me?" I asked alarmed for the first time. Seline was right, I was letting my power go to my head.

"She has the touch of death."

I just stared at her waiting for her to explain.

"She literally causes things to decay at warp speed." She shuddered. "Aro used to give our enemies to her."

"So with one touch of her finger I could have been dead?"

"Not exactly dead, Bella. But you would beg for death, trust me. I have seen her handy work first hand. Her power steals life from mortals, but a vampire would remain in a state of decay, like a mummy, for all eternity or until she reversed the effects." She took in my wide fearful eyes and laid a gentle hand on mine. "Do not be concerned. Aro will most likely destroy her for this blasphemy. Until the decision is made, we will make sure that she cannot harm you."

"Won't she just use her power against whoever tries to restrain her?" My body felt as though I'd fallen through ice as I remembered Christian fighting her._ Please let Christian be alright. _I repeated over and over.

"We have people who can counter her powers. Ones who can control her mind and her body. Me, for instance. She cannot affect me as I am a shield. As we speak, an army of guards are securing her and she will be taken to the hall of despair to await judgment."


	25. Chapter 26 Friends of Old

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Yeah…it's been a while since I last updated, and this is a short post, but it felt like the best place to end it. I already have Bella's next post ready to go, but I'm not sure if there will be a Leah or Edward one in between. Thanks for the many reviews and to all my readers. Sorry that school has made my updates slower, I'll try to do better.**

**Chapter 26 Friends of Old**

**Demetri POV**

My nerves were shot. I'd just watched the love of my existence take off for the Carpathian Mountains and I knew that Virat would be making his grand appearance at some point today. Letting Leah go had to be the single hardest thing I'd ever done in all my many years. I could feel her departure in my heart, in my very soul. Until this morning I did not even believe that I possessed a soul, but now that it had been ripped from me so violently and was now soaring thirty-seven thousand feet in the sky, its presence was undeniable.

I'd just finished hunting. Even that brought me no joy, no relief. But, it certainly had to be done. Alyria and Kattra hunted this morning while I saw Leah off, now I wished that they were with me. Kattra was always fun to be around and when Alyria was behaving herself, she was entertaining, as well.

I turned onto our street. His scent was everywhere. Was he upstairs with the women already? I raced down the street, searching for signs of the Volturi guard along the way, but sensing nothing. Each step I took became heavier, a burden, I didn't have anywhere I needed to be. I just wanted to rest on this park bench and enjoy the foggy morning. I hunched down on the bench and couldn't find the will to even breathe. I yearned for sleep, though it would eternally be denied to me.

Several cars passed, but there wasn't a single human in the vicinity. Surely that was an odd occurrence. I couldn't be bothered to puzzle it out. I leaned my head back and let time pass me by while I listened to the cars, the birds, and a voice whispering soothingly in my head._ Rest Demetri. Be still. Everything is all right. You have nothing to fear from us. _

"Demetri," Virat's deeply accented, yet familiar voice called to me, though I had not the energy to reply. "It has been much too long since last we met. How goes it, friend?"

His power loosened its grip around me and some of my stamina returned. I'd been a fool to leave without Kattra by my side. She was our only protection against them. If Chelsea showed up now, I was in trouble.

I sat up straight. "Virat, what brings you to Washington?"

"All in good time, my friend, all in good time." He motioned toward the hotel. "Shall we?"

It would seem odd if I did not attack him, though I'd seen him fight many times and did not relish the thought of what he would do to me. His power had completely abated - arrogant fool. I flung myself at him with all the speed and power that I possessed and we ended in the alley between our hotel and the bank. Low snarls echoed off the walls, but still he refrained from using his power against me.

"Do not be a fool, Demetri. You cannot best me. Even without my powers, you have not the strength or battle skills to compete with me," he declared in a hard voice that nearly cut across my skin.

"You will not drag me back to the Volturi, Virat. I would rather be destroyed than to go back there," I sneered.

"So be it," he murmured and we were suddenly airborne, hands tearing at each other, jaws snapping, and venom flowing thickly in our mouths. I tore his arm off and locked my hands around his throat, my fingers embedded deeply within his flesh, as I felt his teeth tear into mine. I crashed into the dumpster at the far end of the alley. It had been mangled beyond recognition. I moved slowly, caught once again in his power. He picked up his arm and faced the opening of the alley. A human woman entered, her eyes fixed on Virat. She was suddenly in his arms, his mouth locked against her neck, her precious blood flowing into him. He released her and she crumpled onto the moist pavement, low moans issuing from her lips. He placed his severed arm back in place then sliced her wrist open; her blood flowing slowly, as he'd drained most of it. He rubbed it around his arm socket and the arm was welded back in place.

He dragged her body to the shadowy area and turned his attention back to me. All I could do was watch him leisurely, yet with complete confidence in his eyes, walk towards me. "Are you through?" He bit out angrily.

I nodded. It was all I could do. He'd blanketed me with feelings of lethargy and defeat.

"Good." He offered me a hand up with his now uninjured arm. "Shall we join the others then?" He smirked.

--

We were prisoners in our own suite, surrounded by Virat and his guards. Virat and Chelsea sat across from us with twin smiles plastered on their faces. The contrast between the two was disturbing. There was a sameness about them, despite their different appearances. Chelsea with her nearly white blond hair, pearl skin, and petit form, and Virat with his chocolate skin, bald head and a jet black goatee. He towered over all of us at six foot seven, but their eyes held the same look, their faces were schooled in the exact same expression, and their movements seemed rehearsed.

I could feel their power beating against me, but Kattra's shield held strong. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that had we not possessed a shield that we would belong to them. Chelsea's power had grown much since the first time I experienced it.

We were doing our best to be good little Volturi bitches, but it hurt my pride to do so and I bet Alyria was thinking similar thoughts. She, who was many years older than the Volturi guards, had to play the victim. Something told me that was something she was quite unaccustomed to, but she hid it well. Her face did not betray anything. She looked upon them with adoration as did Kattra. I, however, was not going to sink quite so low, I settled for indifferent. It was the best I could do.

"You will help us locate the Cullens," Virat's smooth as silk voice trailed through the room.

We nodded in unison, but remained silent. It didn't make much sense. Why had he not simply followed them instead of spying on us if the Cullens were his target?

He tilted his head slightly towards Chelsea and whispered so low and fast that I missed it, before turning his black eyes back to us; back to me, to be precise. "Do you know where they went? We went back to check on them and they had already fled."

I shrugged and shook my head. I feared that despite Kattra's help that he would know I did not speak the truth, so it seemed better to remain silent.

"Aro speaks highly of your talent and how convenient it has been for him. Let us not waste such a gift."

I stared at him questioningly for a moment.

His brows knitted together. "Your tracking powers _are_ up to the challenge, I presume?"

"Of course."

Relief swept through him. "We have little time to accomplish our task now. Things have been set in motion, things that I could not conceive of." He smoothed his hand over his shaved head then repositioned his brown, geometric-patterned tie. He'd always preferred his three piece suits. I don't think in all the years we'd been comrades that he'd ever worn anything other than a suit. No bleak Volturi cloak for him. "Bella running off to the Volturi," he muttered more to himself than anyone else and anger flitted across his face for a brief moment, before it was swallowed up by his blank expression.

He drew himself together and pinned me with his gaze. "We have checked all the flights for Italy already. They have not gone in that direction. They have failed, once again, to react as I anticipated. Why have they not attempted to extract Bella from Volterra? Surely this Edward's love for Bella is not so weak that he can allow her to be tainted by Aro?"

"I know not why Edward does what he does," I replied, my voice betraying no feeling.

"Chelsea," Virat said. She gave him her full attention. "Take the women and help them pack. We have a flight to catch." He pointed at me. "_You_ need to locate their trail so that we can make the appropriate arrangements."

I flung myself out of the chair, relieved to have a reason to escape his watchful eye, to hide from their power.


	26. Chapter 27 Passionate Distractions

**draggedDisclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter 27 Passionate Distractions**

**BPOV**

I rushed back up to the room, Renata by my side. She was as eager to get to Aro as I was to get to Christian, but she needed to see me safely to my room before she could join him in the Hall of Despair. Even after learning that Seline's dreadful power was useless against shields, I still needed to see Christian with my own eyes to make sure that what Renata had told me was true.

I flung the door open, but he wasn't in the bedroom. I ran through the next three doors, pausing only long enough to ascertain that he was not there. I steeled myself as I reached for the last door. _Let him be okay. He's here because of me, please, let him be okay_. I pushed it open. I heard him before my eyes finally located him. He had a human woman curled in his lap, his mouth clamped around her tan throat and Felix by his side.

Her body was already limp, screams no longer escaping her mouth. He set her onto the floor reverently and wiped the blood off of his lips.

Felix moved between us and picked up the dead girls body. "Santiago will remain outside your door. I will join him once I check in with Aro." I nodded, but words escaped me.

Renata's hand curled around my elbow. "I am going to take my leave. I will see you bright and early tomorrow. We will do some training together."

I watched both of them exit the room, leaving me facing the forlorn face of Christian, who was studiously avoiding my gaze, his hands balled into fists at his side.

At that moment I didn't care that he'd just killed that woman, I just wanted to make that look go away. I knelt next to him and uncurled his left hand. I just didn't know what to say to make it better. Alyria's voice came back to me as she explained about the blood donors and how none of them had killed a human in fifty years. All of that hard work and control broken in one day of living amongst the Volturi.

"I have dishonored you," he muttered, still averting his eyes.

I grabbed his chin and forced his face to mine, our eyes only inches apart. "Don't be ridiculous, Christian. I don't know exactly what happened, but you wouldn't have done something so…drastic, if you'd had a choice. What happened?"

He let out a shuddering breath and wrapped both arms around me burying his face against my chest. His breath licked across me as he replied, "I didn't want them know I was a shield," he paused as a tremor ran down his body. I tightened my grip around him, giving him all the comfort that I could, my lips brushed the top of his head, his golden hair softer than the finest silk. "I had to let her do it to me…"

"Do what?" I asked horrified. Surely he hadn't let her use that horrid power on him to protect us. To keep his power a secret. But something told me that's exactly what he'd done.

"She stole my life away," his voice cracked and a sob flowed from his lips. "It was like nothing I've ever experienced."

"Shhh. Don't do this. You don't have to relive it."

"I could have been left like that for all eternity. I wouldn't have died, Bella." He clutched at me tighter, lips moving against my breast with every word he uttered.

"How is it that you're okay?"

"Aro made a deal with her. If she returned my life to me then her life would be spared."

I sighed. Seline would be punished, no doubt about that, but she'd live to make me regret it. Something told me that one of us was not going to make it out of here alive. I had no qualms about the Volturi knowing that I was a shield and perhaps it would be good for them to know that I now possessed her power, as well. "How long do you think she will be punished for?"

He shrugged as much as he could since he was pressed against me so tightly. "Probably a week or two."

So, I only had to avoid her for two weeks. Sounded damn near impossible to me. I was pretty sure that she would seek me out and two weeks of torture was not going to endear me to her. No, the situation would be far worse than it was right now. Damn.

"Come on. Let me help you to bed. You need to rest. We'll watch some mindless TV show or something."

He glanced up at me with the eyes of a little boy, fear and pain still visible in them. "I killed a woman."

"I know, Christian." I shook my head as I stood and dragged him to his feet. "We all have moments of weakness. And you needed the extra nourishment to speed your recovery after Seline's assault." I led him back to the bedroom and set him on the bed. A chill ran down my back. "Christian?"

He grunted but said nothing.

"Did you attack her knowing what her power was?" He nodded. "She'd already given you a taste of it earlier this evening," I stated.

"Yes," he whispered. "Aro was testing my devotion to you and trying to figure out what our true purpose was for coming here."

"Aro ordered her to use her power on you?" I asked mortified. Anger zinged through me. While I was sitting in Marcus's little room being serenaded and making small talk, he'd been going through hell.

"It's okay, love. It was only a small jolt of her power that time."

"Why, Christian? Why would you engage her in a fight when you knew what she was capable of and you weren't planning on protecting yourself with your own powers?"

"Bella, it is only our first night here. We have a plan to carry out and it would serve no purpose to blow our cover so soon. She was going to hurt you. Did you really think I could sit idly by while someone tortured you?"

"Next time…" My words faltered. I paced around the room trying to gather my thoughts."Yes that's exactly what I expect. You will not interfere. You will not get yourself hurt for me."

He laughed. "Already planning on another torture-thon." He shook his head. "Come here," he growled as he patted the bed beside him.

I sat down very aware of the closeness of our bodies and took his hand in mine. "Thank you, Christian, for trying to protect me. But next time, keep in mind that I'm also a shield and her power can't hurt me."

"It could have. If you hadn't known any better and neglected to use your shielding powers, it could have." His eyes were still haunted.

"Let's get you out of these fine clothes," I chuckled softly as I took in all the tears and slashes in his formal-wear, my finger slipping through one of the gaping holes.

"Why, Bella dear, I didn't realize you were so eager to undress me." He ripped the tatter shirt from his body exposing his gleaming chest and my breath caught at the sight of him, my body betraying me as my eyes roamed over his fine physique. A knowing smile tugged at his lips. "Always happy to oblige such a lovely woman," he whispered as he stood up swiftly and undid his belt, my eyes wide, watching each movement with anticipation. I hadn't meant for things to get this far, but I wanted to distract him. If a little strip tease and some light making out erased that look from his eyes then I was willing to go along with it. Yeah, I was lying to myself, but I couldn't bear to admit that I was as attracted to him as I was to Edward. Even thinking Edward's name was not enough to dampen the craving coursing through me as his fingers deftly unfastened his slacks and let them pool on the floor at his feet leaving him in nothing but his black boxer-briefs. Wow! I was fixedly staring at his…um, package, which seemed quite happy to be the focus of my attention. I bit my lip and forced my gaze back to his scarlet eyes.

He threw his head back and laughed. It shivered down my body like a feather tracing over me. "The look on your face, love." He knelt in front of me still grinning. "You can argue with me all you want, but I see the naked desire in your eyes." His nostril flared out scenting the room. "I can smell it in the air." His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked across my lips. "I can taste it on my tongue." He pulled back slightly searching my face.

I held myself rigid as I fought against my own body's reactions.

"As lovely as you are in that divine gown, you would be even more scrumptious without it." His hand was under my left arm tugging at the zipper. I held my hand against my chest to keep the dress from falling down as he finished unzipping me.

There was a knock at the door before Felix's head peered around the frame, a look of surprise on his face that quickly turned into that look all men get when one of their brethren is about to get laid. "Aro wishes a few moments," he announced with a wink.

"Send him in," Christian urged, not the least concerned about his near nakedness. I was pulling on my zipper but it seemed caught as Aro joined us. The embarrassment was almost enough to make me forget how livid I was with Aro about what he'd put Christian through, but I couldn't bear having an argument with him while I held my dress up with my hands, so I let it go for the time being.

"Ah, well, I see my concern for your Christian was unnecessary." He ran his milky eyes up and down my body. I'd given up on the zipper, but was still clutching the dress tightly against me. "My apologies, lovely Bella. I will leave you to your ministrations. If there is anything that can make him feel better, I am most certain that an amorous evening spent in your arms would be it." He chuckled as he left the room, the door thudding close. As disgusted as I was by the lustful look in Aro's eyes, I still wanted him in here to keep me from being alone with Christian. God! Why couldn't Kattra have come with me? I knew there was no chance that I'd be fantasizing about all the naughty things I could do to her.

"So, where were we?" His eyebrows furrowed as he pretended to ponder the question. "Ah, yes. I was about to help you out of that uncomfortable gown." He glided back to me, a wicked smile lighting his face chasing the harrowing and painful memories away. "It is a very uncomfortable gown, is it not? And you would like nothing more than to be rid of it, correct?" He teased. His hand was suddenly around mine and he pulled me against him. I let go of the dress with my other hand and pressed it against his chest to keep us separated, but unfortunately, with no zipper and no hands the dress cascaded down my body leaving me in only my underwear as the dress hadn't allowed for the use of a bra.

"That's better." He crooned as he looked over my body, heat filling his eyes.

I swallowed hard. "Okay, you've had your fun. Now grab my robe," I said breathlessly.

"Oh, I haven't even begun to have fun yet, love." His hands smoothed down my ribs lightly sending chills down my body. "But you are quite right. I forget myself when I'm around you." He stepped back and opened the closet and came back with my robe clutched in his hands, his gaze fixed on my bare breasts. I could feel the weight of them against my flesh, almost making me want to continue what we'd started. Almost. I grabbed the robe and wrapped it around me and let myself fall wearily against the soft bed.

"Do I need to cover up as well?"

"Seems a shame," I giggled.

I pulled the covers back. We couldn't sleep, but I enjoyed lying there with him listening to the stories of his past. He hopped in and gathered me against his naked chest. "So, where'd I leave off before we were summoned to the party?"

"I honestly can't remember."

"Ah, too distracted by my body, mmm?"

"Oh, bite me!" I snickered.

He flipped me over and covered me with his delicious body. "Thought you'd never ask." And he lightly bit my neck, not breaking the skin, but certainly hard enough that if I'd been human I'd have had a very visible hickey.

I pushed him off of me laughing. It was so easy being with him. He wasn't all serious like Edward. Oh, I needed to stop that now. I was not going to sit here and compare and contrast their personalities. I loved Edward. He was my angel, my life, my heart, my soul. Being here alone with Christian didn't change that. Having an ocean between us hadn't changed it. All the petty arguments that Edward and I had had over the last month hadn't lessened my love for him, had it? Then why was I so comfortable and happy lying in bed next to Christian?

"Bella?" He whispered quietly into my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the distraction..." he shuddered against me.

"Anytime." I laid a gentle kiss against his chest.

"Sometimes I wish I could sleep. Lying awake all night reliving that experience…well, I just wish I could sleep."

We were quiet for a while. Christian lost in the nightmare of feeling his body decay and me trying to find a way to undo the damage without causing irreparable damage to my relationship with Edward.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella. Let the sound of your voice chase this nightmare away," he murmured, his fingers running through my hair. "I want to hear about every human memory you remember, every thing you loved, everything you hated. Every embarrassing moment you wished for the ground to open up and swallow you. I want to know everything about you, Bella," he whispered.


	27. Chapter 28 Circles of Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Not very long, but again, it's from Edward's POV and he and I don't get along very well. I think he might be pissed at me for the liberties I've taken with Bella-LOL! Let me know what you think. I'm in desperate need of some feedback where Edward is concerned. I struggle so much with all of his posts.**

**If there are grammaticle mistakes, let me know. I posted this quickly as I'm leaving for our football game and didn't have time for a second proofing. Thanks!**

**Chapter 28 Circles of Hell**

We'd just finished what seemed to be the hundredth training session, but was really only the fifth. Alice and I were in charge of all those gathered here with special powers because we were more familiar with the Volturi's tactics than the Romanians; unfortunately our group of trainees was not nearly enough. There were only seven pair of eyes following our every move. Seven was not enough against the full might of the Volturi, but what other option was there?

A week without my love. It had been the longest week of my existence. Alice had been blocking me from her mind. I hadn't caught the slightest hint of her true thoughts or a vision since we left Forks. The only reason she would go to such lengths to keep me out was if she was seeing Bella do something that I wouldn't like.

Had she slept with Christian? Was that why Alice was reciting the Divine Comedy in Latin? Every time I tuned into her mind it was in the background. An oddly ironic choice as I felt I was walking one of the inner circles of hell. Or maybe Bella had been manipulated into being with Marcus. Somehow that was preferable to me. If she was with Marcus it was due to his power over her, but if she was with Christian it was of her own free will.

I shook my head sharply and focused on those seated around us. Eleazor, Carmen, Maggie, Siobhan, and the Romanian family were watching me closely, all of them curious about my behavior. "We're done," I muttered. I didn't have the patience to deal with them anymore. I was thankful that Eleazor was around to shield their thoughts from me. I tired of listening to them hypothesize about me. So, why was Alice reciting Dante when Eleazor could keep her thoughts from me? Because I requested that he not employ his power against her. I wanted to breach her shields and discover the truth, to see with my own eyes what my Bella was doing all those miles away.

I went back to the castle, Alice bounding close behind. I joined Jasper and Maria in the dungeon where they were training the newborn army that Vladimir and Stefan had created. Peter and Charlotte were also assisting whenever needed. There were twenty-one new vampires, twenty-one souls lost just so we could fight the Volturi, twenty-one expendable soldiers. If there was any doubt in my mind whether we were all monsters or not, it had since been extinguished. We absolutely were monsters. Looking at those shiny new vamps, I knew without a doubt that I'd sacrifice a hundred more just to get my Bella out of Volterra.

I stood along the far wall deep within the shadows like the fiend that I was, watching as Jasper used his power to incite the newborns into a frenzy while Maria and Peter taught them to fight amidst such chaos.

Alice crept up beside me silently, cautiously. "Why won't you tell me anything?" I demanded of her, never taking my eyes off the pandemonium taking place in front of me. Jasper shifted his focus and directed his power toward me and Alice, who seemed just as agitated as I was.

She sighed softly and leaned her dark head against my arm. "She has already stolen several formidable powers."

The sound of fighting filled the room. A female went hurtling across the room and hit the wall beside me with a crushing force. She grunted as she fell heavily to at my feet before flinging herself back into the mass of bodies.

"I don't care about any of that," I finally replied. "What have you seen regarding her time with Christian and Marcus? How is she? Is she as shattered as I am to be separated? Does she have a hard time finding the will to face each new day? Is she missing me the way I'm missing her?" My voice broke as I was overwhelmed with grief. I slid down the wall to the cold, damp stone of the dungeon floor with my face in my hands and knees drawn up against me.

Gone were all the sounds of the training session. When I glanced up all that remained were the concerned faces of Alice and Jasper, who was now sitting across from me coating me with feelings of calm. No, not even calm. I wasn't feeling _anything_. It was almost as though Jasper's powers had grown and that he'd somehow removed all emotion from me, leaving me utterly numb.

"Edward, if you were the one that had to spy amongst the Volturi, and pretend to be the lover of another, would you want me to share that information with Bella?" Alice asked slowly, as though she was talking to a child and explaining a very simple concept.

"So, you _have_ seen something…She has done something that I…" I couldn't get the words past the lump forming in my throat.

"You told her to do whatever was necessary," Jasper's quiet voice reminded me. "You cannot hold any of these deeds against her."

My eyes narrowed as I focused on my brother. "You know something? What has Alice told you?" I spat out angrily, my body shaking as I freed myself from the grip of his power.

He shook his head slowly, a tight smile on his face. Was it pity? But it was Alice who answered. "I would never share any of this with anyone, Edward. Not you, not Jasper. I feel wretched enough that I've invaded Bella's privacy to such a degree."

Jaspers hand darted out and rested on my shoulder as he crouched in front of me. "You need to do your part, Edward." Jasper chided. "Quit dwelling on what may or may not be happening in Volterra, and focus on the task at hand."

I knew he was right, but being separated from Bella was debilitating. Breathing, thinking - hell - just existing was next to impossible without her. I pushed him off of me and grasped Alice's hand like a drowning man. "Just share one vision with me," I pleaded. "Let me see my sole reason for living. Something innocuous to get me through the day," I begged as I leaned my forehead against her tiny hand.

She ran her other hand soothingly through my hair not acknowledging my pleas. I thought she was going to refuse me, but suddenly she relented and I saw _her_. My Bella in a barren stone room void of any furnishing save two gilded chairs. It was lit by torches and had a drain embedded in the center of the room. _The better to wash all evidence of murder away._There were about twenty guards positioned in a circle with Bella and Renata facing off against each other. Aro and Marcus were seated in the two elaborate chairs with a look of pride in their ancient eyes.

Bella looked…she was beyond words. Her dark hair flowed behind her as she glided through the air, her face drawn in concentration while Felix and Santiago threw out suggestions. She was dressed in black from head to toe, her make up making her almost unrecognizable, her eyes burned with the light of the sun through the most perfect ruby. She shifted minutely, her leg lashing out with a speed I'd never witnessed of her and caught Renata along her left jaw with the point of her boot. Renata barely moved with the force of the blow and was suddenly on top of Bella.

"Bella!" I screamed. It echoed off the walls of the dungeon then silence engulfed us again. Bella tensed, but Renata was no longer on top of her. She looked around disoriented and allowed Renata to help her to her feet. Alice cut off the vision abruptly.

"They are simply training, Edward. She was not hurt. In fact, they are giving her access to everyone's powers during these little exercises," Alice explained.

"When did this happen? How long ago?"

"Five days, I believe." She rose to her feet in one quick movement and held her hand out to me and Jasper helping us both to our feet. "You've seen her, now let's get back to work. There are many preparations-"

She gazed past me, no longer seeing my face. She couldn't keep me out when I was aware that she was overcome with a vision. When she searched on purpose, she showed no signs, but this she could not hide, could not thwart me.

To my chagrin, it was not about Bella. It was Virat following Demetri to us. Coming to bind us. "How long?"

"I can't tell," she replied distantly.

"We need to leave this place. We can't lead Virat here," I pointed out.


	28. Chapter 29 The Garden

**Disclaimer: i do not own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: A special thanks to my so loyal reviewers: MickeyandMinnie, MyChemicalRomance70, Nerdlee, literaturecrazy, twilightfan0195, pricel, darkalyria, VampireCat3, darkmistres, Hermsrock4563, & EdwardObsessedForever. You guys sure are good for a girl's ego –hugs- I really appreciate all the comments. And to my silent readers out there, thanks for sticking with me. I know this seems like the ff that will never end, but we're getting there now.**

**Chapter 29 The Garden **

**(BPOV)**

Aro and I were walking through his walled gardens as we did most mornings. We'd all settled into a comfortable routine lately. My mornings always belonged to Aro, sometimes Marcus, but usually Aro kept me to himself. Well, as to himself as Renata would allow. She followed us everywhere, but did try to remain as unobtrusive as possible.

She'd quickly become my friend and confidant. Clearly, I couldn't trust her with my inner most secrets or anything, as she was Aro's creature through and through, but it was nice to have a woman to talk to and share things with, as much as I could. She made me miss Alice something fiercely. They were oddly alike at times.

I half wished I hated everyone here, but when they weren't trying to kill you, they were damn pleasant vampires to be around. How I was going to fight against any of them was beyond me.

Two weeks had passed, and it had seemed little more than a handful of days.

That I enjoyed practically every minute here was shocking, but it would all come crashing to an end soon enough. Seline's punishment was nearly up. Really, she should have been released yesterday, but Aro seemed hesitant to do so. Somehow, I didn't think that Seline would approve of our morning strolls through the sunlit garden.

I plopped gracefully down on the carved marble bench that overlooked the gaudy fountain listening to the trickle of water and feeling the cool breeze fluttering through my hair. Aro was perched haphazardly along the thin wall encircling the fountain sparkling like so many exquisite diamonds. I never got tired of gazing at a vampire glistening in the sun. It still amazed me when my own skin gleamed so beautifully. And that we could do it so openly here behind these high walls was a special treat.

Aro opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly, looking altogether uncertain about how best to broach some subject.

The more time I spent amongst them, the more vampire-like I became. I felt no need to fill the silence and I didn't bother with human movements, instead I sat utterly, inhumanly still, not bothering to breathe or blink while I waited for him to find the perfect words.

"I have a few things to discuss with you, my lovely Bella," he began hesitantly.

"Go on," I encouraged, not at all concerned about whatever it was that he was finding so difficult to disclose.

"First, Seline is due to be released today." He held up his hand, though I didn't know why. I hadn't moved, changed expressions, or interrupted him in any way.

"Do not fret, dear, I am not going to release her until tomorrow, by which time you will have departed."

Life flowed back into my still form and made me sit up straighter. Departure? That had certainly piqued my interest. "Where exactly am I departing for and with whom?" I asked somewhat excitedly. I hadn't been anywhere except the castle for two weeks, an outing would break up the monotony nicely, plus, I might be able to contact Edward.

"I have a little assignment for you. Just a little journey to a small village not more than an hour from here."

"It is not like you to be so vague, Aro. Just spit it out. What's the job and who's going with me?" I demanded, finally becoming slightly frustrated by his uncertainty.

"Alright. Alright. No need to become cross. A matter was brought to our attention five months ago. We let it go, deciding to simply keep an eye on it, but I fear that we must now interfere. Virat was supposed to be the one to deal with it, but he has not yet returned from the errand I sent him on."

A thrill of excitement fluttered through me at the mention of Virat's name. I was finally going to get some answers. "And who is this Virat and what errand was he on?"

Aro had the grace to look embarrassed as he lowered his gaze to my black boots. "Do not be irate with me, Bella. Please, I beg of you. We did not break the treaty." He stood up and took two steps forward to close the distance between us looking down at my blank face. "I sent him, and a few other guards, to replenish our ranks and while he was near Washington, I asked him to extend an invitation to Demetri - to offer him his old position back. The treaty clearly stated that we could not fight or force anyone to do anything. All we did was make him an offer."

I raised my eyebrows. Either he was lying - though I was doubtful as I seemed to have acquired a knack for detecting lies and his words rang true – or Virat was no longer following orders to the letter. I debated telling him the truth, but figured it was best to continue on as though I was ignorant of this matter. I took his hand which hung limply at his side and pulled him onto the bench next to me. "It's okay, Aro, I understand. Demetri has been in your service for many years, and you thought once he'd had a chance to mourn that maybe he'd long for his old position, but feel as though he was no longer welcomed among you."

"Yes. Precisely. I simply wanted him to know that we harbored no ill will towards him and that the door was always opened." He frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed. No one did irritable quite the way Aro did. He looked positively stunning when he was irked. "Virat has not reported back to us in a month," he muttered. His face smoothed out and his charming smile was just suddenly replacing his pursed lips. "Was Demetri truly happy before you left? Had he made peace with Heidi's death?"

I'd already filled Aro in on everything pertaining to me and Demetri and even Leah. He'd been perfectly shocked by the notion that a vampire and a werewolf could be soul mates, but he hadn't been disgusted or concerned. I'd been worried that he might want to destroy the wolves, but again they were covered under our treaty and he seemed hell bent on abiding by it, which made me curious about Virat's activities in Forks. Not enough to come clean to Aro, but certainly it was something that I was going to have to look into. "He's completely over Heidi and, as soon as Leah gets over her abhorrence to vampires, he'll be quite happy, I'm sure."

"Do you think since you are here, that he will consider rejoining the Volturi?"

"Ah, Aro, I highly doubt that. Not so much because he would not wish to, but more that Leah cannot stand me and wouldn't willingly live anywhere near me."

Renata came forward silently, a smile dancing on her gorgeous face, holding two large goblets full of animal blood. Aro and Marcus had been putting on quite a show for us the last two weeks once they hadn't received the reaction from me and Christian that they'd been hoping for when they'd drained those six humans dry in our presence. Now they drank animal blood whenever they were with us. I'm not foolish enough to believe that it was their prime source of sustenance, but so far they'd had two glasses of animal blood every day! And never once did I see a look of disgust on their angelic faces.

"Breakfast, "Renata chimed as she handed us our goblets.

"Where's yours?" I teased. She had tried it once and openly admitted that it was the foulest substance known to vampire kind.

She grimaced and then laughed. "I forced it down Seline's lovely little throat."

My mouth dropped open. "Did you really?"

She nodded, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. "Yes. We all so enjoy our petty torments." She sighed and leaned against the fountain wall. "We'll get her properly fed today so that she's a little saner than she is right now."

We finished our breakfast and she took our glasses and left us to our conversation.

Aro was staring off into the distance.

"It must have been hard for you to order your lover to be tortured," I offered gently. I felt terribly guilty about it, even though she'd meant to do me much harm. He'd been wonderful with me about it. Not once had he blamed me or made me feel guilty in any way, but he was lonely and lost without her, which was how these morning strolls got started in the first place.

"It needed to be done. She'd forgotten her place," he murmured. He faced me and had his happy face painted on again hiding his real thoughts, though we were both aware that I could read them if I wanted to or gauge his emotions, but we also both knew that I would not invade him in such a way.

He'd taught me much control since I'd been there. I could now turn all of my powers on and off like a switch, even Jasper's - which seemed to just run on autopilot all the time - was now entirely under my control. My visions of the future were the only power behaving erratically. I'd gained some control, but the images were often fuzzy and searching the future on purpose was still hit or miss, but we were working on it. I was spending a little time each night by myself just trying to find something out about the Cullens and Demetri, but so far, no such luck. I'd had a few spontaneous visions, but often they were jumbled, though I had seen Jasper and Maria training vampires in a dungeon like scene for a fraction of a second, certainly not long enough to make anything out of it.

"So will you look into this matter for me?" He prodded.

"Sure, but you'll have to actually tell me what it is you want," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Ah, yes. A young girl - sixteen - has been having a tryst with a vampire for the last five months. Her health seems to be deteriorating, and we have been waiting for him to change her, but he has showed no sign of such an intention, so it is time that we intervene. Your job is to destroy the vampire and either kill, or change, the entire family. Your choice dear, though if you're going to change them, you should probably bring them here first."

I swallowed hard, but otherwise kept my panic hidden inside and my face expressionless.

"What's wrong with her? You said she's ill?"

"Our spies tell us that he has been cutting her and feeding from her daily, so I'm assuming that she has become anemic." He clasped his hands together in his lap. "Are you up to the task?"

I nodded.

"Superb! Then you, Felix, and Santiago shall depart this evening." He stood in one quick movement and offered me his hand which I took and allowed him to help me to my feet and lead me through the rows of flowers and shrubs. "You can take your time. Enjoy your brief sojourn away. We will cover all of your expenses. Of course, you may take your Christian, as well." We were at the stairs leading back to my newly renovated wing. "A week should be a nice vacation, do you agree?"

"Sure.  
He smiled and kissed both cheeks. "Pack and I will see you in a week. Plenty of time to get Seline under control," he admitted as he squeezed my hand a little nervously.

He'd walked a little ways down the corridor when I called after him. "Aro,"

He turned.

"If the vampire feeding off the girl wasn't causing her harm, would you still order me to destroy him?" I asked while visions of Alyria's beautiful blood donors flashed through my mind. Viktor with the brand over his heart, Melody and her exotic beauty, and Anna with her looks that rivaled Rosalie's. Aro must never learn of them.

"Of course, my lovely Bella. She is a human who now knows of our existence and apparently he has no intention of transforming her, not to mention she is a minor." He'd moved towards me during his reply and was now planted directly in front of me studying my face. "Why?"

I shook my head. "No reason, I was just trying to understand what it was that bothered you most about the situation," I murmured softly and glided up the steps before he could interrogate me further.

* * *

Christian was not back from his training with Santiago, but Felix was still glued to my door. "Don't you get bored just standing there every hour on the hour?" I asked as I approached my door.

He smiled, but shook his hand. A man of few words, I liked it. "Would you like a book or something? I hate that you're just out here with nothing but that damned painting to stare at."

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to mention that you despise this particular painting," he motioned to the lovely painting in question, "And ask him for something a little more contemporary."

I smirked. "I'll see what I can do about it." I patted his shoulder softly as I walked past. "You want one of my chairs?" I called back to him.

"That would be welcomed." He was suddenly behind me grabbing a chair and picking it up as though it weighed no more than a feather and shoved it through the doorway, closing the door quietly behind him.

I sat in the middle of my bed and again concentrated on seeing something miles and miles away. Hours passed when I suddenly saw Edward in a rundown house, but the landscape surrounding it was not that of the Carpathian Mountains. I searched for the moon and saw that it was nearly full. He would be in this new location in a week's time. Maybe I could discern the exact location and manage to plan my trip back to Volterra through this town.

Seeing his striking face again ripped open my heart and allowed my loneliness to seep in. What I wouldn't give to feel his lips on mine again and to inhale his delicious scent. We'd made love right before I left Forks and two weeks wasn't a long time to go without, but at that moment, looking at his flawless face in my vision so many miles out of reach, it seemed like an eternity.

I sighed and flung myself roughly against the duvet reliving all the pleasant memories that Edward and I had shared. This power was mine and I'd always had excellent control of it, so I could watch those memories as though they were on a crystal-clear big-screen TV, which is how Christian found me hours later. I'd just finished our honeymoon memory. I could almost feel that silk blindfold covering my eyes and smell the scented candles swirling around me, but more importantly, I could feel my hands exploring his body in a way that I hadn't able to do in a while, could still imagine my human heart pattering out of control and hear my uneven breaths panting out of my half opened mouth as his cold lips brushed against my breast for the first time.

"Well, don't you look all hot and bothered?" He smirked as he curled up against me. "I hear we're going on a vacation, so to speak?" He confirmed.

"Yeah, in a manner of _speaking_. Did they fill you in on the _rest_?"

He shook his head, sending his golden hair every which way. I explained what our mission was and he let out a low whistle.

"So, what are you going to do?"

I gave a humorless laugh. "Bring them all in and have them changed, of course. Being a vampire is better than simply being dead, right?"

"To some, love. But not all." He rose up on one bent arm, his head resting against his hand and searched my face. "And what about the vampire? Are you simply going to destroy him? Their situation, after all, seems strikingly similar to yours and Edward's."

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "He's feeding off of her, the situation is not the same," I said adamantly, though who I was trying to convince was anyone's guess.

"Could you destroy him personally?" He asked curiously.

"She's sixteen," I replied as though that answered everything.

"A year younger than you were when you met Edward," he reminded me gently. "Don't let them turn you into something your not, Bella. You've become a little too comfortable here and and a little too attached to some of the Volturi members, keep in mind what happens in two weeks time, love. Your current path can only lead to heartache," he whispered as his lips brushed my temple softly.

**A/N: I do believe the next few posts will be from Bella's POV as she's going to start gaining some control over those pesky visions and she'll be able to tell us what the others are up to, plus it's much easier writing from her POV :-P Thanks!**

**Sabrina**


	29. Chapter 30 The Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they are the creative genius of Steph Meyers!**

**A/N: Thanks again to all my lovely and loyal reviewers. I really do love hearing from you. And I'd like to welcome my newest reader ObsidianVamp (great name btw). You read both stories and commented on almost every single chapters in a day! Impressive and thanks :-P**

**Chapter 30 The Assignment**

We'd been in the car for over an hour. The sight of the villa looming in front of us was a welcomed relief. Normally silence between all of was comfortable, but today it was strained and I couldn't wait to escape the awkwardness that had dogged us for the last hour. Christian unwound his arm from around my shoulders and helped me out of the black Lincoln that Marcus had provided for us. He seemed rather upset about me leaving for any reason, but when I'd told him about the assignment, he'd been even more so. His eyes were full of pity and concern. He'd even offered to deal with Aro and convince him to use someone else, but clearly, I'd declined. One: I really wanted out of the castle and away from the watchful eyes of all those guards. Two: I did not want to be anywhere in the vicinity of Seline when she was released. I wasn't scared of her. But, I was concerned that I'd have to kill her if she assaulted me again. Not _if_, but _when_. There was no question in my mind that I would have to fight her eventually.

So, here we were. Directly across the road was the home of the family in question. I'd already decided that we would observe them for a few days. I needed a feel for the situation. I was fairly certain of my course of action, but I still needed to see with my own eyes what the relationship was between this teenager and this vampire.

Christian took my arm and guided me into the villa while Santiago and Felix emptied the trunk and headed to their own villa. Perhaps I'd even be able to contact Edward since Christian and I had the place to ourselves.

I took in my surroundings. Every inch of floor was a rich dark hardwood with deep blue furnishings and drapes. All the artwork decorating the walls had hints of that vibrant blue as well as the candles sporadically positioned throughout the room.

"So what do you want to do first?" Christian asked me as he turned on the TV and sprawled out on the couch.  
"I'm going to call Edward."

He grunted never taking his eyes from the screen. He'd become such a TV junkie since we'd been in Volterra. Pretty much every night was devoted to this new hobby. I'd never been a huge fan, but I had to admit, that cuddling with him during those silly old movies that were only on late at night, was not a bad way to spend a night.

I went to the bedroom and held the phone in my trembling hands. It took me two tries to dial Edward's cell phone and with each ring of the phone my anxiety level sky rocketed. Guilt was gnawing away at me. I'd done some things with Christian that I was embarrassed about and I knew that Edward was going to hate. But worse than Christian seeing me mostly naked, was how very much I liked him, and that despite my best efforts, I was attracted to him.

The fifth ring was interrupted by his velvety voice. "Bella," he breathed through the phone. I could almost feel his breath against my cheek. I gripped the phone tighter and collapsed onto the bed.

"Edward," I croaked, not believing that I was actually talking to him. I could see him clearly in my mind. His gorgeous, disheveled bronze hair, the perfect angles of his exquisite face, those honey eyes full of love, and his perfect blend of musk and spice that was so uniquely him.

"What's wrong?" I didn't need to see him to know his brows were furrowed and that his eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Nothing, I…" I broke off trying to figure out what to say. If I told him I was out of Volterra he might ruin everything by coming here. And I certainly did not want to admit why I was no longer in Volterra. "I had a vision of you, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper in an old dilapidated house and it didn't look like you were in Romania anymore."

"We are leaving in a few days," Edward explained as he updated me on the newest development between Virat and Demetri. They were trying to keep Virat from discovering the Romanian army, so they decided to relocate to Verona.

"Edward," I interrupted. "I don't think that Aro broke treaty with us."

The silence on the other end continued until I repeated my opinion. "What makes you say that?" He asked me in a voice utterly devoid of all emotion.

I told him everything that Aro had said yesterday and explained how unprepared they'd been for me. "Virat has his own agenda, Edward. The Volturi are not our enemies." I kept thinking about Renata. I so did not want to have to kill her. Christian was right, I'd let myself get too close, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I'd befriended them and I was certain that they meant us no harm. It was imperative that I make Edward understand this. Understand that I could not fight them.

"It's a little late in the game for this," he choked out. "The Romanians are never going to just back down. Nothing short of the Volturi's demise will satisfy them, Bella."

Christian strode into the room and shot me a questioningly glance as he crawled onto the bed with me and rested his thick golden hair against my thigh.

"We can't attack them if they didn't do anything wrong," I whined.

"I'll discuss it with everyone here and get back to you," he bit out. I could feel the heat of his anger, but I had no idea what had stroked the fire.

"It's not as if you can just call me whenever you want, Edward." I paused as I tried to figure out a way to continue communicating without revealing my current location. "Talk to them and I'll call you back around two in the morning."

"What aren't you telling me, Bella?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Wanting to distract him from that line of questioning, I asked, "Why are you so angry?"

"Because you were sent to spy on _them _not become friends with them. I can hear it in your voice. You talk about the Volturi the same way you talk about Demetri," he snapped at me.

"I have been your good little spy," I sneered finally getting angry enough to cause the guilt that I'd been carrying around to dissipate. "I'm reporting back to you just like I'm supposed to. It's not my fault if you don't like what I have to say."

"Tell me something, Bella. Where's Christian right now?" His voice had gone gravelly and low, the menace was almost tangible.

I was startled by the change in the conversation and his tone. I knew that I should have just lied, but I blurted it out all the same. "He's right here beside me. Why? Do you need to talk to him? What, do you want all the gory details, but can't stand hearing them from my mouth?"  
Christian had raised his head, his eyes wide as he listened to my side of the conversation.

"Are there a lot of gory details, Bella?" He asked quietly.

"No. I'm just playing the part that you and Carlisle demanded of me, Edward," I sighed as I rested my body against Christian's, his arms encasing me and rubbing up and down my arms comfortingly.

"And how convincing have you had to be?" He whispered.

"We spend most of our days apart. I'm often with Aro and Marcus, so not that convincing."

"And what about your nights?"

"If you have something to ask, Edward, then do so." I demanded.

"Did you have sex with Christian?" His voice was bland, almost no emotion, but there was enough to know that he was hurt, scared, and angry.

"No."

Another long silence as he took in my clipped voice. "I'll talk to everyone, Bella. I'll relay your information and thoughts on Aro's lack of involvement in Virat's schemes."

"Good."

"Bella?" He questioned carefully as though he was doing something very dangerous like walking across fire. "I'm sorry I put you in this position. I've been thinking that once this is all over that we'll go out on our own."

I let his words swirl around my head for a moment. "When you say 'we' do you mean me and you?"

"Yes."

"As in - not going back to Forks or New Hampshire? You are suggesting that we leave the family." I made it a question, though I thought I already knew the answer. Sometimes I just did not understand the workings of his mind.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He sounded so uncertain and wounded. It almost made me want to say the hell with this stupid plan and rush off to Verona and let him whisk me off to wherever he wanted to take me. Almost. But the thought of leaving Alice was almost more than I could bear. Not to mention the rest of them.

"I'll call you later tonight. I love you," I whispered then hung up the phone without answering his question or waiting for his goodbyes. I clutched the phone against my chest and would have been drowning in tears if I could cry. Christian pried the phone from my hand and kissed the top of my head.

"You two will work everything out, love. Once this fiasco is finished and you don't have so many distractions, everything will be as it was meant to be." He trailed kisses all over my hair as he held me tight.

"He wants us to leave the Cullens, Christian," I complained.

"Then tell him that you do not wish to leave. He will not make you do anything that you do not want to do." His luscious breath caressed my face before his hot lips skimmed over my jaw. My body tightened with need with each light kiss.

"Would you make me do anything that I didn't want to do?" I asked in a low sensuous voice.

He turned me around and drew my face upwards with one finger as he peered intently into my eyes. "I would never make you do anything that you did not wish to do, love." His lips hovered over mine before he pulled back. "But I also will not do what you are suggesting right now either. You are upset with Edward and you are not thinking straight. If I were to allow anything to happen between us you would accuse me of taking advantage of you."

I sighed and let my head drop against his hard chest. He was right, but for one second I thought about just doing it anyways. Would he refuse me once I started kissing him?

"Let us go for a walk and get a feel for the place. I caught the vampire's scent when we arrived. Let's see where it leads," he whispered gently.

* * *

We strolled hand in hand down the empty road making meaningless small talk and tracking the vampire. We ended up about a mile into the forest where a serene pond glistened at us as the sun's rays reached through the thick canopy of trees. The girl that we'd been sent to acquire was swimming in that murky water, her clothes in a small heap on a rock. Her red hair shimmered like fire on the water as she swam from one end of the pond to the other, her pale, luminescent arms very visible against the darkness of the water.

I leaned toward Christian so I could whisper against his ear. "If we shield will the vampire be able to detect our presence?"

"Yes. There's no way to hide our trail. We've been all over these woods. There's no point in hiding."

As the last of the sun's rays where chased away by the darkness the vampire in question appeared on the rock beside her pile of clothes. He'd come from the other side of the woods and hadn't yet crossed our scent trail.

He looked as young as the girl, but he reminded me of Carlisle and Christian age wise. I was betting he was a few hundred years old and forever stuck in the body of a sixteen year old. He wasn't very tall, no more than five foot eight and had a little dark stubble along his jaw; the beginnings of a beard that never had a chance to grow. He wore dark jeans, cowboy boots, and a brown suede cowboy hat low over his red eyes which were focused entirely on the girl.

She gave an audible gasp as she realized he was watching her then a huge grin broke across her freckled face and she swam to the shore. When she climbed out she was completely naked and not at all embarrassed as she made her way to him. The heat in his eyes was alarming as his eyes scorched over her body possessively. He jumped down from the rock and took her into his arms twirling her around before capturing her mouth in a fervent kiss.

I wanted to turn around and leave, but knew that if I moved he'd be alerted to our presence. Still, I had no desire to watch what was almost certain to happen. Choices, choices. Christian just stared at me while I tried to decide the best course of action. I let Jasper's power flare out so I could taste their true feelings for one another. Clearly, there was more between these two than him just feeding off of her. I could tell that much just by spying on them, but I wanted to be certain. Love as pure as any I'd ever felt crashed over me. Only young love had such a wild abandon and burned with such intensity. I knew the taste and feel of this, because I'd lived it. Edward and I must have driven poor Jasper mad with such powerful emotions. Too bad we couldn't seem to hold on to that raw love. I felt it slipping out of my hands like water.

I couldn't destroy him for falling in love with her, could I? He set her on her feet and glared at us from over her head. We stayed utterly motionless while he hid her from our view so that she could get dressed. He whispered for her to go home and that he'd meet her there. She didn't want to leave, but eventually made her way through the dark woods. Once she was out of sight a low rumbling growl floated on the wind as he leaped half the distance between us and landed in a crouch.

I held my hands out in the universal 'we come in peace' motion. "I am Bella and this is Christian. We must talk," I said as calmly as possible.

"Why are you here?" He snarled and in one quick movement he appeared less than a foot from me looking fierce.

There was just no good way to say this. If I mentioned the Volturi he might attack, but if I tried to make him see reason where the girl was concerned he might not take me seriously. And there was still the fact that I was supposed to change the entire family. Something told me he wasn't going to just let me do that. I was suddenly wishing that Felix and Santiago had accompanied us on our twilight stroll, but we hadn't been planning on actually confronting the vampire tonight. "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"That you have come to the attention of people who it would have been in your best interest to avoid."

He cocked his head to one side. He may have died at a young age, but the intelligence that burned in his eyes was not that of a child, but of a being that'd walked the earth for many centuries. "The Volturi?" He finally asked, his voice still holding the edge of a growl.

I nodded sharply.

"You have done your part then. I have been warned, now be on your way, señora."

"I'm afraid it's a little more complex than that," I stated regretfully.

Neither his body nor his emotions belied his intentions. He suddenly struck out. Christian pushed me out of the way and took the brunt of the force. I sent calm and lethargic feelings toward him, giving Christian the time he needed to get back on his feet. With speed like no other, Christian was on top of him. Snarls erupted and echoed through the forest. The sounds of vampire flesh being torn and thudding against the soft forest floor forced me to intercede. I lashed out at the vampire connecting with his aura and pushing it back into him. His screech was cut off as I damn near decapitated him. "Stay down," I ordered. "I do not wish to destroy you, but if you persist in attacking us I will do so." To make my point I flicked my hand at him twice and two deep gashes formed on his stubbly cheeks. He flipped over backwards like some Olympic gymnasts, his head lying at an odd angle as the flesh had not healed enough to support its weight.

Christian whirled around gracefully, but the vampire was a beat faster and his fingers tore into Christian's neck leaving it a ragged mess. He collapsed to his knees. I attacked with the full force of my power as the vampire leaped at Christian, his mouth open wide, his white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. The force of my power ripping through him caused him to land in several pieces at Christian's knees.

I ran to him and let my healing energy pour into him. Through the burning heat Christian's throat re-knitted to that smooth marble that it had been but moments ago. I knelt beside the fallen vampire and tried to locate all the pieces.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Christian asked.

"Trying to put Humpty Dumpty back together. Help me find all the pieces."

"Bella," Christian chided. "You cannot possibly heal this damage, it is far too great."

"I healed Marcus when he was split in two, what difference are a few more pieces going to make?" I shouted at him as my stomach lurched. He didn't deserve this. All he'd done was fall in love. _And feed off of a minor_, I reminded myself. It was, after all, my job to destroy him. How much trouble would I get into if I failed? What would my punishment be? If Aro could torture his own lover for more than two weeks, what might he do to me? I was nothing to him personally. But, I could not kill this being. Edward would be so disappointed in me if I'd sunk to such a level.

"God dammit, Christian. Help me!" I screamed again. I was melding several sections together when Christian dropped three more beside me. He knelt behind me with a hand on the middle of my back watching in complete fascination as I used all of my power, all of my strength to fill this body with life again. When the last wound was healed I collapsed against the soft dirt not seeing anything, not hearing, not thinking.

**A/N: Okies, I'd love your opinion on what Bella should do to the vamp and the family. I have no set course of action for this bit. It's just writing itself at the moment. Thanks!**

**Sabrina**


	30. Chapter 31 the Assignment Part 2

**Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Steph Meyer's! I only wish I could create such beloved characters.**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the advice concerning Bella's assignment and all the lovely comments. What a pick me up. And I'd like to welcome a new reader-**** Joanna11****! I love hearing from new people. Thanks so much for your review. Alright, some more Bella… and beware there's another Edward phone call…**

**Chapter 31 The Assignment Part 2**

The sun gleamed through the bedroom window in a bright line across my face. Santiago was reclining in a chair pulled close to the bed with his feet stretched across my bed and a newspaper blocking his face from view. Christian was pacing back and forth, his nervous energy pulsing off of him.

"What happened?" I croaked, clearing my throat, which was burning something fiercely and tried again. "How'd I get back here, where's the vampire?"

Santiago folded his paper on his lap and Christian joined me on the bed. "You healed Brent and he is staying with Felix for the time being," Santiago replied with an amused smile on his lips.

"You scared the hell out of me, Bella," Christian muttered giving my shoulders a little shake while his eyes bore into mine. "You have been unconscious for two days now."

"Oh." Two days? Wow. I was suddenly worried and couldn't figure out why. There was something that I was supposed to do, but whatever it was it eluded me.

"So would you care to tell me why you risked your so precious life to save a vampire we were told to destroy?" Santiago asked, his eyes shining with laughter.

"Uh…well, I don't think he deserves to die just because he fell in love."

"Bella, we were given very specific instructions. Kill or transform the family and destroy Brent. We are not judge, jury, and executioner. We are simply the executioner."

"Have you been in contact with Aro while I was unconscious?" I asked. Aro might take the news better if it came directly from me. Yes, hearing about my failure from anyone else would be a very bad thing.

Christian answered shooting a stern glance at Santiago. "No, I asked them to hold off until you were better."

"Good. I'll call him and see if I can convince him to give Brent a reprieve."

"And what of the girl and her family?" Santiago asked, his amused mask wavering and a trickle of concern peeked through. "Are you going to let them go, as well? If you fail, Aro will see you punished."

"No, we're going to take the family back to Volterra and someone there can change them. I just don't see why Brent should die if we're going to change his girlfriend."

"If anyone could disobey a direct order, I guess it would be you. But I suggest you confer with him first. He might listen to reason as long as it comes from your luscious lips," he smirked and returned to his newspaper.

"Go check on Felix, Santiago. I need a moment with Bella. Alone."

He tossed the paper on the edge of my bed and closed the door softly. Christian pulled me roughly against him, his lips roaming over every inch of my upturned face. "I was so afraid, Bella. So afraid. Don't ever do that again. Not for some stranger." He brought his mouth down to mine and kissed me ever so gently, then clutched me firmly against him as he stroked my hair. "You've become so important to me, love. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he sighed.

We remained like that for a few minutes, both lost in our thoughts. It felt so right having his arms around me, and his lips burning against my flesh brought my body to life. It was taking all of my self control to not act on those feelings. Instead I concentrated on Edward. "Shit!" I exclaimed and pulled away from Christian who just looked inquisitively at me. "I was supposed to call Edward back at two to discuss the war with the Volturi," I groaned. He was going to be very angry with me and most likely accuse me of doings things, that so far, I'd only fantasized about.

"Call him now-"

"What the hell am I supposed to tell him, Christian? He doesn't know about this assignment and he's going to assume that I got so caught up with you that I couldn't be bothered to call him," I groaned.

Christian handed me the phone. "Maybe it is time that you were completely honest with him, Bella. About the Volturi, the assignment, and me."

I stared at him wide eyed, my mouth hanging open.

He traced his fingers along my jaw and closed my mouth for me before planting a chaste kiss on my lips. "Call him. I will give you some privacy."

* * *

Edward picked up on the first ring. "Where are you?" He demanded. "Alice had a vision that you were hurt."

"I'm fine Edward."

"So Alice's vision was wrong?" He asked doubtfully. "Then why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I swear that I am not hurt, Edward. I had to use a lot of my healing powers and it drained me. I was unconscious and just woke up today." The burning in my throat was distracting me and only getting worse with each passing minute. I knew that I would have to hunt tonight. I'd gotten kind of used to sipping my animals from a large goblet. Actually chasing down an animal was going to take some getting used to again.

Edward's musical voice pushed my thirst back briefly. "Alice said you weren't in Volterra anymore," he murmured softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Damn Christian and his suggestions. But there was no point in denying it. Edward was already aware that I'd left Volterra. I let out a deep sigh before going into the tale about my assignment.

"So, now you are killing for the Volturi? What the hell has happened to you Bella?" His anger lashed out at me through the phone like a jolt of electricity.

Why couldn't we talk anymore? Every time we opened our mouths it ended in another argument. I was so tired of fighting, but not tired enough to give up. Not yet. "Are you not listening to me? I did not kill anyone and I used all the power that I possessed to keep him alive."

"Why would you even agree to take such an assignment? And if you are taking the family back to Volterra to have them transformed then you most certainly are killing someone. You're killing four people to be exact. How can you live with yourself, Bella?" I hated the accusation in his voice, but of course he would see the family being transformed as murder. Hell, he hadn't even wanted to risk my soul, why on earth would I expect him to see what I was about to do as anything less than murder.

"Tell me, what would you have done if you were in my position? Tell me what to do, Edward, please. I don't know how to please both you and Aro."

"It's not about pleasing me. It's about doing what's right for you. If you think there's nothing evil about killing four innocent people, then you are not the woman I thought you were," he said softly, no hint of anger or disappointment.

_Not the woman I thought you were. _I sat on the bed in a stunned silence. I felt him pulling away from me, felt my heart ripping from my chest as he debated whether he still loved me or not. I shook my head and decided to worry about our disastrous relationship later. "Tell me what to do, Edward, and I'll do it."

"Go back to Volterra and inform Aro that you will not do his dirty work."

"Even if that means that I'm punished?" I asked, remembering how easily Aro had ordered Seline to be tortured for two weeks.

He laughed. "He won't punish you Bella."

"I wish I had your faith, Edward. I really do. But I know things that you do not about Aro, and everything that I know tells me that I will be tortured for failing him and could possibly blow my cover." Though I wasn't all that worried about my cover. I was already debating coming clean and warning them about Virat and the Romanians.

"I thought you were such close friends with Aro. So certain that he was blameless in violating the treaty and now you're telling me that he'd torture you. And I bet you're still going to tell me that we can't go through with our plan because he is innocent. Will you fight for the Volturi against us?" He asked with a hint of sarcastic laughter to his voice.

"You've decided to carry out our original plan, despite my information?" I asked.

"Bella, you have not told me anything concrete. Only your opinion and his lies. Of course we're going through with our plan. In a week, we will arrive and the Volturi will be out of our lives for good. Maybe with them gone, we can get back to normal."

"I hate to break it to you, Edward, but the Volturi are not the cause of our problems," I hissed.

"No, not entirely. We mustn't forget about your feelings for Demetri, and I suspect Christian, as well." he stated coldly.

I closed my eyes. If only he knew how very right he was about Christian. And I did care for Demetri. I'd wished countless times that he was here with me, but though I loved him in some small way, I was not in love with him. Christian, on the other hand, was someone I could fall hopelessly in love with if I hadn't already given my heart to Edward.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Edward. Please, I need you to listen to reason. You, yourself, admitted that Virat is up to something. Is it not more likely that Virat is trying to use our family to destroy the Volturi? Is that really so inconceivable? I am telling you - the Volturi did not break the treaty and we're being set up." He remained stubbornly silent. "You know what? Let me talk to Jasper," I demanded as I became increasingly frustrated with him. Maybe he hadn't even discussed my theory with the Cullens.

"No, I will discuss this with them again, for all the good it will do." He swore softly under his breath. "We will have to fight someone, Bella. Do you understand? The Romanians are not going to stop, they've waited centuries for this moment and they don't care what our reason was for going to war with the Volturi, just that they are finally going to get their revenge. We will either have to fight along side of them and against the Volturi, or with the Volturi against the Romanians."

What a mess. Killing the Romanians was just as bad as killing the Volturi. Both were innocent. Virat was the only one who truly deserved to die, and he would one way or the other, but what about everyone else? Was there truly no way to avoid this battle? And deep down inside, I knew that if push came to shove that I would fight along side my friends. I knew the members of the Volturi and I could no sooner hurt them than I could the Cullens. The Romanians meant nothing to me. I'd never met them. But I did know Maria and her army and Eleazor and Carmen…

"Bella?" Edward prodded gently.

"I'm here. I just don't know how things got so screwed up."

"I know what you mean, love. I'll talk to everyone here. Give me your number and I'll call you back." His tone was actually affectionate for the first time in a while. It made my guilt slash through me. The physical closeness that had developed between Christian and myself was bad, but it was how happy I felt with him that was the true betrayal. That I'd allowed myself to make room for him in my heart. That I'd shoved Edward aside just to make sure there was a piece to give him. I was a horrible person. _But I'm not a person_. Still, I was married to Edward. Married. And I had to honor that and him. He deserved so much more than this. There was still love here. No matter how mad or disappointed he was in me, he still loved me. Forever.

"No. I'll call you in an hour. If Felix or Santiago answers the phone…no, it's safer if I call you."

"Santiago won't care," Edward stated.

"What do you mean?"

"He's the Romanian brothers' spy and their brother-in-law. He's married to Mia."

"I don't understand."

"Santiago was captured centuries ago and they used Chelsea's power to bind him to the Volturi. After a time they quit using the binding power and believed he remained out of loyalty and duty, but he has been spying on them ever since."

"But that means that he has not even seen his wife in…"

"Yes. You think you've had it bad, dear? Try living a couple centuries apart."

"If you had a spy among the Volturi then why am I here?" I asked. Carlisle demanding that I join the Volturi flashed through my mind. He'd known about Santiago all along, and yet he had still sent me to Volterra. I didn't know whether I was hurt or angry. The only thing I knew for certain was that I thought less of him. Of both of them.

"To collect all of their special powers," Edward admitted.

"Oh, so you both lied to me," I accused.

He was quiet for a minute before cautiously saying, "It was necessary. I did not wish to." When I didn't reply he continued almost frantically. "You've got to believe me. It's why I want us to go our own way once this mess is over."

Go away with him? I stifled a mirthless chuckle. Hell, I wasn't even sure that I wanted any part of that family, Edward included, now that I knew about Santiago and all their lies. What made it worse was that I'd done exactly what they wanted of me. I had collected damn near everyone's powers. They might be able to trick me into their scheme, but they couldn't force me to use my new powers against the Volturi. "One problem at a time, Edward," I muttered. "Find a way to convince them not to align themselves with the Romanians."

"You do realize that the wolves, Carlisle, Esme, and the Denali clan are still with them?" He pointed out.

"You can call them and tell them there's been a change in plans," I said adamantly.

"Call me back in an hour, Bella. I'm not making any guarantees, but I will do my best to convince them." I could still hear him breathing, but he seemed distracted by his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"About how much I love you and that I'm losing you," he replied in such a defeated voice. It made my heart ache to hear that tone and that I was the cause, but they used me and lied to me. I couldn't just let that go. "I love you so much, Bella. Even when you make my life very complex. Even when you do things that I don't agree with. I love you more now than ever, and I know that I'm close to losing you," He murmured. "I don't know if I can wait another week to see you, to hold you, to…" he trailed off.

I heard the front door close and Christian's voice as he asked Felix how Brent was doing.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," I whispered. "Love you." I hung up the phone and joined them in the living room.

"Hey, Felix. You got a number for Aro? I have a couple things I need to talk to him about." He nodded and scrawled a number across my palm. "How's Brent?" I asked uncertainly. I'd done a terrible thing to him and had passed out before I'd seen that he was indeed healed.

"He's perfectly fine, Bella. You saw to that," he chuckled. "What, were you afraid he was getting off too easy with a simple death sentence? You decided that it would be a more fitting punishment to nearly destroy him, heal him, and then kill him again? I didn't realize torture was your thing. Remind me to never piss you off," he snickered. I gave him the look that his words deserved and went back to my room to call Aro.

* * *

After much explaining and pleading I got Aro to agree with my assessment, though he did not seem very happy about it. I knew it was a test and that I'd failed, but it was a test that I did not want to pass. It was bad enough that I was still going to take that family back to Volterra and have them transformed. I might not actually be the one to bite them, but in Edward's eyes it was as good as murder. As I was completely happy with my vampire self, I did not agree, but he would always see what I'd done as evil. "Change of plans, boys," I announced as I sat on the end of the couch. Christian draped his outstretched legs over mine and flashed me a beatific smile. "Aro has rescinded his order of death for Brent, but he must accompany us back to Volterra along with the family."  
Felix's eyes widened. "I do not know how you managed to sway our so stubborn leader, but I will inform Santiago of this development."

"Great. I also need to meet with the family. At least the girl at some point tonight," I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

"I am sure that Brent will be able to arrange a meeting between you and Laura as long as he is there to…monitor it," he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Come here," Christian commanded with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I cuddled against him on the couch reveling in the contentment that his embrace always elicited. "How did your conversation with Edward go?" He traced random designs on my back as I answered.

"Hmm, well, we talked business, that didn't go all that well. He says that we'll either have to fight the Volturi or the Romanians." I glanced up at his topaz eyes. When had they finally turned from red to topaz? I'd somehow missed it. "Did you know that Santiago is a Romanian spy?" I asked in a low whisper.

He shook his head, but didn't seem nearly as troubled by this information as I had been.. Well, at least I wasn't the only one out of the loop, I just seemed far more bothered by it. Was I overreacting? I didn't think so. "What else did you talk about?" He prodded.

"We fought some. Normal occurrence between us these days. He professed his love despite my shortcomings," I prattled on.

Christian hissed. "Your shortcomings? You do not possess any shortcomings that I can see, love."

I smiled against his chest. "You do not know me very well if you can utter that with a straight face," I chuckled.

"If you fight all the time, maybe it's a sign that you two are not meant to be together," he suggested.

I let that thought sink in. It was just too foreign of a concept. Edward and I went together like fake breasts at a strip club. "Maybe. But I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's go see Brent and maybe meet a fully clothed Laura today." I got up and noted the raw burning sensation in my throat which signaled that I'd used too much of my powers and was in dire need of blood. "But first I need to hunt. I'm so hungry I could eat the whole village," I snickered.

Christian shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "I noticed. Your eyes are as black as a moonless night. Come," He beckoned as he offered me his arm. "Let us find some scrumptious deer."

* * *

Brent was seated by the corner window that looked out over Laura's house. He glanced sharply at us as we entered the villa. Fear flashed across his lovely young face fleetingly, then he smoothed his features into a blank mask. I sat down opposite of him. "Have they explained everything to you?" I asked.

"Yes, señora." He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap and muttered, "I meant no harm. I have not killed a human in five months. I would think that this is reason to be pleased, not something that requires punishment."

I sighed softly. "I agree, Brent. I do. But you know our laws. And they do not permit us to share our secret with humans," I pointed out gently. Personally, I didn't see how Brent having a blood donor who knew about vampires was any different than those humans that worked within Volterra, but I did not make the rules.

"Do dead bodies lying around not attract more attention and risk our secret more than one young girl?" He asked, still avoiding my gaze

"I'm not here to debate with you, Brent. Aro has decreed that you will accompany us back to Volterra as will the entire Lucci family," I said in a firm tone. "Have you not noticed how ill she is, Brent? My goodness. I could see it in the gloom of the night. You have fed on her too much and she is suffering. Why haven't you changed her yet?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Why was it that these damn vampires fell in love with humans, but never wanted to take that last step and transform them?

He raised his furious eyes to mine. "Do you remember the pain of your transformation, señora? Do you?" He demanded, leaning forward, his hands clenched into tight fists. I nodded. "It has been 382 years since I was transformed and I can recall every excruciating moment of it." He relaxed his fists and smoothed them down the length of his jeans. "Surely, you must understand why I have not wished to subject her to that particular brand of torture."

"I was given Morphine. It helped some," I admitted. He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think the Volturi will allow for the use of modern drugs to ease their pain?" He sounded every bit like the sixteen year old boy he was when he died.

"I will suggest it to Aro. He is not an unreasonable man, Brent. I'm sure that we can work something."

He nodded, but looked like he was far away as he stared sightlessly out the window back at the house. "She comes from a very religious family, señora. I am not all together certain that they will wish to be transformed," he whispered sadly.

"Then they will die," Felix declared from across the room. He moved forward and leaned against the back of my chair. "Bella has already risked much for you and that family. Maybe it's time that someone else bore some of the responsibility."

Brent scowled and shook his head. "Fine, I will bring Laura here-"

"No, we will escort your Laura here," Felix snapped. "Bella," I think a little lethargy is in order."

"Brent looked confused as he tried to decipher the meaning behind Felix's cryptic remark, when my power rushed over him, causing him to lean heavily against his chair and close his eyes.

"Come Christian. We must invite our fair Laura to grace us with her enchanting company this evening."

I watched them walk out the door into the cool night when a vision of Demetri filled my eyes. He was with Edward at the old house and they were fighting Virat and his guards. I watched as Demetri, Jasper, and Edward tore and clawed at Virat. Jasper was countering Virat's powers with his own, trying to subdue him long enough for one of them to land the final blow. A scream cut through the night and I watched in horror as Kattra's lithe form sank to the ground and remained utterly still. Alyria cried out and decapitated Chelsea, tossing her head to the road and collapsed over Kattra.

I came back to the Villa with Brent still relaxing, and Santiago staring intently at me.

**A/N: I will try and have another post by this weekend. Let me know what you think. And any suggestions to get Bella and Edward back on track would be helpful, as they don't seem to want to cooperate with me. Thanks for reading.**

**Sabrina**


	31. Chapter 32 the Assignment Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they are the creative genius of Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Okies this is the last post pertaining to **_**the assignment**_**. I'm glad this scene is over and I've managed to make a mess of things. Hopefully I can fix it later. Thanks for all the comments and suggestions. Just so you know, without giving anything away, the suggestions helped restrain my bloodlust.**

**Chapter 32 The Assignment Part 3**

_We had time._ I kept repeating as I talked myself into concentrating on Laura and her family. I'd tell Christian about my vision once we were back at our villa.  
Laura was sitting on Brent's lap, his arms wrapped possessively around her, looking frightened and fragile. We'd already explained the situation to her and tears trailed down her pretty pale face. I was using Jasper's power again to feel what she was feeling, and though she was saddened by the fate of her family, a part of her was ecstatic about the prospect of finally becoming a vampire.

Brent was whispering to her soothingly while shooting angry glares at me. "Hey, don't blame me, I'm just the messenger. You're the one that broke vampire law. If you want to be pissed, be pissed at yourself," I admonished.

"Don't talk to him that way. The only mistake he made was falling in love with me," she argued, her bluish-green eyes sparkling with her tears and full of fury as she stood up for Brent.

"Not the only mistake," I said gently. "Feeding off of you and making you ill-"

She stood abruptly. "I am not ill!"

I wasn't about to argue with her. I could feel her lethargy and see how much that one little outburst took from her. I sighed. "We leave tomorrow," I announced. "Felix or Santiago will escort you back home and explain everything to your family." I stood and walked over to the window, staring intently at the little house across the road.

I heard her whimper and fall back against Brent. "My father will never accept your terms. He will choose death rather than become the undead," she murmured.

"That is his prerogative."

Brent helped her to her feet and Felix and Santiago went to the door. "I know that convincing Aro to stay my execution was a miraculous feat and I thank you for risking yourself to do that, but murdering her father is wrong. You are not like them, señora, how can you do such a vile thing to an innocent man?"

I rested my head against the cool window avoiding his gaze and ignoring his question. How could I kill her father? Even if I didn't do it personally I'd be just as guilty. But what choice did I have? I'd received all the leniency that I was going to get on this assignment.

"Come," Felix beckoned and ushered them out the door.

I felt Christian glide up behind me and massaged my shoulders lightly. "I know that you are beating yourself up for this man's fate, but Bella, he has a choice. If he chooses death, it is out of your hands. I will do it for you, love. I know that Tyler's death still tears through you and that you will carry the weight of it for all eternity. Destroying this man will not haunt me so. Let me do this dreadful task for you," he pleaded as he nuzzled his face against my hair, inhaling my fragrant scent.

I relaxed against him slowly as I considered his words. There was no way that I'd be able to kill that man, I knew that much for certain. I also realized that it would have to be either Christian or me as Aro was testing both of us. Why I cared about passing his little test was a mystery, but I did. Maybe, just maybe, I was planning on staying in Volterra. I was terrified what that meant. I knew without a doubt to stay in Volterra was to give up Edward, and yet I was still considering it. Maybe I could reform the Volturi. Aro and Marcus were consuming animal blood, perhaps I could accomplish what Carlisle could not when he had lived among them, maybe I could convince them to be vegetarian vampires. Of course, Renata couldn't stand animal blood. Would she change because Aro decreed it so?

I pushed all thoughts aside as I still had other more pressing matters to deal with. I had to tell Christian about my vision. I knew that Demetri had not located the Cullens yet, so we had some time. Didn't know how much, but I knew it hadn't happened in the afternoon, so we should be able to warn everyone in time. Perhaps Christian would be willing to call Edward, as I had no desire to argue with him again. Alice had probably had the same vision, but in the off chance that she hadn't I had to do whatever I could to keep Kattra safe.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"Take me back to the villa, Christian." I turned in his arms. "I have something to tell you." He nodded and took my hand and led me back to our villa.

* * *

I'd just finished explaining my vision to Christian. He'd stopped breathing when I mentioned Kattra. "We have to do something," he gasped.

"We'll call Edward. They are not too far way, perhaps we can even aid them," I suggested, though I had no idea how to pull that off with the Lucci family, and the two Volturi guards accompanying us.

He fell back against the couch, his head in his hands. I sat beside him and pulled him into my arms. "I transformed her. Did you know?" He asked raising his face to mine revealing the torment in his eyes. Overwhelmed by all the emotions roiling off of him, I shut down Jasper's powers, but I didn't need to feel them to know what he was going through. It was etched into his beautiful face for all to see.

I didn't know that he'd changed Kattra. What did that mean? Had they been in love like Edward and I? His pained whisper interrupted my thoughts. "I met her in Russia." He smiled a little and nestled his head against my chest. "I courted her for four months. I knew upon our first meeting that she was my other half and that I would have her." He sighed softly lost in his memories. I almost peeked into his thoughts to see it as it had truly happened, but restrained myself. Actually, I was afraid of what I might witness, afraid that if I saw how much he loved her I would be jealous and I so did not want to be jealous because that would mean that I cared about him too much.

"She was an orphan living on the streets and whoring herself out to fill her belly. Alyria and I took her in and cared for her, though it was difficult for both of us to be around her. We feasted on so many humans while we stayed there so that we wouldn't feed on Kattra. So many people." He shook his head miserably. "Our basement was practically overflowing with dead bodies." He sat up and took my hands in his and brought them to his hot lips, brushing the barest kiss across my knuckles before continuing. "I finally shared my dark secret with her and the day before I was to turn her she got her matching tattoo as a symbol of marriage. They are sort of our wedding bands, though we have never been formally married."

They were married? This was the first I'd heard of that.

"The three of us have been together ever since." He glanced at the pained expression in my eyes and his brows furrowed. "What distresses you so, love?"

I couldn't bring myself to admit that a piece of my heart was breaking with this confession. I liked Kattra and did not want to hurt her in any way. I pushed away from him, no longer able to stand the feel of his body against mine. I swallowed hard before saying, "Call Edward and warn him of my vision. I think that we shall escort Laura and Brent in our car and have Felix and Santiago drive the Lucci's to Volterra in Mr. Lucci's van." I stood and moved across the room as far from him as I could get. I needed space. Needed to not smell his addictive scent. I grasped the phone and tossed it to him. "We'll stop by and help them if they think they need it, before heading to Volterra. Besides," I added as I strode to our room, "They will want Brent with me as I can keep him docile with my powers." I closed the door softly and let the tremor take me. I slid down the door and wrapped my arms around my knees, my body shuddering violently.

* * *

I watched as dawn broke across the cloudy sky. Christian had given me the privacy I'd wanted and I'd had all night to pull myself together. I'd discovered that I could use my own powers over emotions on myself. I was pleasantly numb and had no qualms about seeing Christian this morning, nor any concerns about the completion of my assignment. This was most likely how Aro and Marcus existed for centuries upon centuries. It was so much easier to make decisions, especially life or death decisions, when one's stupid emotions did not get in the way.

I threw on a pair of black slacks and a matching corseted vest, the lace of my bra peeking over the edges and a black leather trench. Aro was having a very bleak impact on my wardrobe. Nearly every item he'd purchased for me was black or charcoal.

I twisted my hair in a knotted mess and secured it with an ornate clip that Marcus had given to me before leaving Volterra and joined Christian in the living room.

He glanced up from the book he was reading and used the remote to turn the stereo off. "You okay?" He asked uncertainly, his eyes roaming over me in an appreciatory manner.

"Lovely. Are you ready to do this?"

He nodded solemnly. "I've packed most of our stuff. Let me just grab the things out of our room," he said as he flung himself from the couch. He stopped in front of me and touched my chin apprehensively. "Something's different about you," he murmured softly. I gave him blank eyes and a slight shrug, freeing myself from his grip.

"I'm going over to Laura's now. Meet me there once you pack," I called over my shoulder.

Santiago was seated on the porch with a black cat curled in his lap and a magazine in one hand. He smiled as I floated up the steps. "You look radiant this morning, Bella," he noted.

"As do you, Santiago." I forced a smile for that was what he was expecting, but it never reached my eyes, or my soul. "Felix inside?" He nodded and stood gracefully. "We ready to do this then? I mean, you two explained everything to the family, correct?"

"Yes," he replied, but the laughter died in his eyes as his smile slid from his face. "Her father and older brother are being most difficult. We had to drug them and restrain them."

I nodded in approval and sighed. I didn't bother knocking, I simply flung the door open hard against the wall and allowed feelings of dread to radiate off of me and fill the doomed family. The mother and Laura cowered against the wall and the father and son fought uselessly against their bonds as I approached. I glanced at Felix, whom I had not affected with my power. "Take Laura and Brent and put them in the Lincoln. Stay with them until I'm finished here," I ordered softly. "They will be riding with me and Christian. You and Santiago can take Mr. Lucci's van, as he will no longer be needing it." An evil smile curled on my lips as I said this and turned my feral gaze on Mr. Lucci. He gasped as he took in my menacing form and tears began to stream down his face. Laura screamed at me, but Brent restrained her, fear evident in his eyes. He picked up her struggling form and followed Felix out the door.  
Santiago was at my side, his breath hot against my neck. "Do you want me to take care of them for you?"

"No. Aro ordered me to do it." I glided toward the boy, though boy was not really an accurate description. He had to be about twenty. He looked nothing like the rest of the family, except for the reddish tint to his brown hair cropped short. His tan skin was taut over his muscular form as he strained against his bonds. I lowered myself in front of him and clutched his chin forcefully, my nails biting against his skin. The smell of his blood washed over me and I breathed it in deeply, savoring it the way one would savor a five star meal. In a few precious moments all that blood would rush down my throat and extinguish the constant fire burning in my throat. Nothing but Tyler's blood had ever made the discomfort wholly disappear. I wasn't burdened with whether it was right or wrong, I controlled my emotions and was completely indifferent. He grunted as the first drops of his blood landed on my boot. I peered into his odd eyes, pumping him full of terror. His eyes were green hazel, but had a black rim encircling his pupil and outer edge of his iris. They were the most intriguing eyes I'd ever seen. "Is this what you truly want?" I whispered so softly. I felt Christian's presence and heard Santiago's hand grasp at him, holding him back. "Do you want to die a horrible death? Do you want to be no more than food for me? Is. That. What. You. Want?"

He stilled, though his chest still heaved with his labored breaths. I reached around and removed the gag from his lovely mouth. "Answer me," I commanded.

His whole body began to shake, but no sound came from his mouth. "Your mother and sister will live forever." I inched even closer, our lips a breath apart. "Forever. Do you truly not want to live forever? Is vampirism a fate worse than death?"

He closed his eyes and a single tear escaped. "I don't want to die," he croaked weakly.

"Of course you don't. Who does?" I painted an amused smile on my face and removed my nails from his skin, blood trickling down his chin. Without thinking I lapped at the decadent liquid. The bloodlust did not consume me, so I traced my tongue along his jaw and neck. He moaned softly as I cleaned every last drop of blood off of him. I raised my face to his, my lips smeared red with his precious blood. "You will come back to Volterra with us, then?" I asked.

"y…yes," he stammered.

"Lovely." In one quick move I was by Santiago's side. Both men were looking at me like I'd sprouted a second head, their mouths gaping open. "Remove his restraints and load him into the van." He recovered and pushed past me. Handling him roughly he unfettered him and helped him get to his feet.

I placed a hand on his chest. "What is your name?"

"Justin," he whispered.

"Take him" I ordered. They moved cautiously past me. I could feel both Justin's fear and Santiago's. Personally, I wasn't sure why they were so disturbed. I had, after all, kept from murdering a young man. See what you get for doing the right thing.

"Bella?" Christian said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I placed my finger against his mouth and for once my body did not respond to the contact. "Shhh," I shushed gently. I sent waves of calm at him and all the tension leaked out of his body. A small smile pulled at my lips at how easy it was to control everyone. "Go wait in the Lincoln. I'll be there in a moment."

With that I turned my attention back to the man bound on the couch. My hips swayed back and forth as I sashayed toward him. Was fear the way to this man's soul? Or was it something else? I licked my lips and let my eyes burn over his body, let him see the hunger in my eyes. I reached around in a quick motion, removed his gag, and moved back a few paces so he could look at me without hurting his neck too much. I bit my lip and tasted Justin's blood. "I hear that you are a very religious man, Mr. Lucci. So religious, that you would rather die than spend eternity with your family. Is that right?"

He spat at me before replying. "You are damned!" He shrieked. "Death would be a blessing." He closed his eyes and began muttering softly. "God forgive my family...give them the strength to withstand your adversary…"

For a moment his words broke through my numbness and touched my dead heart. This man was terrified of me and considered me God's adversary. Certainly not my greatest hour. Nausea crept up on me as what I'd done to Justin was finally felt. But I'd saved him. It's what I'd wanted. Does it matter how I actually managed it? No. But fear grew in me as I gazed at the man praying before me, his face wet with tears. He was going to make me do what I'd sworn I'd never do. Why had I sent both Christian and Santiago out? Either of them would have taken care of this unpleasant task. But what would Aro think of me not completing it?

I let the numbness cover me and protect me, so that I could think about it rationally. Fear was not the ticket, but I had other powers. I had Marcus' power and a touch of Alyria's. Granted, I did not want to make this man fall in love with me, so Alyria's lust would have to do it. I unleashed the full impact of it and heard his breath hitch, felt his body respond, his praying subside. I knelt in front of him and trailed my nails front the top of his foot up to his neck where I curled my fingers in his short graying hair and forced his face closer to me. "There are all kinds of pleasant benefits to becoming one of us," I simpered letting my sweet breath caress his face coldly. "So many things that we can do together."

His eyes glazed over as I dazzled him just like Edward used to do to me. "You want to come with me, don't you?" I whispered against his lips. "You want to feel my lips on yours," and I kissed him softly. "Feel my hands running over your skin." I traced over every inch of bare skin I could get to causing more lust in that chaste movement than some men ever experienced. "You could have this with your wife every single day for all eternity. All you have to do is say yes." I licked across his lips. "Say yes for me Mr. Lucci. I do not want to kill you."

He groaned loudly shouted "Yes! I'll go with you."  
"Ah, that was a very wise decision." I removed the bonds from his ankles but kept his hands restrained and lifted him effortlessly to his feet. "Shall we?"

I walked him towards the van and was helping to get him in when broke free from my powers and snarled at me. "Filthy fiend!"

I cocked my head to one side and pursed my lips. I moved back from him and asked, "You have changed your mind then?"

"You are Satan's spawn and I want no part of you or your benefits," he growled. His mutterings starting again. "I come to you willingly oh God. Give me the courage to face my…"

"Very well, Mr. Lucci," I injected over his ramblings.

Christian appeared beside me. "Allow me, Bella," he pleaded.

"By all means," I whispered. Yes, it was cowardly. I should have done it myself. Aro would be disappointed, but unless I was prepared to live out the rest of my existence in this cold numbness that enveloped me right now, then I was going to have to allow someone else to do the dirty work.

He lashed out quickly. I heard the sound of his neck cracking and the man slumped to the ground leaning heavily against my legs. He picked him up and loaded him into the back of the van.

Santiago glanced at us. "We will meet you back in Volterra then," he said as he climbed into the driver's seat. The sounds of Justin's outraged screams and his mother's broken hearted sobs did not even faze me as I turned my back on them and slid into the Lincoln.

Felix moved towards the van once we were in the car to watch over Brent.

**A/N: Feel free to tell me what a monster I am for allowing him to die, but it couldn't be helped. I know Bella's a bit odd here, but she did what she had to do in order to protect her own mental health. It made her cold and distant and very un-Bella like, but it was necessary. Thanks for reading!**

**Sabrina**


	32. Chapter 33 The Requests

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Ah, how unexpected. No one threw anything at me or expressed disapproval. I wasn't expecting such encouraging comments. Thanks guys! You made me so darn happy and excited that I rushed right into the next post. And, wow, was it a challenging one. I re-wrote the first few pages several times. Also, I'd love to welcome my newest reader:** **Elainne-Aurina**

**Chapter 33 Requests**

No one spoke in our car for a while. Brent had made certain that Laura had not witnessed her father's death, but he couldn't keep her from hearing the sound of his desperate prayers, his neck cracking, her mother sobbing. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her father had died, that he'd been murdered.

I didn't care one way or the other at the moment. I'd hidden myself in a place where emotions could no longer trouble me.  
"Did you call Edward," I asked, finally shattering the thick silence.

Christian gripped the steering wheel tighter and concentrated on the road. "Yes. He said that Alice had somehow missed that particular vision and that they would be prepared. Our help would be appreciated, but not required. He thinks that they can easily handle Virat and his small army now that they know what is transpiring."

_Appreciated but not required_? I would have thought he'd be jumping up and down at the prospect of having us together. "So, do you trust them to keep Kattra safe?" See, I could even say her name out loud and not choke on it. Numbness was bliss.

"I spoke with her," he admitted, never taking his eyes from the road. "She doesn't think it is necessary to aid them."

"Why do they not want us there?" I asked trying to puzzle out their odd behavior. He shrugged and remained silent.

I could feel Brent's eyes boring into me from the backseat. Probably trying to figure out what we were referring to. I guess I should tell him as I was going to asked him to aid us if we decided to stop by and help Edward.

Instead, I closed my eyes and purposely searched the future, one where we'd already decided not to help. It was my weak point, but I had to take control of this power, if we were going to keep Kattra safe.

Images flooded my mind in a blur. I focused on Kattra's face and the images sharpened. I was back in the fight scene and everything was playing out just as before. Kattra sailed through the air and hit the ground with a resounding thud, but this time she quivered, let me know that there was life left in her. Alyria decapitated Chelsea and scooped Kattra up, looking around frantically.

I came back to the present with Christian's hand shaking my shoulder, his voice finally penetrating the thick haze of my mind.

"Bella."

I wrenched my shoulder from his grip and pressed myself against the door creating as much space as possible between us. I glanced at him and noted the frown on his face at my reaction as he slowly placed his hand back on the steering wheel. I stared out my window not wanting to see the effect of my rebuff on his gorgeous face. "I was searching the future. It has been altered slightly. Kattra is still injured, but will not die."

"So, we go straight back to Volterra then?" Christian asked a little surprised. I nodded, but kept watching the trees fly by us as he sped down the little road at a hundred miles per hour.

"Do you not want to see Edward?"

"Not particularly," I admitted. He hadn't convinced his family of the Volturi's innocence. The line was drawn and I'd somehow ended up on the other side. I would reveal everything to Aro and hopefully we'd be able to prepare a counter attack. I had no intention of fighting any of the Cullens, but I would not allow Aro and his people to be harmed for no good reason. Virat would not succeed in his mission. I wasn't anyone's pawn. Not Carlisle's not Virat's.

"If you want we can drop you off so that you can spend time with Kattra and maybe keep her from even getting hurt. I'll drive them back to Volterra." I motioned to Brent and Laura with a jerk of my head.

He pulled the car to the side of the road and turned to face me while reaching a tentative hand out to me.

"Don't," I whispered. I was still in my protective emotionless bubble, but somehow I knew that he'd be able to pop it and make me deal with things that I'd rather bury deep inside and never revisit.

His hand fell to his lap, sorrow etched into his face. "Why are you putting walls up between us, love?" He asked in a low, haunted voice.

"I'm not your 'love', so please stop calling me that," I stated blandly. My tone revealed nothing; no anger, no sadness, just empty.

He looked like I'd slapped him in the face as he leaned back in his seat rubbed his forehead.

Not a single noise emitted from those two in the back seat. They knew that they were witnessing something painful and private and why they cared to be polite when we'd practically destroyed their life was a bit odd, but true just the same. Or maybe they were just hoping we'd reveal some useful information that they could use against us. Yeah, that was probably the likelier of the two scenarios. I didn't dare employ Jasper's gift in order to seek the answer to their true feelings for fear of what it would let into my own body, heart, and soul. Heck, so far I'd been lucky that Brent was cooperating. If he'd decide to fight us, I'd have had to use that power over him. I doubted that I'd be able to protect myself when I was pumping him full of calmness and lethargy.

Christian lowered his hand and turned his honey eyes on me. "You are angry with me." He shook his head and glanced into the back seat briefly before continuing. He hadn't asked me a question so I'd remained quiet. I so did not want to have this conversation. Certainly not in front of two people who had every reason to hate us. I'd become to them what Jane had been to me. I was something feared and loathed and I'd succeeded in disrupting their world in a permanent way, something that Jane and the Volturi had failed to accomplish with me. What does that say about me? Not that it bothered me at the moment, but it would. I didn't want to be someone's nightmare come true.

"Ever since I told you about my connection to Kattra you have distanced yourself from me. No, it's more than that; you have cut yourself off from everyone. I look in your eyes and they are dead. Why?"

I chewed on my lip as I thought about my response, but nothing that didn't sound pathetic came to mind.

Laura's soprano voice startled me. "She's in love with you."

I leaned my forehead against the window and restrained myself from tearing out her luminescent neck. But damn, if that silly little girl could see my feelings for Christian, then every vampire, including Edward, would be able to too.

"Is that it, lo…Bella?" He prodded gently. When I did not respond he filled the silence. "Are you jealous of Kattra?" I didn't have to look at him to know that his charming smile was on his face, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I glared at him and spat, "I have no right to be jealous of you and your wife. Turn on the damn car and let's get these two to Volterra before Aro starts to wonder what we've been up to.

"No," he said. "Not until we settle things." He reached out to me again and this time when I moved away he continued and rested his hand on the base of my neck. "We began this…" he faltered looking back at Brent and not wanting to say too much. "We have both taken to our new roles, Bella. The only problem is that they are no longer roles, but a reality." He turned my face to his. "I am in love with you, as well, Bella," he whispered. "Kattra and I do not have the normal relationship that you and Edward _had_. Alyria has always been an integral part to ours. And do not forget about our…Viktor, Melody, and Anna. They have shared our bed for many years. Our marriage is not like yours."

My feelings almost overwhelmed me, but I managed to remain in control. His words were irrelevant and changed nothing. In fact, they'd only convinced me even more that I did not fit into his world. I swallowed hard and removed his hands from my face. "You're right. Your marriage is nothing like mine and Edward's. I allowed myself to become enamored with you and have broken my vow to Edward. I will not continue to make that mistake." He sat back in his seat with a heartbroken look on his face. "Get the car moving. I need to inform Aro of the Romanians."

He got the car back on the road and drove a little ways in silence. We'd be there in half an hour. Not too long to remain mute, but of course he wasn't going to make it easy.

"I beg you not to divulge everything to him, Bella. Simply tell him you've had a vision. You can explain Virat and the Romanians and maybe protect the Cullens at the same time."

I turned completely around in my seat and addressed Brent. "You two stay close to me when I take you in. Christian and I are your only two friends among the court and I do not plan on giving anyone the opportunity to harm you." Their eyes widened and she whimpered as she clutched frantically at him. "Do you want to be the one who transforms her, or will it be too overwhelming?"

He looked at her with unadulterated love in his eyes. It reminded me of the way Edward used to gaze at me. "I will do it, if they will but allow it," he murmured softly against her crimson hair. She began to weep, but not from sadness, more from relief.

"Good. I will also try and convince Aro to use Morphine on the three of them. I make no guarantees, but I will do my best to make this as comfortable and easy as possible. I owe you all at least that much."

"Thank you, Senora."

I smiled, but again it was not a real smile, and shook my head sadly. "Don't thank me yet, Brent. Don't thank me yet." I turned my attention to Laura. Such a lovely young girl. She would make a spectacular vampire, as would her brother. My focus flicked back to Brent. "I'm afraid I have some news to deliver to Aro that won't be to his liking. I wish that I could delay it, but I have to relay this information tonight. It is possible that both Christian and I will be punished for it, and if that is the case there will be no one to protect you. I can talk to Santiago. He might risk it, if things should go bad. I just want you to be prepared."

"You do not have to allow Aro to punish you, Bella," Christian said pointedly. "No one among the court possesses your level of powers. You could…"

"I am trying to save my friends, Christian, not harm them," I snapped.

"Wow!" Laura interrupted with an excited gasp as she leaned over Brent and gazed up at the castle.

Wow, indeed. I drew in a relaxing breath and opened my door helping Laura out while Christian secured Brent. Our trip through the labyrinth of stone walls was unsettling. The three of them were so tense; it was like ants crawling up my skin. Laura kept whimpering softly and held on to me as though I was her guardian angel instead of the demon sent to ruin her and everything that she held dear.

I pushed open the final door and led Laura into the chamber. Her mother and brother were seated to the left of Marcus' throne and surrounded by four vampires. It was plain that her heart had shriveled up and died with the death of her husband. There was no life left in her pale green eyes. No tears fell. No fear showed. She simply sat there by her son's side and waited for the monsters to deal out her punishment.

Justin looked haunted. Was he regretting his decision to come here? Was he ashamed that his so honorable father had died by his convictions, when he'd been so easily swayed? He turned his gaze to me and it was filled with all the sorrow and pain in the world. I looked away because I wasn't strong or brave enough to meet those anguished eyes.

Aro stood smiling broadly and Marcus shot me a look of utter adoration and relief. "My lovely Bella, you have finally returned." He glided down the steps from his dais and held his hand out to me. I clasped it and he drew me towards him, encircling me in his arms and kissing both cheeks. "It has been a successful trip, I see?"

I remained locked in his arms and whispered in his ear. "Mostly." He released me and motioned me to explain myself. "Christian had to kill her father," I muttered.

"Yes. Yes. I am aware of Mr. Lucci's fate." Anger flashed across his face. "He got off easy, my lovely Bella. For the terrible things that he uttered to you, I would have made him suffer for years and years." He stroked my face, but his hand stopped in mid motion and fell back to his side as Seline entered the chamber.

Damn, I'd been so distracted by my personal life that I hadn't given her another thought. Well, if I was going to have to deal with her, it may as well be now while I felt no remorse.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal daughter has returned victorious on her first mission." She flicked her furious eyes at Brent and her lips curved into a sneer. "Well, almost victorious. I was under the impression that he was to be destroyed."

"Enough," Aro shouted. "If you can not behave yourself, Seline, then you can leave. Do you understand me?" He hissed angrily.

She nodded, but didn't look happy about it as she took her seat on the chair nearest to his, her crimson dress riding up her thighs as she crossed her legs.

He motioned several guards forward, but I resumed my position near Laura and took her hand in mine. Aro's surprise was almost humorous. "I have two requests, if you don't mind," I began tentatively.

"Go on." He returned to his throne and schooled his face to show nothing more than mild interest, but I knew better.

"When I was transformed, Carlisle gave me Morphine and it helped alleviate some of the pain. I was hoping that you would allow us to use it on them." Christian and Laura were fidgeting behind me. Only Brent and I remained motionless and hid our true thoughts.

The silence stretched on while Aro studied me. When I thought he was not going to answer he replied, "I see no reason to cause them such pain when there is a way to lessen it. I will grant you this request, Bella." Oh, now we were down to just Bella. No more terms of endearment. That did not bode well. "And your other request?" He prompted.

"That Brent is allowed to transform Laura." Several of the vampires in the room were whispering amongst themselves at my audacity.

Aro smiled and it was not an entirely friendly smile. "If you will do but one thing for me, then I shall also grant you this small favor."

Thank God I was numb now, because I knew I should be at the very least nervous - at most - terrified. What would I risk in order to give them their moment? A moment that they both deserved. I couldn't help remembering how the idea of anyone else's venom flowing through my body disgusted me and seemed wrong. It would be no different for Laura. And just like that, I knew that I would do whatever it was that he asked in order to procure that favor.

I nodded.

"I would like you to transform our Justin." Felix brought him forward, his brow furrowed and a worried expression on his face. "Do you think that you possess the restraint needed to successfully transform him?" He whispered softly. "I hear that you rather enjoyed a little taste of him earlier. Could you stop once his blood pumped into you?"

Not at all the sort of task I was expecting. If I failed, he was dead, which was ironic as I'd gone through so much trouble to keep him alive. Still, I'd already decided. And bloodlust was just another emotion. Granted, a more animalistic one, but an emotion nonetheless. And I was not dealing with those anymore, so I should be able to do it. "I accept your terms," I replied.

Aro looked positively shocked, and by the sound of the steady murmurs from around the room he was not the only one. I did not chance a look at Christian, I remained focused on Aro.

"So be it. I will procure the Morphine, and we will begin their transformations tonight."

I could tell we'd been dismissed. Several of the vamps that had been watching the show had made a hasty exit, but I had more to say, unfortunately.

"Was there something else, Bella?"

"Yes, could we speak privately, Aro?" I looked at Marcus. "And, of course, you as well, Marcus?"

"Leave us." He commanded.

Everyone left but Renata and Seline. I hadn't actually expected Renata to leave his side, so it wasn't much of a shock when he addressed only Seline. "You as well, my raven Goddess." He caressed her hand gently with heat in his eyes. He had been without her sweet touch for over two weeks. He'd be most put out with me if my news kept him from her lovely body.

She left in a huff, but whatever torture she'd had to endured, taught her to keep her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself. We didn't need to hear them anyway to know she was livid.

I quickly tried to think it all out. How much to share? What to hide? How best to keep the Cullens safe? "I had a vision," I announced.

"So your power is finally growing and more under your control?" I nodded. "Splendid." He clapped his hands together. "I am impressed with your so many interesting abilities, my lovely Bella. But why did you need privacy to share this with us?"

"I saw Edward…"

"Go on," he said softly.

"I think he was coming to try and work things out between us," I lied. "And he was in a fight with seven Volturi guards. Not here, but somewhere in Italy."

"How do you know they are our guards?" Marcus asked moving forward.

"They all had on your cloaks. But I do not recognize any of them."

Aro came to my side. "If you would but lower your shield I could watch this vision and know of who you speak."

That was a bit tricky. I needed him to know it was Virat, but as I was not supposed to know what Virat looked like, I couldn't simply say that it was Virat. So, showing him my vision was the only option I had. But, I hadn't confessed who else on our side was involved. What would he think about Demetri fighting along side of Edward against his guards? Again, it was a risk that I had to take. If I ever made it out of here, there would be no more risky activities for me. Gone were the days of cliff diving and ridiculous motorcycles.

I allowed that one vision to sneak past my shield and held my hand out to Aro. He grasped it with glee, probably thinking he'd get a sneak peek into my life, but I was too strong of a shield for that.

"Well, is that not very interesting?" He faced Marcus and muttered. "Virat and Chelsea."

"Virat?" I asked, a mask of surprise on my face. "The one that was supposed to take care of the Lucci's?"

Aro placed his arm around me and guided me to the steps where we both sat. "Yes, the very same. I did not orchestrate this. You know this? I would not harm your Edward or break the treaty."

I sighed and rested against him. "It sounds as though he has been following his own rules for a while now, Aro."

Marcus added, "He has gone rogue. You saw Edward defeat him?" I nodded. "Then it is no matter. We would have hunted him and his guards down and destroyed them, but your family has saved us the effort."

"There's more." I didn't even know how to begin with the rest. I had no true vision to share with Aro of the Romanians. Hell, I didn't even know what they looked like. How to warn him, without revealing our part in the plan? I really did not want him to know that the sole reason I'd come here was to spy, it was embarrassing and such a betrayal of his kindness and trust.

"I called Edward and warned him. He told me that Alice had had a vision about the Romanians amassing an army to march on Volterra." _God, please let this be the right decision_. "He said she saw this Virat and Vladimir together." Perhaps we could make Aro believe that Virat forced the Romanians to go to war with the Volturi and they would be pardoned. Crazier things were known to happen.

Both of them froze at this untruthful confession. "How many?" Aro asked.

"When?" Marcus added in a rush.

"A week, maybe less," I replied to Marcus and turned to face Aro. "He has made a newborn army of about twenty and another thirty seasoned vampires."

"Will you fight with us? You and your Christian?" Aro asked.

"Of course. But, I was hoping that you'd allow me to aid Edward. The vision I showed you happens tonight, I believe. And I want to heal the woman, Kattra, that was badly hurt."

"Take Santiago with you," he suggested. Now it was my turn to be shocked. I couldn't take him because he was the Romanians' spy and I couldn't refuse him without making Aro suspicious. I liked Santiago, despite the fact that he was sort of my enemy and I didn't want to do anything that would get him executed. But I had to convince Edward that supporting the Volturi was the right thing to do and I could not do so with Santiago by my side.

I had to figure out a way to keep Santiago occupied so that Aro would not have the chance to explain my vision to him. Would he have enough time to warn his brother-in-laws? I just didn't know. All I was certain of was that I couldn't leave without dealing with him, but how to thwart him?

"How about Felix and Seline?" This way I looked like I was trying to mend fences with her and it was an odd enough request that he might be distracted from my refusal of Santiago.

"You trust Seline to aid you and yours?" He asked mystified.

"I think she has a fearsome power and would be an enormous help. Plus a little girl time might not be such a bad thing for us," I smiled, begging him to buy the lie and grant me, yet, another request.

He chuckled. "You are quite right, my lovely Bella. You and Seline need some girl time and this would be perfect. Go now, and when you come back you can transform Justin."


	33. Chapter 34 Reunited

**Discalimer: -sigh- Again, I do not own most of these characters. They belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: So, we've got some Bella and Edward time in this post. Hopefully that will make some of my loyal readers happy. Thanks for sticking with me while Bella lusted after other men. Hopefully I can get her back on track.**

**Chapter 34 Reunited**

We arrived in the middle of the fight. I could feel Virat's power slowing everyone down, filling them with defeat, but still they fought, Edward and Demetri lashing out while Virat tried to stay out of reach and control everyone's emotions. He did not want to kill anyone; that was the only thing we had going for us right now. He wanted us to join him, to use our special abilities to destroy the Volturi. Course, it didn't hurt that Jasper was off to one side pumping Virat full of his own power trying to counter him and distract him while they finished the job. Unfortunately, being bombarded by all these emotions was my undoing. I couldn't keep mine under lock and key in the face of so much concentrated feelings. I did my best to push it aside and ignore it, but I was feeling quite squeamish about some of the things that I'd said and done over the last twenty-four hours.

I countered his power with my own as we joined the fray. Seline flicked her hand out almost casually and brushed one of the guards face and his body began to decompose. I leaped over the nearly mummified vamp and landed in between Kattra and her attacker a loud growl trickling out of my mouth. My power lashed out at him as he pounced on me and he exploded in many pieces. "Bella!" She exclaimed. She took a step near me when Felix was tossed at us like a rag doll. He hit her with a crashing thud and sent them both hurtling through the wall of the house.

To the left of me, Alyria snarled as Chelsea fell to her knees in front of her. Her blood-red nails embedded under her jaw as she wrenched Chelsea's head in one quick motion. Her body slowly fell to the ground. Time seemed to have stopped for me. I just stood there in the middle of all the chaos and watched that poor woman's body thud to the pavement and Alyria discarded the head as though it was nothing more than a piece of litter and ran to the house to check on Kattra.

I could heal her. Just because she was decapitated did not mean she was dead. It felt wrong to do nothing. I was almost certain that none of Virat's entourage knew all the details. They most likely believed that this whole fiasco was ordained by Aro. How could I do nothing? And why-oh-why did I have to lose control over my emotions now? I'd have given almost anything for that blessed numbness now. Everything was so much easier and clearer when one did not let emotions get in the way.

Virat's torso landed heavily at my feet, his arm reaching toward me. "Bella!" Edward's velvety voice carried over the low snarls emanating from the last two guards. "Finish it!" He demanded. I knelt and took his outstretched hand and let Seline's power flow from me. It became a stiff leather wooden-like thing as I sucked his life's essence from him. His eyes filled with horror and his shrieks filled the night and drowned out all the other sounds. I was repulsed by this power, repulsed that I had used it. Never again. That much I knew. I directed his aura into him in one final push and his screams died on his shriveled lips, his bony fingers convulsed once more against my hand as I extinguished his long life effortlessly.

I collapsed against the cold pavement, disgusted with myself and the monster I'd become since transforming into a vampire. I could not tear my gaze from his mummified form. The proof of what I'd become laid before me. I couldn't hide from it, couldn't ignore it because I was staring right at it. That sight would haunt me for the rest of my life. His screams echoed in my mind still. Those red eyes pleaded with me to save him.

I felt a warm hand against my cheek, trying unsuccessfully to make me look away from the evidence of my damnation.

Demetri knelt across from me, leaning over the corpse and replacing the horror that was Virat with his concerned face. His lips moved but still I registered no sounds besides Virat's shrieks of pain. Warm breath blew across my ear as someone whispered to me. It almost had to be Edward, but I couldn't make myself look. Didn't want to face the man I'd wronged so badly. He deserved so much better than me.

Seline grabbed my face from Edward's hand and slapped me twice and yanked me to my feet. "Get a hold of your self," she sneered. Growls erupted from all around.

"Edward, no!" Demetri shouted as Edward launched himself at Seline. He collided with Demetri while Seline pulled us away from my livid husband.

"Awww, Demetri," she purred. "You spoil all my fun." She turned her scarlet eyes to Edward. "Let him come, Demetri. If he wants to become like this wretched creature, let him come."

"You must not touch her, Edward," Demetri informed him quickly. "She is not hurting Bella."

I finally found my voice and said softly, "It's okay, Edward. I'm okay. She was just helping me to…snap out of my self loathing," I supplied hesitantly as my eyes flickered over Virat.

Felix and Alyria helped Kattra out of the house and rested her against the side of our car. She didn't look badly injured and would certainly heal all by herself, but I was right here and could do it in a few short seconds, so I joined them and placed my hand against her body gently. She shuddered slightly from my touch, but relaxed as my warm healing energy engulfed her. "Thanks," she whispered hoarsely.

I glanced around the silent street. There wasn't another home in sight, thank goodness. We'd have blown our cover otherwise. Wouldn't that just bug Aro to no end? His own Volturi guards breaking his most sacred rule. I shook my head and took in my surroundings.

There was nothing but the old house, trees, and acres and acres of fields. Felix and Jasper began gathering up the pieces of the fallen vampires and tossed them in one pile. My eyes met Edward's across the flame. He looked torn. Since my emotional band-aid had already been torn off by the combination of Virat's power and Jasper's I went ahead and let mine roll out and brush against Edward so gently. I had to know what that expression meant. I could feel his revulsion to the power I'd used on Virat, relief that I was not hurt, anger, and love all rolled together. What poor timing for my emotional bubble to be torn away from me.

"Where's Christian?" Kattra whispered, her hand resting on my forearm.

"He's back at Volterra watching over a human family," I replied never looking away from my angel's face. Neither of us moved, we just kept staring at one another over the flickering flames.

Demetri glided toward us and blocked my view of my husband and hugged me gently. "You are a sight for sore eyes, Bella," he breathed against my neck as he laid a chaste kiss along my jaw.

"Are you hurt?" I asked finally looking at him for the first time. Really seeing him. He was as splendid as ever.

"Come on, Bella. We've done what we set out to do. All the big bad Volturi members are dead. Let us go back to Volterra now," Seline said derisively.

"Seline," Felix chastised.

"We'll go back in a few hours," I stated, still wrapped in Demetri's embrace. I pulled back from him a little ways and looked up into his honey colored eyes. "I told Aro about the attack," I admitted softly. His eyes widened, but he said nothing as I explained everything that had been going on for the last three weeks. He'd walked us about a mile down the road by the time my tale was completed and I'd never even noticed that we left the house.

He licked his lips before saying, "This certainly complicates things."

My face fell into my hands and I muttered, "I didn't know what else to do. I tried to convince Edward, but…they won't see reason where the Volturi are concerned."

He smiled gently. "You have grown quite fond of them in your short time there."

"I have," I admitted. "They didn't do anything wrong. They never broke treaty with us. We cannot go to war with them over this mess and I cannot fight against them. To willingly hurt Aro…Renata." I gave a brisk shake of my head. "No I can't do it, Demetri. I just can't."

"We will figure it out, Bella," Demetri said as he gave a weary sigh and pulled us down onto the grass.

I rested my head against his shoulder. "You aren't angry with me?"

He chuckled. "Whatever for?"

"For the mess that I've created."

"Bella, how can I be angry at you for doing what is right? If the Volturi are innocent, then we cannot attack them. And you say they are and that is enough for me."

"It won't be enough for the rest of _them_, I'm afraid," I said sulkily.

"Perhaps." He stood in one fluid motion and pulled me up beside him. "You need to talk to Edward. I do not know what is going on between you two, but whatever it is, it won't be fixed while you are here with me."

--

I entered the decrepit house with the gigantic Felix-size hole in it and was met by Alice's pixie face. "I just thought you should know that I did my best to keep Edward from seeing anything pertaining to you and Christian, but he managed to catch one scene."

I felt myself grow cold at her words as I tried to guess which moment he'd seen.

She seemed to understand what I was doing and supplied, "You were in the car and he was professing his love to you. Not to mention that you said that…"

"I didn't want to see Edward," I finished glumly.

Her eyes narrowed and I noticed her anger for the first time. "Yes. That would be the one," she said, her response clipped.

I nodded once and moved past her. I could smell his divine scent coming from the second floor and slowly, more than human slowly, I crept up the creaky steps.

His back was to me when I entered the musty room. Everything was dusty and cobwebs hung in every corner and on the old lights and sconces. There was only one tattered arm chair near an old fireplace and a small table nestled beside it.

It felt like I'd swallowed something too big and that it had gotten caught in my throat as I saw his body tense at my arrival. I made myself cross the distance between us, but I didn't touch him. The silence was thunderous. Neither knowing what to say or what to do. I couldn't believe how things had turned out with us. So certain I'd been that no one had ever loved someone as much as we'd loved one another, and look at us now. We were like two total strangers. Oh, I was still very much in love with him. There was no question about that. But, I had no clue how to right the wrongs of the last few months.

"I have to leave in a few hours," I blurted out. Not what I wanted to say, but at least it shattered the stifling silence.

"You are going back to Volterra?" He asked, his voice full of astonishment. "I thought you joining us tonight meant that you'd…" his voice broke off as he shook his head slowly.

I swallowed hard and told Edward everything I'd told Demetri, except he seemed a bit more irritated with me than Demetri had been.

He paced to the fireplace angrily and placed his hand against the white mantle. "I cannot believe you betrayed us like this." He kept his face averted from mine and seemed to be searching for words that eluded him. I remained silent as I clearly had nothing to add. I had betrayed him. All of them, though I wasn't convinced that I was entirely wrong. Killing Aro would be wrong. That much I did know. So, I just waited for Edward to say the words I'd been dreading for so long. To tell me he was done with me.

"Why tonight? Why not go back in the morning?" He finally asked. At least he was not telling me that he regretted marrying me and tying himself to me for all eternity.

"I promised Aro that I would…" Somehow admitting that I had to be back at the castle tonight so that I could transform some innocent boy into a vampire didn't seem like a good idea, but lying definitely wasn't a better alternative. "I promised him I would be back this evening." That was the truth, just not the whole truth.

He was suddenly right in front of me, his arms enveloping me and pulling us tightly together. "I am so angry with you, Bella. So angry. But I am not going to waste the few hours I have arguing with you." With that his lips crushed against mine, his tongue spearing my lips and forcing them open. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as aggressively.

His fingers were pressed into my flesh so hard that it was painful, yet oddly pleasant and he bit my lower lip, a low growl vibrating out of his harsh mouth. We fell to the floor roughly and his lips worked their way down my chin and along my jaw. As he nibbled on my neck, his fingers worked deftly at removing the three buttons of my corseted vest and unhooking the front clasp of my bra that had been peeking out of my vest suggestively. The next bite was harder and left a perfect imprint of his teeth, a little venom seeping in and burning me. I ground my teeth against the pain. I deserved this pain and this rough treatment. I'd made this encounter what it was. It could have been something lovely and romantic if…

Edward pulling my pants off in one frantic motion yanked me out of my thoughts. His shirt was off and his pants unfastened as his obsidian eyes glowered down at me. One finger brushed across my eyelid and his anger seemed to lessen. "Your eyes are already turning golden," he remarked as he leaned forward and laid a light kiss over my closed eyes. He pulled me up in sitting position and molded our naked chests against one another, his hands running through my hair. His lips began trailing down my face and neck again. This time more gently and he licked across the imprint of his teeth before capturing my breast in his hot mouth. I cried out and wound my fingers in his hair with one hand as I used the other one the push his pants off and guide him to me.

The feel of him inside me for the first time in three weeks left me breathless. Our hands and mouths were everywhere as he pounded into me, my body burning for him and winding tighter and tighter with each deep thrust. I stared into his eyes as he brought me near the edge and saw only love; the love that had always been in his beautiful eyes. It didn't matter that we were angry, that we'd said and done terrible things to one another over the last two months. We were still very much in love despite all of that. My eyes clenched shut and my head flung back forcefully as the orgasm scorched through me and still he kept going, his hand forcing my face to him. "Look. At. Me. Love," he commanded softly with each thrust. "I have not waited this long to feel your body only to have it end so quickly," he murmured.

I flipped him over easily and took over the lovemaking. My body rising and falling over his as his dark eyes watched raptly was just as much of a turn on as the feel of him inside me. His pale hands moved from my waist up my ribs and cupped my breasts gently as I arched my back, another orgasm rocking through me, but this time he wasn't able to retain his control and I felt his whole body shudder and become rigid as his hips met mine in three quick thrusts. I fell against him in a heaving, breathless mess and couldn't remember a happier moment.

I chuckled softly as I rolled onto my back. We were both coated in a fine dust from the dirty hardwood floor. I couldn't have imagined a more disgusting place to make love, yet it had been perfect. Of course, now that I was in my right mind again I remembered that we also had a house full of vampires and at least one that was very much my enemy. Seline would not waste anytime reporting this to Aro, but I just couldn't seem to work myself into worrying about that as his fingers roamed over my body idly.

Edward rose up on his side and peered at me intently. "What are you thinking?"

I giggled and replied, "Don't you ever get tired of asking me that?"

"Yes, very much so," he said as his lips pulled up into that crooked grin.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I was thinking about Seline and Aro."

"You're right, that is terribly disappointing." His mouth descended on mine again and moved sensuously against my lips. "I am not doing my job properly if you are thinking about this Seline woman and Aro," he muttered against my mouth.

I pushed him back gently. "We do kind of need to plan some things out, don't you think?"

He sat up and offered me his hand. "I just wish I could have a day with you where I don't have to worry about anything other than pleasuring you…repeatedly," he teased. "But you are right. Get some clothes on Mrs. Cullen so we can go right the mess that you've made."

I threw his shirt at him. "Hey! I didn't make this mess. Well, not entirely. Virat helped," I whined as I struggled into my bra. His hands were suddenly pushing mine away as he quickly fastened it.

He chortled and he conceded, "Alright, alright. The mess is not entirely of your making. There, does that make you feel better?" he asked as he began buttoning my vest. Turn around so I can tighten this thing up," he murmured. As he pulled at the string lacing up my back he nuzzled his face against my ear. "I like this outfit very much." He gave one more tight pull and my breathing was slightly constricted as he tied the bow and twirled me back around, his eyes feasting on my chest that was pushed so high from the too tight corset. "Yes, very much," he sighed as he kissed me one last time before leading me down the stairs.

**A/N: Okies…any suggestions on how to clean up the mess I've made of my story? LOL. It has gotten a bit out of hand. Thanks!**

**Sabrina**


	34. Chapter 35 A Tasty Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Hmm, I seem completely unable to please all of my readers. Most want nothing more than for Edward and Bella to have their happily ever after, but there are a few who would prefer it be Bella and Christian. Clearly, I can't please everyone, so I'm not going to try. I'll just let whatever happens happen. I've got to be near the end of this fic by now. Surely a few more posts should wrap it up. Thanks again to all those who always take the time to review, it is much appreciated. And thanks to my silent readers, as well. EdwardObsessedForever, here are some of the answers you seek or at least setting the stage for it.**

**Chapter 35 A Tasty Task**

Felix was being ever so helpful at the moment. He'd taken up the arduous task of keeping Seline occupied while I had my little battle strategy planning session with the rest of the Cullens. Course, he didn't know what we were talking about, just that I'd wanted some time alone with them. Considering our history it hadn't taken much to convince Felix that privacy was needed.

So far, not much was getting accomplished, however. There'd been a lot of bickering back and forth between Edward and Jasper. He was finally backing me up in this matter. I'd said my piece and hadn't opened my mouth again. Really, I wasn't all that interested in what they were saying right now anyways. I kept getting distracted by Edward's gorgeous face and everytime our eyes met it was like lightning. I couldn't blink my eyes without reliving the last hour with Edward. I could still smell his scent on my body and feel the electric touch of his skin. I'd expected a lot of things to happen when he and I met up for the first time, but not that.

"We're going to call Carlisle," Edward said for what was probably the second or third time by the way everyone was looking at me.

"And?" I asked. That didn't sound much like a decision to me. "Are you simply asking him for advice or what?" I wasn't interested in Carlisle's theories or ideas. I knew what his vote would be. Asking for his approval was a mistake; we needed to just tell him what our new plan was.

"He's our leader, Bella," Emmett answered gruffly.

I gave a humorless laugh. "He's not my leader." Their eyes all widened in shock, except for Edward's. I think he was feeling about the same as me where our manipulative _father_ was concerned.

"How can you say that?" Alice asked in a hushed whisper, but her words had a bite to them. She was so angry with me. And no wonder, since she'd seen god knew how much of my time with Christian and had to shield her thoughts constantly around Edward.

As soon as I thought his name, my eyes flickered to Kattra. Kattra, Alyria, and Demetri sat off to one side letting the Cullens have their argument. They had already made their stance on the situation known, much to everyone else's dismay. They felt that fighting the Volturi was beyond stupid considering my information.

"Look guys, I was ordered to Volterra to supposedly spy on them only to discover that there's already a spy in place. All Carlisle really wanted was to expose me to as much power as possible so I could be his weapon of mass destruction." I stood up and paced back and forth as the anger that I'd been pushing aside began to course through me. "When Carlisle told me of his plan, a plan that was contrived while under the influence of Virat mind you, I objected to it because it was a stupid plan and I wanted no part in it. Hell, that was when I truly believed that I was just in Volterra to be a spy. My view on it has not improved since learning about Carlisle's betrayal." I stopped and searched each and everyone's faces. They were all looking down except for Rosalie, who met my furious eyes with her own. "Well, I guess it wasn't just Carlisle's betrayal, was it? You all knew too."

"They wanted _you_!" Rosalie yelled as she stood up, her fists clenched tightly. "Why shouldn't it have been you to take all of the risks?"

"Oh my god!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "Have you not been listening? _They _never wanted me. The Volturi had no part in Virat's plan," I spat out.

"The Volturi have craved you from the first moment that they met you," Jasper said gently.

I shook my head. "That's irrelevant. They did not orchestrate this. This whole mess was about Virat gaining _us_," I motioned to everyone in the room. "You guys used me as surely as Virat would have if he could have gotten his hands on me," I whispered, my eyes averted.

It was not Edward that came to my side and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, it was Demetri. He gave me an encouraging smile before addressing the room. "Maybe you have all missed the part where she already told Aro that an army is marching on him. Not to mention that he knows you are all here. All close enough to aid him. I do not think you have much of an option anymore." He glanced at me quickly. "I'm going back to Volterra with Bella and will once again fight at Aro's side."

Edward slipped his silver phone out of his pocket and called Carlisle. There was no more discussion, because Demetri was right. To not aid the Volturi now would bite them in the ass later if the Volturi were victorious. They would never let that insult slide; never leave the Cullens in peace. And I was the one who'd brought this on them. Me revealing everything to Aro had taken all their options away. Perhaps I was as manipulative as Carlisle had been, only I didn't have Virat's power to blame for my actions.

He left the room as soon as Carlisle picked up and Alice beckoned me out the back door. I squeezed Demetri's hand once in thanks and followed her into the cool night.

She was perched on the rail of the porch looking out over the woods. "What are you going to do, Bella?" She asked in her lovely musical voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen a lot." She turned and faced me, her eyes still angry. "You've fallen in love with Christian and he with you. Do you really think that Edward won't notice this…" she floundered with her words before continuing. "attraction?"

I sighed. "I don't know," I mumbled and sat heavily on the first step. "I didn't want this. None of it. I begged them not to send me there. I know I've let things get out of hand, but please remember that Christian and I were supposed to be seen as lovers, supposed to make it real enough to make Marcus believe that it was so." I looked up at her and hated her for a moment. Staying in Volterra afterwards didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore. I couldn't imagine how we were all supposed to put everything behind us and go on as one big happy family. We all believed that we'd been betrayed in one way or another. "For three weeks I have played his lover, day in and day out. I left Edward on unsteady ground as it was. I was lonely and scared and Christian took care of me. He made it all bearable, Alice."

She hopped off the rail and sat down beside me. "Edward never wanted you to go. We argued with Carlisle over it, but his mind had already been made up."

I chuckled. "No, Virat's mind had been made up. Carlisle was just a pawn in his game."

She nodded. "Precisely. So, how can you hold this against us?"

"Because none of you want to do what is necessary to make it right. We cannot fight the Volturi. You need to get Carlisle, Maria, the wolves, and who ever else is on our side and explain this to them. Maybe the Romanians would back down if they lost our support. After all, it was our support that made them finally decide to take back what was rightfully theirs."

Her eyes were glazed over as I finished speaking and I waited for her to come back from her vision. I could have just read her mind like Edward, but I wasn't feeling that close to her right now. She shook her head. "They aren't going to stop. Whether we fight with them or not, they will still try and destroy Aro."

"I figured as much," I sighed. Though one could always hope.

"Edward will sort it out. He'll make Carlisle understand that we no longer have a choice in the matter. But I'm more concerned about you and Edward right now. Bella, when he sees you and Christian together he will know what there is between you two. Every time I mention his name I see the pain flash in your eyes, see you wince infinitesimally. I know you told him that you two couldn't be together, but if you could figure out a way to have both Edward and Christian, you'd do it."

"What do you want me to say, Alice? You've eavesdropped on all of my time with him. You've seen with your own eyes, heard with your own ears. I love him. I do. But not as much as I love Edward."

"Isn't that good to know," Edward's voice filled the night causing Alice and I to stiffen. Two vampires that can foresee the future and neither of us managed to see Edward wrapping up his conversation and joining us outside? "It's always nice that I do manage to stay ahead of your other men. But perhaps you could try and not become so attached to every male that crosses your path," he stated coldly.

Alice looked back and forth between us. "What did Carlisle say?" That's my girl, change the subject. Let's just pretend that I didn't profess my love for Christian right in front of my husband.

"They will meet us here tomorrow night. Alyria, Kattra, and Demetri will go back to Volterra with Bella." A sardonic smile fell on his lips as he looked at me. "You and Kattra and Christian should have lots to talk about, I would think. Let me know how that goes." He gave me a wink, turned on his heels, and strode back into the house.

"Well, talk about bad timing," Alice muttered. She placed an arm around my shoulder. "Don't fret about it. You two will be fine. He just needs to cool down." she chuckled nervously. "It's not like he can exist without you, you know?"

I couldn't just leave things like that. I knew I had to get back to Volterra and change Justin, but I had to try and undo some of the damage that I'd wrought. I went back inside, but Edward was no where to be seen. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me with such pity before replying, "He went for a run."

Ah. So no goodbyes or good lucks or anything. Not that I deserved it, but it still hurt. I nodded too many times, too quickly and blinked back tears that would never fall, my throat tight with the emotions. I closed my eyes briefly and used my own powers to calm myself so that I could wrap myself in my emotionless bubble again. The numbness swallowed me and provided me with a much needed reprieve. "You guys ready?" I asked of Demetri. They all nodded solemnly and got to their feet gracefully.

"Felix and Seline are already out front. She doesn't much like us," Rosalie said as she rose from her chair and gave me a hug. "You be careful, Bella. We'll be there in a day or so."

I was taken aback at her abrupt change of heart. Just a half an hour ago she was blaming me for everything and now she was wishing me luck? I just did not understand how her mind worked. Though, most of them were probably saying the same thing about me.

"Thanks Rosalie," I mumbled against her shoulder. "You be careful too."

Emmett wrapped us both in one of his bear hugs and ruffled my hair. "Try not to kill everyone before I get there," he teased lightly, but the smile on his lips never met his eyes.

* * *

Seline took in the three vampires following me. "Aro will be quite pleased with you, Bella." She walked around Demetri and then planted her feet directly in front of him. "He has wanted you back with us, did you know?" She glided to Alyria and inhaled deeply. "Oh, what fun you will be. We have not had a succubus among us in a very long time," she whispered as she trailed a polished nail down Alyria's pale throat. Alyria grabbed her hand firmly and pushed her away.

"I am not your plaything, nor Aro's."

An evil smile spread across her face. "You will be whatever Aro declares you to be."

She turned her attention to Kattra and tilted her head to one side as she examined her. "Your tattoo matches Christian's," she noted thoughtfully. "Is there any significance to that?"

"We were part of the same coven for a while," she replied.

"That may be, but you did not get that tattoo as a vampire, that would be impossible. You got it as a human. What does it mean?"

"It means that it's none of your damned business, Seline," Alyria hissed. "Let's get into the car and be off to Volterra and not waste any more time of these idiotic games."

Seline shrugged and practically danced back to the car. Nothing made her happier than irritating others and she'd done a fine job of that.

The Lincoln was large, but there were six vampires in it now, and barely enough room to breathe let alone anything else. I was crammed up front in between Felix and Seline as I didn't want Seline near the three in the back. "Are you excited about completing your assignment?" She asked mockingly.

"Can hardly contain myself," I replied tersely.

"I myself hope that you loose all that control that you have and drain Justin dry. It's not like we really need another vampire."

"Actually, I think Aro would argue that point with you." He hadn't told either of them about the Romanians yet, so I wasn't going to point out why an extra newborn might come in handy.

"You and lover boy fighting again?" She asked after a short silence. "You seemed to have quite the happy reunion, but I saw him rush off looking very disgruntled. Is he peeved at you, Bella?"

I'd have definitely been blushing if I could. Being with Edward had seemed like the most important thing at the time, but now realizing they'd all heard every sound of our love making was beyond embarrassing.

She laughed. "Ah, so your sweet body was not enough to smooth over everything, mm-mm? Let me see…" she pondered dramatically thoroughly enjoying herself as she chewed on her pointed nail. "He is unhappy about you moving on with your Christian." She leaned her head close to mine and whispered so softly that I had to really concentrate to hear her. "I must confess that when you two arrived on our doorstep I did not believe that you two were lovers, but I think I might have been mistaken after all. What a waste for your Edward to travel all the way across the ocean to get you back only to learn that you were already quite happy without him. Is that why he ran off?"

I didn't bother answering her. First, she didn't deserve or even want an answer, she was just having fun. Second, Kattra was seated right behind me. I could feel her eyes boring into me. Seline hadn't really said anything that Kattra hadn't expected. She had known that we were to pretend to be lovers. All she knew now was that we'd been pretty convincing, especially since we weren't lovers at all. If that had been me, though, it would have driven me insane to have someone talk about Edward like that in front of me.

Demetri rescued me again from another uncomfortable conversation. "Who is this Justin?" Okay, that wasn't really an improvement, but I guess I'd rather talk about that instead of Christian and Edward.

I filled them in on the assignment and the requests that I'd made on their behalf. One of the Cullens would have freaked out, but the three vampires in the back took it in stride.

"You feel confident that you can perform his transformation without being consumed by the bloodlust?" Demetri asked.

"Mostly." I replied.

"Bella has learned much control in her three weeks with us," Felix finally spoke up with what sounded like pride in his voice. "She has spent much time training with us and developing her powers. I do not doubt that she will be able to accomplish this task easily enough."

"I do hope that you are wrong, Felix dear," Seline cut in. "I have quite a sum of money riding on her failure."

* * *

Seline escorted us back to Marcus' aquarium room where both Aro and Marcus were plotting the Romanians' demise. They glanced up at us simultaneously, their eyes widened in surprise. Aro recovered first and smiled welcomingly at our newest additions. "Demetri!" He clapped him on his broad shoulder. "I had hoped that you would return to us, my old friend."

I used my shield to keep his thoughts hidden about our part in the Romanian assault, but let everything else pass. I could tell Aro was diligently searching through Demetri's memory, but I made sure that it wasn't complete. He glanced at me. "You and our Demetri were quite close at one time, were you not?"

I smiled. "I told you we were."

"Yes. Yes. But I did not realize how very close." He faced Demetri again. "You came because of her, then? Not loyalty to me and the Volturi?" He asked in a tone utterly devoid of emotion.

"I came because Bella informed us of the Romanian army heading your way."

He nodded once and held out his hand to Alyria. "Welcome. I am Aro and this is my brother Marcus." He motioned to the vampire still seated in his rich leather chair.

She took his hand and he lifted it to his lips and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. "Alyria," she replied. "And this is Kattra."

"Lovely. Lovely. Come. Sit. We have much to discuss." He took Seline into his arms lovingly and bestowed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Did you two play well together, my raven goddess?" He asked her.

She smiled broadly. "But of course, honey." She turned her mocking eyes toward me. "Didn't we have a splendid outing, Isabella?" She drew out my name in a long purr.

I chuckled. "Better than I expected. You only slapped me two times, Seline," I added pointedly.

Aro's eyes darkened with anger. "It wasn't like that," she supplied quickly shooting a pleading glance at me.

I sighed. I didn't like her, not one little bit. But she hadn't been malicious when she'd slapped me, just trying to get my attention. I rested my palm on Aro's forearm and allowed the scene to play out for him. "She wasn't trying to hurt me, Aro. Just snap me out of my horror."

He nodded. "Good. Are you thirsty? Shall I send for some refreshments?"

"Yes, that would be welcomed and maybe Christian as well."

"He has not left the Lucci's side. I doubt he will come until we have transformed them." He whispered into Seline's ear and sent her off.

"I have procured the Morphine. We will take care of some business here then we shall go make us some new additions."

Aro and Marcus had been busy calling other vampires to Volterra while we'd been dealing with Virat. He seemed to feel certain that we would have an army to rival theirs and then some. It was clear that he planned to annihilate them. It had always bothered Aro that Vladimir and Stefan had always managed to escape him. The two great families had been at war with one another for centuries, but the Volturi possessed special abilities that the Romanians could not contend with. So though they were hundreds of years older and had reigned over all vampire kind since before Aro was even born, they had conceded power to Aro to save their family and followers.

It was doubtful that I was going to be able to pull off something miraculous enough to prevent this battle. It had been brewing for so long. Both families looking for the perfect excuse to attack the other and now they both had it, we just happened to get caught up in the middle.

I sipped my blood from the golden goblet that Seline had given me a few minutes ago and tried to focus my attentions on the strategy session, but my mind kept wondering to Justin, Christian, and Edward. I leaned over to Seline who for some reason decided to move Renata out of her seat and glued herself to my side. "There wouldn't happen to be more blood readily available, would there?" I asked as I worried about my next task. I'm not sure ten goblets-full would be enough to provide me with enough restraint.

She nodded with an odd smile and left the room before I even registered her leaving her seat.

When she reappeared she had several more glasses and set them down beside me. "Why are you helping me? I thought you wanted me to fail."

"Oh, nothing would please me more, dear. But we are at war and I am practical if nothing else. Newborns are stronger and faster and we'll need all the help we can get."

The room grew silent and Aro stood in front of me offering his arm. "Come, Bella. Let us take care of business so that you can spend a few happy moments with your Christian."

* * *

The room the Lucci's were kept in was just as nice as mine except it was decorated in silver. Not at all to my liking, but hey, I didn't have to live there. Christian stood abruptly when we entered and his eyes flickered between me, Kattra, and Alyria, before settling on Aro.  
Brent was lying on a bed with Laura soothing her. I sent waves of calmness to all of them and watched as the three of them laid back more relaxed than they'd been since our unpleasant arrival a day ago.

Renata strode forward with a syringe. She tossed two to Seline and they made their way to the beds explaining what was in it and what they hoped it would do for them, but both sounded doubtful. Apparently their transformations were fresh in their minds too. Mine, however, was not that memorable. Hopefully that was because of the Morphine, but I did not look back on it as a horrible memory, just something that had brought me closer to Edward.

Aro sat beside the mother and stroked her hair tenderly as Renata pushed the drugs into her system. I took my place beside Justin. Seline had already dosed him and was now giving Laura the last syringe full of Morphine. I leaned forward and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Justine. Please forgive me for what I have to do."

"I'm ready," he responded sluggishly, a small smile on his lips. I opened his shirt a little revealing his sculpted chest and struck right over his heart in one quick movement. He tensed, but no sound escaped his lips.

The taste of his blood flooding my mouth was euphoric. It was sweeter and far more satisfying than animal blood ever was, but I kept myself in check. I could easily have lost myself to the sensation of feeding from him, but I stayed alert to the sounds of his heart and breathing and only took as much as was needed to pump him full of venom.

I'd been intrigued, but slightly disgusted, by the whole blood donor concept when Alyria had explained it to me, but to taste this on a regular basis, oh, that would be divine. I could understand why Brent had chosen to take a donor rather than live on animal blood. It would be hard to go back to such a bland form of sustenance. It had been hard enough after I'd tasted Tyler, but at least I had my horror over his death to urge me to get back on the vegetarian bandwagon, this time there was no death, no consequence, just the exquisite taste of Justin's blood pumping into my mouth and extinguishing the constant fire in my throat. When I heard his breathing become a bit labored I pulled back and watched as his precious blood trailed over his chest and pooled on the satin sheets. He moved restlessly, but the drugs seemed to be helping.

I glanced over at Brent who had just pulled away from Laura. Relief was evident on his face that we'd both been strong enough to accomplish this task. He'd known that me being ordered to transform Justin had been Aro's way of punishing me which meant that I could have easily have killed his girlfriend's brother.

"Well done, Bella." Aro peered over my shoulder at Justin's tense face. "This drug does seem to help." He drew me away from the bed. "We will leave Felix, Seline, and Brent here to watch over them and administer more Morphine when needed." With that he whisked me from the room. "Why don't you show our guests to your wing? There are plenty of rooms available."

* * *

Christian and Kattra were locked away in one of the unused bedrooms while Demetri, Alyria and I stayed in the sitting room.

"Have you heard from Leah?" I asked casually not wanting to deal with any questions they might have for me.

His eyes dimmed some at the mention of her name and I mentally kicked myself for causing him any pain. "No. Virat watched over us closely and once I began tracking I was too focused on it to do anything else."

Alyria sat there saying nothing, just watching me the way a snake watches a mouse. "What?" I finally asked as she showed no sign of speaking anytime soon.

"Do you know that as a succubus that I can judge a person's level of lust for another?"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Yeah, I was in your dressing room back at the club when you pointed out the attraction between me and Demetri, remember?"

"Ah, yes. That's right." She flowed off of her chair like water sliding over a cliff and knelt before me. "Christian is an amazing shield, but he could never hide things from me, Bella. I can feel his desire for you." She licked her lips suggestively and her hands began working their way from my knees up my thigh so slowly as she unleashed her full power against me, and probably poor Demetri, who had pushed himself as far away from the two of us as possible. "We do not mind sharing, but to be with one of us is to be with all of us." Her hands snaked around my waist and pulled me roughly next to her flesh and I found myself powerless against her frightening power. My shields had been shattered by her full power and I was drowning in desire for her. I knew that she was feeding on it and Demetri, as well. The power that I'd inherited from her flared but only fueled the fire. Her lips nuzzled my stomach as she began working her way up my body. "You can have Christian," she purred. "Just say yes, Bella. Say yes to us, and we'd be with you forever."

Christian and Kattra wrestled her off of me and dragged her back to her chair. "Alyria!" Kattra hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Christian reached out to touch me, but I swatted his hand away. The power had not receded and I did not want to have him included in it. The reason I wasn't rolling around on the floor with Alyria was that I just didn't swing that way, but I already lusted after Christian. Add her power to that and I would not be able to resist. "Please don't. Her power still clings to me," I whispered hoarsely.

Kattra chuckled softly behind us. "Enough, Alyria. Please. You have feasted. Rein it in."

And just like that I could breathe again, could think. Kattra turned her kind eyes to me. "Better?"

I smiled in relief. "Yes." I glanced at Alyria who was slouched in her chair like a cat full of cream. "Why?" I asked of Alyria.

She pouted some. "I do not drink animal blood, Bella. I needed a boost and you four," she motioned at Christian, Kattra, Demetri, and myself, "have an awful lot of lust within you to make my time here bearable.

"You did not feed on Kattra and Christian, just me and Demetri," I noted a little angrily.

She smiled a contented smile. "No your power gripped me just as mine gripped you. I couldn't break through their shields while I was occupied with you."

She placed her palm against Kattra's face and forced her to look at her. "We might have a new addition to our coven, love. I believe your Christian has captured Bella's heart."

Kattra turned back to us and gave us a searching look. "There may be something there, but she will never leave her Edward, no matter how much you wish to acquire her," Kattra finished giving Alyria a stern look.

Why was everyone always trying to acquire me?

"We shall see, love. After all, her Edward is quite livid with her right now. Perhaps he will not wish to take her back?" She suggested as though I was not right there privy to her words.

"Enough, Alyria." Demetri shouted. "You have been playing games with all of us and it is getting old. You want to raise lust in us, then do so and feed, but do not try and make us do more than feel it, and quit trying to cause trouble between her and Edward. They have enough problems without you adding to it."


	35. Chapter 36 Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. They belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the fab reviews, much appreciate them. This is not the post I meant to write, but here it is all the same. After this one we should be getting into battle mode. Sorry for making you wait so long. I try to make sure I post once a week, but I've been sick and bogged down with school. I'll try to make it up to you with two posts this week.**

**Chapter 36 Bloodlust**

I paced outside Justin's door. I knew he'd be awakening shortly, but I seemed unable to walk through the door. Would he blame me for his new life? Would he be crazed by bloodlust? Would he live off the blood of humans? So many questions…Aro seemed quite certain that it would be difficult for them to survive on animal blood for the first month or so, but Rosalie had done it, so why couldn't they?

I turned on my heels and walked the length of the dark hallway yet again, my feet making no sound on the hard marble. Everything was a mess. I tried to ignore all thoughts about the approaching Romanian army, about my very angry husband and his estranged family, but my vampire mind processed things differently and I was able to focus on many things all at once. It seems like such a wonderful gift, but when you want to forget things it was not a blessing. I could easily worry over the way Edward left and try to find ways to make myself fall out of love with Christian. I could ponder what life with Alyria would be like while debating if I could ever forgive Carlisle. I could imagine what my life would be like if I remained here, at Volterra, where I could be what I was meant to be.

What was pissing me off most was that everywhere I saw myself I saw both Edward and Christian with me.

So far I'd managed to avoid any serious talks with Christian and Kattra. Christian and I were walking on eggshells around each other, barely saying more than a handful of words to one another over the last three days. Having Kattra around made things both easier and harder at the same time. Distancing myself from Christian was clearly a smart idea and with her around I had plenty of incentive to stay out of his way, but I missed spending each night firmly planted against his chest while we watched old movies, I missed his infectious laugh, and that amused sparkle in his eyes. That sparkle had faded away the day we had the heart to heart in the car. Neither Kattra nor Alyria had been able to bring it back.

Demetri spent much of his time with the guards that he'd been close with, but he always made certain to check on me several times throughout the days. Our friendship was as solid now as it had ever been. Leah imprinting on him had changed it into a more sibling-like relationship. Except I still found him extremely attractive, and as Alyria so enjoyed pointing out, he still desired me in some way. Or, she could just be screwing with us. Wouldn't be the first time. She'd been inciting lust in us for the last three days and feeding to her hearts content, but she was only manipulating the emotion, not making us have a big orgy or anything, so we were all playing along.

The door cracked open and Felix peered out, an amused smile on his face. "Are you planning on staying out here all day?"

"How are they doing?" I asked hesitantly.

He pushed the door the rest of the way open and moved to one side giving me ample room to pass through. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Making my feet move those few steps into that silver room was like trying to move through a swamp. I did not want to see his face constricted in pain, hear his heart-wrenching pleas to make it stop, to give him death. I kept saying him, but his mother and sister were in there, as well. But I hadn't personally inflicted this hell on them.

I stood at the edge of his bed looking over his already phenomenal form. Vampirism certainly agreed with him and once he got his newborn instincts under control he was going to have his work cut out for him where women were concerned. He was quite possibly the Rosalie of male vampires. I'd never seen bone structure more perfect, cheek bones so chiseled, a face so perfectly proportioned. His skin, which had been tanned golden, was only slightly paler and seemed to glow with a dark light beneath his skin. His hair lost all hints of red and glistened with light shades of brown in a short spiky mess that suited him completely. Pain rippled through him, but no sound escaped. His breathing was haggard and his heart beat out a rapid song in my ears making my venom flow as all that blood pulsed through his body. The syrupy taste of it gliding down my throat three days ago hit me with such a force that it caused me to stagger back a few steps from the bed.

I'd been so lost in the brilliant sight that was Justin that I hadn't noticed Felix sideling up to me, his arm on my shoulder half restraining me. Restraining me from what, I wasn't sure. From bolting out of the room? Or from climbing on that bed and piercing that skin? It shouldn't call to me so strongly, his transformation was minutes from completion, but I'd tasted him twice now, and his blood was like some drug, and it was time for another fix.

The sound oh his mother's last breath sighing out of her drew my attention and brought me back to myself. I'd been so blinded by him that I hadn't noticed Seline and Brent tending to the other two, hadn't noticed their frantic pulse, or their small sounds of pain. Made me wonder if Justin had acquired a special power. I so did not need a male Alyria running around here, especially one that had no control. I was praying with everything in me that it was nothing more than I'd been his maker.

His body convulsed and his heart sounded as though it was trying to escape from his chest as the venom waged its final assault. It gave a few more feeble pulses and then remained utterly still. Silence roared through the room as there were no occupants in it with a pulse.

Justin leapt off the bed and landed at the far side of the room. Brent kept Laura restrained but she struggled like some wounded animal, snarling at her lover, venom dripping from her lips.

I sent my power licking over them and quieted them while Seline and Felix spoke to them the way you would to small children.

"Go to him," Felix urged. "He will respond to you better. Take them to dining room; we already have some guests awaiting their arrival."

So, he would kill his first human today. He would know the ecstasy that was human blood and oh how I envied him that. I wanted it more than anything else… I approached him cautiously. His red eyes flashed ferociously at me, then recognition slid into them and he stood gracefully from his crouch. "It's okay Justin," I said in a soft tone. "I'm going to take you downstairs to feed." When I stood less than a foot from him he launched himself at me, his hands reaching for my throat, his white teeth bared. I had a split second the react, but everything slowed down as though I had all the time in the world to get out his way. I rolled to the left abruptly and hit the wall cracking it from floor to ceiling. He roared at us and attacked Felix who had barred his path through the door.

I moved cautiously behind him while Felix tried to restrain without truly harming him. My powers over emotions were utterly useless against him. He did not feel like a shield the way Christian and Kattra did, but he was proof against my power. I slid my arm around his throat and pulled his body tight against mine while Felix dealt with his hands that were tearing at me.

"Get them out of here!" I bit out between clenched teeth. I was still a newborn myself and as such was stronger than Felix, but Justin's strength surpassed even mine. The other four scampered past us. They seemed much less affected by the bloodlust.

An electric charge flashed over his skin and bit into us. Felix instantly released him, but I retained my hold despite the lightening coursing through my body. The lamps in the room all blew and brought the room into darkness. He flung me aside carelessly.

When I got to my feet I was met with silence. I knew that he'd escaped this room and was running rampant through the castle and Felix must be searching for him. I hadn't hit anything hard, how had they got past me without noticing? It was like I'd lost time.

I launched myself out the door and back into the hallway. It had seemed dim earlier, but compared to the black hole that the room had become, it was as bright as a clear day at the beach. Christian, Kattra, and Alyria were running down the hall and almost crashed into me. "This way," he called over his shoulder as her shifted his body slightly and slipped past me.

The screams coming from the room below chilled me to the bone. I slowed my pace not wanting to see what he'd done. I caught up to the trio who stood frozen like some intricate sculpture near the closed door. I could smell the blood before I noticed it seeping under the door. Shit! I pushed past them and damn near ripped the door off its hinges. The bodies…so many bodies. Aro had probably meant to serve them to all the guards, but Justin had decided he was at an all you can eat buffet and he clearly wasn't sharing.

There had to be over twenty guards standing around uselessly, not to mention Aro and Marcus, but no one had done a damn thing to stop him. The seventh, no eighth body hit the floor and his head snapped up in my direction. I watched the man that had been Justin spill back into his eyes as the horror of what he was and what he'd done tore through him. He collapsed to the floor and threw up a stream of blood which trickled slowly towards my black boots. I stepped through it and knelt, the knees of my pants soaked through, but there wasn't a piece of floor near him that wasn't painted red. I lifted him into my arms and comforted him while shooting a look of complete contempt at Aro.

* * *

I was again in the aquarium room with Aro, Marcus, Renata, and Seline. Justin was docile now and was being kept in a private room with many guards. For all intents and purposes it was a cell, but it was a very comfortable cell as cells go. We'd been discussing his peculiar power for some time. Well, it wasn't just his power now. He'd accidentally used it on me, so it was mine and there was a learning curve. Lamps kept exploding when I came near, like I was still holding a charge from his shock that he'd bestowed on me. We were now using candles to illuminate the castle. Oddly, I did not seem to posses the ability to manipulate time. We'd discovered that he could make a person lose track of time, so it wasn't really manipulating time, but mind games. So far I'd been unable to duplicate it. I knew it wasn't a fluke. That when he threw me across the room upstairs and escaped out of the room without me noticing I hadn't simply been knocked out, he'd done something to my perception. It was also how he was able to kill all those people without anyone in the room reacting. Aro had only noticed the bodies when I'd entered the room. I'd have to talk to him about it once he was more himself. Though, he probably wouldn't have a clue how he'd done it.

I was cursing the fact that he had a special power, let alone one so rare. The Volturi were not going to let him go. So far neither his mother nor his sister possessed any such power. Not like they would want to leave Justin behind. Maybe Laura would, but since Brent was technically under house arrest here for breaking vampire law, that was a moot point.

"You must learn how to use this power before the war, Bella," Aro warned me yet again. I'd been getting this lecture for the last few minutes.

"I'm tired of being everyone's favorite weapon," I snapped.

Marcus shifted a little and drew my attention to his translucent face. "Who would _everyone_ be?"

Oh. Perhaps that hadn't been such a smart remark. "First I was the Cullens' weapon when we discovered you were attacking the wolves and now apparently I'm yours. I don't like killing people, Aro."

"They are not people, Bella, they are vampires and they will not hesitate to kill you." He strode to Seline's side and took her hand into his. "Go to the training room. I will send some guards for you to spar with. I want complete control of this power by this time tomorrow. The Romanians will be here in a few short days."

There was no point in arguing with him, so I floated up out of my chair and left the room without another word.

* * *

Nearly twelve hours since Aro had sent me to the training room and I'd only just started to get the damned power under control, but it wasn't a very useful power really. It's not like I could shoot lightening out of my hands or anything from a nice safe distance, but if I found myself being physically attacked then I could electrocute them. It certainly wasn't going to be much use as an offensive power, but Aro didn't seem to care about that, only that I could use it at will, that I followed his order and learned perfect control.

I lowered myself next to Justin. "How are you feeling?" I asked and even to me my voice sounded tired. I was incredibly hungry and had had no time to feed. The struggle with him and the training had taken much out of me, but I had to check on him before I did anything else.

"Better now," he whispered. "I am most sorry for hurting you."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. He was sorry for hurting me? I was the one who killed him. It was my venom flowing through his veins that snuffed out his human life and dragged him into the darkness of this hell. I had turned him into a raving murdering fiend. He'd killed more humans in minutes than I had in all my life. How does one get over that? I guess the same way I got over Tyler's pointless death. By burying it deep within and ignoring it. It's the best one can do. "You have nothing to apologize for. Do you feel up to leaving the room? Are you thirsty?"

He shook his head. "I'm not thirsty. I hope I'm never thirsty again," he murmured and a fine tremble ran through him. "But I would love to get the hell out of here."

"Come up to my wing. Demetri and Christian are there and I can send for your family, as well."

As I escorted him through the main room that led to my staircase Felix trotted up to me an odd smile on his lips. "Edward's here."

I froze in mid-step. "Is he alone?"

"No, he's brought the whole family and then some."

I sighed. "I'll be down in a minute. I'm taking Justin up to my room. Can you send his family up there?" I asked as I started moving us up the elaborate stairs.

"Of course." He winked and saluted me before gliding in the other direction.

"Who's Edward? I vaguely remember you talking about him…where were we when you mentioned him?" He asked, his face screwed up in concentration.

"In the car on the drive over here a few days ago," I reminded him gently. He seemed to be losing his memories of his human life at an alarming rate. That did not comfort me. What helped me to be a vegetarian vamp was my link to humanity. If he possessed no such link would the monster within him consume him? Would he be like all the other vampires?

They were all lounging in our main room with the TV blaring. Kattra set her book down and everyone else turned their gaze towards us. I introduced everyone and explained that he was going to be spending some time with us as he didn't seem to be comfortable near anyone but me. Hopefully that would disappear.

"Edward has arrived. I'm going down there now. Who wants to come and give me moral support?" I asked with a teasing tone to mask my fear of my own husband. No, it was more than that. It would be the first time I was with Carlisle since I'd learned of his betrayal. How was I supposed to act around him? Not to mention, while I was under Aro's watchful eyes I had to behave myself. It would not do to let him see the animosity brewing between us.

Demetri and Alyria stood. "Is Leah with them?" He asked hopefully.

I shrugged. "I'd assume so, but I didn't ask, sorry."

"I'm coming," Alyria simpered. "I want to see the show." She chortled softly, her chest bouncing with each shake. "Do you think your Edward's temper has cooled or has time only stoked the fire?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," I said, my voice full of desolation.

She sauntered up to me clasping our hands together. I glanced at Justin as Felix walked Brent, Laura, and their mother through the door. "Are you going to be alright up here with Christian and Kattra?"

"I am fine, Bella. I swear on all that is holy that I will not harm anyone and that I am not at all thirsty," he stated solemnly.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to hear what you think should happen between Bella and Carlisle. I'm a fairly negative person, so you can kinda guess where I'll take it. But, I'm open to suggestions. I haven't given them much thought. Thanks.**

**Sabrina**


	36. Chapter 37 Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters; they are the sole property of Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Here's a fairly short post. I'll have another up by Sunday, but Carlisle kept talking in my head and I wanted to get his words down before I forgot them. Keep in mind that I'm a non-confrontational person. I avoid them at all costs, so if this didn't play out how you expected tell me and I'll tweak it a bit. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 37 Confrontations**

I entered the main throne room with Alyria still clutching my hand and Demetri practically climbing out of his skin with excitement about the prospect of seeing Leah. I shut down all of my emotions again because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to contain my anger towards Carlisle and I shielded my butt off so I wasn't feeling euphoric over the prospect of seeing Leah. Demetri's anticipation was very infectious and I didn't want to feel all warm and fuzzy over my least favorite wolf.

All eyes turned towards us, but I barely took notice of anyone but Edward. He had on black pants and a sapphire blue button-down shirt with a few buttons left open so I caught a glimpse of his chest. Where everyone one else wore pleasant masks to hide their thoughts, Edward's feelings were evident in his eyes. Time had not calmed him any. It probably didn't help that Demetri had entered by my side, though we weren't touching in any way. Leah would have freaked out if we were. He stared through me, not really meeting my gaze, but as though he could see the decorative paintings that hung on the wall behind me.

Aro climbed down from the dais saying as he walked, "Ah, your Edward has finally joined our cause and brought reinforcement." He made a show of embracing me and planting two kisses on my cheek. He shot a glance back at the Cullens trying to gauge their reaction to our obviously close relationship. He leaned in and whispered so softly that I doubt even Alyria, still holding my hand, had heard, "I know this is difficult for you…being around your old family, anything I can do to make it more bearable, you have but to ask and I will see it done." He pulled back slightly and searched my eyes before continuing, "We desperately need their help in this battle, so if you could simply play nicely with them for now, there will be time later to settle old scores."

I nodded and allowed him to take my elbow and guide me and Alyria to the steps near the throne. "I will let you all catch up while I steal Carlisle away," Aro's voice rang out happily.

"Please allow me one moment with Bella before we continue our conversation, Aro," Carlisle requested, his eyes taking in my dark form. Once again I was dressed in black; pencil skirt, heels, with a grey and black striped button-down shirt that looked poured onto my body. It was getting to the point where I didn't like colors anymore.

Aro's eyes flicked back and forth between us and then he smiled indulgently. "But of course. You may use the room across the hall." He motioned to the door near the back of the room and took his seat back on his throne beside Marcus who was staring intently between me and Edward. With my shields in place I doubted that he was able to read our relationship, but apparently he trying very hard to do so, so I lowered my shields and allowed him to taste the strength of my love for Edward. Why? Because it would have seemed like I was trying to hide something if I hadn't allowed him that peek into my life. And I wanted him to sense the change...With the anger brewing between me and Edward and so much time apart, I suspected that our connection wouldn't feel as strong as it had the first time he gauged us.

Carlisle whispered to Esme before holding his hand out to me. I gave him mine, though I so did not want to and let him escort me to the private room. I caught a flash of…something in Edward's eyes. Concern maybe? But the anger was still there as well. That was plain enough for all to see and it pleased both Aro and Marcus to no end.

I chose a stiff chair instead of the couch that way there would be plenty of space between us and waited for Carlisle to say his piece. Apparently he was thinking along the same lines because a minute passed with him shooting glances around the room while I stared at him and neither of us spoke.

"You look well, Bella. Volterra seems to agree with you," he finally supplied though it felt forced as though he felt obligated to be cordial when what he really wanted to do was reprimand me.

I frowned slightly, but replied, "Thanks, Aro has really gone out of his way to make this place feel like home."

He nodded. "Edward tells me that your eyes were tuning golden, but they are as red as the day you were transformed, have you adopted their diet as well?" The accusation in his tone could not be missed, but I ignored it all the same.

"No."

He looked exasperated with my short answer for a second before he schooled his features into his fatherly doctor look, but I cared not. I wanted to be angry with him, wanted to hate him, but seeing him sitting right in front of me with his kind features made it hard. He had as much reason to be angry with me as I had with him, but he didn't look furious or betrayed, just concerned and curious. But I'd seen his frustration with me a moment ago; I knew that he wasn't feeling particularly kind or concerned about me right now. It was all a performance by a highly skilled actor.

"Alice had a vision of you remaining here after the battle," he finally admitted. "Is that your intention?"

I wasn't terribly surprised since I had been considering it, but I hadn't realized I'd been so close to a decision. "Did she happen to see if Edward was with me or not?"

"He was not." Carlisle finally admitted. "What has transpired between you two to cause such a rift? He has been livid. He talks to no one…just sulks."

I didn't want to dissect my relationship right now. I wanted to deal with the fact that he'd put me in this situation at all. "I know about Santiago." Oddly, I hadn't seen him since we returned from the assignment. I wondered what that meant? "I know that you lied about my true purpose here." I kept my tone light and my face blank. Since I had my emotions under lock and key, it was easy enough. What an odd way to argue. To say what's bothering you, but not to be bothered. It was quite refreshing.

He had the grace to look embarrassed and dropped his gaze to his hands clasped together on his jean clad lap. "I'm sorry about that, Bella, but we needed you to acquire these powers and we felt that Virat would follow you and give us a reprieve. It was next to impossible to think or plan anything while he was filling us with his negative emotions."

"You could have just told me the truth. It's not like you gave me a choice about going, what harm would it have done to be honest with me?"

He shrugged slightly and untangled his tense hands. Perhaps he was angry after all. I was trying to read his face and was missing out on the tension running through the rest of his body. Or it could just be embarrassment from being caught lying. "In hind sight that was obviously the right course to follow, but Bella, Virat had us all acting out of character. You should know that better than any."

"Why? Because I killed Tyler?" I stood abruptly my shields blown away, my emotions assaulting me as my rage engulfed me. I could have slapped that gorgeous face and thought nothing of it in that moment. In fact, it took everything in me not to physically attack him. Like I needed Tyler thrown in my face? I would never forget. He knew that, he was just trying to deflect his guilt on to me and I was not in the mood to accept it. And right on the heels of that thought- _Aro would never hold that mistake against me_. "You're right. Virat fucked with me…" He flinched at my vulgar language. "With all of us, I'll grant you that. I'll even excuse the whole scheme of yours to get me here, but what I cannot excuse is that when I had proof that the Volturi were innocent you chose to ignore that information. The only reason you are here right now aiding Aro is because I forced your hand by telling him about the Romanians," I ranted. I realized that I was inches from him and that he was now standing instead of sitting and looking about as angry as I felt.

"Oh, you mean that lie that you concocted to keep your true intentions secret. Mustn't allow Aro know that you have been betraying him from the moment you set foot here," he snapped back. "How do you think he'd feel towards you if he knew that you'd been lying to him for a month? Do you think he would regard you so highly? I hear that you are practically his queen now!"

Queen? Hmmm, I hadn't heard that particular rumor. I wondered who'd been whispering in their ears? Perhaps Seline? It certainly sounded like a very Seline like thing. I grinned and suddenly was attacked by a fit of laughter completely surprising him. When I could speak again I said, "We really are quite alike and we're both angry at the other for doing the exact same things." I shook my head and backed up a few steps. "I'm sorry that I went against your express orders and told Aro a version of the truth, but I still feel that it was the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry too, Bella. More than you'll ever know." He looked away for a moment and I could have sworn he was blinking away tears, except he could not cry. What on earth had that meant? He continued after a short pause. "I imagine the right thing to do would be to tell Aro the whole truth, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "Hey, knock yourself out. You want to tell him how the Cullens plotted his demise, feel free. I wasn't only saving my own ass with my lie."

He took his seat again and I followed suit. He gave me a considering look. "Tell me why your eyes are scarlet?"

"Because I transformed a boy three days ago."

"A boy? You agreed to transform someone? How did you manage it? Did you kill him?" He asked leaning forward in his seat, his eyes boring into mine as though he could watch the scene play out for him in my eyes.

"Not a boy, really. He's in his early twenties, and no, I didn't kill him. The transformation was a success. I actually have learned much in my time here, Carlisle. Some of that was more than just power, it was control. I owe Aro much. If I'd spent some time here after my transformation, I doubt that Virat would have ever been able to influence me to such a degree that I would have lost control and killed a friend."

"You speak very highly of Aro. Alice's vision has a good chance in coming true, then?" He asked. "You are giving up on Edward?"

I rubbed my forehead as I debated my response. Staying in Volturi really did appeal to me. I did not have to hide. I could still drink animal blood…but a life without Edward? I wasn't sure that I could do that. And Alice's vision had not included him. Had it included Christian? Dare I ask my father-in-law such a thing? Nope, I just wasn't that brazen and besides, I could search my own damn future if I wanted all the details.

I sighed. "I have no idea what will happen with Edward. He's furious with me right now, but I think that he can forgive me anything," I murmured.

He smiled. "I agree. Edward will not give you up, no matter how very angry you make him." He stood. "I must discuss some things with Aro now. Is everything settled between us?"

I bit my lip. Settled? Not exactly. I no longer trusted him and had no desire to live with him, but most of the anger had passed. I shrugged slightly. "You never answered my question earlier. Why were you so hell bent on attacking the Volturi when you knew they were innocent?"

"Does it truly matter now? We are on Aro's side. The rest is irrelevant."

I nodded. He was not going to reveal his reasons, though if I'd wanted to I could have just invaded his thoughts and plucked them out, but there was enough tension between us as it was. I did not want to make it worse.

He turned back to me. "I'm afraid that Esme is slightly put out with you. She seems to think that Edward can do no wrong and that the only reason he is behaving so…poorly, is because you provoked him."

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't really care if she thought I was the daughter of Satan. I no longer cared about her approval or Carlisle's for that matter. I could feel it already-the split between me and the Cullens. I could give them up…maybe not Alice, but the rest…yeah, I could give them up.


	37. Chapter 38 Liar Liar Pants on Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Wow. A very hard chapter to write. It took me nearly four hours to write. Hope you like it, but let me know if you do not. Thanks for all the encouraging comments and suggestions. **

**Chapter 38 Liar Liar Pants on Fire**

Carlisle had left the room a few minutes ago, but I remained glued to my chair. A very angry vampire was out there waiting for me and I was in here hiding. What a coward.

Rosalie and Alice glided through the door and closed it firmly. Alice perched her lithe body on the arm of my chair and Rosalie pulled up the other chair directly across from mine.

"You can't do this to us, Bella," Alice complained. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her small face in my hair. "I will not sit back and let you leave our family. I can't," she whispered against my hair.

"You're being really selfish Bella. Look what you're doing to Alice. She adores you and you're just going to crush her, and for what?" Rosalie questioned irritably.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I was being selfish? No, I was being practical. Edward and I might not be able to get past everything. Maybe Alice's vision wasn't the result of a decision on my part, but on Edward's. Maybe I only remained here because he didn't want me anymore; that would explain why she hadn't seen him here with me.

"No! You look at me. I want this fixed. You are going to talk to Edward and kiss and make up so we can put all this nonsense behind us." Rosalie slapped my knee forcefully causing me to open my eyes and glare at her.

I drummed my fingers on the arm of the chair while I took in her rather intimidating form. She looked angry, but underneath all of that was something else. She was afraid. Afraid that her whole family was about to be ripped apart by a girl that she'd never even wanted to be part of her family. It seemed like another lifetime when Rose was being a pain in the ass and adamant that I not be transformed. And how I'd fought to be changed. All so I could spend eternity with Edward. I'd given up my family, my life, my humanity to be with Edward.

"Oh, Bella, please. You have to talk to Edward," Alice whined, practically sobbing as she clutched at me.

I sighed. "Edward isn't my only problem. Carlisle and I still have issues and I'm told that Esme blames me for pretty much everything that has transpired over the last month."

They shared a look which confirmed what Carlisle had said earlier, Esme was angry with me. I had a terrible time picturing sweet, nurturing, and loving Esme angry, but somehow I'd managed to cause it.

"Don't worry about Esme." Rose said firmly. "You make things right with Edward and she'll forget about everything."

"Are you guys very angry at me for telling Aro about the Romanians?" I asked hesitantly. Carlisle hadn't really said much about it, but I knew he was unhappy that I forced his hand.

Alice kissed my cheek and unwound herself from me. "I'm not. You know I'm not. We were played and as soon as we discovered that we should have nixed the whole plan."

Rose bit her lip, her eyes focused on my shoes. "You put us in a very tough position." When she glanced back at me the anger and frustration were visible for a fraction of a second then she flicked her gaze back to the floor. "But I guess we put you in an even harder, more dangerous, place." When she met my eyes this time the anger had leaked away, only concern lingered. "Alyria told us you transformed someone. That you killed someone."

I explained the assignment, but I'd been right- they were shocked and disappointed. Kattra, Alyria, and Demetri hadn't even batted an eye about it, but these two women stared at me aghast as though I was an imitation _Chanel_ handbag.

"And you are seriously considering staying here?" Alice screeched as she leapt off the arm of my chair. "They will turn you into a cold blooded murder, Bella. Surely that is not the life you want."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Justin's heart does not beat," Rose chided softly still looking horrified, her eyes still too wide.

"It starts like this Bella. A transformation here, a righteous kill there, and then what? Where will you draw the line?"

I shook my head. "Enough! You've made your point."

She stared at me for a few more heart beats before opening her mouth then closing it again and shook her pixy head. "Get that tiny butt off the chair and go talk to your husband Bella." That was not what she was going to say, but since I'd had enough of both of them, I let it go.

I stood in one fluid movement and walked right up to her. "Maybe you see me staying here because we can't reconcile our grievances. Did you ever think of that? That he may not want me? Perhaps that is why he was not in that vision with me," I spat out. "Quit blaming me for everything! It takes two…or in this case a whole damn family to fuck things up or make them right." I started walking towards the door. "I did not want to come here. I was ordered here and ordered to do things that would surely violate my marriage vows, but you all just want to heap all that blame on me." I turned back towards them. "Well that ends now. I will not sit by and be the bad guy. You guys want someone to blame? Then look in the goddamn mirror."

I slammed the door open and was met by some very surprised vampires and wolves.

"Gee, Bells, don't hold back, tell us what you really think," Jacob said trying to keep a straight face. I felt my own lips tugging upward as he and Seth moved forward. Jacob picked me up as though I weighed nothing and whirled me around before setting me down so I could be attacked by Seth who wrapped his arms around tightly before quickly releasing me.

I felt Alice and Rosalie at my back, but did not turn around or acknowledge them in any way.

I leaned near Seth's ear and whispered, "How much did you hear?"

He snickered. "Only the stuff you said by the door, but your emotions have been wreaking havoc on Jasper." He motioned behind him and my eyes followed until I found Jazz's tense, hunched form all the way across the room as though he thought distance would save him, but I knew better. I let some of my power escape and sent some happiness and calm his way. His muscles relaxed slowly and he stood fully erect now that our emotions had been lifted. It was almost as if our negative feelings had weight and I just removed the heavy burden so that he could straighten his broad shoulders.

My eyes searched the room more carefully now. I saw Esme blatantly avoiding eye contact with me. Leah was huddled in the corner with Demetri who sent me an encouraging smile over her head before bending down and brushing his lips across her forehead. Well at least one relationship had survived this ordeal intact. The Denali clan was here along with Maria and a few others that I did not recognize.

"You two aren't mad at me too, are you?" I finally asked as I looked between Seth and Jacob.

"Hell no," Jacob chuckled. "Your change of plans makes no difference to me. I still get to kill bloodsuckers."

My mouth fell open and I shook my head and slapped him in the arm. "Well, I'm glad some things do not change." For the first time in almost a week, I felt almost happy. Here between these two wolves, my two good friends, I felt normal and relaxed.

Seth smiled. "Hey, I don't know what on earth is going on, but heck no, I'm not mad at you." He ruffled my hair like I was a child and grabbed my hand. "I think maybe Alice and Rosalie would like to get past the door at some point." I allowed him to drag me to the middle of the room where Seline and Felix joined us.

"You need to feed, Bella," Seline noted. "I'll send for blood. You are going to be utterly useless if you don't take care of yourself." Her brows puckered and her lips pursed. "What did you mean when you said that you were ordered here?"

I groaned inwardly. Let this be a lesson to all. Do not lie. Ever. About anything big or small. It always comes back to bite you. I swallowed trying to gain some relief from the acid-like burn in the back of my throat. "I'll explain everything later. I promise."

Felix lightly reached out and traced the circles under my eyes. I could feel how my betrayal hurt him. He didn't know exactly what I'd done, but he knew I'd lied to him, and yet, he still worried that I was thirsty. I reached out and squeezed his hand lightly. "I came here for a reason different than what I stated," I began because I could not stand to see that look in his eyes. "But my friendship with all of you, that was real. I've damn near destroyed my whole family to protect all of you."

Seline nodded once curtly. "We don't have time for explanations. We do have humans living among us, and if one of them crosses your path right now, I'm not sure you could resist in your starved state."

"The fight with Justin and his oh-so-unpleasant power took a lot out of me." I watched her walk out of the room and my eyes met Alyria's. She was grinning from ear to ear and I had no idea why she was so damn happy, but it couldn't be anything good.

"Your husband is with our Christian," she supplied cheerfully as she curled her legs under her.

No good could come of that. "Did they say where they were going?"

Her grin had morphed into a full blown cat ate the canary smile. "Oh, yes. They are up in your quarters with Kattra and Justin. It's just one big party. If you'd like I'd be more than happy to escort you up there."

_I'll just bet you would_. I scowled. I needed blood, but I needed to be upstairs. Edward wouldn't hurt Christian, would he? Well damn. I marched past her without another word.

* * *

I didn't bother to knock I just burst into the room. I could feel the many emotions spilling from the it. Christian and Edward stopped in mid argument. No one else was in the room. That was good, but I was a bit concerned about Justin. He should not be free to run around here in his unpredictable state. And what about Kattra? How much had she heard? "Dammit," I swore softly under my breath as my gaze locked on their two gorgeous forms.

I stared at the two men that I adored more than all others and had no idea what to say. Either way someone was going to get hurt.

Edward cocked his head to one side as he took in my speechlessness. "Ah, my lovely wife. I was wondering how long it would be before you decided to grace us with your presence. Tell me, love, did you come up here to protect Christian from me?"

Truthfully I didn't know what I was going to do once I got up here, only that I needed to intervene. I tore my eyes from Edward and looked at Christian. His face was full of uncertainty, like he was expecting me to hurt him and I couldn't keep my feelings hidden. Christian relaxed at that one glance and Edward tensed. "Can you give me and Edward a few minutes?"

He started to move when Edward reached out and grabbed him roughly by his pale blue shirt. "No. We weren't done."

"Yes, you were." I bit out as I closed the distance between them. With my back against Christian's chest, I glared at Edward. "Let go of him, Edward."

He ignored me completely and glanced at Christian over my head. "I will not give her up without a fight," he stated coldly.

"It is not really our decision, it is hers," Christian spoke softly and still Edward's hands remained clenched around his shirt. I sighed again. Maybe I'd be lucky enough to die in the war. It would certainly be easier than dealing with all of this. One could only hope. I physically began prying Edward's fingers from the shirt and as a newborn I had the strength to do so, not to mention that I was coating him in lethargy. Once free I turned to Christian and touched his forearm gently. "Go please. I need some time with Edward."  
He nodded, but looked worried. Then he did something he absolutely should not have done, he brushed the lightest of kisses across my cheek. Edward snarled, but my power still gripped him, so he couldn't do anything more than rest on the bed and glower.

* * *

I sat beside him and waited for him to calm down enough to think.

After a while his breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed. "He loves you. He was practically screaming it in his mind. And he believes that you love him." He turned to face me with absolutely dead eyes. "I know what you told Alice, but tell me again. Tell me that you don't love him." He gripped my hand tightly and pulled it to his mouth. "Tell me you love me and only me."

I could always lie. It's not like he could read my thoughts, except that I'd been caught in enough lies in this lifetime. Hell, I hadn't even dug myself out of the one with Aro yet. I couldn't even imagine how that was going to go over with him and Marcus. Marcus would let it slide as he was so besotted with me, but Aro…well, torture was not out of the question. My eyes closed so I wouldn't have to meet his intense gaze, so I wouldn't have to watch his heart break at the sound of my words. "I do love you Edward. I do."

"But?"

"I love him too." I hated myself at that moment. Hated that I was causing him so much pain. That I'd done everything in my power to be brought into this life so we'd never be separated again, and now I was the one standing in our way. He'd left me once to protect me, because he believed that it was wrong to drag me into this world. If I left, it would be for a much less noble reason.

He pulled me closer, one hand curled around my neck. "And who do you love more?" He asked almost frantically.

"You," I breathed.

"He nodded and released me. "Once this is all over promise me you won't make any decisions. You've spent a month with him. I want at least that much time before you decide that everything we've been through was meaningless, that every word you spoke was a lie, that every touch of your body meant nothing, that you do not crave me the way I crave you. Give me the chance to remind you of our life, our love." He finally looked at me again. "If after that time you're still uncertain…" he trailed off looking sick. "… maybe we can work something out…an arrangement between the three of us." The words seemed to have to be pried out of his mouth, but he'd finally gotten them out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _An arrangement?_

"What? Like you pass me back and forth every other week?" I asked, my voice full of disbelief and a little bit of anger.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes while mumbling, "You're outraged? I just heard my wife admit to loving another man, and you're outraged?" His hand fell to the bed and his dark eyes glittered menacingly. "What more to you want from me, Bella? I have given you everything. What more is there?" He took both of my hands in his again and gave them a little shake. "In these hands you hold my heart. You've had it since the first day I met you. You are my sun, the stars, the moon," he kissed my knuckle. "You are my whole world. I have given you every part of me; I have nothing left to bargain with. What more can I do?"

I drew my hands away from him, my mind utterly made up. "There's nothing more you can do, Edward." I felt him flinch as though my words had sliced him open like a knife.

"No. I didn't mean it like that," I said softly as I touched his face gently. "I don't need a month with you. I want you and only you." I leaned forward and kissed his lips. "But you might not feel the same way after I tell you everything that has transpired over the last month."

He pulled me onto his lap, his arms locked around my waist, mine around his neck. "There's nothing that you could do that I couldn't forgive, love."

I cringed and asked, "Have you met Justin yet?"

He nodded, looking puzzled.

"I made him into a vampire," I murmured. "And we killed his father."

Edward stilled beneath my touch for a breath. "Open your mind to me, Bella. Let me see everything. Please don't hide anything. I want to see all of it. Every moment spent with Christian. Every conversation with Aro. Every death that you caused. All of it," he demanded.

I did as he asked and watched the emotions play over his face with each memory. He would see me making out with Christian, my heart breaking as I learned of Kattra and his marriage, my behavior at the Lucci's house, Mr. Lucci's body crumpling to the floor at my feet by Christian's hands…everything. I edited nothing. Since he was in my head I figured turn about was fair play and I was already touching him, so I used Aro's power to access his true thoughts on what he was seeing.

I could feel the tightness in his chest as he watched Christian's lips roam over my face as my hands clutched at him so tightly. His horror as the blood trickled down Justin's frightened face and my tongue lapping at it hungrily. But what tore him apart and made him truly reconsider our relationship was my reaction to Christian's admission of marriage and our brief conversation in the car on the way back to Volterra.

When he could finally talk he said, "If Christian was not already married, what would have happened?" His words were so quiet that I barely heard them.

I shook my head because I did not want to admit that I would have probably made love to him willingly, not because it was part of the charade, but simply because I'd wanted to.

"You two came close to having sex several times. You stopped it a few times, but the last time you had barely hung up the phone with me before turning to him. You instigated it. He had to turn you down that time."

I don't know what I would have said, because I never got the chance.

Aro strode through the door like and angry storm. He flashed a look of warning at Edward before settling his livid eyes on me. "Drop your shield," he roared. "And take my hand."

Edward's hands tightened around me. "Let me up, Edward," I pleaded. He relaxed his grip and I stood in front of Aro and reached for his outstretched hand while dropping my shields.

His grip became painful, and a small sound escaped my lips. Edward was immediately by my side growling a warning. Several Volturi guards, ones that I had little contact with, were suddenly packed in the room, as well as Marcus.

"Restrain him," he ordered and the guards descended on Edward pulling him away from me while Aro dragged me out of the room.

"Aro, please," Marcus implored. "You are hurting her."

He pulled me roughly against him; his fury was like flames licking against my body. "She has lied to us about everything. Everything!" he growled. "We have two days before the Romanians arrive. She can spend those two days with Santiago in the Hall of Despair."

Seline sauntered up to me and removed me from Aro's grasp. I did not fight her. I deserved to be punished, so I let her take me to the lowest level of the castle where she had spent two weeks because of me. I could still hear Marcus pleading with Aro and Edward growling at the guards. What I did not hear, amazingly enough, was some sarcastic remark from my companion. It was not like her to show such restraint, especially where I was concerned.

Everything was wet and musty down here. I could already hear someone's screams reverberating against the cold stone walls. Santiago?

She stopped abruptly. "I know you lied, but you also did everything in your power to protect us." Her face softened for a second. "I fear for you Isabella. Aro is a master at punishment and you are already in a weakened state." She feathered her perfectly manicure finger across my eye. "You are starving and he will use this against you."

Felix rounded the corned with two goblets full of blood. He held them out to me and she released my wrists. "Drink it, Bella, please. He has already sent others out to collect humans. He will lock you in a room with them and you will feed. Please, hurry. It will take the edge off."

I gulped the two glasses down, but the burning persisted. He pulled me into his arms briefly. "We will continue to try and make him see reason. Marcus and Seline will be your best allies, but you have many friends among the court. Pray that all he does is physical harm, Bella, because there are much worse things. Trust me. I spent months and months down here when Marcus, Caius, and I failed to acquire you."

With that they led me through the heavy door and handed me over to Blain.


	38. Chapter 39 Petty Torments Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer. The quotes included in this post are taken from _New Moon_ Hard Back pages 68-70.**

**A/N: Just some info on our lovely torturer, Blain, he possess the same power that Zafrina, from _Breaking Dawn,_ had. His is over illusion except it's more potent. They not only see what he chooses, they feel, taste, smell whatever he dictates. All italicized sentences are taken directly from _New Moon_. Feedback, please? I know it's super short compared to what you're used to from me, but I've had the flu. No need to get into the icky details, but suffice it to say, that this is the first time I've been up and around since Monday.**

**Chapter 39 Petty Torments Day 1**

From the moment my hand was placed in Blain's my vision faded to darkness. I could no longer hear Santiago's screams, feel the icy chill of the dungeon, or smell the fear that had bombarded me from Santiago's frightened form. There was only the dark.

I lost track of time while wading in that darkness. The longer I spent there, the quicker my memories dissipated. At first I knew that I was to be punished, that I was at Volterra, and that Edward and I had been working out our differences. Now, it was all running together like someone waking from a dream who desperately wanted to remember it, but the more they tried the quicker it faded.

Now there was utter blackness.

Slowly light began to dawn and I was back in Forks. A scent like no other engulfed me and I fluidly tracked it down. I crouched outside the little house and let the heady aroma fill me, my venom overflowing as I envisioned my mouth locked around my prey. Feeling the dual pulses pumping into me. I listened to the male going on about some ridiculous movie and the woman feigning interest, before a low snarl erupted from my lips and I hurled myself through the glass. I rendered the male useless within seconds and slowly faced the screaming woman. Angela was clutching her swollen stomach protectively as she gasped, "Bella!" In complete astonishment. She never finished the rest as my mouth locked around her throat, my teeth slicing through her thin skin so easily and freeing her blood in a scalding wave. I could taste the two distinct flavors of mother and child and basked in the euphoria of it. She clawed at me feebly and I made no attempt to restrain her, for she could not harm me, she could not stop me, she could not escape me. As her breath shuddered in her chest and her heart pumped out its frantic rhythm, memories came back to me of our time at school, but the beast was loose and I could not restrain myself. I drank and drank until her heart quieted and she gave her final death rattle and dropped her unceremoniously to the floor.

Suddenly everything that I was came rushing back to me as I stared in horror at my best friend's limp form nearly bursting from pregnancy and her husband's body discarded so thoughtlessly against the refrigerator, his blood painting it red. And even with the realization of who I was and what I'd just done I could not stop myself from leaping onto him and lapping up his blood before being swallowed by that accursed darkness again.

When I came to I was bound against the wall of a small stone cell without windows or any furnishings with Aro and Blain peering at me intently.

"Welcome back Isabella," Aro said coldly. He laid a gentle hand against my face. "Has Blain been showing you a good time? Your heart's desire, perhaps?" He closed his eyes and I knew that he was reading me, but I was too tired to draw my shield around me. I remembered trying to use it against Blain, but I'd been unsuccessful. Alyria had said that Christian couldn't shield some things from her, so perhaps Blain's powers were a bit out of my scope of powers, as well?

Aro's hand fell away and he motioned for Blain to do something, but I could not understand his intentions.

The door opened and human woman was brought in and placed in front of me. "I think we will leave you two alone for a while," Aro whispered as he gave a tug to the cuff binding my let wrist. The woman whimpered and scurried off to the farthest corner. "Now, now. She is very week, Melinda. Do not fret so. I do not believe our little Bella can break free from her restraints. You are here simply to torment her with your," he inhaled deeply. "Intoxicating aroma." With that he fled the room with Blain by his side and the door thudded shut.

The darkness that surrounded us now was much less potent than that which I'd been locked in for god knew how many hours or days. All I was aware of was the ache in my throat, the smell of her blood, and the sound of her heart.

"You need to calm down," I begged her. "The more fearful you are, the more you trigger my predatory instincts," I explained.

But the sound of my voice only seemed to spur her on and her whimpering turned to screams. Who could blame her really? She was locked in the dark with a blood drinking fiend. One who'd been tortured and starved and the only things protecting her were four measly restraints. Why had I allowed them to put them on me anyway? And why stay in them?

_No_. I told myself firmly. To break free would almost certainly result in her death. I could not allow myself to think that I could escape. Could not.

I tried to block out her screams with pleasant memories, but the screams were always in the distant background and caused all the memories to go wrong. When I thought I couldn't take the sound of her voice for one second more and began fighting against my bonds, the door opened and Blain appeared.

He was tall, nearly seven feet, with white cropped hair and a beard. He wore only the grey cloak that was all too familiar around here and knee high leather boots. He glanced at the woman and whispered something to her in another language and she quieted immediately.

"You have been very naughty, Isabella." His thick gravely voice grated down my body causing me to shudder in pain. "So far, Aro has ordered me to only play with your mind, but if you do not show us better results, little one, then he will give me your body to do with as I please." He leaned toward me, his face inches from mine and I could smell the fresh blood on his beard and had to clamp my mouth shut so I would not lick him clean. He gave a booming laugh and stroked my face. "Go on, little one, do what you desire. You are a vampire. Why fight so? Just a little lick." His nose trailed down my cheek and I turned my face from his. "No? Well then, how about another show?" His power thundered over me and I was back in the Angela's house, but I no longer felt disgusted by what I'd done. In fact, it was freeing. I went into her bathroom and cleaned up and on my way out I tore the gas line from the stove and let its fumes fill the room before flicking a match and leaping out of the inferno that was her place and slinking off into the woods.

Time had no meaning as I wondered aimlessly amongst the thick trees until I hit a familiar path. Edward was there saying, _"You can't Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you." _

His topaz eyes showed no love, just disgust, and as I stared into them I caught my reflection. I looked rabid and fierce with my wild hair and red eyes. Words tumbled out of my mouth without thought. "_Where you are is the right place for me."_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a moment. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder-like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

Again words that had haunted me for years poured from my mouth as I was forced to relive the one scene that had nearly been the death of me. _"You…don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't do this." _I pleaded.

_He stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

"_You're no good for me, Bella." _He stepped away from my reach, revulsion etched into his face. "Look at the thing you have become." He pointed at me. "You are a monster. You need to leave Forks, Bella. Our coven will hunt you down if you linger a moment longer."

"Edward, please…don't."

He was already gone, though, and all that was left were trees, damp leaves, and the first droplets of rain as the sky cried for me.

I came too curled in a ball against the floor of my cell not sure where this cell was. How was I inside when I'd been in the woods moments ago? I caught the scent of my prey then and drew up in a ready crouch.

"Oh god…no. Please. You promised you wouldn't….please!" She cried uncontrollably, but it meant nothing to me.


	39. Chapter 40 Petty Torments Day 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: First, I saw the movie twice so far and simply adored it. There were only 2 wtf moments. First, was the kiss scene when Bella has nothing on but a shirt and some undies??? And the second was when she tripped on the field trip and he scolded her and handled her very roughly. It just seemed a tad too aggressive, but aside from that loved it.**

**Second, I just received an email from Summit stating that because twilight was # 1 that they are moving ahead with New Moon! I couldn't be happier, obviously and it can't come out soon enough.**

**Back to the ff. Well, I believe we are a post away from the battle. I have no clue how many chapters are left, but not many. I bet you guys were beginning to wonder if I would ever end it, huh? Well, thanks for all the lovely feedback and kind comments. You guys really do inspire me to keep writing. EdwardObsessedForever, thank you for the uplifting talk you gave me. It was just what I needed to get this post started. Sorry for the long rant, onto the story.**

**Chapter 40 Petty Torments Day 2**

The sweet coppery liquid slid down my throat like honey. I held Charlie tightly against me as he'd been fighting so violently. I could smell the acrid scent of wolves approaching so I drank all the deeper in order to drain him before I had to fight my way out of the small room.

The voices from beyond the door were distorted, but getting clearer and clearer as they made their approach. They were not even attempting to hide their presence, so cocky they were.

The door swung open and Leah stood framed in a spill of light, her eyes narrowed in concentration. I expected her to shift, but she simply stood there for a few breaths in shock. I guess I could understand, I mean, Charlie was supposed to be her step dad and all.

"Bella," she sighed a bit exasperatedly. She crossed the room cautiously. "Bella?"

I'd turned away from her and began drinking again. She was no threat.

"Oh dammit, Bella," Demetri snarled as he glided across the room and ripped Charlie from me as another pair of arms snaked around me and kept me from clawing Demetri's eyes out. There were other humans. Did he really have to take my dinner?

"Bella, can you hear me?" Edward's velvety voice caressed my ear and brought the room into focus briefly.

"Demetri, she has not been feeding from her long, it might not be too late."

He looked at the man behind me and asked, "Not too late? What…"

"Just suck the damn venom out, Demetri," he said pointedly as his hands convulsed tightly around my arms. I guess I'd been struggling to get to the woman. I had no clue where Charlie had gone, but on the floor, Melinda sat propped against the wall writhing in pain as my venom started burning her wrist where the blood was still seeping out of her.

I growled and flung myself back roughly against the wall, crushing Edward, but his hold did not lessen.

Demetri kneeled carefully in front of her and gently took her arm that she'd been clutching so tightly against her chest. Her tears looked like perfect little diamonds falling against his pale skin. He brushed her cheek tenderly and whispered so softly to her.

Marcus was suddenly blocking my vision as he looked me over quickly, satisfied that I had not been harmed in any way.

"Do you know where you are Bella?"

I watched his lips moving and heard his smooth voice, but the meaning of that noise was elusive.

He touched my chin and raised my gaze to his as he tried again. "You are in Volterra, in our castle. Do you remember coming here nearly a month ago, Bella?"

The more he talked the harder it was to focus. I was slipping away from the room again allowing that sweet darkness to take me. Their noises were still surrounding me, but my vision was black.

"Seline! Finish him," he commanded when I did not answer him again. "She is caught in his illusion and her mind may already be beyond repair."

There was a scuttling noise and then a piercing scream when another familiar voice penetrated the haze.

"Enough, Seline. Blain was acting on my orders. You will restore his life's essence now, or so help me…" I heard a woman's voice cry out. "You will listen to me when I give a direct order."

"Blain, release Isabella from her vision," the voice rang out full of authority.

And just like that I found myself in Edward's arms in that foul, minuscule cell where Demetri now held Melinda in his arms, his hands stroking her hair rhythmically. I turned and buried my face against Edward's shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist and silently sobbed. "It's alright now, love," he whispered against my hair as he brushed the slightest of kisses against my head. "Can I take her back to her room now, Aro?"

"Yes, of course. I will be up to check on her in a little while as I have some important matters to deal with first." He came forward and twisted me towards him gently and stared at me with expressionless eyes for an interminable amount of time. He finally nodded once and Edward guided me past everyone.

It hurt a part of me to see Aro look at me like that. The anger was gone, but so too was the friendship and trust that had built over the last month. I stopped in front of Marcus and pulled out of Edward's grip.

I knew that he'd been the one to orchestrate my exodus from hell. Knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do to see me safe, even take on Aro. "Thank you, Marcus." I took his hand in mine. "I am so sorry….sorry for everything. I did not mean to hurt you…to betray you."

He brushed the hair out of my eyes and stroked my jaw reverently before pulling me into a firm embrace. "You have nothing to apologize for, dear. You have done your best to keep everyone that you love safe. Aro knows this; otherwise he would not have ordered Blain to release your mind. He has been in a right state ever since he ordered you down here, has he not, Seline?" He turned his head to face her and she nodded encouragingly.

"What day is it?" I finally asked. "How long have I been here?"

She smiled a small smile, but it did not erase the worry lines that had gathered between her lovely arched eyebrows. "A day and a half." She rested her hand on top of mine and Marcus'. "Our scouts report that the Romanians will be here in less than eight hours. You must go upstairs and rest. We have plenty of blood waiting for you." She dropped her hand in one sudden movement, like someone who'd had the bad luck to touch a stove. "As much as I hate to admit it, Isabella, we need you to win this war. We need you to keep us safe from our enemies." She glanced quickly at Edward then back to me. "Enjoy a few hours with your mate and then you can prove your loyalty to us by fighting by our side and keeping everyone alive."

* * *

Edward closed the door and leaned against it while I sat on the edge of the bed uncertain of everything. Less than eight hours to go. For a creature that had all of eternity to get things done, I suddenly found myself out of time.

Edward seemed content where he was so I left him to it. I didn't have time to deal with whatever it was he was thinking about, I needed to feed, so I went into the side room and grabbed a glass. I'd drained more than ten goblets full before he walked past me and took his own goblet.

"How did you get me out of there?" I asked, because I was still fuzzy on the details. I was having a dreadful time discerning what was reality and what was a lie.

"I did not. Marcus and Seline did. Along with Felix, Demetri and Leah." He shivered slightly and fell heavily into the plush chair farthest from me. He swirled his blood around in the glass like one would with a fine wine, then tipped it up and drained it in one gulp. "Seline is a terrifying creature when she is irritated." He sighed softly and set his glass down and leaned his head in his hands before continuing, "They kept Blain busy while Leah, Demetri and I broke into the cell."

I still can't get over her helping me." I shook my head and went to refill my glass.

"Come here," he patted his knee beckoning me. Hope zinged through me at this small gesture. I was curled in his lap before I even realized I'd moved. "Yes, Seline helped you, but do not mistake it for friendship, Bella. You are a threat to her in more ways than one. Right now you are useful to her. She values her life and that of her lover's more than her quarrel with you, but once everything is settled, she will revert to her usual behavior."

"And what are Aro's thoughts on me?"

He tipped my face up to his and laid the barest of kisses against my lips before answering. "He has already forgiven you," he smirked. "He just doesn't want to look weak, so he is trying to keep his distance."

"The way he looked at me…" my voice faltered. I don't know why his approval mattered so very much, but it did.

"It was all an act, love. I was inside his mind. Trust me; he is no longer angry with you. We've made certain that the Volturi were made aware of the predicament you were in and how much you sacrificed for them. If anything, he now values you all the more, for you have only been a part of his family for a month and shown more loyalty than others who have spent far more time among the court. And this is precisely why you must not let your guard down around Seline. You possess her power and the favor of the majority of the court, but more importantly, you have Aro and Marcus in your corner."

My mood lightened considerably at his words. I didn't care what Seline thought of me, so that was no big deal, but I had noticed that someone that I'd become very close to was not among the vampires downstairs and Edward had not mentioned her.

"Why was Renata not downstairs with Aro?"

Edward shifted just a little letting me know that he didn't want to discuss this. "Christian and Kattra took care of her."

"By 'took care of' you mean…?" I asked uncertainly, unable to complete the sentence. Christian would never kill her. He knew how much she meant to me. No she couldn't be dead. No matter how disappointed Christian might be with me, he would not hurt me so.

He smoothed his hand down my hair. "She's not dead. They just kept her occupied while we went after you." Seeing the relief fill my eyes he gave me a sad smile. "I am afraid that she was hurt most by…our plan," he admitted.

I closed my eyes and took a slow deep breath. "You mean, she's not happy with me and feels that I betrayed our friendship."

He nodded. "You two will work it out, love." His lips trailed slowly from my temple down my jaw before capturing my lips. His hands tightened their hold against me, while mine burrowed into his messy hair. He leaned forward, tipping me back as he deepened the kiss, his hands moving under the hem of my shirt to rest firmly against my ribs. His lips finally broke away leaving both of us panting heavily. He pulled me back into an upright position and rested his forehead against mine. "I know this is probably a wildly inappropriate time for this, but I can't wait one more day to be with you, love." He kissed the top pf my head and stood up while I locked my legs around his waist and began feeding on his luscious lips again. A growl erupted from his throat as he walked us to the bed were he dumped me unceremoniously. He frantically began pulling off his clothes while I struggled out off mine, then suddenly the weight of his body settled on mine.

I forgot about everything, but the feel of Edward's hands and lip, his scent, his low moans urging me on. It didn't matter that an army of angry vampires were marching on us or that I'd disappointed everyone I knew. All I cared about was feeling him inside of me again. There would be an eternity to clean up the mess I'd made. Plenty of time to prove to Aro that I'd never meant to hurt him. To renew my friendship with Renata.

I cried out as Edward quickened his pace and pounded into me more forcefully. "What ever you're thinking about, worry about it later." He bent to my lips and whispered roughly, "I want your full undivided attention right now, love." He shifted just a little but it was enough to bring me over the edge. I screamed against his soft lips as my body trembled with the orgasm coursing through me, and still he plunged into me, his lips still working forcefully against mine. He bit my lower lip, the sting of venom felt delicious. His hips bucked once, twice, then a third time before he broke away from my lips with a hissed curse and allowed the full weight of his body to collapse against mine, his head resting between my heaving breasts.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly once our breathing slowed.

"No more than I wanted to be," I whispered. I sat up causing Edward's head to fall into my lap and reached for my glass of blood. I let the cool liquid dance across my tongue, thoroughly enjoying the taste of it before allowing it to glide down my throat.

Edward shifted in my lap and peered at me with a wicked glint in his eyes. He took the glass out of my hand and tipped a small amount into my mouth and brought his mouth firmly against mine, his tongue licking every drop of it from my mouth. He pulled back slightly with his crooked grin playing on his lips. "This has possibilities."

He spilled the blood down my neck and watched as it glided across one breast before pooling in my navel. The feel of the blood against my skin was amazing and sent a small shiver down my spine. He let out a deep moan and his tongue suddenly licked against my neck and followed the trail of blood. We found that we were both ready for round two. He flipped us over roughly.

"I want to watch you this time," he murmured.

Did we have time for this? Not really. But I'd lost out on a whole month with him and I just couldn't refuse him. Things weren't perfect between us, but he was trying to get past everything. I certainly wasn't going to deny him these few precious moments just because we were hours away from some great battle. No, if this was the last day we had together, then it would be spent just like this, our bodied locked together in ecstasy.

**A/N: Anything in particular you'd like to see in the battle or afterwards? Let me know, and I'll see if I can work it in. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. –hugs-**

**Sabrina**


	40. Chapter 41 Loose Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these lovely characters, they belong wholly to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: So, I realized I made a mistake in my last post and had to revise the end of it a bit. I seem to have a hard time wrapping my mind around the concept that Steph Meyer's vamps do not bleed, so I corrected the last couple of paragraphs. I'm surprised no one actually pointed it out to me. Usually I get thoroughly chastised when I do something like that. So, I tried to get to the battle, but we got distracted along the way. Battle sequence will be next for sure. I'm a little intimidated by it. I've mapped it all out… it's just a big daunting task and I usually am very good at procrastinating such tasks.**

**Also, I'd like to welcome my newest reader: ****tamera whitlock! Thanks for your comments. And to all the rest of you…big vampy thanks.**

**Chapter 41 Loose Ends**

Less than two hours to go. I'd spent the last half hour trying to see the future, but with the wolves so deeply involved it had been an utter waste of my time.

He bent over me and kissed the top of my head. "Aro is on his way up here."

I sighed. I wasn't sure I could face him. I was completely humiliated. It didn't matter that Edward swore that Aro was no longer angry with me. I found it hard to believe. How could he not be?

"It will be fine. I'll be with you."

I didn't point out that he'd been with me when Aro dragged me from the room and sent me into Blain's tender loving care and it had made no difference.

The soft knock at our door brought me out of my glum thoughts. I watched Edward move across the room to answer the door, my gaze lingering on his delectable jean-clad ass.

"Ah, Edward, I have been asked to inform you that your presence is required downstairs. They are plotting battle strategies and Jasper has need of your input." Edward glanced back at me, his eyes darkening and brows furrowed.

I gave him as reassuring of a smile as I could muster and said, "It's fine, Edward. Go help Jasper."

He shook his head. "I will join them as soon as you two are done here," he countered.

Aro chuckled and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Do not stay on my account."

"I assure you, Aro, that I am staying for Bella, not because of you," he remarked simply as he took a seat next to me.

The laughter drained from Aro's face. "Very well." He pulled up a chair, set it across from me, and settled himself into it gracefully. "Now that there are no more secrets between us, dear, let us speak plainly."

I nodded, but remained silent.

"First, I offer you my most sincere apologies for my behavior two days ago." He reached out and took my hand. I didn't bother shielding, so he had access to all my memories. "Are you feeling well enough to participate tonight?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, Aro."

"You are not fine. I saw your memories, can feel your terror at the visions Blain concocted for you. If I could undo it, I would, Bella."

I glanced at Edward who was sitting quietly with a smirk on his face. "Go help Jasper, Edward. There's nothing to protect me from here and I'll be down in a few minutes."

He brought my other hand to his lips, but his eyes were focused on Aro. "You two play nice together."

When the door closed Aro said, "What are your intentions after the battle?"

Well, he wasn't overly optimistic or anything, was he? He just assumed that we were all going to make it out of this okay. What _was_ I going to do? Heck, I didn't know. All I knew was that I had to mend things with Renata and deal with Christian, other than that, I had no clue.

He rephrased his question after a minute of silence. "We would all be elated if you were to remain here. I assure you that nothing like what happened two days ago will ever happen again."

That was good to know. I certainly didn't ever want to be at Blain's mercy again and didn't want to think of anyone else being tortured by him either. I let out a slow breath. "I'm just not sure, yet. But I am considering staying here, if I can talk Edward into it."

He stood and helped me to my feet. "Your Edward will go where you tell him to go, do not fear, my lovely Bella, he will be by your side for all eternity."

He suddenly looked so forlorn. "Why do you look so…depressed all of a sudden?"

He brushed a kiss against my knuckles and whispered, "All these centuries and I have never encountered a woman who affects me the way that you affect Edward." He gave his head a shake and forced a laugh. "Do not mind me, my sweets. Come, let us go join the planning session. I imagine that you will play an integral role."

He led me down the long corridor and stairs. Christian and Kattra had just come out of the room across from us. His eyes burned up and down my body as he took in every inch of me. He whispered something to Kattra and she turned back around and went into the room.

Christian strode forward. "May I have a word with Bella, sir?" He asked politely.

Aro turned his milky red eyes to me and flashed me a wide grin. "Are you not the popular one tonight, lovely Bella?" He kissed both cheeks. "Do try not to be too long, as we have less than two hours and it is vital that we are prepared."

I groaned inwardly. I'd been hoping to delay this until after the fight. Anything to give me more time. How was I supposed to tell him that Edward and I were back together? That I'd chosen Edward despite being in love with Christian? I watched Aro slip through the door and wished more than anything that he had refused Christian's request and escorted me through that door.

I finally chanced a glance at him. He was standing a few feet away, just staring at me. He had wanted to talk, so he could start. Keeping my mouth shut couldn't hurt anything.

He shifted his weight to his other foot and gave a long blink before taking a couple tentative steps forward and reached out for me.

I did not want him to touch me. Didn't want my body to react the way I knew it would, but I also did not want to pull away and see the pain in his lovely topaz eyes, so I forced myself to remain utterly still while his hand clasped mine and tugged me gently toward him.

"I know that you and Edward have worked things out," he finally said, his voice thick with emotion.

I lowered my gaze from his accusing eyes and mumbled, "He and I belong together…"

"Look at me, please." He chided softly as his other hand reached out and tipped my face to him. "I do not want to make things any harder on you. You have made your decision and I will respect that."

A tension that I hadn't even been aware of trickled away at his words. He pulled me against his hard body and enveloped me with arms that I had missed so very much this last week. "I love you, Bella," he breathed against my hair.

"I know," I whispered back.

He pulled back slightly, but did not let me go. I caught sight of Edward in the doorway looking like some avenging angel, his one hand clutching the door frame so tightly that it was crumbling underneath his force.

"I would give them all up…Kattra…Alyria…our donors. All of them, if it would gain me your affections."

The shock evident on my face was nothing compared to the shock coursing through my mind, not to mention the horror of his so personal confession being overheard by Edward. "You adore Kattra, Christian. You barely even know me. We've spent a little more than a month together. Why on earth would you say such a thing?" But had I been any different? I knew the first moment that I saw Edward that there was something there. It didn't matter that I had known nothing about him; sometimes logic has nothing to do with emotions.

"Because it is true. I have already discussed this with her."

Oh, tell me he did not just say that. "Why…when you already knew that I…"

"Because you made your decision based on the fact that I was involved with Kattra and Alyria. Does it change nothing to know that those ties no longer exist?"

"I thought you said that you respected my decision," I muttered quickly as it looked like Edward had stomached as much as he could. He brushed the dust off of his hands and strode toward us, his anger so real that it scalded me. How Christian was unaware of the ball of rage hurtling toward him was beyond me. I jerked him toward me, to move him out of Edward's livid path, but that only brought him hard against my body. Christian mistook that one movement for more than it was and bent his face to mine. "No," I whispered as my voice utterly failed me.

Edward growled in warning and Christian stiffened as he turned to face Edward, keeping himself firmly planted protectively in front of me. "She has made her decision," Edward seethed.

"We don't have time for this," I pointed out reasonably and tried to get around Christian so I could keep them from doing anything stupid.

He moved to the side blocking me. "She did not have all of the facts before. Perhaps she has had a change of heart?" He said in a tone that was full of confidence that was unwarranted.

"You giving up your wife will not endear you to her, it just proves how expendable your lovers are," Edward taunted.

"Our enemies will be laughing their asses off if they find us fighting each other," I snapped. Neither one paid any attention to me. Snarls erupted throughout the room. I sent my power over both of them as they leapt at each other causing both of them to fall heavily to the floor. "Aro is expecting me. You two want to fight, fine. But I am not going to watch. First, it is childish and secondly, I don't have time." I took a few steps towards the door. "Let me know who wins, because that'll make all the difference in who I choose," I added sarcastically.

Edward's smooth voice sounded broken when he uttered, "I thought your decision was already made."

I turned back and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "It has been, Edward. It's called sarcasm. My point was that fighting each other would gain neither of you anything."

"Oh," he said looking embarrassed. I shook my head in frustration and entered the room. I had no one to blame but myself, but still, could they pick a worse time to act like idiots? I caught sight of Kattra's beautiful dark hair out of the corner of my eye, but could not look at her. I hated myself and Christian for putting her through this. I took my seat next to Seline and Marcus.

"Are they not joining us?" Marcus finally asked when neither vampire walked through the door.

I shrugged. "I haven't a clue. Let's get on with it."

Jasper took in my grumpy form and sent waves of happiness towards me. A small smile broke across my face in reply. "Those with offensive powers are going to be on the boulders, that way you all have a clear view of everything below." He paced across the room and peeked his head out the door. "You guys might want to stop fighting long enough to learn what is expected of you. He turned his attention back to us. "The newborns will be the front line.

I glanced around the room. Aro and Marcus had made a small army of newborns while I'd gone to aid Edward against Virat. There were about thirty of them including Laura, Justin, and Mrs. Lucci. You'd think I'd have bothered learning her first name by now, but I'd been pretty self absorbed lately and hadn't taken the time for common courtesies.

Jasper stood near the wolves and Edward and Christian filed in looking sheepish, but unharmed, thankfully. Edward took Jasper's seat next to Alice and Christian took the chair beside Aro. I could tell it bothered Edward that he was seated up here with the might of the Volturi. The only one we were missing was Demetri as he was glued to Leah. "You will be situated behind the newborns and then the rest of us will follow.

Aro stood. "Once Blain begins his illusion and Justin twists their perception of time Bella will use their auras and destroy as many of them as possible before they reach our newborns. Kattra, Christian, Eleazor will be spread out among you all to shield you from any special powers the Romanian's might have amassed." He took Seline into his arms almost lovingly and pressed a chaste kiss against her ruby lips. "You and Renata will guard me and Marcus, my raven goddess." He glanced at me then around the room "It is time."

Edward was beside my side before I even stood up and captured my hand in his. Seline burst into a fit of laughter as she watched the irritated looks shared between Edward and Christian. She sidled up to me and took my other hand. "My, my my, Isabella, you are quite the lucky vamp," she snickered. "Trapped between two very intense men. Whatever will you do with both of them?" She let out a throaty laugh. "Maybe I could distract one while you are occupied with the other," she taunted.

"And where will Aro be during all of this?" I asked, giving her a wink. "

"Wherever he wants to be, love. Wherever he wants to be. The more the merrier, I say."

"Somehow I have a hard time picturing Aro in an orgy like setting," I laughed. She and Renata burst into a fit of giggles beside me and Edward just stared at me in disbelief. Aro was plainly ignoring us.

"Not as hard as it would be for us to picture you with two men, dear."

"Shut up," I hissed. I could feel Edward's displeasure at that thought. Though, displeasure was not quite the right word for the emotion it stirred within me.

"Alright. No more personal shit. How about this? You better keep all of us alive or I will see you dead, how's that?"

"Much more Seline-like," I muttered dryly. "It is war, you know. And people do die in battle," I pointed out.

"Be that as it may, your duty is to see that no harm befalls Aro or Marcus."

"Actually, dear, I believe it is yours and Renata's duty to personally protect them. My job is everyone else."

She chuckled darkly. "If one hair is harmed on either of them then I will personally see to it that you are repaid in kind. I've been waiting for the perfect excuse anyway." She jerked my arm and brought me closer to her, Edward's hand tensed in mine. "If you live through this, then he will want you to stay here and I can't have that, you see? So, I'm hoping that the Romanian's kill you, but if not, I'll be looking for any reason to see it done."

Renata looked back and forth between us, but remained quiet. Normally she would have stepped in and told Seline to behave, but we weren't chummy anymore, though I could see the disapproval in her eyes at Seline's words.

Seline was suddenly sprawled across the floor with Christian towering over her. "You will never have that opportunity," he bit out angrily.

Aro looked back and saw our group lingering behind. He shot an indiscernible look at Christian before helping Seline up without so much as a word and returned to the front of the group as we continued our walk through the underground tunnels that would lead us to the edge of the forest where we were planning our attack.


	41. Chapter 42 A Fate Worse than Death

**Chapter 42 A Fate Worse than Death**

We were quite the sight all clad in our dark Volturi robes as we leapt gracefully from the manhole and sprinted into the deep covering of the forest. Aro was just tickled to death that he finally had the Cullens in their signature robes. He looked like a proud parent as he gazed on Edward and Alice, the two that he coveted most, aside from me.

Edward stopped and allowed the others to continue past us, Seline shooting me a look of warning as she pushed by to catch up with Aro, who, along with Felix and Jasper, were directing everyone to their rightful positions.

"Don't do anything foolish, love," Edward murmured as his hands roamed up and down my back soothingly. "I've only just got you back…"

I glanced behind me where Seline and Blain were effortlessly drifting up the ragged side of the large boulders. "I'm going to be way up there out of harms way, Edward," I reminded him softly. I pressed my lips against the hollow of his neck and inhaled his sweet scent. "You're the one that's going to be in the middle of danger. It's me that should be warning you not to do anything foolish," I reminded him playfully, as I poked him in the chest.

His laughter bubbled up as he shook his head at my warning. I might have said it with a smile, but we both knew that I was very serious. "As you wish, love. Absolutely no foolishness." I rose up a little on my toes to bring my mouth closer to his as he bent towards me. His hot lips pressed against mine urgently and our hands tried to take in every inch of our bodies, like we were unsure whether we'd ever have this opportunity again.

Too soon he pulled away. "I love you, Bella."

I whispered softly, "And I, you." I raced to the boulders casting one worried glance back. My eyes met Alice's and she forced a smile past her nervous lips and nodded at me. Jasper just winked and wrapped an arm around her protectively. At the front of the clearing, where all the newborns were gathered, stood Brent and Laura looking visibly wary. Brent met my gaze over her head and tipped his hat at me in a small salute.

I let out a steadying breath and climbed the jagged boulder. Justin's hand reached down and pulled me up to the top. "How are you holding up?" I asked.

He faced the direction of the approaching Romanian army. All that could be seen were rows and rows of trees, the black veil of darkness, and our vampires. The clouds were thick, no stars shone through, and the moon was new tonight. "I'd be better if we could just get started. This waiting is worse than anything that we will face."

I bit my lip nervously. I wasn't sure about that. The Romanians had had enough time to seek out more help. The kind of help that could pose a real threat. We did not have some of the more impressive covens like the Amazons and the Egyptians. Would they dare fight against the Volturi? Amun was worried that Aro would learn about his most prized possession. No, not his wife, but Benjamin. He would be a force to be reckoned with and I prayed with every fiber of my being that the Egyptians declined that invitation.

"Bella, Justin…"Aro spoke softly. "It is time." He held his hands out towards us and we joined him, Marcus, Blain, Renata, and Seline.

I could hear their newborns now. Ours were oddly quiet. Jasper and Peter had spent every spare second working with them. Of course, they had also spent two weeks training the Romanians' newborn army.

"Blain, weave your illusion," Aro prompted. Renata moved behind him and rested her hand gently against his shoulder. I watched Blain's face screwed up in concentration and opened my mind so that I could see what kind of hell he was creating for them, and so that I could listen in on their thoughts. Already I was employing Virat's power, which was so much more than Jasper's, and sending doubt, fear, and lethargy towards them as Justin began manipulating their perception of time.

When Blain's vision enveloped them, it was easy to notice because the older vampires hissed and gasped and the newborns began shrieking, which was precisely the kind of pandemonium we wanted. I began shoving their auras back into them with such force that they exploded.

Fires began raging around the perimeter, but no enemy vampires had made it even close to our army.

I saw Christian, Kattra, and Eleazor fan out among our people to protect them from any surprise special powers. I returned my attention to the approaching army. They had hung back during our first assault and had since proceeded far more cautiously. Mostly because they were stuck in a world of Blain's choosing, but me blowing up their vamps was a pretty big deterrent too. I decided to see if I could use my power on more than one vampire at a time. I felt it flow outward and grazed a vampire so softly, tickling over its pulsing aura, but instead of forcing its aura into the vampire I allowed my power to spread out more so that it met another shimmery aura and then I shoved my power back into them. I knew that they hadn't exploded like the first round, but I'd certainly caused great damage to them. Still, it was easier and more effective to do one at a time. Always good to know these things.

Time seemed meaningless as I continuously pressed others' auras into them and was serenaded by the multiple shrieks of pain and death, but at some point their army penetrated ours and our ground forces had now entered the fray.

I heard the low howl of wolves. What sounded like many wolves. We only had four with us. Had the Romanians somehow convinced wolves to join their cause?

My power was utterly useless against the wolves. From here I could manipulate their feelings, but I could not use their aura, could not steal their life's essence, could not electrocute them. Since I was of no help, I turned my attention to the second wave of approaching vampires. They'd been trained by our people, so they were probably arranged like ours, as well. Those approaching now would be the real deal, heavy hitters. Those with years and years of experience fighting and those with additional powers.

Marcus' voice cut through the night. "We must join them below, Aro. We can not, in good conscience, remain up here while they fight for us down there."

"No!" Seline cried out. "You two must not physically fight. We cannot risk you." She turned to me with pleading eyes, willing me to speak up.

"She's right," I agreed. "Justin and I will go down. We both have offensive and defensive powers. Renata and Seline will be protection enough."

"I will go with you, as well," Blain's deep voice slid down my spine.

I grabbed Seline. "Remember that you sent me from his side," I hissed. "Their lives are in your hands now, and you cannot blame me if you fail." Something told me that I would be blamed one way or the other, but I did want it on the record for those up here listening.

Her eyes narrowed and she brought her chin up defiantly. "I do not fail."

As I began walking to the edge I saw a trail of flame enclose Edward in a wide circle. With him was a vampire wielding a whip of fire. The ground began to tremble and split open at odd points, and it was now our vampires that were screaming and pulsing with fear. Benjamin…The Egyptian coven had aligned with them, and my husband, who had no defensive power, was fighting him. A feral snarl fell from my mouth and was answered by Blain and Justin as we flung ourselves from the cliff gracefully. While we were soaring to the ground, I watched that whip lick across Edward's chest, his shirt singed off of him, his pale flesh marred in a black line from one shoulder across his hip. Every vampire that stood between us began exploding in a shower of heavy bits of flesh. A giant wolf blocked my path and let out a rumbling growl that reverberated through my whole body. I did not stop my frantic pace, I simply braced for the forceful impact, my teeth barred. We twisted and turned as we rolled along the ground. I tore at the wolf with my steel like fingers causing it to yelp in pain, which was then silenced by my teeth tearing open its throat. I did not pause to drink; I just wiped some of it away as its body fell heavily to the blood coated ground. To my left, Carlisle was fighting Amun and sweet Esme had her teeth sunk deep into Kebi's throat as her hand wrenched her arm out of its socket and cast it away. They were not my problem, and didn't look like they needed help anyway.

I was to the flames that soared nearly fifty feet high and burned with such intensity that I had to take a few steps back. The power was used near me, which meant I could steal it if I could learn how to work it. The ground lurched below and sent me spiraling towards the flame. I summoned the water that flowed under the city. It may not smell good, but I was out of options as there was no body of water near me to draw upon.

Just as I would have crashed into that wall of flame, the foul water rushed past me and hit the towering inferno. It was smothered by the water and I was within reach of my angel. He flicked his whip at me and Edward flew at him, his teeth tearing at his shoulder as Benjamin pivoted at the last second which put him in touching distance of my hand. I used Seline's power to suck his life away. His screams tore through me. I'd sworn after using it on Virat that I would never do this to another being, but he'd nearly destroyed my reason for living.

In my head I heard his pleading voice. _"I surrender. Please. My mate, Tia, too. No more, I beg of you."_

I swiftly glanced at my husband because clearly he could hear him too, and he shrugged. "It's up to you. But he would be a great asset."

I sighed. I hoped this didn't come back to bite me on the ass. I reached down and returned his essence and watched as his body refilled itself back into his lovely form. He knelt in front of me, his head hanging down as he tried to regain some strength. Tia was instantly by his side, and he whispered to her as she wrapped her arm lovingly around him and drew him to his feet. "I have surrendered, honey. Both of us." She nodded, but said nothing. He finally raised his eyes to me. "Vincent is coming. He will render your powers useless."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew something bad was coming, something that was going to strip everything from me. I'd trained in physical combat, but not nearly as much as I'd practiced using my special abilities. After all, the Volturi possessed many vampires that were trained for nothing other than physical fighting. That was not what I'd been coveted for.

"He has the ability to hinder all of your extra powers. You will be nothing more than a common variety vampire. He didn't need to explain because I felt my powers disappear. Edward looked sharply at me. "He's here then. I can no longer hear anyone's thoughts."

Demetri, Leah, and Felix were suddenly by my side. "What's happening?" Demetri asked and I briefly explained.

"Fuck," Leah muttered. I couldn't have said it better myself. I looked back to the boulder where Aro was and wondered if he was aware of what had transpired. Surely Marcus would realize that he couldn't feel anyone's relationship and that Aro could not hear Renata's thoughts as she clutched at his shoulder.

No, I was needed here. They would just have to fend for themselves.

To my right Emmett was locked in a ferocious battle with Garrett, and Jasper had Randall. Further back Alice weaved to and fro, but she could no longer rely on her visions to tell her what Mary's next move would be. Not that she'd had much luck with them. Every time the wolves intervened it blanked out her second sight.

My only excuse for leaving Edward's side was that Alice was seconds away from having her flawless throat torn out. Mary dug her fingers into her throat and wound her legs around her waist. Jasper screamed as he dismembered Randall, furiously trying to get to Alice's side.

Not Alice. So many others could have died and though I'd be saddened, it would not hurt like this. Her small frail body convulsed furiously while Mary slashed at her viciously. She was on the ground, her head barely attached when I wrapped my hands around Mary's head, wrenched it off, and tossed it into the pyre. Jasper joined me and we ripped the rest of her into pieces. He fell to his knees and cradled her still form in his lap while I picked up the little pieces to burn. "Alice, baby," he croaked as she stared sightlessly at him, her mouth opening closing, but no sound could come out. "Just hold on. You're going to be alright." He brought his lips to her face while muttering repeatedly, "You can't leave me. You can't leave me."

I fell beside them running my useless hands through her short spiky hair. Hands, that a few minutes ago, could have healed this wound so easily. I couldn't make myself move. People that I loved were still in danger, still needed me to keep my shit together, but I couldn't let go of Alice. My head fell against hers and I laid one last kiss against her perfect forehead and glanced up where Edward had been fighting.

Edward, Demetri, Felix, and Leah were now swarmed by vampires and wolves.

I heard Leah's small whimper as her body crashed against the boulders, sending a spray of rocks flying everywhere.

Demetri heaved himself towards the two vampires that had their mouths locked around her, but I tore my eyes away and fought my way back to Edward. I would not lose both of them.

No sooner had we destroyed those surrounding us when I heard Seline's scream rip through the sounds of the raging battle. The Romanian brothers were up there with Aro and Marcus.

"Oh my god," I gasped. I started to move towards them.

"No, Bella." Edward jerked me back. "You must find this Vincent." He eyes were wide as he took in the scene around us. His sister lying in Jaspers lap dying… Marcus' body falling from sight above us. "We need our powers back. You need to heal her," he roared.

Justin made his way to me. "Come on," I yelled, and I grabbed his hand and went in search of their most powerful and effective weapon.

I left all that I loved to fend for themselves. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever done, but Edward was right. If Alice had any chance of surviving, I needed my healing powers.

As I passed Alyria, Christian, and Kattra, who compared to Alice, looked positively spry, I yelled for them to go aid Aro and Marcus,

We slunk through the forest quietly. I could smell him now. A light almost pine-like scent mixed with rain water. He was off to our left. Brent crept up behind me, but I recognized his scent and did not give away our position as we tried to flank him on three sides.

As I rounded a huge tree I saw him. He was as black as the night with his hair falling in corn rolls all the way to his hips, and clad in black leather from head to toe, a cigarette hanging from his lip.

"And who might you be, mate?" His low hypnotic voice glided over me curiously.

"Isabella," I replied in a breathy voice that sounded nothing like me.

My next step faltered as he focused his full attention on me. He took a deep drag of his cigarette, the flame casting an eerie light on his frighteningly beautiful face. "Ah, I have heard much about you." He cocked his head to one side appraising me. "I do not wish to be rude, but you disappoint me. I was told horror stories about you." He smiled a wining smile and took another hit of his cigarette. "So, you've come to take me on without your so fearsome powers. I think perhaps you have bitten off more than you can chew, darlin'."

As he flicked the butt to the ground I gathered my senses and struck out at him just as Brent and Justin leapt at him from behind and from the right.

His fist collided with me and sent me a flying a hundred feet through the air against a thick tree that now tottered haphazardly, before it crashed to the forest floor making the woods tremble.

Justin's mouth bit at his neck and Brent tore one arm off by the time I got back there. I took his other arm, and as we fought him, he lost control of his power and our returned. I shoved at his aura and watched has he erupted into hundreds of pieces then, I used Benjamin's power to call flame and burn his rock-like flesh.

I rested against the tree for a moment gathering my strength. I glanced at my two companions who were as exhausted as me. "Thanks. If I'd been here on my own, I think he would have seriously kicked my ass."

Brent gave a weary smile. "No problem, senora. I was running out of vampires to fight anyway. Wouldn't want to get bored or anything."

"Where's Laura?" Justin asked after a few moments of silence.

Brent lowered his gaze. "We got separated," he whispered.

"Don't go thinking bad things, you two. We don't have the luxury of wallowing in worse case scenarios." I stood abruptly. "Come on. We need to get back."

We ran through the forest easily avoiding trees and rocks, rushing to get back to the mayhem. To get back to our loved ones. Alice. I had little time left to heal her. Hopefully the couple minutes we'd just wasted wouldn't cost Alice her life.

The sounds were winding down some. Somehow I got separated from Brent and Justin and found myself face to face with Seline.

"He's dead," she mumbled. She looked at me wildly. "Dead!" She screeched. Her hand lashed out at me, but I wrapped my shield around me and her touch did not harm me.

She roared in frustration. "You just let him die," she spat. "He's been in love with you all this time and you did nothing. Nothing!" She yanked a tree from the ground and threw at me. I easily evaded it. The sound of it crashing against the boulder behind me was thunderous.

"Seline, you told me to leave… that you could keep Aro safe," I added reasonably. Not like one can ever really reason with someone who'd snapped, but it never hurt to try.

"Not Aro, you fool." She drew herself up. "Aro is hurt, but he will survive. No thanks to you," she spat out. "I saved him. Me and Renata."

"Marcus," I gasped softly in horror. No, not him.

"Yes Marcus." She crouched low and moved lithely towards me, her face a mask of rage and all of it was focused on me. She would have attacked me one way or the other, but she actually had a good reason. Marcus, who I'd been in love with at one time, though not of my own free will, had died. I had failed him. All the plotting…all that I risked and endured was for nothing.

I caught Blain's scent a second before darkness took me. Around me my family lay in pieces as Stefan smiled at me while tossing their precious bits into the flame.

I had no power here. Here I was human. Weak. Unable to withstand against such creatures. There was nothing to be done for my best friend. Alice was dead. Edward-dead. Esme-dead. Marcus- dead. I was walking on the ground covered in their body parts.

I felt my body shrinking away as something seemed to be consuming me, my flesh turning into a leathery like substance and I screamed as a pain worse than that of my transformation burned through me. My lungs began to shrink and my breath faltered effectively silencing my verbal screams, but internally they still rang out, would always ring out.

Blain's illusion disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, but unfortunately the last part had not been a dream…a nightmare. No, it was a reality. Seline towered over me, her hand wrapped around my throat, my life's essence flowing into her. Blain was being torn piece by piece by Justin and Christian.

I tried to force my pain aside and silence the horror-filled noises ricocheting off my brain long enough to push at her aura, but I was so weak, it barely scratched her. The electricity licked over me and into her and she screamed and reflexively let go.

Each time she tried to come closer; I shoved her aura into her. It wasn't causing enough damage, but it had been enough to keep her from finishing me.

Kattra and Eleazor appeared, and Christian, as shields, subdued her.

Justin picked up my decomposed body reverently, while the shields marched Seline back to the clearing.

Aro, Renata, Felix and the Cullens looked on in horror as we emerged from the trees.

"What have you done, Seline?" Aro croaked, his tone said clearly that he was shocked and disgusted.

"She has failed us. Marcus is dead, you are badly hurt. She's a traitor. Never on our side. It was all a lie."

Esme growled and moved forward. "Liar!" She screamed. Aww, who knew she still felt that way? The pain was making me delirious as I tried to take in my surroundings. Trying to locate all those most important to me.

Demetri and Leah were no where near me. Jasper was still on the ground with his wife, still sobbing uncontrollable. The absence of physical tears did not make it less of a sob.

Jacob, Seth, and Quil…no they weren't in my line of sight either. All I knew for certain was that my angel lived. That should have been enough, but it wasn't. I wanted Alice to be up and dancing around, Marcus to look on me with complete adoration. Not because I got off on him adoring me, but rather, because it would mean he was alive and back to normal.

"You will return her essence to her, Seline," Aro's furious voice brought me out of my pain filled reverie.

"Or what?" She taunted. "If you kill me, then Isabella is trapped like this for all eternity

It will be a fate worse than death, Aro." She brought her nail to her mouth and nibbled on it thoughtfully. "I suppose one could take pity on her and bring her the sweet peace of death." She looked at Edward with a wicked smile on her lips. "Could you destroy her to end her suffering, Edward?" He could not bring himself to answer. "I thought not."

She smiled an evil smile. "Only _I_ can return what was taken."

Aro looked around wildly, his gaze settling on Alice's form. "We need her to heal our injured vampires, my Raven Goddess." He moved forward slowly. "Please, Seline. You do this and I will make you my queen. You will rule the Volturi by my side."

I could see how this offer appealed to her, but still she hesitated. Probably wondering if she hadn't gone too far this time. Would he really do as he said, or would he destroy her once she relented? I knew what my vote would be. In fact, if I had the energy after she returned me to my former glory, then I'd do it with or without Aro's approval.

Edward had fallen to his knees and Emmett and Rose were restraining him as he fought to get to me, his body shaking with grief and fury. Vicious growls poured from his mouth, which was pulled back over his too white teeth.

My eyes were locked to his. I fought with everything in me not to let them fall shut, to not take his gorgeous, yet livid, face from me. My own screams exploded from wherever I'd hidden them and I could no longer hear anything he was saying. All the voices had dimmed and my eyes slowly lost focus.

Aro's form was the last thing I saw before I felt her cold hand touch my cheek. But she wasn't returning my energy. No, she as going to try and destroy me this way. She'd said it couldn't be done, but I couldn't see how I could continue to exist in such a weak state.


	42. Chapter 43 Heartache

**Disclaimer:I don't own these fab characters...or at least most of them, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Thank you all for such lovely comments. I hope you all enjoy this one. I doubt there will be much more after this. Enjoy…though there's very little to enjoy in this chapter.**

**Chapter 43 Heartache**

The searing pain was all I knew. It clawed at every ounce of me as Seline continued to suck the life out of me. I felt it fluttering away. Try as I might to hold onto it, it escaped into her. My vision was gone because my eyes had shriveled up like prunes. I was no more than pile of dust and bones. Not even a well preserved mummy now, no I was less than that, and yet, my mind remained. It was evil. I knew that she could not kill me now, but she was right, I certainly wished for death. If someone killed her now, I would be locked in this state forever, my mind fully aware, and the pain indescribably fearsome.

Seline had refused what had to be her heart's desire -- to reign over the Volturi as Aro's queen. She must have known that they were going to kill her, but I was really hoping they found a way to convince her to restore me before that happy moment.

Edward's panicked face kept haunting my thoughts. My pain hovered in the background at times and allowed me some moments of lucidity. Normally, one would consider that a treat, but I assure you, it was not. To be aware of your body decomposing, no, that was not a treat.

Without warning, I felt life flowing within me again. The pain, though still scorching, had lessened slightly as my essence was returned to me. It was the oddest sensation to feel my muscles plump under my leathery skin, my eyes return back to their normal state. I watched Seline. She looked like she was physically being forced to perform this act.

As she dropped her hand from my cheek I found that I could indeed sit up again, but I felt dreadful. I needed to feed worse than ever before, and I truly did not care what I ate at the moment.

"You have the thanks of us all, Siobhan," Aro said appreciatively as he gave her hand a squeeze. I called my power over memories so I could make sense of what he was talking about.

Demetri had been watching Seline as she threatened to destroy me and had decided to search the battlefield for Siobhan who seemed to possess a peculiar power. Her will _had_ to be obeyed. She said what she wanted, and it was done. She used that power against Seline; had told her to restore me, and Seline had been powerless. She had to obey.

I fell back against the wet earth; the little amount of energy I'd used to relive that memory had taken the last of my strength from me.

Demetri stood behind Siobhan, horror still etched into his face.

Edward all but slammed into me and wrapped me into the warmth of his arms, pulling me from the cold wet ground and into his lap.

Emmett came forward with a deer in his bulging arms and set it before me. You won't be able to help Alice…" he faltered looking away for a second. "If you don't drink you won't be able to save her…to bring her back," his voice broke on the last word and he collapsed against the ground and Rosalie sank to the earth behind him and enveloped him in her arms, her head resting on his upper back as she tried to whisper soothing words to him.

I didn't need to be told twice. My teeth sank deep within its neck and I drew every last drop of blood out of it, taking no time to savor the taste or texture. It was like being stranded in a desert for weeks and finally getting your first taste of water.

I pushed the deer to the side and Edward helped me to my feet and kept a protective hand on my elbow as he guided me to Alice's crumpled form. Jasper had not moved since the last time I saw him. His body was still heaving in silent sobs, his head bowed to hers and hands gripping her close to his chest. Carlisle and Esme were crouched beside him offering comfort, for all the good it was doing him

I fell beside her, mainly because I didn't have the strength for grace at that moment. Could I save her? I just wasn't sure. Even if I'd been at full strength and full of human blood, I'm not sure I possessed enough power to heal her after this long.

The Cullens would never forgive me if Alice did not make it. Even if she lived, they still might insist that I stay in Volterra, which was okay. Though, I'd rather it have been my decision, not forced on me because my family didn't want me anymore.

Edward helped me place my hands against her tattered throat while Carlisle held her head in the proper place.

My healing energy poured from me easily enough and her body seemed to be absorbing it, but so far I could see no noticeable change in the wound. Still, I kept my hands on her and fed it into her, my hands growing uncomfortably hot. I was becoming lightheaded and my vision was once again clouding over in a thick haze, though it could have been from all the vampires burning around us. I fell against her, no longer strong enough to remain upright, but I dug my fingers into her flesh to keep the connection going.

"Bella," her musical trill fought to penetrate my foggy mind. "You can let me up now."

Well, that's all fine and dandy, but physically, no I couldn't. I felt hands under my arms lifting me off of her, my head lolling forward and my knees giving out.

"She needs human blood," Aro noted softly.

"I've sent Emmett, Christian, and Kattra to fetch some more deer, Aro. She will be fine once she feeds," Carlisle countered curtly.

Weren't Kattra and Christian supposed to be doing something else? I tried to shake my head, to clear the cobwebs from it. Whatever they had been doing had been important…

Edward set me gently against a rock, or at least I thought it was a rock. I smelled Demetri sit in front of me, his hand tenderly swept some of my hair out of my face and he tilted my face up to his. "Open your eyes, Bella," he said gruffly.

They fluttered, but I couldn't force them open yet. "I think Aro might be right," he whispered to Edward. "She probably won't even remember doing it," he added, like that made killing a human more acceptable.

"Perhaps she does not have to actually kill the human," Alyria suggested. I felt the stir of all the vampires. Without my sight, I still knew that they had all turned quickly to her and were waiting for her to elaborate. But I did not need her to explain, I knew precisely what she meant. A blood donor. And you know what? I was perfectly okay with that. In fact, if I was being honest, I was excited. The thought of human blood sliding down my throat. Oh yeah, it was sounding very good to me.

"Brent fed off of Laura for the last five months. Could she not feed off of another human like that?" Alyria asked. I noticed that she did not mention how her coven relied on blood donors, but Aro might already know that. After all, I had allowed him to read my memories without my shields. Ah well, that's something to worry about at a later date.

"Go! Round up several." Aro's tone was frantic as he issued the order.

My body was positively thrumming at the prospect that I had yet another excuse to drink down the most precious of all liquids.

The scent of the deer wafted towards me as the wind kissed across my face. I involuntarily turned my head in the direction of Emmett and my soon to be meal. Edward and Demetri guided me to the first one and I drained it in a matter of seconds, but I still did not have enough strength to move closer to the next one. I waited anxiously while they removed the carcass and brought me another. I drank a little slower this time and could finally open my eyes again and grip the deer to me. I pushed it aside as I reached for the third one. I could hear whispers in the background now, but couldn't quite make them out. I wasn't sure if I was hearing their thoughts or if their words were being spoken out loud. Didn't really matter. All that I cared about at that moment was my teeth tearing through that thick fur and skin and freeing that delicious treat.

As I was finishing my last deer, the intoxicating aroma of humans bombarded me and I growled in my excitement. I was up on my toes in a crouch without meaning to move, but Demetri and Edward restrained me as Alyria brought the first man forward, a stream of blood already flowing from his arm.

"Bella, please love. Listen to me." Edward touched my face so gently. "You cannot bite them. Do you understand me? You must only suck the blood out. No teeth," he added sternly like I was a five year old being told how to behave at the playground.

I relaxed in their arms because I knew it would bring that stream of blood to me sooner. If I looked calm they would quit lecturing me.

Alyria moved forward, the man in her arms whimpering, but unable to struggle free of her iron grip. And suddenly his blood touched my lips. _No teeth. No teeth_. I kept chanting as my lips locked around his wrist tentatively. Most vampires did not have the strength to drink like this. The first taste of human blood immediately brought on a feeding frenzy, but somehow I managed to only sip softly from him. His scared noises dissipated and became, much to my horror, very happy noises. He was moaning the way a lover would. That, more than anything, helped me to have the strength to release him before I drained too much of his blood from his yummy veins. I looked past Alyria to Felix, who seemed to be favoring one side as he pushed another human towards me.

I lost track of how many I fed from, but I felt better than ever. I finally stood of my own accord and glanced around at the carnage. My eyes finally found Alice. She and Jasper were on the ground and she was feeding from another human the way I had. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding at the sight of my favorite pixie alive and well.

I glided toward Aro. "You are hurt?" I asked in a voice that did not sound like my own. It was richer and silkier. Like the diet of human blood had made it more.

"It is a small thing. Nothing to worry about, my lovely Bella."

I pushed his hand away and opened his robe to reveal a rather large chunk of flesh missing from his right side. I hissed at the sight of it and quickly covered it with my hands and allowed my energy to mend him. It took barely five seconds to make him whole again, the human blood amplifying my powers.

The next hour was spent flitting from one injured vamp to another.

Near the edge of the forest I found Seth and Jacob. Seth seemed fine except for the tears sliding down his face, his nose so red from wiping it roughly. He turned those anguished eyes on me and asked in a small uncertain voice, "Can you heal him? You healed Leah that one time…"

I had indeed healed Leah, but her injuries, though bad, had not been life threatening and they had nearly…well, I wasn't sure what it had done to me, but I remembered the current of electricity arcing between us. Her so alive energy meeting my cold dead energy. My power was not meant for the wolves, but this was Jacob. My Jacob. We'd been best friends…he had a young wife. A pregnant wife. No matter the risk to me, I had to try.

I knelt beside him. Blood pumped from his fierce wounds and dribbled out of his mouth. He was bleeding internally, his breath haggard. He had minutes left if he was lucky. "Oh Jake," I whimpered as I tried to decide where to place my hands. His eyes opened at the sound of my voice, and a sob escaped my tight lips as I caught sight of the panic in those dark eyes. He knew he was dying. He tried to talk, but blood just gushed out and caused him to choke and cough.

"Shh," I shooshed him as I laid my frigid palms against his clammy chest.

I heard Seline's thoughts in my head and I ordered Demetri to go help Eleazor. "I would so hate for her to escape," I snapped under my breath as he trotted past me. That was where Christian and Kattra were supposed to be. Guarding that bitch.

As soon as my power met his skin he screamed a blood curdling scream that I echoed as the jolt of liquid fire seared through my veins. Who needs Blain for torture when you could just do this all bloody day? I'd be on my best behavior for a very long time as long as someone promised I would not have to endure this again.

He convulsed violently against the forest floor and the wounds closed some, but it was not enough. As painful as the connection was, when it slipped away of its own volition…My hands were still pressed against him, but his chest no longer moved with his breath, his heart no longer beat out its frantic rhythm. I met Seth's grief stricken eyes with my own and screamed in frustration and heartache.

"He can't be…" his mouth opened and closed while he struggled with the word that shimmered between us. "Dead."

I closed my eyes and could almost feel tears sliding down my own face. If only there was a way to relieve the pressure in my chest.

I felt his hand smooth over mine which was still flat against Jacob's chest. "Bella, isn't there anything else you can do?"

I wrenched my hand out from under his and snapped, "I do not have power over the dead, Seth. I can't. Heal. The. Dead!" I bit out between clenched teeth. I let out a furious scream. A scream to relieve the horrible ache building and building within my heart. I screamed because I could not cry.

Every single memory Jake and I had shared played through my mind in fast forward. I'd asked him for help. He'd come here because of me. Because, deep down, despite his imprinting, he still loved me and now he was dead. His son or daughter would never know him. Never know how very loved they'd been by him, what kind of man their father was. My scream subsided as Edward locked his arms around me, but I would not let Jacob go. Could not.

Seline would die for this. Maybe, just maybe, if I'd gotten here sooner I could have prevented this senseless…I stood up and shook Edward off of me. I silenced my sobs, my thoughts, my pain, everything. I wrapped myself in my emotionless bubble and stared at the man who'd come to mean so very much to me with absolutely dead eyes.

I very slowly began to follow Demetri's trail. I blanketed all the vampires in waves of lethargy. No one would interfere. Slow measured steps across the clearing. I could smell her fear as she watched me calmly walk towards her. I knew she saw her death in my eyes.

She struggled wildly as I hadn't used my powers on her. I wanted her aware. I wanted her to feel terror, true terror. She'd never been on the end of her power before, now was as good a time as any, I thought.

Jacob and I in his garage working on our motorcycles with Quil and Embry…Embry had died because of the vampires, as well. Where was Quil? Was he dead too? And Leah? Where was she? Last I saw Demetri had been fighting his way to her while two vampires had their teeth locked against her flesh. She had to be alright. Sue would be devastated and that would affect Charlie. I had to bring her children home, both of them. God! What would Billy say? How could I face my father's best friend and tell him that I'd gotten his only son killed? They would all hate me, even Charlie.

"Bella," Edward's voice echoed through my mind. I'd let down all of my defenses and had allowed him into my mind, "Do not do this. She will die. Aro will see to it. You do not want her blood on your hands."

I shoved him out. The last person I wanted to hear right now was Edward. He hated Jacob, had always felt threatened by him.

I looked at Demetri. I expected him to feel as Edward had, but in his eyes, I saw the same hate and rage that I felt, and knew that he would not hinder me.

"No! It is not my fault that filthy do…the wolf is dead. I did not kill him, Bella." Her lips moved so quickly, but I heard it all very clearly.

"You as good as." I grabbed her hair and pulled her against me. "You wasted all my time. So much time…No, Seline, your hands may not have been the one that tore at his flesh, but you delayed me. And for what?" I snarled, a ferocious growl emanating from me as my hands convulsed around her. "Because of your petty jealousies. We'll never know for certain whether I could have saved him, but I do know that he'd have had a better chance if I'd gotten to him an hour ago!" My voice rose into a thunderous scream and I unleashed her own power, but instead of watching her decay at warp speed, I only let it trickle into her.

The day was dawning. I had no idea how long I'd watched that wretched being dry up, but it hadn't been long enough. I poured her energy back into her in one motion and she lay gasping against the ground, her whole body trembling. "Sucks, huh?" I asked as a flame grew in my hand. A little ball of fire hovered above my palm. Benjamin had a pretty nifty power. I'm sure that Aro and Carlisle would be pleased by my newest acquisition.

Seline's eyes widened as I released the small flame. My eyes followed it through the air and watched as it landed on her alabaster flesh. The stench as it slowly licked over her writhing body was horrendous. If her shrieks had been awful before, it was nothing compared to what she was doing now.

Once there was nothing left of her I turned back to Demetri. "What happened to Leah?" I asked in a monotonous tone. I did not regret what I'd just done, though I knew Edward thought I should. She deserved that and more. If there hadn't been so many witnesses, I might have kept her around longer. She would have known what the meaning of torture was, but no, with the Cullens looking on. I could not. They were going to be disappointed enough as it was. Hopefully they would have the good sense to keep their displeasure to themselves, because I didn't know what I'd do if they decided to chastise me.

He took my hand and replied, "She's hurt, but she'll heal. Quil, I'm afraid, was not so lucky."

"Dammit." Again, there was no inflection in my voice. "I need to not be here," I whispered. I felt a throbbing ache welling up inside of me. How was I going to face Meghan? What does one say in such a circumstance? I let my head fall against his chest and he encircled me in his arms. "Take me back to Volterra," I pleaded.

**A/N: I guess I owe Demetri and Leah their moment. After all, this is called Demetri's Desire even though the fic ceased to be about him a long time ago. So maybe two more posts? I don't know what I'll do with myself when I don't have to try and update weekly.**

**Sabrina**


	43. Chapter 44 Selfish

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I was actually revising both of my stories while I tried to work through my first true bout of writer's block. If this chapter is any indication, I wasn't terribly successful. On a positive note, my fall semester is completed and I don't have classes until January 13! Surely I can finish this fic in that amount of time!**

**So this is a very brief chapter. I'm just trying to get back into the writing thing again. Thanks for all your encouraging comments. Glad to see that Seline's death made everyone as happy as it made me. Though, I'm kinda missing my troublemaker now. Maybe Alyria can fill her role???**

**Chapter 44 Selfish**

Coldness, more frigid than any vampire's skin, seeped through me as I laid curled in a ball soundlessly sobbing, my hand wrapped tightly around Leah's. Her dark hair intermingled with mine as her moist, hot face pressed against my icy cheek. Demetri was sort of trapped under both of us with his arms wrapped around our limp forms.

I stared unblinkingly at our clasped hands. I couldn't bear to close my eyes, not even long enough to blink. Each time I did Jacob's carefree face flashed in my mind and my chest would constrict in pain as another tear was rendered into my cold, dead heart. Then the vision morphed into his frightened gaze as my powers poured uselessly into him. The fear slid away and all that was left was his blank, dead stare.

Every once in a while I heard Edward's velvety voice as he murmured something to Seth who was in one of the rooms close by. He was beside himself with grief, but wanted nothing to do with me or Leah. Quil was staying with Jacob's body. We had tried to get him to come with us, but he'd flat out refused.

"He came here because of you," she whispered because she had no voice left. Her screams would haunt me for many years to come. Even now I could see her wounded body limping its way to us as Demetri rushed to get me back to Volterra, back home. A place that had oddly become a source of comfort and safety to me, don't ask me why. I hadn't forgotten my two days with Blain, but that had not marred the rest of my experience here.

I averted my gaze at the sound of her voice, no longer able to meet the accusations so evident in her eyes. "I know."

Her sobs finally quieted and she sat up, pulling me into sitting position, as well, her hand still firmly in mine. Memories of Leah kept trickling in at odd moments. I could clearly see her walking amongst all the bodies and fires in her grief stricken haze. She'd torn me out of Demetri's arms and slapped me across the face so hard that I stumbled and fell to one knee as she spat horrible things at me. Somewhere amidst the physical assault she'd collapsed in front of me and hugged me like a long lost friend. We were not friends. Not by any meaning of the word, but still she seemed, no, we seemed unable to release each other, even now.

"Will you come back with us?" She finally asked, as her tears slowed to a trickle. When I didn't answer right away, her face flushed with anger. "It is not my job to tell his wife that he's dead. You should have to look her in the eyes…should have to see her world fall apart."

She was right, of course, but that didn't seem to be enough to make me want to do the right thing. I couldn't face them. Any of them. My only comfort at this point was that both Leah and Seth had survived. "I'm not sure," I admitted softly. Demetri placed a hand gently on her shoulder, but I could tell he was restraining her from another violent attack. I would have taken every punch, just as I had out in the woods. I wouldn't have fought back.

"You are the most selfish…_thing_ I know, leech," she taunted me, her eyes positively blazing.

I nodded. "I know. But I just…I wasn't planning on returning to Forks. I'm staying here," I finally admitted. I hadn't known until the words tumbled from my clenched teeth that it was true, but now that I'd stated them out loud, I knew, without a doubt, that Volterra would become my home.

I felt Demetri stiffen in shock against my back and watched as Leah's eyes widened in surprise, before they narrowed contemptuously at me. "What a fucking coward." She pulled her hand from mine and stood up gracefully. "I don't know what they all see in you. All you do is hurt everyone who's close to you." She shook her head, her eyes closing briefly before she continued, "I hope you never return to Forks. We'll all be better off without you," she said softly, though I felt her rage burning against my skin. She drew herself up. "Don't worry about Charlie," she scoffed. "Not like you would. You don't think about anyone but yourself." Her mouth curled into menacing smile. "He doesn't need you…Seth and I will take care of him."

Her words slapped against me with more force than her hands could have managed. Charlie would be married to Sue in another month and he would inherit two more children. A nice instant family all wrapped up in a pretty bow which did not include me. I did not belong in his world anymore, maybe I never really had.

"Leah," Demetri's low voice rang out with a warning.

"Don't '_Leah'_ me," she hissed. "My brother is a wreck…" more tears slid down that beautifully dark face. I slipped away from Demetri and made my way to the door.

"Bella, don't go. You two are being utterly ridiculous. You," he pointed sharply at Leah. "Know better than anyone that Jacob would have hated himself if he hadn't aided the Cullens. All of them, not just Bella."

He turned his dark eyes back to me. "She will be your sister soon. Are you really just going to walk out the door and do nothing? Can you live with yourself if you do not personally take Jacob's body back to his family?"

I rubbed my forehead forcefully as I considered his sensible words. "Charlie, Sue, Billy…they will need all of you." He glanced back and forth between us. "It is well past time to put aside petty difference, don't you think?"

"Petty?" She snarled. "This corpse has been the bane of our existence. Bella and her family of vampires…They made us into monsters; if it weren't for them we would all be happy-go-lucky teenagers! We would never have been involved in any of your wars and Sam would never have imprinted on Emily," she screamed. Her face froze as those words reverberated around the room. Demetri recoiled from her declaration as though she'd physically hurt him. Instinctively I reached out to him, but let my hand fall to my side.

She turned away from his raw look of anguish and focused her fury on me. "The vampires have brought death to our tribe twice now! It wasn't enough that Embry was murdered so callously by the very same vampires that we fought to protect tonight, no…that just wasn't fucking enough." She strode up to me like an angry wave, her whole body trembling, close to changing shape as she spit out her vile words. "You couldn't have Jacob to yourself anymore. His heart belonged to Meghan and you resented that. If you can't have him then no one can, is that it?"

My hand struck her flesh before I even registered the movement. She crashed to the floor as I towered over her, a fine shudder coursing through me. I wasn't sure which I was angrier over-her outlandish lies about me and Jacob, or the pain she'd just caused Demetri, but either way, one slap wasn't enough to alleviate my hatred of her.

Seth and Edward had run into the room at that precise moment. Seth launched himself at me, but Edward intervened while Demetri helped Leah up. If it hadn't been for them, God knows what I would have done. Future step-sister or not, I wanted nothing more than to rip her to pieces.

Demetri looked at her for a long moment, pain still emanating from him. "So much for putting petty differences aside," he muttered as he stroked the side of her reddened cheek and held her tightly against his body; his eyes meeting mine over her dark head were a little hostile.

Edward was still physically restraining Seth from attacking me. "Bella, just go," he bit out. He didn't sound angry, exactly, just tired.

I turned quickly and stumbled to the garden.

**A/N: Thoughts? Criticisms? Review and let me know, please.**


	44. Chapter 45 To Bella!

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. They belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Chapter 45 To Bella**

Time means something completely different to a vampire. I lost track of how long I'd spent out in the dark garden listening to the frothy sound of the fountain intermingle with the sounds of battle raging through my thoughts. It could have only been a few hours or several days. I was beyond paying attention to things that weren't seared inside me. Leah's harsh words still rang in my head, Demetri's unfriendly look burned in my mind, and Edward's plea to leave haunted me.

I did not bother to open my eyes when I heard the light wisp of a cloak on the circular stones. I didn't need too, for I would know _his_ scent anywhere. I sighed softly. I just wanted to be alone. Aro and Renata had already checked on me briefly, but my catatonic state chased them away fairly quickly, much to my relief. Renata didn't seem nearly as put out with me as she'd been when she first learned of my transgressions against the Volturi, so that was something. I'd have plenty of time to sort it out as I wasn't going anywhere. I hadn't actually informed Aro of that development yet. I should probably talk to Edward about it first. Of course, he almost certainly heard my declaration to Leah, so he would already be aware of my intent. I'm sure he would have some great counter argument prepared for me, though.

Christian slid onto the bench beside me, his arm wrapping possessively around my shoulder and pulling me against him. "How are you holding up?"

"Not very well, apparently," I mumbled.

He brushed a kiss against my head and whispered, "None of this is your fault, Bella."

A slightly hysterical laugh escaped my trembling lips. "You are in the minority with that assessment."

"I heard what happened earlier. Sounds like Leah provoked you. I wouldn't fret about it too much."

I tilted my face up to him so I could read his expression. "I wasn't feeling bad about slapping Leah," I admitted unabashedly. "She deserved that and more. What is eating me up inside is Demetri's, Seth's and Edward's reaction."

He contemplated my words for a few moments before saying, "I do not think you need to worry about Edward or Demetri. From what I have heard they are not upset with you. Seth, I am most sorry to admit, is…" he searched quickly for the least painful word, before settling on, "…blaming you for everything."

If my heart could have stuttered, it certainly would have. I adored Seth and the idea of him hating me with the same vengeance as Leah nearly destroyed me. Words failed me, so I just hunkered down closer against Christian's comforting body.

The silence that stretched on was not strained and I felt no need to fill the void. I just let him hold me while I tried to pull myself together. Not one Cullen had bothered to talk to me since I'd killed Seline. I had known they would be repulsed by my evil actions, but I had expected Alice, at the very least, to seek me out. Hell, even Edward had left me to my own devices. He seemed perfectly content to allow Demetri to take care of me and Leah. I guess I should have been a bit more concerned about their behavior and what it meant, but I wasn't. I'm sure I'd find out all too soon. Right now, sitting in the dark with Christian was what I needed.

"Bella?" Christian finally broke through my somber reverie.

"Yeah."

"You have decided to remain here in Volterra?" He asked carefully. I wondered what had put that tone in his voice.

"Yes." The one word answers were getting on my nerves, but I just couldn't be bothered to actually make whole sentences or explain my reasons at the moment. Though, Christian most likely wouldn't require an explanation. He knew me quite well and would be aware of all the little things that had contributed to that particular decision.

Again, I peered at his stunning face as he bit his lip nervously. "What would you say if I stayed here as well?"

Ah. That explained his cautious demeanor. What would I say? Well, right that second it seemed like the very best idea in the world, but I knew that if I said that he would misinterpret the meaning behind it. My decision was already made where Christian and Edward were concerned. I had no intention of opening that can of worms again. "What about Kattra? And Alyria …your blood donors? Surely you cannot be considering leaving them?" I frowned slightly as I thought back to Alyria's remarks about her short time in Volterra. "Alyria would never consent to stay. She has major issues with the diet - both varieties - and she misses her donors something terribly."

"How can I leave you here like this, love? You cannot possibly expect me to just get on a plane when you are mourning your friend's death." His arm fell from my shoulder leaving me chilled. He slowly turned me to face him, one hand resting on my throat, the other smoothing down my jaw as he scrutinized my expression. I had no idea what he saw when he looked at me, but it didn't seem to reassure him. "Your coven has all but abandoned you, love."

My eyes fell closed at that painful truth. "You don't have to remind me. I'm well aware of the Cullens' opinion of me," I muttered dejectedly.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, hun. I just…I would never abandon you."

I shook my head as much as I could since it was pressed against his shoulder. "Edward hasn't abandoned me," I pointed out.

"Actually, he did…once before."

"That doesn't count, Christian. I was still human. He was just trying to do what was best for me…just trying to protect me."

He sighed. "But he is not really doing a good job of protecting you anymore," he murmured.

The door across the garden opened and my irritable angel stood scowling at our close contact.

I couldn't help the crazed giggle that erupted from my lips. "I think you might have… like summoning powers, or something. Every time you start in on him he…poof…just appears." I shook my head as the giggles turned into a frantic laugh. Clearly, I was a bit delirious. No rational person would find the look Edward was casting at us to be humorous.

Christian's hands fell into his lap, but he made no move to leave my side. My inappropriate laughter seemed to be infectious. A low chuckle vibrated through the night. "If that is the case, then I will choose my words far more carefully next time."

Edward walked around the soothing fountain, a small smile tugging at his own lips as he stared at us in disbelief. Obviously, he'd heard our silly remarks, but instead of being angered by them he was just amused. "Alice said she saw Christian seeking permission to remain here. I thought I'd come down here directly to refuse his so generous and thoughtful offer," his rich voice smoothed over me and I shivered.

We all burst into a fit of laughter at this. Edward sat on the edge of the fountain shaking his head at the insanity of the situation.

This was a bit odd, but I'd take odd over the usual threats and growling. Christian turned back to me, an almost happy glint in his eyes. "So, you wish me to leave tomorrow?"

I didn't even need to think about it, I just lied. "That would be best," I admitted still chuckling over the whole awkward conversation. Of course, I really wanted him to stay. He was a great comfort to me, but that was beyond selfish - for everyone involved.

"Don't worry, Christian," Edward added conversationally, "We'll be on the plane back to Forks too. I'm sure you will find a few minutes to plead your case, for all the good it will do you." The smile on his face changed infinitesimally, but he kept his tone light.

"Well, that is something, is it not?" He took my face in his hands and, god help me, did the dumbest thing known to vampire kind - he kissed me full on the lips quickly then practically disappeared in a blur, his wicked laughter lingering on the night air.

I kept completely still, like a rabbit being stalked by a fox. I couldn't make myself look at him. I so did not want to see his naked rage directed toward me again.

I was shocked out of my fear by his throaty laugh. "The look on your face is priceless."

He slid into Christian's vacated seat and touched my cheek lightly, no hint of anger about the stolen kiss. "I see you managed to escape Leah's wrath without so much as a mark." He rubbed his cheek against mine. "I hear she got a little violent with you." He pulled back and looked at me questionably. "I'm told you didn't even lift a finger to protect yourself…well, until your little tussle upstairs," he snickered.

The smile that had been reacting to his, wilted. "She deserved that."

"Oh, I agree, love"

"Then why…?"

"Seth doesn't precisely see it that way. I just didn't want him anywhere near you the way he's been behaving." His brows creased as his gaze fell to the stone floor. "He seems to hold all vampires accountable."

I sighed. "You mean…you two aren't friends anymore?" He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"I know, but you don't have any reason to be. We put you here against your objections." When he finally raised his face, his eyes were full of fury. "We're going back to Forks for the funeral and then…" his voice faltered. "I guess we come back here. It is what you wanted."

The funeral. With Billy and Meghan! I couldn't do it. "I can't go back," I choked out thickly.

"You have to Bella. You owe Jacob at least that much. And yourself. If you don't get closure the pain will never ease, just fester. Let us deal with the fall out of our decisions then put them behind us so we can move forward." He brought his lips close and hovered just shy of mine as he stared into my crimson eyes. "I love you, Bella." His palm slid up to my face as he tilted my chin up some and captured my lips so slowly, savoring each caress, each flick of his tongue across my full lips. "I want to close the book on this whole fiasco, wisk you away were no one can interfere, and spend days upon days proving how much I love you."

The bitter cold that had settled inside me melted at those too honest words. I wished I had something poetic to whisper back to him, something that would erase my past mistakes and would show him that I felt the same way, but his hot lips working their way slowly down my throat while his hands slid under the back of my shirt had so thoroughly distracted me that thinking, much less talking, was impossible.

"Say you'll go back to Forks. We'll wrap everything up…"

I moaned softly as his hands gripped under my thighs and pulled me onto his lap. I moved away from his wondering lips so I could think. "You, Edward, are a cheater," I panted as I tried to calm myself. "You know that I'm completely powerless against you when you use your freakishly hot body on me," I chastised, a small smile blossoming on my lips.

"We're going, then?" He stated, his tone very certain. There'd never been any doubt in his mind that he'd make me see things his way.

* * *

Edward was upstairs packing while I informed Aro of my decision. To say that he was ecstatic that I would be returning was an understatement. He could not contain his happiness. I knew it wasn't simply because he'd officially acquired me, no, I think he had pretty much suspected that I would join him. His euphoria had more to do with Edward and the possibility that Alice and Jasper might also join, at least temporarily.

When Edward had informed Carlisle about our living arrangements, Alice had become hysterical. It was, surprisingly, Carlisle who suggested that she remain in Volterra. Actually, they were all staying for the foreseeable future. Only Edward and I were traveling back to Forks. I couldn't resist taking a peek inside Carlisle's mind once I'd learned about his new plans.

Guilt tore through him. He now blamed himself for the destruction of his family and figured that staying in Volterra was the only way to heal the damage. I found that sort of amusing as none of them had as of yet tried to even talk to me, but I'd happily let them grovel for a while.

So, for at least the next month or so, Aro possessed the entire Cullen clan. Not to mention the vampires he captured during the battle. The Volturi ranks were stronger and more impressive than they'd ever been.

Aro held out a goblet which tore me away from my musings. "Come now, we are celebrating after all."

I was surprised to find the room full of vampires. At last glance, there had only been Aro and Renata.

I took the proffered goblet and his out stretched hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. His eyes shone with such satisfaction and pride. "To Bella." He raised his glass high and the others followed suit. I glanced around the room, ascertaining that none of the Cullens were witnessing this embarrassment. "You have bolstered the Volturi…made us more than we were and more than we ever hoped to become. Welcome to the family, my dearest Bella."

"To Bella," the voices around the room chanted softly before we all drained our glasses dry.

I was suddenly enveloped in his arms and felt the warm press of his lips against my cheeks. "I know you must leave to deal with your wolf…but my dear, when you return we will have a wondrous party properly welcoming you to our court."

I smiled in frustration. How did he not know me better than this? "Whatever makes you happy, Aro," I conceded. Why fight it? He was just looking for an excuse. If it wasn't a party in my honor, he'd have thrown one for decimating the Romanians.

His smile dimmed some at my words. "I am afraid I have very little to be happy about anymore," he admitted softly, his eyes sliding to Marcus' chair.

"I failed him," I noted. My voice sounded strangled to my ears, and a bubble of pain filled my throat as I thought about his lifeless body. "And I stole Seline from you," I added. I hadn't actually considered anything beyond her death. At the time, vengeance burned through me leaving me to spare no thought to how her death would affect him.

He took a seat on the couch and I followed suit. "You most certainly did not fail Marcus, Isabella. Seline and Renata were guarding us…" He abruptly cut off and stared at his nails, deep in concentration. "Seline," he croaked her name out, but then clamped his mouth closed and shook his head, his dark hair brushing against me. "You did nothing that I was not going to do myself." He looked away, his fingers nervously drumming on the arm of the sofa. "You saved me from that dreadful task, and for that I am most grateful. There was no way that I could allow such an insult to go unanswered."

I took his hand in mine, offering him what comfort I could give. Renata gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder and flicked a worried glance my way. "She earned her death, Aro. I, for one, am overjoyed that we do not have to deal with her anymore. She was unpredictable and unreliable."

His whole body reacted to her angry words. I felt the tension rush through him. I realized something at that moment. Renata was in love with him. I didn't think he felt the same way, however.

I shook my head. I so did not want to get in the middle of that. They could work it out between themselves. I knew my power could ensure that he would return the feeling, but I was done with the whole matchmaking career. Hadn't exactly been successful. I searched for another topic. A safe topic. "What of Mia?" I'd temporarily forgotten that we had captured the Romanian brothers' sister-Santiago's mate.

He pulled himself out of his misery. "She is with the rest of the traitors."

I pondered this for a moment. He watched the thoughts flow over my face and sighed deeply. "Dare I ask?" His voice full of bewilderment.

"It's just…you've had Santiago for hundreds of years, Aro," I began tentatively. "Wouldn't you have risked anything to get back into the arms of your mate?" There, argue with that.

Renata muttered something under her breath, but we ignored her completely. "You have another request, I gather," he prompted, when I didn't continue.

"Mia's here…Santiago's here. Why not release them from their imprisonment." His eyes widened, but he was still looking amused, so I plowed on. "I know he was disloyal, but goodness, you knew that going in. You stole him from Romania, from his home and his wife. For over two hundred years he has been at your side. I think that could be considered punishment enough, don't you?"

"I will take it into consideration, my dear manipulative Bella," he chuckled. "Ah, you are the perfect distraction." He took my hand in his and laid a gentle kiss against it. "Thank you."

He stood, looking down at me. "You should talk to Carlisle."

"What?"

"He wishes to apologize to you, I believe. He is a good man, Isabella. He deserves your forgiveness."

I couldn't keep the shock of my face. "You do realize that if we manage to patch things up, it is likely that we'll all leave Volterra?" He'd worked very hard to collect all of us, why on earth would he risk his greatest accomplishment?

"Or," he flashed a charming smile, "You could convince them to make Volterra their permanent home." Again, his laughter floated through the room. "He is in the aquarium room, if you are interested," he added as he strode from the room.

Justin filled his seat almost immediately. "Do you have a minute?" He asked, his nervous energy flickering over me.

"Sure."

"I was hoping that you would let me join you?"

I frowned slightly, unsure of what he was asking. "Join me in what?"

"Your coven." He said slowly, enunciating each word carefully.

"I'm staying here, Justin. You are more than welcome here, as well. You know that Aro would be loath to lose you since you possess such interesting abilities."

He shook his head. "You won't make Volterra your home forever, Bella. When you leave…all I'm asking is that I be allowed to go with you. Brent and Laura too," he added quickly.

I had to make things clear. I so did not need another man trying to woo me, but how to word it without sounding mean. "I understand that we have a connection, but it is simply because I transformed you."

His whole face fell. "You don't want us to…be a part of your coven?" He looked so young as his face filled with the sting of disappointment. I pitied the girl that finally captured his attention. As gorgeous as Edward was, it wasn't the near the level of beauty that Justin possessed.

"That's not what I was getting at." I sighed. "You are all welcome wherever we go. I just need you to understand that I'm with Edward and he gets very jealous, very easily," I added, with a soft smile. Perhaps that was changing though. He handled Christian's rash kiss quite well.

"Oh!" He gasped. "I didn't…" he shook his head a faint grin brightening his face. "I'm not pursuing you…like _that_. I just feel more comfortable around you and Christian, than these other vampires."

Well, that was a relief. "Christian won't be with us, you know?"

He chewed on his lower lip for a minute before replying, "I've watched you with both of them, Bella. Something tells me that the two of you won't be able to stay away from each other for all eternity."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kattra agreed softly.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on actually showing the funeral…but if any of you think its important just let me know and I can go ahead and add it in. I'm guessing one more post should wrap everything up. If there's something I left unanswered, let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Sabrina**


	45. Chapter 46 Kattra's Plea

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Well, I was mistaken about only one more chapter. I'm taking EdwardObsessedForever's advice and finishing this the way I always wanted it to go…so several more posts. Seems we're about even on whether to do a funeral post or not. I really would like to skip it cuz that sad crap is no fun to write but apparently a lot of peeps want it. I still haven't decided.**

**Chapter 46 Kattra's Plea**

Kattra and I stared wordlessly at each other. I was wracking my brain for some appropriate response, and coming up empty. What do you say to a woman who knows that you lust after her sort of husband? Hell if I knew.

Alyria, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say. "Personally, I hope that you fail to stay away," she simpered while leaning over the back of the couch wrapping her arms around me and pressing her lips against my ear. "I have wanted a taste of you since the first moment you appeared in my dressing room, lover." Her tongue flicked out and traced my ear before she chuckled darkly. "I've never wanted someone I couldn't have…eventually."

Was she for real? And eww, she just licked me. My night was not going nearly as well as I'd expected. I figured that I'd been through enough in this one day. Surely I'd reached some limit on how many irritating things can take place in a twenty-four hour period.

Justin's eyes kept darting between the three of us, uncertain whether he should flee or watch. Not every day that you get to watch someone as hot as Alyria whispering nefarious things and tonguing another girl's ear, after all. Apparently his maleness won out and he settled deeper into the plush leather sofa to enjoy the show.

Kattra rested her hip against the back of the couch shaking her head slowly back and forth over Alyria's bad behavior. "Alyria, I don't think molesting Bella will convince her to join you." She ran her hand through her chin-length hair, her brows creasing. "Alyria's right, though. We don't mind sharing. That's not what I have a problem with."

"Mmmm, see, lover, she'd happily do you too."

"Thanks. I'm flattered, really," I added sarcastically. "Your problem?" I prompted. Best to get this done and over with before Edward came down here looking for me. Our plane would leave in the morning and he'd mentioned a long list of things he'd like to do to occupy our time. I was very much looking forward to each and every one of those things, but I still had a lot to do, like talk to Carlisle. Maybe that could wait until we got back. He wasn't leaving anytime soon, after all.

"He doesn't want to share you, Bella. He just wants _you_. Only you. He would leave us if you asked him to. That," she said a little more firmly. "…That, I just couldn't bear."

"You have nothing to worry about, Kattra. I'm not going anywhere with Christian. I'll be on the plane to Forks in the morning-"

Alyria cut me off. "As will we, love. Have you ever had sex on a plane before?"

God, was everything about sex with this woman? Just once, I'd like to be around her and not get hit on.

She kneaded my shoulders and I closed my eyes as her intoxicating scent overwhelmed me. She was either getting careless and her power was seeping out of her accidentally or she was up to something disturbing. Either way, I needed to make a hasty exit.

"Don't, Alyria," Kattra chastised. Her power pulled back some, but it still lingered and I wasn't the only one basking in the cozy aftereffects. Everyone else in the room looked as though they'd just had a languorous night in bed with the most amazing lover in the world.

Kattra placed her hand gently on my shoulder. "Please make it clear to him that there can never be anything more than friendship between you…if that is how you truly feel, that is. If you are uncertain…" her voiced trailed off sadly and she shrugged.

"I have some time. I'll talk to him as soon as we're finished here," I promised.

She glided around the couch and knelt in front of me, embracing me tightly in her small arms. "Do not take this the wrong way. I would love it if you were to join our coven. If things don't work out with you and Edward you are always welcomed with us. I just don't want to lose him. He has been with me over three hundred years, Bella. The thought of never hearing his voice and feeling his touch is unbearable." She kissed both of my cheeks before leaving.

A strangled noise came from the opposite end of the couch drawing my attention back to Justin. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked feeling a bit peeved.

He burst into laughter at my indignant tone. "Does everyone want you? I mean, you've got some awesome powers and you're pretty, but damn, Bella." He shook his dark head. "Just…damn."

Yes, that summed it up pretty well.

Alyria's pale fingers caressed my cheek. "Maybe if you just fucked him one time Bella all the fascination will die away and you can go on blissfully happy with your so serious Edward and Christian will be content with us." Her ruby lips curved into a wicked smile as she drew me closer her power unleashed, but focused entirely on me. I was now breathing as though I'd just run a marathon and could feel my whole body responding to her. "Or," she said thoughtfully as she brushed her lips against mine before pulling back, leaving a hint of her lipstick on me. "Maybe you want them both at the same time. I could arrange that, lover. Christian would not need any convincing and your Edward…well, a touch of my power would have them both eager to grant your every desire."

Thoughts of any sort were beyond me. All I noticed was the feel of her hand on my chin, the smell of her perfume and under that her deep sandalwood-like scent as she crooned each word, and the taste of her lipstick. I closed my eyes, but I was lost. I could not fight her.

Maybe she guessed that she'd gone too far, or maybe it was that I moved closer to her, her eyes widening in shock as I sought another kiss, but she curbed her power, our faces only a millimeter apart.

"Oh, shit!" Justin bit out as we both moved back simultaneously, our breasts heaving.

I let out a deep breath and ran from the room. Not glided. Not danced. I ran. Ran with every intention of using all that pent up sexual energy with Edward, but Alyria's words haunted me. "…_all the fascination will die away…"_


	46. Chapter 47 Betrayal, Desire, and Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters, they belong to the wonderful Steph Meyer.**

**A/N: Ok, this is pure smut. It was just supposed to be for my own darn pleasure. I wanted this so I made it happen, plus it helps end the story the way I wanted and sets up the next one I might write at a much later date. (This is not the last post)**

**Definitely M content…very explicit. If you don't like sex scenes don't bother. **

**Okies, you've been warned.**

**Chapter 47 Betrayal + Desire **=** Mistakes**

I found that I couldn't get on the plane without seeing Christian one more time…one _last_ time. The idea of not being near him chilled me. I looked forward to our pointless conversations, his wry sense of humor, our ridiculous movie-thons, and just the sparkle in his eyes when he tried to push things a little further than was appropriate.

The door that separated us loomed ahead. I knew he was by himself, as Alyria was busy feeding off of Kattra. It seemed that she couldn't help being worked up when she was using her powers to arouse others. A double edged sword, it was. I had passed their room on my way back here and heard all the fun they were having and was accosted by all their erotic emotions. This was the third time I'd walked down this stupid corridor and Alyria's power still smoldered in me, but it was her words that propelled my feet forward.

I adjusted my shirt and undid an extra button. The dark material framed my pale breasts beautifully. I took a steadying breath and knocked gently on the door. This was a mistake of gigantic proportions, I knew that. It would change my life forever, and yet, here I was still knocking on his door, when I had a God-like being waiting for me in my room.

It opened almost before I finished knocking, Christian stood framed in the light from the television. I groaned inwardly as my eyes poured over his shirtless form. His golden hair blocked my view of his left nipple, which only made me concentrate on it all the more.

The urge to run my tongue over his hard abs, his barely tinted nipples, was almost beyond my control. I held myself very stiff as I tried to force my mind to work well enough to form a basic sentence. A simple 'hello' would have sufficed, but even that seemed impossible.

My gaze slid even further to the waistband of his low slung jeans. Heat rushed through me as I watched him grow perceptibly underneath that thick material, as though my gaze had physical weight and I was caressing him with something more substantial than my vision.

I tore my gaze from that erotic sight and peered into his obsidian eyes. He had remained utterly still while I perused his body so blatantly, taking in each thought and reaction as they played over my tortured face.

Now he met my gaze with one filled with such longing that I moaned slightly. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and waited wordlessly while I made my decision.

To walk through that door now meant that I was going to break my marriage vows, to hurt Edward in the worst way imaginable. Would he forgive me yet again? There was no excuse good enough to explain why I couldn't get Christian out of my mind. Nothing I could say that would absolve me, give Edward a way out that didn't involve leaving me. My feet were moving before I'd consciously decided to betray Edward…decided that there had never really been a choice. For so long, I'd known that this was coming, that I would have Christian…at least once. I had to. I needed to know how his lips felt on my body, how his skin tasted on my tongue, how all that hardness felt pumping inside me. He'd become an obsession of mine.

Alyria's words kept echoing in my mind. "_Maybe if you just fucked him one time, Bella, all the fascination will die away and you can go on blissfully happy with your so serious Edward, and Christian will be content with us." _I knew I wasn't here because of that. I was here because we were somehow connected. During all the craziness of the last month a bond had formed and love had grown…and dammit, I just wanted him.

He closed the door and locked it, but didn't turn around. I could only imagine the thoughts roiling around his head. I suppose I could have just listened to them, but I tried not to use that power much anymore. I wouldn't want people rooting around my mind discovering my embarrassing thoughts.

His hands were splayed wide against the door and he was as tense as a tightly strung bow. I opened my mouth several times to speak, but the words seemed stuck. I sighed and tried again. "I don't know what this means." My voice didn't sound like mine. It was breathless and frightened mixed with lust for the man in front of me. "I know I should just let you go, but I…have to…I think about you, fantasize about what it would be like to have one night with you," I admitted.

He turned slowly and the hungry look on his face backed me up a few steps while spiking my adrenalin. For a moment I felt like the prey, like I was in danger. "I don't care what it means, Bella," he replied huskily as he closed the distance between us in one smooth movement. His hands clamped down around my biceps and he crushed me against his naked chest, my breasts shoved tightly against him, our lips just a space apart. "Even if this is only for tonight, it will have been worth it." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking my scent deep into his lungs. "God, Bella. I can't imagine not becoming intoxicated on your delicious scent every day." He swallowed audibly and brought one hand to my face, searing my skin from the outside of my dark eye to the tip of my chin.

I watched the emotions bubble in his eyes. But why watch them when I could truly experience them? I let Jasper's power run rampant. God, he wanted me so much more than I'd ever imagined. It felt like all the times Edward and I had gone too far and he'd suddenly pull back leaving us both completely achy and unsatisfied. Such naked wanting and it was all focused on me.

To steady myself from the onslaught of such intense longing I wrapped my shaky arms around his waist while I tried to regain some measure of control over my quivering body.

His nose skimmed my neck as he whispered, "I am hopelessly addicted to you, love."

The barest hint of his flesh against mine and his throaty words nearly made me come.

But that confession also troubled me. Had I somehow done something to him? I did possess Marcus' power and a hint of Alyria's. Could that be it? I never actively used either of them on him…I pushed it firmly out of my mind and focused on how his hands caused electric jolts to pulse throughout me. I was not here about to make love to Christian because of any dirty idea Alyria planted in my head or her power which still rode me. I was here because I wanted to be. Me. No one to blame. This was what I desired and I was going to take it, consequences be damned.

"Kiss me, Christian. I need to taste you…your tongue in my mouth…Kiss me!" I barely got the last word of my weak plea out before his luscious lips were moving warmly against mine so sensuously, his tongue brushing against mine to part my lips, to let him into my hot, silky mouth. I happily obliged and slid my tongue against his. The fire burning through my body was so intense. It seemed to be pooling right between my legs and a sharp ache grew with each swirl of our tongues, with each moan that slipped past our frantic lips.

He pulled back just far enough to not be kissing, but close enough that I could have licked him and murmured, "I have imagined this moment so many times over the last few weeks." His hand curled around my neck, my deep breaths pulsing against his hot palm. One kiss and I could barely catch my breath. Yeah, he was _that_ good.

I stared back into his so serious eyes. "And what did you imagine? What do you want, Christian? You've got one night, choose wisely."

His eyes closed again and he pressed his forehead against mine, his own breath starting to quicken. His other hand skimmed up my arm and across my shoulder before grazing over my right breast. I shivered and pressed against his hot palm. "I want to taste every inch of you." He squeezed my nipple and I cried out in pleasure. "I want to hear you screaming my name as you come apart in my arms." And, God, how I wanted that, and more. I feared that one night would not slake this desperate need for the man in front of me. Could I live out an eternity in the arms of Edward happy and content, would it be enough? I just wasn't sure anymore. But I knew without a doubt that I couldn't spend the rest of my existence with only Christian's divine touch, no, Edward would always own a piece of me. Something no other could ever replace.

He released my tightened nipple and moved back a step. I didn't know if he was giving me one last chance to flee or what, but it was moot anyways. I would not leave until I made love to him. I looked upon him with heavy lidded eyes and brought my hands up to my shirt and slowly began unbuttoning my shirt. The last button came undone and the shirt slid from my shoulders, my eyes never leaving him. I watched as he trembled minutely, and his already black eyes darkened even more with such need…need for me.

A vision intruded then. I was confessing to Edward while he sat heartbroken at his grand piano back in Forks. When he finally raised his head from his hands I saw a look I'd never thought to see for me burned into his black eyes.

The present came crashing over me where I stood in my bra and pants with a very aroused Christian. My hands hesitated at my pant's button, the vision of Edward screaming at me in warning. So far I hadn't done anything that I hadn't already done with Christian. I could leave now and suffer no harm.

He watched the indecision on my face. "You do not truly want this," he murmured so softly, looking utterly dejected.

"I do."

He picked up my discarded shirt and handed it to me, not making eye contact. I took it from his hands and balled it up and tossed it across the room.

I unzipped my pants, let them fall to the floor, and stepped out of them closing the distance between us. "Put your hands on me," I ordered him. "Take off my bra and feel my naked breasts…draw them into your mouth." I couldn't believe that I was saying such things, but I felt different with him. Felt that I could demand anything and he wouldn't hesitate to meet it, that my every desire would be granted and happily. He made me feel like a woman while Edward always made me feel like a teenager.

His breath rushed out of him as he slid his hands behind my back, his lips capturing mine once more. Where his fingers touched fire smoldered. The bra was tossed aside without thought and his hands caressed my breasts gently at first then his fingers pressed into them roughly tearing a moan from my lips even as his tongue dueled with mine. "You are beautiful, love, simply beautiful." He nibbled on my chin as I unfastened his jeans and slid my hands down the back of his pants to grip his firm ass tightly.

"I can't wait to be inside you…but if this is the only chance I get, then I am going to prolong this moment for as long as possible," he whispered while trailing his tongue down my throat. I pressed his lower body against me roughly, feeling the promise that was still shielded by his jeans. "Oh God!" He gasped, as I writhed against him, his hand convulsing around my tit sharply.

He bent me all the way backwards, my dark hair skimming the floor, and fed on my breast, his mouth so hot, his tongue-firm. Little contractions coursed through my abdomen while the wetness seeped in anticipation. "Yes, God Yes!" I cried hoarsely and drew one hand from his pants to press against his hair, to weld him to me. He bit down on my nipple and then sucked as hard as he could, spreading his heat through me and a shadow of an orgasm wracked me gently leaving me shaking and gasping for breath as I moaned, "Christian."

I was limp in his arms, still bent back, the creamy swell of my chest an offering to his attentive lips which were now laving my other breast while his hand slipped underneath my lace thong delving lower…lower…until he met my wet heat. He concentrated on my sensitive nub while biting my breast, his venom creating an incredible burning sensation surrounding my hard nipple.

Our crazed breathing and small noises were the only sounds filling the dark room as his fingers deftly worked in a circular motion again and again. "Come for me, Bella. I want to watch you come apart again. To know that my hands, my tongue, my body is the one causing you such pleasure."

His words, more than his actual physical touch, were what sent me over the edge and left me a wet, jittery mess that couldn't even hold itself up. He picked me up effortlessly and set me on the bed and ripped my panties off in one rough motion baring me to him.

I wanted to pay as much attention to him as he was to me, but movement, other than writhing, was beyond me. All I could do was feel and right now all I felt was his lips fluttering tentatively over my stomach while my hands balled into fists against the velvet comforter. Edward's gorgeous face kept flashing behind my closed eyes, guilt weighed heavily, but there was no walking away from this now. He could have strode into the room and I still wouldn't have been able to leave the bed, to tear myself away from the sensation of his moist lips worshipping me. Actually, the prospect of Edward interrupting us just bolstered my arousal. Alyria's dark suggestion of the two of them with me…well, my body seemed quite receptive to that little fantasy.

He sat up and admired me. "Open your exquisite eyes, love. Look at me," he insisted in a deep voice that sounded nothing like him. I forced them open and soaked up his raw lust as he grabbed my thighs and spread them so slowly, a wicked grin painting his lips. "I have tasted your lips, your perfect breasts, your delicious blood, and now I am going to taste the rest of you."

The anticipation was excruciating. I bit my lip but couldn't force anything naughty or sexy out of my mouth which had become so dry at the thought of his tongue smoothing over my most intimate area. "Yes," I breathed and my hips moved restlessly, begging for him to make good on his promise.

He dipped his head down to me and my back arched off the bed at the first hint of his tongue lapping at me. His fingers slid inside of me while his tongue licked over my sex and my hand grabbed at his hair to pull him harder against me while my hips bucked wildly against his mouth. Those magic fingers kept plunging into me harder and harder, sliding over that one sensitive spot so expertly. _He lives with a succubus, of course he'd be an expert at pleasing a woman,_ I thought darkly. My breath gushed out of me. "Christian, that's…yes…amazing. God yes, harder."

As I gazed down at him, his eyes jumped up to mine and were filled with such satisfaction, while his fingers worked me roughly. My muscles clenched firmly around his fingers as the orgasm rocked through me repeatedly. The flicker of his fingers kept forcing noises from me and felt like a little bit of torture. "Enough! Enough, give me a minute," I begged.

"This is so much better than my best fantasy, love," he noted softly as he brought his hand to his lips and licked one finger before a manly chuckle fell from his mouth. "So much better!"

He laid down beside me. "Need a few minutes to recover, do you?" He asked jovially, bestowing a chaste kiss to my parched lips while I continued to lay there immobile. I nodded and waited for my panting to subside, my body to quit quivering. "I did not think that I would turn you into mush so soon. Not after foreplay… I figured it would take at least three or four hours of actual sex to turn you into a boned fish," he snickered playfully as he lifted up my lifeless arm and released it so that it fell heavily against the mattress.

"You know, I wouldn't sit there being all smug," I finally managed to blurt out. He quirked a brow at me and grinned all the bigger, but remained quite.

"I plan on leaving you in a similar state, you know…"

"Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises, love," he chuckled, his eyes shining brightly. That glint…that was what I was going to miss most.

I sat up and pursed my lips at him, feigning irritation. Who could be truly irritated by him when he was brimming with pleasure and looking downright sinful?

"Less dirty stares, love, and more touching," he commented lightly, but his smile turned into something beyond happiness and laughter….something darker and wicked.

My tongue darted out to moisten my dry lips as I crawled in between his outstretched legs. I sprawled out on top of him and locked my mouth to his tasting myself on his lips. How right it felt to kiss him, even though I knew it was so wrong, that I would regret this night for all of eternity. Already, I was trying to find the right way to confess my sin to Edward. I think some part of me was hoping he wouldn't forgive me, _couldn't_ forgive me, then I'd be free to be with Christian. _And Alyria and Kattra…_

I bit his lower lip as I pulled back wrenching a deep groan from his chest that zinged all the way through my aroused body. My fingers reached out and traced his exotic tattoo before my lips and tongue followed suit. His arms rubbed my ass in a soothing motion as I did what I'd wanted to do from the moment that I saw him shirtless, I ran my tongue through the ridges of his six pack enjoying each moan, each shudder that the movement elicited. I nibbled my way back up and clamped down hard on his nipple, his back bowed and he cried, "Bella!"

I small laugh snuck past my lips. "You like that, do you? Hmm," I pondered as I ran my sharp nails down his chiseled chest. "What else would you like?" My hands held the waistband of his jeans. "I, for instance, would like to see you nude," I admitted and sighed as I pictured his stellar form in my head. "It's been a long time coming."

He raised his hips up enough for me to pull the offensive material down revealing navy boxer-briefs that clung tightly to his muscular thighs and his swollen manhood.

For a few breaths I did nothing but stare.

I could leave now and never know what the thin material hid. I could leave now and not have totally broken my marriage vows. My eyes remained locked on his lower body fighting for the strength to leave the room. I so wanted to see him hard and ready for me. To touch him and feel his satiny skin, to taste him as he'd so thoroughly tasted me. I closed my eyes briefly.

His low voice brought me back. "I actually need _you_ to fulfill your desire to see me nude before you can fulfill _mine_, love," he whispered darkly, a naughty smile on his face.

I cleared my throat and glanced quickly at him. "Remind me…what your desire was."

He chortled and grazed my cheek lovingly. "I haven't actually shared that bit of information with you yet, Bella." He shook his head thoroughly amused.

I returned my attention to his groin and brushed my hand against it and it jerked against my faint pressure. He let out a slow breath while I handled him a little more forcefully and was rewarded with a small curse which brought a very pleased smile to my lips.

In one brisk motion I yanked his boxers off of him and feasted on the perfection that was his body. My eyes burned up and down him memorizing each minute detail so that I would forever be able to recall his lithe form perfectly.

With him firmly in my hand I asked him, "Mind sharing that wish with me now?"

His breath was coming in quick spurts as I pumped him faster by hand.

"I want…" he moaned. "…Your lips around me…" His hips began to pick up the rhythm and met my hand stroke for stroke. "I want to feel your throat convulse around me," he bit out.

I pulled him into a kneeling position and attacked his lips with my own and mumbled into his mouth, "And _I_ want you to kneel above me while I do all of that."

He groaned as I bowed down to him and took his hard cock into my mouth, my tongue swirling deftly around the head tasting the small amount of moisture that seeped out.

"Fuck!" He groaned.

My mouth came completely off of him and I touched him so lightly with my tongue smoothing it down the ridge and all the way to the base of his cock before traveling back up and engulfing him wholly in my mouth.

"Oh, God, yes, Bella…yes!" His heated cry slid over me like honey and urged me on.

I curled one hand around him firmly and sucked him up and down while his hips moved furiously to meet my mouth, his hand wound tightly in my hair guiding me, urging me to meet his fast pace. I let my hand fall away and allowed him to control the movement, trusting that he wouldn't get too carried away.

I could tell he was close. I wanted him to finish in my mouth and hoped he'd be able to get it up again so we could finally have sex.

He twitched and he suddenly pulled out and flipped me over on my stomach. "I can't put it off a minute longer, love. I have to be inside you, I need to make love to you," he hissed as his fingers delved inside me again making sure I was still wet and ready.

He pushed my head against the pillow, my ass in the air and I felt all that silken hardness brush against my entrance. He rubbed it against me in circular motions spreading my wetness all around. My moans filled the room loudly each time he rubbed over my clit. I turned my face slightly, watching him out of the corner of my eye. "I need to feel you inside me," I bit out desperately.

My hips pushed back of their own accord seeking the relief from the heat scorching between my legs, but he grabbed my hips securely and stilled them. "I want to be in control," he croaked between his fast breaths. "I'm going to relish each second of my body sliding into all your tightness."

I shivered violently at his words. "Please, Christian. I need you now. Now!"

He ignore my frantic comments and began pushing himself inside me in excruciatingly slow movements, my muscles gripping him furiously trying to draw him deep within.

"Dammit!" He swore violently as his control wavered and he plunged the rest of the way inside me forcing twin screams from our lips, though mine was muffled do the pillow.

He withdrew nearly all the way out then inch by slow inch filled me up again. The pace was excruciating, but also sublime. As much as I wanted him to pound me into the bed and rip that orgasm from me, I also wanted to feel each inch of him torturing me, feeding the ache within me until I exploded.

"I want this…" He said through his clenched teeth. His whole body shuddered and whatever he was going to say was lost as all his control failed him when he slowly withdrew from me again. This time he did exactly what I'd wanted - he slammed himself back inside me, the thud of flesh seemed terribly loud in our quiet room. He took a handful of my hair and pulled my head up.

"Scream for me, love. Tell me to fuck you."

He shoved himself back in me faster and harder with each stroke, finally allowing my hips to move restlessly against him while the deep ache began to build and build. "Yes! Christian," I gasped as his pace quickened even more. "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me!" I cried over and over again.

In one glorious moment I felt the orgasm roar over me, felt each muscle in my body tighten, my breath hitch and then the blessed release that overwhelmed me. As my tight channel bore down on him in mini pulses he came in four great thrusts pouring himself into me. He twisted to his side as he fell to the bed keeping us intertwined while we caught our breath.

It didn't matter how much time passed, I was content to lie engulfed in his arms, my ass pressed firmly against his groin while he rained kisses over my hair and down my jaw.

"Thank you, love," he murmured. "It was everything I hoped it would be and more."

"For me as well."

"I know you don't feel the same way, but I love you Bella," he declared in a hushed tone.

My dead heart swelled at those words. I hated that. It wasn't the sex that was the true betrayal. No, that was bad, but it was the fact that I did love Christian. That was the real betrayal. "I don't want to…feel the same way," I hesitated. "…but I do, Christian. I do."

--

I dried off and wrapped the towel around me while moving back into the bedroom. He was at the foot of the bed, his chin resting on his arms completely engrossed in Bram Stoker's Dracula. I don't know why I found that so amusing, but I did. I climbed up with him and began massaging his muscular back when I had a terrifying thought. Christian and Edward on the plane together. Edward reading his thoughts. Shit! I turned him roughly. "You have to take another flight," I said in a rush, fear evident on my face. I had every intention of being honest with Edward, just not tonight and he could not find out from Christian.

"What? Why?" He asked, perplexed.

"Edward will hear your thoughts, dammit."

He rolled back over dismissing my mini freak out. "Bella, I am a shield, remember?" He chuckled and went back to his movie. Mina was in Dracul's arms and happy to be there while Jonathon did everything in his power to save her. What he didn't realize was that she didn't want to be saved.

"Don't you think he'll think something's up if you are shielding your thoughts?"

"I have worked with you in Volterra for a month." He shook his head and sighed. "You know that I can shield specific thoughts." He finally turned his honeyed eyes back to me, eyes that shouted love and contentment. "I won't fail you, love. Do not fret so. Your secret is safe with me, until you deem it is time to reveal all." He winked and went back to his movie. "Can you believe I have never watched this before?"

I dressed hastily and tossed my torn thong into the trash before brushing a soft kiss against his temple. "Goodbye, Christian."

His eyes closed, his body tensed. "Goodbye, love."


	47. Chapter 48 Those Who Seek Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these charcters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys really surprised me with your supportiveness despite the fact that many were disappointed in Bella's betrayal. Thanks for not crucifying me. –hugs-**

**Chapter 48 Those Who Seek Forgiveness**

Awkward. That was one word that summed up the plane ride to Forks. Facing Edward after being with Christian was not as hard as I expected, just uncomfortable. He sensed a difference in me, but after the initial barrage of questions that went relatively unanswered, he'd let it go.

Christian was good to his word and kept his thoughts his own. Though, Alyria looked like she had some inkling. Whatever she thought, however, she kept to herself. I was surprised to say the least. Alyria liked to stir things up, but maybe she wasn't truly willing to risk hurting Kattra. Too bad I couldn't say the same thing for me. I hadn't just betrayed Edward, but her as well.

I couldn't keep from shooting inconspicuous glances in Christian's direction. Each time our eyes accidentally met was like an electrical spark. Making love to him had quieted the desperate physical longing, but the emotional connection was still there.

"We'll be staying in Seattle for a while," Kattra said, leaning around Christian to make eye contact with me. "Do you think that you will have time to stop by before you return to Volterra?"

I looked at Edward who scowled slightly and shrugged. "I doubt it," I finally mumbled, disappointed that I couldn't have a few more days with Christian. "You guys will be busy anyways," I smiled, trying to erase the disappointment from my face. "Your blood donors are already there waiting for you, correct?"

"Mmmm," Alyria purred sensuously, the sound trailing down all our bodies like the softest fur. "Yes. I cannot wait to show them how very much I have missed them." She chortled darkly and grabbed Christian. "Come along, lover. I need a pick me up," she mused shooting me an odd look before leading him to the back of our private jet.

I stared straight ahead trying to ignore the sounds wafting through the cabin, my eyes fixed on Demetri and Leah.

Quil and Seth were the only others on here. They were as far from us as possible, though Quil did not seem to hold a grudge. Even Leah wasn't blaming us. Demetri tried to play peacekeeper and to some degree it had worked. Leah no longer became violent whenever she saw me, but Seth wouldn't even look at me, or Demetri for that matter.

* * *

We'd been back from the funeral for an hour. I was now at Charlie's house avoiding Edward while reminiscing in my old room. It seemed like a lifetime ago when Edward would sneak into my room; lay on this bed with me humming my lullaby. Had I just thrown that all away to feed my addiction? Had I given up everything for Christian? My guilt was all consuming as I hugged my pillow close to me and sobbed quietly, tearlessly while I relived memories of my human life with Edward. My power over memories kept all of my human experiences fresh, not one detail was lost. I could recall every aspect as clearly as though it were happening right now.

Oh, to be able to go back to that time. Not that I didn't want to be a vampire, but everything had gone horribly wrong since my transformation. Edward and I hadn't had a break; there was always another enemy or something distracting us, occupying our time.

Our relationship had been tested time and again. Panic froze me. Would we survive this test? He'd said he could forgive me anything, but had he truly meant it? I was beginning to doubt it. There was only one way to find out, I needed to leave the safety and solace of my dad's house and face my demons.

Instead, I just rolled over and thought about Jake's funeral. Things hadn't exactly gone well there. Billy, in his grief, berated me and my kind and barred me from the funeral. Meghan never said anything to me just cried inconsolably while Leah and Seth held her. It had been Seth that had ordered me to leave. Demetri had given me a very apologetic look, but was not risking the wrath of Leah to defend me. It wasn't his job anyways. He'd had enough trouble with the La Push crowd, until Leah had finally snapped and said he was staying, that he went where she went.

Charlie had pulled me aside as I was getting in the Volvo. "Maybe you should stay away for a while, Bells." He wouldn't meet my eyes as he said this.

"You don't want me here for the wedding then?" I asked with no inflection in my voice. I expected to be a pariah to the La Push gang, but not to Charlie. Leah was right, he didn't need or want me anymore. I was just another dead body, I just happened to be able to walk and talk.

He moved back and forth uncomfortably on his heels. "It's not that I don't want you there…But Sue thinks it's best."

I sort of fell against the side of the car. The weight of the pain that accompanied those words was very real.

He hastened to add, "Billy will be there, Bella, and he's just not ready to be around you or your…family right now."

I swallowed hard and nodded, unable to speak through the choking lump in my throat.

"Love ya, Bells."

"Me too," I replied and slammed my door shut.

So, Charlie would be in La Push most of the day. Heck, maybe the night as well. I had no idea if he slept over at Sue's or not, but I guess it was likely. I didn't feel like I had to hurry out of here. Maybe that was just wishful thinking.

I touched the charms on my bracelet that Jacob had given me. The wolf and my initial- my wedding present. I hadn't been allowed to say goodbye to him, but I would go to his grave tonight, that they could not prevent. Well, maybe they could. I had the feeling that the treaty lines were back in effect and there was always a chance that the wolves would attack me if I tried to pay my respects, but I had to do it.

* * *

My feet dragged the closer I got to that white house. So many wonderful memories and now it would be tainted by my deception.

When I glanced back up he was standing there waiting for me. He'd removed the tie and undid a few buttons on his charcoal shirt and looked positively scrumptious, but the serious look in his eyes ruined the effect.

"You ready to tell me what's going on?"

I continued past him and flung myself into one of the leather couches. So much to say, and none of it pleasant. I just did not know where to begin. That look of frustration that he used to get every time I refused to answer a question that he couldn't read straight from my thoughts was being directed toward me again. It'd been a while since I'd seen it now that I was able to open my mind to him. But I was so not going to allow him access to that anytime soon, if ever. No matter how horrible it would be to hear me confess my affair, it would be a hundred times worse to actually see it.

He sighed and mumbled, "Infuriating."

I'd known it was going to be difficult when I made the decision to be with Christian, but I had no idea just how hard. I was just so scared all of a sudden. Every time I searched the future to see how my confession affected things all I got were blurred images. Sometimes I was alone, or appeared to be alone, and others it looked like his form was near me.

He rubbed his hands over his face irritably. "You have been withdrawn since our last night in Volterra," he stated pointedly. "Would you mind sharing what is bothering you? Did something happen or is this about Jacob? Because, Jacob's death is not your fault." He took my hand into his and drew it to his lips. "I am sorrier than you'll ever know that I could not help you this afternoon…that you were robbed of you final goodbyes." He pulled on my arm and I allowed him top scoop me into his lap, his lips fluttering over my face. I closed my eyes trying to calm my churning stomach as this wonderful man tried to comfort me when I didn't deserve his sympathy, or his love.

I was a wretched person. I let him hold me while time ticked away. I mourned Jacob and I mourned my marriage, and I did it all while wrapped tenderly in his arms. Would I ever feel them around me again? If this was the last time I'd get to feel his warm body then I was going to make the most of it, so I continued to cuddle against him. There would be time to crush his world later.

After a wordless hour pressed against him, inhaling his pungent scent I forced myself to do what I'd been dreading. I left the warmth of his body and paced around the room trying to work up the courage to say what needed said.

"Bella? Please. Let me into that enigma of a head of yours. Let me help you, hun."

"You can't help me." I breathed, a sob falling from my mouth as I glanced at him. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I…" Watching him flinch at my apology broke my heart.

"Are you apologizing for being distant or for something else?" He asked cautiously, his face nearly blank.

"Both." I went to the window and stared sightlessly. My vision was filled with multiple versions of Edward-all experiencing different levels of pain and heartache. I would never be able to look him in the eyes when I told him the truth. So, I kept my back to him so I would not have the vision of his first emotions haunting me for all eternity. "I slept with Christian," I admitted so softly. Those words seemed to echo forever throughout the house spreading their poison to all that was good here.

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind me and then a creak-like groan as he destroyed the arm of the couch he'd been sitting on.

I didn't fill the angry void with useless words; I just waited for him to find the words to say to me.

"You had sex with Christian?" He was right behind me now, his anger stinging my flesh. I nodded but continued to stare out the window, past our combined reflections, and into the dark backyard. "You love him."

"It's different from what I feel for you, but yes, I love him." He spun me around roughly. "How is it different?"

"It's less than what we-"  
"The hell it is!" He roared. "If you loved me more then you wouldn't have fucked him," he bit out, his body trembling with rage. I felt like I needed to throw up. My insides were swirling dangerously. It seemed like we were outside of time, our eyes locked upon each other-his so full of horror, mine full of guilt. "You've made your decision then? You and Christian…are together?" When he asked this, his voice broke and such sorrow filled the room.

"I made my decision even before I went to Christian."

He nodded too fast several times and backed clumsily away, tripping over the edge of the Oriental rug. I reached out to help, but he scrambled away quickly and was across the room.

"Edward, please."

"Just stop, Bella. Stop. I am not all that interested in anything you have to say right now." He went to the piano and caressed it as he slid onto the seat. "No, right now you are going to listen to me, because right now I don't know what I'd do to you if I had to hear your beautiful voice again."

I leaned back against the wall, my arms across my chest sort of holding the gaping wound that was my heart together. I tried to tell him I was listening, but the only sound that came out was a small croak.

He shot me a disgusted look. "Don't." He breathed quickly through his nose for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts. "How could you ask me to transform you when you loved me so little? Why bind yourself to this existence for all eternity for anything less than the love of your soul mate?"

"I do…"

"Dammit, Bella. Just shut up!" Apparently the questions were rhetorical. Either that or he'd been serious about not being able to stand the sound of my voice. "I did everything in my power to dissuade you from my world. I offered to stay by your side as you grew older, told you that you would meet a normal man who could give you the life that I could not, the life that you deserved and you swore that there would never be another." He closed his eyes, his hands balled into fists. "And each day that I spent with you…convinced me, a little more than the last, that you were right- that you did love me as much as I loved you, that there would never be anyone else for you." He swore harshly under his breath, shooting me a glare that nearly knocked the breath from me. "It was all a lie. But," he added thoughtfully. "There were signs. Signs that I chose to ignore, so I guess I'm as guilty as you are. I was never enough for you, was I? There was always someone that I was competing with. First Jacob, then Demetri, and now Christian."

"There was never a competition," I whispered hoarsely, my voice sounding unfamiliar.

"The hell you say!" He sneered contemptuously. I watched as he regained his composure, his face a mask of arrogance. "There will never be anyone else for me, not for love at least."

I knew he was just trying to hurt me since I'd hurt him, but the idea of him with some other woman, whether there was love or not, had me seeing red. I know it didn't make sense to me either. I was a hypocrite, but knowing that didn't change the fact that I would never be able to accept him with another woman even as I asked him to overlook my affair with Christian.

The silence stretched out while we stared at each other. "You …" I began, but couldn't bring myself to say that he'd promised he could forgive me anything. It felt too much like I had taken such a gamble with our marriage because he'd made an offhanded comment. Like I had expected no repercussions. "Tell me how to fix this," I pleaded as I moved forward a few steps.

His brows rose in surprise. "Fix this? I was under the impression that you …didn't want me."

"I'll always want you, Edward. I told you my decision was made even before I went to him."

"I don't understand."

"I love you, Edward. It's you I want. I just couldn't get him out of my head. God! I'm so sorry. I…couldn't."

His head fell into his hands. "Maybe I'm being really dense here, but you are saying that you love me more than all others but you just couldn't help yourself…you had to have sex with another man?" He asked thickly.

Well, when he said it that way, it did sound stupid and feeble, but it was the truth nonetheless. I shrugged. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

He laughed a humorless laugh. "I don't know what to do. Angry doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling towards you right now, but I know that I can't function without you." A haunted expression crossed his beautiful face and was echoed by mine. I'm sure he was remembering his time when he left me as a human. I certainly didn't want to go back to that arrangement. "I need time." He stood in one languid motion and closed the distance, his index finger caressing my cheek. "Our plane leaves in the morning. I'm not going with you, though." I nodded and felt the tearless sobs sneaking up on me, felt the chasm in my heart widening. Pretty soon there would be nothing left there. I would be as dead inside as that unbeating mass of muscle.

"I understand," I managed to reply as I tried to keep my feelings bottled up within me. He'd been through enough. He didn't need to see me break down too.

He considered me briefly before saying, "We need time apart, time to think. It's not forever, just for now," he added sadly. "Ask Carlisle to stay in Volterra for the rest of the month like he planned. I can't deal with them right now."

"Will you stay here, then?"

"No, the wolves have made it abundantly clear that they do not want any vampires around here and I will respect their wishes. After all, we have cost them the lives of two of their pack members." He brushed past me. "I'm going back to New Hampshire," he said as he picked up his keys. At the door he glanced back. "I love you, Bella, but I hate you too." And with that parting shot, he was gone.


	48. Chapter 49 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: For the very last time...I don't own these characters, they belong to Steph Meyer!**

**Epilogue No Rest for the Dead**

I stared at the closed door for more time than I cared to admit. He'd left and it was exactly what I deserved. A small part of me must have been clinging to some false hope that he would stay by my side no matter what even as I prepared myself for the worse. Well, the worse had happened. Again I was watching the love of my existence walk away, his words slicing my soul.

I found myself in our room, but the memories that still lingered there were too much to bear so I headed to Demetri's old room. I hadn't been in there since the night that I'd killed Tyler. Someone had placed his portfolio back on his bed. I opened it gingerly and leafed through the many sketches and placed my favorite one of Heidi and one of me side by side, remembering a different time.

But my thoughts kept falling on Edward. How angry he'd been when he grabbed this book from me and the rage that coursed through him when he saw the sketch of me, the one he'd torn to pieces. I'd liked that one a lot more than the one presently sitting in font of me.

I gathered all the papers up and closed the book, intending to mail it to Leah, but unsure how she'd feel about sketches of me. Surely I'd run into him again at some point. I'd just hand it back to him personally.

The clock by the bed read three in the morning. It was late enough to sneak over to La Push and get my closure. My plane left in another hour, so I gathered up my things and tossed them into my car. Before I started it I searched the future. Death itself didn't seem like a horrible prospect at the moment, but I didn't really want to be torn apart by wolves.

The future was blank, utterly void of everything, which meant I would not be alone, that at least one wolf would find me across the treaty lines. _So be it_, I thought darkly. Nothing was keeping me from Jacob tonight.

--

Jacob's grave was easy enough to find as it was covered with flowers and little gifts. I clutched Demetri's journal tightly against me and forced myself forward. On my knees, against the snow covered ground, I reached out and touched a wood carving that had to have been left by Billy. The detail was impressive. It was almost an exact replica of Jacob's wolf form.

"Oh, Jake, can you ever forgive me?"

I could almost hear his amused snort. "You're being stupid, Bells."  
Yeah, I was. I hadn't asked him to fight with us. "I brought you something," my voice wavered as I opened the book and pulled out one of my sketches. I rolled it up and dug into the frozen earth. My hands trembled as I placed it into the ground and covered it back up. "I was going to leave the charm that you made me…but I couldn't part with it," I whispered. I could feel the tears getting caught in my throat. Tears for Jacob, my friends and family here, Edward, my life as I'd known it. It all came crashing down on me as I smoothed my hands over the dirt and the crystalline snow caught in my hair.

"I love you Jacob." I stood gracefully, the book my only comfort now. "Goodbye."

"You shouldn't be here," Leah said as she and Demetri walked down the path hand in hand. Movement behind her caught my attention. Seth was with them.

"I know. I…I'm just saying goodbye. My plane leaves in twenty minutes."

He pushed past them and glowered at me, but said nothing. At least he wasn't attacking me. I had expected him to and hadn't known what I'd do if he had. It's not like I could have hurt Seth. I loved him like my little brother.

His eyes filled with tears, his face crumbling, his anger washed away as the first tear trickled down his cheek. I couldn't help moving toward him to comfort him, it was just a reflex. Your friend is hurt you go to them, no matter how mad they might be.

I wrapped him into my arms and his slid around my waist, his face buried against my shoulder as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Seth. Sorrier than you'll ever know," I whispered repeatedly, my hand smoothing through his hair.

I know Demetri saw his book dangling from my other hand, but he made no move to take it back or mention of it. Once Seth pulled back I held it out to Demetri. "I believe this is yours."

His fingers brushed mine as he took it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I left one of the pictures with Jake and…well, Edward kinda destroyed another one," I added hesitantly.

The warm smile on his face put me at ease. "It's fine, Bella. I wanted you to have the pictures…all of it," he said, handing it back to me.

"You meant for me to have it? To read it?" He nodded. Leah's eyes flickered back and forth, but she held her tongue. I appreciated her effort.

I met her lovely dark eyes, no longer full of anger or pain. Demetri had erased so much of her heartache away. "I never thanked you…the wolves, I mean. For helping us."

She shook her black hair dismissively. "No big. But I wouldn't expect the wolves to aid you ever again."

I chuckled. "No," I agreed.

"And I didn't apologize for slapping you," she said with a broad smirk on her perfect lips.

"Hey, no big. Just don't expect me to sit there and let you do that again," I said, laughing. How odd to be laughing with her at Jacob's burial site. But somehow it seemed right. Jacob was a jovial person most of the time. He wouldn't want us sitting here, tears drenching the cold earth.

"Bella?" Seth said in a broken tone. I faced him preparing myself for some insult, just hoping that I could keep myself together long enough to get away before his words did me in. I wasn't sure I could take one more negative thing. "I didn't mean anything I said…after." His words just failed him and he flung himself against me again.

--

Walking through the doors of Volterra was a relief. I felt I could breathe again now that I was back. Never before had I felt I belonged somewhere as much as I did here. "Good to have you back," Felix added as he offered me his arm and led me through the maze of corridors that I knew all too well.

"Good to be back," I commented lightly, and it was.

"And where is your Edward?" I stiffened and he stopped walking, his eyes trying to steal the story from my grimace.

"He stayed behind." He nodded and continued on as though I wasn't falling apart with each step I took.

Aro and Carlisle were in, what I called, the throne room. I'm sure that Aro had a more suitable name for it, but I couldn't remember it at the moment.

He flowed across the floor at my arrival and scooped me into his arms, his lips brushing both cheeks in welcome. "Isabella!" He clapped his hands together happily once he pulled away. "This place has been quite melancholy without your shining presence." Renata couldn't keep a smile off her face at his exuberance and she nodded in agreement.

"He's right you know. Everyone has gotten used to having life in this court and it all seemed to slip away once you left." She came forward a bit uncertainly, and hugged me briefly. "Of course, it might just be that we're not all dining on that foul animal blood." she snickered. "Maybe it induces feelings of happiness and contentment?"

"I scoffed, falling back into our comfortable friendship as though we hadn't had a falling out. "Like you _ever_ drank animal blood."

We carried on like that for a while. I could feel Carlisle's unasked questions, but he seemed content to allow us to have our little reunion.

"Edward is back in New Hampshire," I finally informed Carlisle when Esme had joined us. I took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "He asked me to tell you to stay here for the month like you planned."

Esme came to my side, her hand resting on mine. "What has happened?"

My lips trembled as I battled the emotions inside me. Her kindness was almost my undoing. I could have answered their questions if they'd been distant and cold, but kindness and warmth? Well, I hadn't been expecting it, and certainly didn't feel that I deserved it. "We…" I began. "Decided to separate for a while." I bit my lip, the pain distracting me from my broken heart.

She engulfed me in her arms. "Ah, Bella dear, it will all work out. You'll see. The two of you can't exist without the other. You are his other half. No matter how you two fight against it, eventually you will snap back together." She bestowed a motherly kiss on my forehead.

She was right; I just had to have faith in Edward's love for me. We would get past this; he just needed time to think and deal with his anger. I could wait. Forever, if necessary.

The doors crashed open causing all of us to turn toward them.

Santiago rushed past us. I was surprised. Apparently Aro had fulfilled my request and freed him from his prison. Surely, that meant that Mia had also been released? "My lord," he exclaimed nervously. "There is something you must see."

We all followed him to a sort of rec room where the TV was blaring. On it was a sparkling vampire; his face dripping in blood outside of a church that had lovely white flowers now flecked with crimson. Someone's wedding had been disrupted. In his arms was the bride, her white dress nearly swallowing his body as he carried her away from the carnage.

The police surrounded him but did not fire for fear of harming the woman.

"My God," Aro's voice brought us all back from the horror. The world was on to us and I knew that somehow we had to make it forget those terrifying images. At least I'd have something to occupy my time. I wouldn't be obsessing over Edward or Christian. I had much bigger things to worry about.

**Oh, just a little sneak peek…**

My cell vibrated in my pocket and I fished it out with fumbling fingers, the shimmery vampire still fresh in my thoughts. "Hello," I croaked.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice shivered down me.

I couldn't suppress the shock in my voice. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got back safely. And…"

I interrupted. Relief that he cared enough to call blanked out the mess playing out on live television momentarily. "I'm so glad you called." I was practically gushing. "I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"That I'd never hear your voice again," I murmured honestly.

"Bella, I told you it was temporary. Like I could stay away…"

He sounded so broken. I knew he hadn't called to make up, just to check on me because his protective nature would let him do no less. So, I gave him a way out. I changed the subject. "Have you been watching the TV?" That this had taken place in the states and we were already seeing it here in Italy just showed you how much news it was.

"No, why?"

"Well, you better turn it on. The race of vampires has just gone public."


End file.
